VOYAGE TO LOST IN SPACE TIME TUNNEL ON THE LAND OF
by Charl
Summary: THE GIANTSa major crossover of all Irwin Allen fantasy shows, Space: 1999, Doctor Who, Star Trek, Godzilla, etc. Major cameos from all fandoms.
1. Chapter 1

The submarine Seaview descended on a horizontal level in the deep sea of the Pacific Ocean. Admiral Harriman Nelson sat in his remote paneled office,writing in his diary.  
"This experimental bell is only a routine procedure. To send it down as far as it can go below our own crush depth. A relatively safe procedure with no one aboard. Relatively safe. Still, there is a vague feeling aching inside of me..."  
In the wide, spacious missile room, Chief Francis Sharkey, holding a clipboard and pen, was finishing an analysis of a rounded but square topped diving bell. He nodded and walked over to the winch where Captain Lee Crane secured the final check of the huge, rope like attachment to the bell. Crewman Kowalski was behind the winch, at the rectangular controls.  
"That's it, sir. The bell's in tip top shape. And that comes from me personally," Sharkey nodded in his usual optimistic way.  
From over the winch, Kowalski laughed, "And that comes from an expert, huh, Chief?"   
"Kowalski, do you want to mop the crew's quarters?"   
"No sir, sorry, chief."  
"Well then, behave yourself in front of superior officers."  
"Yes sir."   
Seaview leveled off in a dark, dank spot of water. Beneath her lay a solid sheet of rock ending in a cliff. Although it was mid day and bright on the surface, no one here could tell. It was another world in this spot. Commander Chip Morton, one of the only blonde men aboard, was in the elongated Seaview master control room. He thumbed a mike at the front chart table, "Lee, we've reached the lowest possible point we can go."  
"Very well, Chip. All stop."   
"Full stop on the planes," Chip repeated.  
Crane turned to Sharkey, "Carry on, chief."  
Before Crane could leave, Sharkey stopped him with, "Ahh, sir? I know the Admiral doesn't like all this military hogwash we've been up to lately and I was..."  
Nelson emerged through the door, "No, no, chief, I don't like all this military stuff we've been doing..."   
"Oh, sorry, sir."  
Nelson absently said, "Oh, oh, ahh, it's all right, chief." He was seemingly in thought over something else but snapped his mind out of it, "What's, ahh, what's on your mind?"  
"Wouldn't you like for me to go down in the bell?"  
"No, chief," Nelson smiled, "That's the, the whole point to the test."  
"We send the bell down as low as we can until, until it implodes or shows some sign of weakness," Crane said, more enthused than Nelson.   
Nelson nods downward, "Yes, you see Dr. Braddock, as mad as he became from his own experiments-had the gas-air mixture almost right. I've just added an element of my own to cancel out any harmful side effects on the descent or the ascent."  
"...that, combined with Archer's process and a new metallic substance on the hull will allow the bell and eventually Seaview to go beyond even her present limits," Crane added.  
"So that's the reason you don't want it manned," Sharkey frowned at himself, "What a dummy I am."  
Nelson smiled briefly, "Don't worry about it chief. It is a bit unusual and not commonly done. What's our depth, Lee?"  
"About 40, 000 feet."  
"The greatest depth gone by any sub," Nelson boasted, "And we may soon be able to go even deeper."  
Crane couldn't delay any longer, "Okay, launch bell."  
Kowalski opened the outer doors. The bell was hoisted into the airlock which was filled with water before those doors opened. Kowalski began to lower the bell using the controls on the stand near the winch. Nelson and Crane stood before a computer on the missile room wall opposite the winch.   
Nelson began to take numbers down onto a clipboard he picked up from its panel hook. He checked the wall dials which gave him depth, pressure, any leakage, atmospheric conditions and a number of important scientific measurements, all of which slowly changed in amounts. Crane, watching him, impatiently, moved up on his heels a bit, "How's it going?"  
"Fine so far," Nelson said, "All readings are stable - for this depth. I'm going to allow the bell to go to maximum depth."  
The little white colored bell sank slowly into the sea, finally reaching past the rocky ground. Chip Morton called, "Admiral, the bell is near to the crevice."  
Kowalski looked at the Admiral, "Sir, should I stop it?"  
"No," he answered absently, "No, Kowalski. I want it to go to maximum depth. Let's see what she can really do." He squinted his eyes as he put emphasis on the word "really".  
"Aye, aye."  
The bell moved down into the crevice. Chip, in control, turned to crewman Patterson who sat at the radar, "Do you pick up anything in its way?"  
"That low is difficult to tell."  
"But..."   
"But, no, I don't," Patterson told the straight faced Morton.  
The bell continued on its downward trip. No one was inside to see the sights of an unpopulated world. Large, giant and glowing fish swam by the protective windows.  
Two men, one in dinner coat, slacks and wearing a tie; the other in an olive green sweatshirt and pants tumbled from out of a crystal-like swirl of nothingness and landed in a heap on the floor of the bell.  
In 1968, two American scientists were lost in the swirling maze of past and future ages on America's most secret project-the time tunnel. Tony Newman and Doug Phillips now tumble helplessly into the bell-unaware it is a tumble which end in their deaths unless...   
Nelson glanced at a meter a second time, "Something just upset the weight of the bell."  
"What?" Crane looked from Kowalski back to Nelson, "What do you mean?"   
"A weight about three hundred sixty four pounds has just registered on the bell. Its heavier now than it should be."  
In the bell, Tony and Doug collected themselves, standing up. Doug straightened his checkered jacket, "What's this? A bathysphere?"   
Tony looked out the large rounded window, "Undersea-in a cliff of some kind."  
"What's troubling me is the reason no one's home," Doug pondered, "Why isn't it manned?"   
"You think we're in danger again?"  
"I'd bet on it," Doug snapped, "Do you see any kind of...oh here it is - a radio." He picked up a mike from a smallish but central square shaped panel off to his left.  
Patterson called out too late, "Mister Morton, sir, a boulder just under..."  
Tony fell into Doug as the bell hit a jagged, protruding boulder. Doug, trying to call, flew toward the second window and saw a giant eel swimming off, away from the bell. The boulder was sticking out of the cliff wall.  
Nelson snapped, "Stop! Stop, Kowalski."   
The device did stop, just against the boulder, scrapping slightly. Tony recovered but looked up at the sound of creaking metal, "Doug, are we...is this thing cracking up?"  
"Sounds like it," Doug thumbed the mike, "Hello, can you hear me? Hello?"  
Nelson looked at the meters, "Correct coarse and begin descent again." He saw a puzzled look on Kowalski's face. "Kowalski?"  
Sharkey shrugged when Nelson put a look to him. He asked, "Ski, what is it?"  
Wearing his headset, Kowalski listened intently, "Not sure, chief, I thought I heard a voice."  
Sharkey frowned, "Ski, no one can be down there."  
"Yeah, yeah, I know but I thought..."   
Crane moved over to Kowalski, "Let me listen." He took the set from Ski and moved one piece to his ear.  
Doug said, "It's no good, Tony. That hit must have done something to this radio."   
Tony listened cautiously as the creaking continued. The bell shook a bit more. Tony looked at the mike set up and saw something loose. He turned the screw to the mike's base, "Try it again."   
In the missile room, Nelson checked another readout, "I can't make this out.  
Why would..." his eyes caught another gauge, "No. The bell's outer hull has cracked somewhat. Obviously not built for taking hard jolts. Let's see how much further it can go before implosion."  
Sharkey went over to Nelson, "But that extra weight...?"  
"It may be some piece of the rock is caught on the bell's exterior or maybe tangled in the line."  
Crane, listening, shook his head, "No. No, there's nothing there."  
"Very well, then lower the bell," Nelson said annoyed a bit and waving his hand and arm at them.  
"Aye, aye," Kowalski turned the switch down.   
Crane was still listening to the headset. Doug stopped sending, "Still no use. Too much distortion."  
Tony looked out the viewport and saw the rock wall which appeared to slide upward, "Hey, we're moving again." He turned quickly at Doug, "Down."  
Doug looked around and found a small door. He opened it and took out another mike. "Some kind of storage...hey, you feel the pressure?"  
"A little, not much to bother about but we must be very deep." Tony was right. The window showed only the bell's dull lights lighting up the sea around them. The water was getting darker and darker, almost black. Suddenly, a small crack popped in the ceiling. Water began to leak in. Tony looked at it, "Doug, hurry. We've sprung a leak!"   
Doug called, having attached a new mike, "Mayday, mayday. Bell to sub, bell to sub. We need help. Bring us up quick!"   
Crane yelled, "Kowalski, hold it! Bring her up!"  
"What is it, Lee?" Nelson moved closer to him.  
"Someone is in the bell! It's impossible but..."  
"Bring them up-the water is starting to flood the inner compartment,"  
Nelson ran back to the gauge and double checked, next to a startled Sharkey.   
"Admiral, how can anyone get aboard the bell, thousands of..."  
"Later...!"  
Sharkey realized the danger, "Crank it, Ski!"  
Crane countermanded him, "No, no! The speed may flood it faster. Medium speed all the way up."   
The water came into the bell in a small spurt. It wasn't too bad for now. Tony and Doug moved away from it. Doug kept calling, "We need help!"  
Tony looked up, out the window, "Doug, I think, I think we're going up now!"  
Crane's voice filled the tiny bell, "Sit tight whoever you are. We're hoisting you up now. Just be prepared for a lot of questions."  
Both relaxed some. Doug puffed, "Questions we've heard before."  
"How do we explain this one though, landing in an empty test bell. That tunnel must have a mind of its own, finding this bell here."   
The bell was going up but it felt very slow. The darkness decreased but the water inside increased. Soon it was up to Tony and Doug's waists. Doug shivered as he called, "Come in. Come in. Can't you get us above any faster?"  
Crane thumbed the mike on the wall, "We're trying but the rip may open wider. How does it look from down there?"  
Doug laughed, "Not like a sauna bath. It's a slow leak but the water's filling this thing up pretty fast."  
Crane turned to Kowalski, "Kowalski, bring it up a bit faster. You down there, listen. I'm increasing the speed some. Let me know how it looks."  
The bell cut upward through the sea. Doug called, "It's not much worse. A bit more water though."  
Crane called, "I'll take a chance. You'll be up here soon."  
"Good, because it's almost up to our chests."  
Tony tried to sit still, chattering from the intense cold, "Almost?"  
The bell continued. Nelson whispered, "There's no way we can get them up without them getting the bends."  
Crane hit the control on the mike, "Doc?"  
The wrinkled face of the Doctor of Seaview somehow looked young at the same time, "Yes, captain?"   
"Get down to the missile room on the double."  
"Right away," Doc put down a medical log and grabbed a kit.  
The bell approached the much larger Seaview. Inside, water sprang in faster-over Tony and Doug's heads. Tony yelled, "I see the sub! We're almost there!"  
"We'd better be," Doug called over the noise of the water rushing in.  
Sharkey paced back and forth, "Come on, Kowalski. Get that airlock clean!"  
"I'm doing that, chief."  
Nelson stopped Sharkey in mid pace with his arm, "Take it easy, Francis." He smiled. Sharkey frowned a look to him, using his first name like that embarrassed Sharkey. Mostly only Nelson knew his first name. He hoped Kowalski wouldn't hear.  
Kowalski was too busy. He hit the door control and the two huge rectangular doors flung upward from the floor, "Here they come!"  
The bell rose up and swung over the doors to lower down and settle on the floor. The two doors closed while Nelson, Crane, and Sharkey raced to the door of the bell. Doc came in through the missile room doors and rushed to the bell with Kowalski. Crane looked, "We'll have to pipe it..."  
"No time!" Nelson, ever unorthodox gasped, "They're drowning!" It was true.  
Doug and Tony were totally submerged. Nelson opened the door and a flood of water spilled out, "Watch it!" It dragged Tony and Doug with it. Tony held onto the metal pole in the center  
of the bell but Doug landed feet first at the exit. Doc ran up to them,  
helping Doug up. Crane and Sharkey jumped into the bell itself and helped Tony out. Both were very tired. Doc sat Doug down on a crate, "Let's get them to sickbay."  
"I'll get a stretcher," Ski snorted.  
"It's all right. I can walk."  
"Me too," Tony puffed, sitting on one of the pipe-like device that lined the walls.  
Much later in sickbay, Doug and Tony were both on bunks. Crane moved over to Doc, "Doc?"   
"I can't understand it, Lee but no sign of the bends at all. Impossible at the depths they were at. But they're fine, only tired. I was most worried about the cold but they are both in good shape and that's helped. Frost bite will soon be cleared up. You'd better talk to them about who they are. I'm convinced they're mad."  
Crane stared at him, finally turned to the other two and going up to their bunks, "You're clothes will be dry soon. Perhaps, ahh, you can tell me what you were doing in that bell?"  
Tony nodded, "Okay, straight, this is it-in 1968 we were lost on an experiment in time. My own fault, for I jumped into the time tunnel before it was perfected."  
"Time tunnel?"  
"Tony," Doug sat up, "You mustn't blame yourself. Captain, it is true. How else can we have been in the bell?"  
"I don't know," Crane turned his head, "Spies?"  
Tony smiled, "That's foolish and you know it. As spies why would we endanger ourselves?"   
"You've seen this sub. You're aboard it now."  
"We were almost killed," snapped Tony.  
"Now look, I want the truth!"  
"Stow it, Lee," Nelson walked in fast. Doc listened. "I've just had a talk with a retired General Woody Kirk. He told me this is true. These two are from 1968."  
"Did he say if we're saved," Doug asked, "I mean brought back from time?"  
"You are and he did. But not for a long...time did they manage to return you to 68. Right now in this year of 1988...you both have families. But you're in for dozens of such time trips."  
"Admiral, time travelers? Dressed like they were?" Crane was still not convinced.  
"Lee, believe me, I still don't grasp all of it either," Nelson admitted, "One thing Kirk did tell me was not to reveal too much to either of you. It may change what happened or even prevent you from being found. Time would rechange."  
Doug bit his lip, "I understand. Our knowledge of what did happen could change it when it does happen."  
Crane rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll stick to travelling in the oceans. It's less confusing."   
Everyone laughed, relieving the tension. Main radio controller Spark's voice filled the sickbay loud and clear, "Admiral, urgent message from Admirals Parks and Johnson."  
Tony smiled, "Is that like Masters and Johnson?"  
Nelson ignored him, "Sparks, put them on the scrambler. I'll be right down."  
Nelson was looking at Parks and Johnson in no time flat. Both were on the big viewscreen communicator in the Control Room and both looked very worried. Parks was explaining why.   
"Admiral, a few hours ago, while you were deep in research, I saw a whole fleet of submarines vanish before me."  
"What? How?"  
"All I know is that a great white cloud swooped in over the Red Sea and then there was no Red Sea, no basin, no fleet..."  
"You mean...nothing was there."  
"You can see nothing...nothing but whiteness."  
Johnson, gray haired and a bit more sedate, interjected, "Harry, I don't know what this means but we've just received word that the fog is moving in on New York City." Crane came up next to Nelson, joining him as he entered the control room and they both watched the two men. Sharkey's attention moved from the clear map he was monitoring to the screen. Johnson was going on, "..we've gotten most of the people out on false pretenses but we've had to avoid a panic. An avoidance which nearly didn't take place. Harry, there are still others there. We need help."  
"Lee, I'll fly ahead in Flying Sub One, you take Seaview there at flank speed," Nelson said quickly.   
"Alone?" Crane worried now.  
"Ah, ahh, alone," Nelson stammered as if this was not unusual and Crane shouldn't have asked. He ran for his black leather jacket in the nose closet.   
Sharkey was already there with his own leather jacket on, "I'm going with you, sir. You could order me not to..."  
Nelson eyed him, "Uhmmm, uh-uh. Let's go."  
Sharkey smiled at Crane who winked at him to take care of the Admiral. They two ran to the far forward nose near the Flying Sub bay. They descended the stairwell and closed the hatch. Crane picked up a mike at the far forward table, "Launch Flying Sub One."  
Nelson and Sharkey buckled in, quickly checking all the instruments. "That will have to do. I want to get out there fast."  
Soon, the yellow Flying Sub pulled down and sailed out of Seaview's bottom nose. Chip and Lee watched from the interior of Seaviews's glass windows as it careened up past the nose, leaving a trail of bubbles in its wake. Crane went to the screen, "Don't worry Admirals. Admiral Nelson's on his way to the area now."  
Flying Sub One launched up out of the sea surface into a bright, sunny, blue sky. The clouds were normal cumulous. Sharkey looked about, "Looks like a normal day to me."  
"Yes," Nelson nodded suspicious anyway. The Flying Sub shot through the sky. Nelson and Sharkey braced themselves for a shock. A giant cloud forming like a white cotton ball, spreading out over New York's skyline. It slid out a million white tentacles toward the skyscrapers. The Flying Sub headed closer. "Sir!"  
The buildings, touched by the blinding, yet cool whiteness, vanished. The two men were both caught up in watching this. "Admiral, lookout!"  
Suddenly, a giant white band came across the window, ready to touch the Flying Sub and cause it to vanish also!


	2. Chapter 2

Last chapter as you may recall, Tony Newman and Doug Philips landed on the Seaview just as an unknow mysterious white cloud began to blanket the earth. Admiral Nelson with Chief Sharkey went to investigate in the flying sub when Suddenly they were attacked...

The white menace reached outside of itself, enveloping its own smoke like composition to extend. It seemed alive, meaning to grab the Flying Sub. Admiral Nelson saw it from the console seat and shot the vehicle underneath. The thing was too slow for this and Nelson and Sharkey soon found themselves rocketing toward New York Harbor.

The white cloud expanded upward and then stopped, widening itself into a giant white circle above all of the city, spiraling like a tornado, only wider - and ever growing. Nelson steadied the controls which leveled the Flying Sub into a straight path. Sharkey puffed, sweating, "Admiral, what is that...that thing?"

Nelson, always used to having the answers for Sharkey, began, "It's..." then he came back to reality, his reflexes calming, having escaped the white mist, "...well, how should I know? Whatever it is," he went on in answer to Sharkey's embarrassed and red face, "...it's what caused those ships to vanish and possibly this city." 

"What do you...?" Sharkey looked ahead out the viewport, noticing a stillness as they flew nearer. He grabbed up a hanging pair of binoculars from the lower console. "All gone." As Nelson flew into the streets between skyscrapers, Sharkey saw white forms hit the ground, forms dropping from the cloud. When the forms hit the street, the street was gone - replaced by a white patch.

"Admiral, it's got the whole city!"

"We're too late, chief," Nelson shot them away, "But we've got to warn Seaview."

"Lookout!" Sharkey yelled as the widening forms, which were dropping more steadily from the main cloud, circled into a new smaller, almost like a baby, whirlwind with the Flying Sub in the middle! Nelson looked out the two piece window at a wall of white fibers.

Seaview was shooting toward the area from underwater.

In the year 1968, the technicians at Tic Toc Lab, deep in Arizona, were trying to locate Tony and Doug. The man in charge, General Haywood Kirk, an older, distinguished gentle man for a leader, stood looking up at the rounded circles within circles of the great, vast time tunnel, which presently was functioning as a visual monitor screen, "Can't you get it yet?" His voice was calm and gentle but some irritation shone through--just the correct amount that he wanted to---which he found usually made his co-workers do their best.

Doctor Ann MacGregor, dark hair tied up in a semi-bun, her face beautiful despite long hours in the lab trying to retrieve Tony and Doug, glanced up at him from the black leather chair, "General, we're doing our best. There's some kind of disturbance."

"I know," the gray haired man smiled, "I'm on edge."

Ray Swain, an older scientist, older than both Ann and Kirk, frowned, more at the situation than anything or anyone else.

"We all are, General. It's the longest we've been out of contact with Doug and Tony."

"There," Ann pointed as the image cleared to a picture of Seaview contently cutting through the sea. 

Ray squinted, "The Nautilus?"

Kirk looked, awe in his eyes, "No, no, Ray. This is something so more advanced. Look at that!" Kirk smiled, "Do you have the year yet?"

"1988," Ann reported, a smile gracing her tired face, "Finally. They're so close to us."

Ray nodded agreement, "Why don't we try to close the time gap, narrow it down so we don't lose them again on a transfer."

Ann turned a dial, "I can't."

Kirk came directly over her and looked at the console, part of the three main computer console alignment that graced the front of the tunnel, "What do you mean can't?"

"I'm turning the power grid but it just won't lock onto 1988..." her voice showed her attempt, "...or any other year for that matter."

Ray reached over and looked, "Let me try. She's right, General. It's as if some outside influence is trying to get to the tunnel--take it over." 

"What kind of force? Like that ghost? The ghost of Nero, remember?"

"No, something even stronger but the tunnel's power won't let it near," Ray looked at his own power output, "It's as if its power is being used against this other thing."

Kirk stamped his foot, "We've got to know what it is."

Ann sharpened the image dial. Tony and Doug were both now in the Control Room of Seaview, staring at its equipment. Kirk, Ann, and Ray found it just as interesting as they did. Kirk tore himself from examining it, "There they are. Both of them. Can we try a retrieval?"

"Not for fifteen minutes using our reserves," Ray reported.

"All of time to look and yet we have to wait."

Nelson was pointing FS1 up and up. The whiteness formed a cone which slowly closed up beneath them. The Flying Sub spun up out of the white cone top as forces pushed Nelson and Sharkey until the sub was leveled off. Sharkey looked cryptic.

"Admiral, not only is New York gone but there's no more sea, no ground, nothing." He repeated this last word, trying to take in what he saw--or rather didn't see, "Nothing."

Beneath them was a solid whiteness--yet soft, a swirling mist and empty nothingness - creating depression and blankness, quiet, unending quiet.

"Are they dead?"

"Chief, I hope not," Nelson leaned on the handles, "I haven't been able to contact Seaview, maybe I can get to it before they get here." He launched them down as soon as he saw the whiteness end and the water begin again. "Still there."

Flying Sub One dove down and hit the water. Under, it began to head for Seaview.

Chip Morton looked out the large nose window pieces, "Lee, it's the Flying Sub and heading straight for us."

Crane grabbed a mike by the back chart table, "All stop, all stop." He looked forward at Chip, "He's obviously trying to tell us to stop."

Chip pointed, "We'll know soon enough."

The FS1 hovered under Seaview until the doors slid open for it to rise inside the nose. Nelson docked. He and Sharkey jumped from their seats to the ladder as Kowalski opened the above hatch for them.

Chip turned around to see Tony and Doug as Crane joined him, "Lee, do those two have clearance to be in here?"

"Chip, they probably have more clearance to be in here than you and me," Crane cracked a smile as he gave a hand to help Nelson up. "Admiral, why didn't you call?"

"That blasted interference again," he puffed, taking off his flight jacket, "And New York's vanished into a white cloud."

"Vanished?" Chip shrugged as if he couldn't believe it.

"Gone," Nelson said, "Disappeared."

Tony and Doug were getting over their initial shock of seeing the Control Room and moved toward the scope. Doug was visibly impressed, "We've seen some marvelous instrumentation, Admiral, but nothing like your ship." 

"Please," Nelson said as he came forward, "Don't say anything."

Tony was more curious at that, "What's going on, Admiral?"

Nelson shook his head, his hand at the back of his neck, "I don't really know. A white puff of..." 

"Admiral," Sparks called from the Radio Alcove, "...listen to these."

A voice called over the speaker, "This is Chicago, urgent, urgent. Can anyone hear me? Chicago Airbase calling, the whole rest of the city has just...well, it's gone...it's just vanished. I can't explain how. Some white thing it..."

Silence.

Kowalski eyed Patterson, who was still at his radar. Nelson ran to the radio shack, followed by Crane, Tony and Doug. "Sparks, can you get a picture?"

Sparks turned a dial, "There from World News."

On the scanner, Nelson saw the Eiffel Tower slowly vanish in a vale of white mist, which started from its top and made its way down to the base---vanishing each section it passed. A French reporter babbled on and on. The transmission ended as abruptly as the previous. Sparks changed the picture a few more times - no Moscow, Peking, DC, and no ocean at certain points. Stunned, they watched a volcano in Hawaii disappear from the spout down.

Suddenly, the screen itself was blanked out by a covering of all white. Kowalski's face turned a similar color. Patterson gulped, looking at a radar scope which showed nothing.

Tony looked into Nelson's face, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm wide open for ideas. Do your people at the time tunnel...could they tell us something?" 

Doug shrugged, "They have to contact us first." 

Kirk, Ann, and Ray watched this using the screen. Kirk frowned, "We know less of what's happening than they." 

Ann looked up at them, "We're ready for a transfer." 

Kirk asserted himself, "Try it." The tunnel power began to build with its usual low hum rising.

"General, without the power grid, it may not be a sure shot," Ray turned to him, "...but they're close."

"Good, then let's try it," Kirk repeated, "Then we'll worry about what's happening with 1988."

A young man with glasses walked up to Kirk, "General? It's not our systems--there is some outside force affecting us, here in 1968."

"Thank you, Jerry. That's it then--it has some hold on time."

Jerry walked back to a control panel.

Ann smiled, "We're ready to transfer."

"Transfer then," Kirk ordered. 

Ann switched the dial. Seaview shook! It vibrated. Crane feel onto the scope island, "Is it that thing?"

"It's behind us," Kowalski held onto the panel under the scanner. The white mass was under the sea, moving freely as if the sea were being eaten by it. Moving at the Seaview from behind.

Crane thumbed a mike as the submarine shook, "All ahead flank! Full speed!" Tony fell against the computer wall. Chip and Nelson stumbled onto the chart table. Kowalski fell onto Patterson's chair.

"Can't outrun it," Chip said, "Look!"

A great, giant white sheet blanked out the sea ahead of them. Nelson ran over to the nose area, steadying himself as the ship unleveled back and forth, but shaking a bit more slowly than before. He pulled the nose laser down from the ceiling compartment, aiming. A beam from the front of Seaview hit the white and it seemed to recoil.

Nelson held onto the laser device to keep from falling as the floor slanted. "It...it felt it!" He fired again but there was no effect this time.

"It's almost on us," Kowalski yelled. 

The Seaview rocked to and fro, more violently. Tony fell against Crane near the scope. Both hold onto it. Crane saw Tony's aggravated face, "You'll get used to it!"

Nelson flopped back to the table, "It's all around us! We can't..." 

Suddenly, Seaview spun, one end flew around the other. The sub twisted and turned.

"Can't stand much more of this...she'll..." as suddenly as it started, it stopped and the ship leveled off, only slightly slanted but not rocking. "What the...we're still moving but .. but not through water."

Tony moved nearer to Doug, "It felt like a time tunnel transfer." 

Nelson, Chip, and soon Crane looked out the front window as colorful time particles flew by! Crane stared and then turned back to the two passengers,

"Do you two know what this is?" Tony and Doug ran up to the nose.

"We're flying through time itself," Doug said, calmingly. "It's the time tunnel lab. They're transferring us...or rather, they already have. Switched us from one time zone."

Crane widened his eyes as he stared from Doug back to the time vortex, "To another?" 

Tony gulped, "They'd better--the Seaview would destroy the time tunnel and visa versa."

In the lab, Ray looked at the tunnel spirals. It began to rock and shake.

"Quickly, Ann, change them to another time!"

Ann looked up into the tunnel, "What is that?"

Ray yelled as the tunnel and the lab shook harder, "Do it!"

Kirk grabbed onto a chair to hold on to, "Why Ray? What's wrong?" 

"We've locked onto the entire sub! Not just Tony and Doug!"

Ann gasped, "The magnetic forces are pulling it through to us! I can't change their time frequency!"

"Why not?" Ray stared at the dials, "General, all time...it.. it's not just there anymore."

The tunnel whined eerily and blasts start to occur. Water splashes out at the consoles! Ann and Ray duck down behind their consoles. Kirk watches water pour past and the whole complex seemed to shake. Kirk hit an intercom, "All personnel to shelters! All personnel to shelters!"

Military men ran across the bridges of the many levels and labs of the Tic Toc installation.

"Ray! Can't we send them someplace else?" 

"General," Ray ducked as a console exploded in front of them, "All time is gone except from 5 BC to 29 AD." 

"Send it there!" Kirk pulled Ann up as a chair fell on her.

Ann yelled, "No! We can't! The power grid has just locked in!"

Seaview began to sway again--more and more---as it never had before. No one could stand now and many in the sub were on their faces--not Nelson--he was on his back. Forces pushed at Nelson's face as if he were taking off in a spaceship going into orbit. He lay helpless between the ladder and the table.

Crane was near the scope also on his back. Kowalski was at the radar on his stomach near Patterson who had been thrown back on his chair. Tony gasped, "I can't move!"

Doug stuttered, "The force of it trying to get inside the tunnel! It'll tear us both to pieces!" Seaview's computer sparked and showers of the sparks passed Sharkey and Sparks near the radio shack.

Jerry ran from a side computer, "General, I've traced the spacial coordinates!"

"Not now, Jerry!" Kirk took Ann by the arm, "Let's get out. We can't help them now!" 

"General," Jerry pleaded, "Outer space doesn't exist either! Only one place does!"

Ray yelled through the blasts coming from the interior tunnel, "Where Jerry?" 

A live wire shot up from a console. Ann jumped back. Ray pulled himself together.

"Jerry? Patch it in!" He hit s a few buttons, hoping it would work, ignoring the live wire. 

"It's the source of that disturbance!" Jerry ran to the side computer, "Now!"

Ray turned as Kirk grabbed the live wire with protective gloves he scrambled from a storage closet in the back of the lab. He tried to hold it from hitting Ray, which it seemed intent on doing.

Ann screamed as more water sprayed out at them all. Kirk and Ann fall from the pressure but Ray hit that button before he joined them on the floor, not of his own free will.

The tunnel spewed forth smoke and flame, swaying the entire room. All other techs had already left but Jerry had stayed. He ran over to the lab's double exit doors where Ann and Kirk had been thrown and pushed by the water. He started to help them both up. "Ann, you all right?"

"Oh, yes," she puffed, "Ray!"

Seaview began to spin around again. It literally spun down from an alien reddish-blue sky into an ocean. Inside, the men found they could move again but they did so very slowly. Nelson rose the quickest, despite his age, "All damage report. All damage."

"Reactor room, sir. Reactor strained almost to critical point but is now leveling off." 

"Keep it constant," he ordered, "If it doesn't rise, we'll be all right. Lee?" Nelson extended the mike to him. 

"Fine," Crane took the mike, "I'm fine." 

Tony helped Doug up, "You took a bad fall."

"I'm just dizzy. I'll be all right."

Nelson looked out the viewport at the normal looking surface of a sea, "Well, gentlemen. Where has your...your time tunnel dumped us?"

Doug approached him, "Admiral, they had to..."

"I know that," Nelson went and lowered the scope, "But we're in some far off time, unable to save Earth from that ... thing." He looked into the scope.

Chip moved to Lee quietly, "Lee, we haven't even sprung a leak. Aside from our reactor overheating and our computer burning out, I'd say we were just like before." 

"That's good news," Crane puffed, "Doc says no one was seriously hurt. Now we concentrate on..." his attention was caught to Nelson, "Admiral?"

Nelson came from the scope, bewildered. Tony hopped up to it and looked in. He saw an ocean for mile in each direction, stopping his scan at---an old fashioned Spanish galleon. "A pirate ship!"

"Obviously we're in the 1800's," Nelson awoke.

"Doug, take a look," Tony turned the scope, astonished.

Doug shrugged, "What?" He looked in. On the deck there were pirates including a big, bald man and a sinister smaller one--all dressed up in the fashion of pirates. "Captain Beal! This must be before we met him. He died when Admiral Johnson sank his ship!"

"That was 1805," Tony said, "It must be before that."

Beal yelled through a megaphone, "Prepare to be boarded yon strange ship."

Doug turned to Lee, "Captain Crane, there are pirates out there waiting to Board - or attack!"

Crane came to him, "Let me take a look. They'll be sorry if they come near this ship. There's nothing in the seas in this time that can take Seaview on."

Beneath both ships, a quivering mass of tentacles and leather like skin folded, rising up. A giant squid floated from the lowest depths up toward Seaview and Beal's ship. 

Crane turned from the scope, "We'll have to defend ourselves. We'll fire a warning shot."

"Good idea, Lee," Nelson commended.

Patterson called from the radar, "Captain, we're picking up a massive object on sonar, rising rapidly."

Crane and Chip looked over his shoulder soon enough. Chip gasped, "The size of it. It couldn't be..." 

"It is, a squid!"

A blast hit the Seaview. Chip and Lee are thrown against Patterson's back. Another blast splashed up near Seaview. Doug took to the scope, "They're firing a primitive cannon."

"Primitive but it'll destroy us just the same," Nelson warned, "Fire a warning missile to explode near to their ship."

Crane grabbed a mike, "Fire a warning shot!"

In the missile room, Stu Riley pressed the button. Chip moved over to Crane, "We can't dive with that thing down there."

"I know, Chip, I know."

"Where did it come from?" 

"That I don't know."

The blast, not far from the pirate ship, was ample enough to scare most of the hairy brutes on board. To them, it was a giant explosion, the like of which they had never encountered.

Patterson called, "Sir? That object's still rising but away from us now."

Chip returned to Patterson, "Where's it going?"

"To the pirate ship, sir."

The squid grabbed the ship from beneath. Beal yelling from his wooden deck, cursing the blast, fell overboard. A huge tentacle wrapped around him, pulling him down under. The tentacles began to rise all around the vessel.

Nelson, Crane, Tony and Sharkey were outside in the Conning Tower watching. Sharkey said, "The blast must have attracted it to them." 

The monster pulled itself up out of the water and the men on the ship could see two huge eyes and a suction cup body. The tentacles began to grab pirates while pulling at the mast. Crane whispered, "A kraken. It's a Kraken."

Tony nodded, "A what?"

Sharkey explained, "A legendary creature. Can't we help them?"

Nelson started to move down, "We'll fire a laser blast--that's the weapon that will allow us the closest we can get without destroying them."

The squid dropped some pirates into its circular mouth through a fringe of whips. Nelson grabbed the laser controls again, "Chip, keep her steady."

Patterson reported, "Admiral, more blips, all around us."

Nelson turned to the radar but stopped. Outside the nose window arose a gigantic jellyfish. "Lee! Sharkey! Get inside! We're under attack!"

A giant stinger rose up past Crane, Tony, and Sharkey! They hurried below, Tony first. Crane slammed the hatch shut behind him and cranked the handle. He jumped down to the Control Room. Nelson fired a shot at the squid and it recoiled off the pirate ship. It was too late, the pirate ship began to sink.

The jelly fish moved at Seaview. Nelson shot a beam into it. Exploding inside, it threw out a blast of electric at Seaview. Everyone fell to one side and the lights went red.

"Solar mirror up," Crane yelled into the mike, "I know what that is!" He sounded surprised.

Another blast from the new creature is attracted to Seaview's mirror on the tower. It reflects the blast back to the monster and the creature implodes - hit by its own beam. Patterson shook in his seat, "Large school of whales dead ahead!" Seaview had just stopped rocking again.

"What's going on? This sea's gone crazy," Sharkey revolted.

Seaview turned fully around to outrun the whales which were already upon her. Large black sperm whales mixed with huge white "killer whales".

Chip looked at them from the control room, "One hit from any of them and..." 

Nelson looked as the whales came forward past the windows, "I can't figure it. Whales don't interbreed."

Crane stood beside him, "At least not killer whales and sperm whales." 

Seaview slipped between two giant whales that were bigger than 20 Empire State

Buildings. Tony shut his eyes and opened them again, hoping the masses would vanish,

"How can they move--they're so huge."

Nelson pointed and waved his arm, "I think the question now is where did these things all come from?"

Chip called from radar, "We're almost clear now."

In a large computerized room, a scanner shows Seaview amid the massive mammals. A hand wearing a blue sleeve moves to close it, "I've seen enough. I haven't the time..." 

"No, my dear man, leave it. They amuse me so--the Admiral and his crew."

In Tic Toc in 1968, Ann, Jerry, and Kirk help Ray over to a chair, "Ray? Are you okay now?" 

"Yes, General, just not used to the excitement, that's all," Ray smiles, "Tony, Doug?"

"They've been sent along with the sub to the point of the disturbance," Jerry

said, "...uhmmm, by you."

"Well, I know that, Jerry, but where is that?"

Kirk frowned, "We don't know. We've lost contact again."

Ray started to try to stand up, "Let's get active again."

Ann held Ray's arm, "Ray, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Ann," Ray turned a dial, "Power on."

Sergeant Jiggs walked in from the back doors and reported to Kirk, "General, we're all back on duty and all systems are go."

"Good news, Jiggs," Kirk smiled and patted Jigg's shoulder.

Ray looked forward at the tunnel, "I'm searching for time." 

Ann looked puzzled and then at the year chronometer, "Nothing. Nothing beyond 5BC and 29 AD. Every year in between is there."

Jerry checked a scope, "No planets, no stars."

"We don't know where the guys are?" Jiggs asked.

"No, Jiggs," Kirk answered, "Ray, why weren't we affected, here in 1968?"

"I don't know--could be the time tunnel has protected us from this thing," Ray frowned.

Ann jerked her head up, "Ray, stop!. You've found two more times - 1985 ... and ... 1999." The year on the screen stopped at 1999 but it began to fade, "You're losing it." The chronometer read 1999 but the number faded and then came back. 

On the screen, the tunnel showed outer space. The saucer shaped spaceship, the Jupiter II flew past. Kirk snapped, "Hold on that!"

"What is it? A flying saucer?" Jiggs squinted and almost laughed at the thought.

"Who could they be, in 1999?" Ann wondered.

Ray looked up, "Whoever they are--they're in danger of being taken or evaporated by that cloud."

The Jupiter II contently streaked through outer space. The white cloud followed it - expanding on all sides.

In her cabin, Penny Robinson, one of the Space Family Robinson, has just combed out her long hair and sat on her bed, wearing her more comfortable planetary clothes. She opened her Bible and began to read - something she hadn't done in a long time was read the Bible. "And he said onto them--go ye into all the world and preach the gospel to every creature." Penny paused, putting the Bible in her lap,

"Creature. Creature. I wonder why it said creature instead of man." She looked down to another line, "And these signs that shall follow them are that in my name shall they cast out devils..."

The room slanted to one side. The Jupiter II shook and Penny fell off her bed, but the Bible did not. She got up and tried to run to the cabin curtain like door. She opened it and managed to get to the square ladder rungs to the upper deck. Once up and in the control room, she asked, "Mom, what's happening?"

Maureen, in her silver spacesuit, turned, "We've picked up an alien ship and I don't think they're friendly."

Don sniffled, "They're not!" Major West sat at the controls of the ship.

John Robinson, Maureen's husband, put on the TV monitor, "I'll see if I can raise them."

Penny asked, "Don, how's your cold?"

"Cold's fine, but I'm not," quipped Don, quickly realizing how cold he sounded. He turned to look at her this time and smiled, "But thanks for asking, Penny." He turned back to the controls and the radar.

John zoomed in on an alien face. A dark, tanned, and bearded humanoid face with bumps down the middle of his forehead bared pointed teeth and beamed a nasty gaze at them all. Maureen nearly screamed. "Earthship, I am Korgar of the Klingon Empire."

Don frowned, "Klingon Empire? I've never heard of it."

"We are expanding to the outer reaches of Klingon's galaxy for the first time. We have watched the development of your puny planet for a number of years." 

"What do you want?" John spoke up, impatient. 

"You have invaded our space."

"I didn't see any do not trespass signs," Don spouted, "Space is for everyone."

Penny gulped, "Dad, what about...?"

"What do you want?" John repeated, not really hearing Penny.

"Your ship will be docked onto our own. Any sign of your fleeing--and you will be destroyed. I am most interested in seeing the inside of an Earthship for the first time." The monitor buzzed off.

"They know our language," Don commented.

Penny finished what she wanted to ask, "Dad, what about Will, Judy, and the Robot?" 

"Well, Will insisted on going with them to the unstable area," John said, "I shouldn't have let him." 

Maureen frowned and then smiled, "John, I know I'm the least likely to say this but Will has to do things for himself. He has to grow up--if we let him."

Don said, "I think we should outrun them."

"For how long?" John wondered.

"We are smaller," Penny put in, "Like David."

"Unfortunately our Goliath has deadly rays," said her father, "...but I won't let them board us." 

"I'll fire the retros," Don hit the switch. The Jupiter shot ahead, faster and faster. The sound of a high pitched shriek came from the elevator in the control room. Dr. Zachary Smith, reluctant stowaway and ex-saboteur, came up to the front window viewport.

Maureen gasped, "Dr. Smith!"

"I just looked out my window and saw..." Smith put a cold pack on his head, "...it must be my cold. It must." Smith looked outside.

A giant Klingon battle cruiser hovered over the tiny Jupiter II. The Jupiter ship moved away from it. Korgar laughed, "Puny earthlings! Fire!" The aliens obeyed their commander and fired.

A deadly phaser shot forth from the round nose of the Klingon ship, which in design resembled a giant sword. Jupiter II, being smaller, was able to fly around the phaser rays. A few explosions came very close but merely shuddered the ship. The Klingon ship followed the Jupiter and although it was slower, it quickly increased in speed. Behind it, the white cloud moved up.

The Space Pod, the Robinson's exploratory capsule, made by them in their long stay on one of the planets they had crashed on, a short time ago, flew just ahead of a green, swirling mass. Inside the Pod, Will Robinson, little red headed boy, about 12 now, and his older, blonde sister, Judy, wore their silver spacesuits. The Robot stood behind them, calculating the green swirls ahead. John called on the radio and screeched, "Will!"

"Yes, dad, we're on top of that disturbance now," Will thumbed the mike, "What's going on with the one behind you...that white cloud?"

"Not much but we're under attack by some alien starship," John warned, "We can't turn back. Whatever that green thing is---fly into it. It may give us some cover. We'll follow with the Jupiter. We don't stand a chance against them."

"Okay, dad," Will said, "I'll..." static filled the Space Pod and the Jupiter's radios.

Don, on the Jupiter, nodded, "I sure wish you'd finished that laser you were constructing for the Jupiter," he shot at John.

John felt bad but thought to keep up their humor would help, "Well, Major, who expected a quiet ride in a galaxy so far from Earth---or any other planet." An explosion rocked them and John grabbed his wife's arm to steady her. Penny held onto the back of Don's chair while Smith, still in his long stripped nightgown and nightcap, grabbed a freezing tube off to the left of the viewport and control console.

Korgar, on his bridge, became angry, "Sharpen the beams. We're using too much power---slowing down our vector angles! Destroy them!" 

The Space Pod flew at the green glop which hung in space. Judy yelled, "What's happened?"

Will looked at a radar, "They're under attack."

"So are we!" Robot pointed ahead as he talked, his voice box illuminating, "That is a time-space warp!"

Will pulled the levers on the Space Pod controls, "What?"

"Will, we're heading straight into it," Judy gasped, "We don't know where we'll end up!"

"I can't help it," Will yelled, "I can't change our course! Whatever that warp is--it's got us."

"Danger! Danger!"

The Space Pod flew into the green hole and vanished!


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three:

Last time, we left the space family Robinson in two dangerous Situations - an attack on the Jupiter Two by alien Klingons, as yet unknown to Earth humans, and a menacing space time warp which swallowed the space pod...

The Space Pod darted into the green ball. Judy, Will, and the Robot felt the Pod quiver and shake, sometimes side to side, sometimes vibrating as if it would melt. Judy looked out the window at green particles that hit it, "We're inside of it!"

Will thumbed the mike, "Jupiter II, can you read me? Space Pod to Jupiter."

The Pod shook a bit more than the green ball made it.

Judy tried a forced smile, "I suggest you concentrate on flying the Pod." 

She fell into Will. Will put both hands on the levers and skimmed the Pod past the greenish dust. He looked outside as it faded---into a fog shrouded day.

The Pod flew in a world of mist. Judy puffed, "We're out of it, Will. Good going." 

Will frowned, "The only problem now is - wondering where we are."

Robot added, "Not to mention whether or not... the Jupiter made it to this same time...and place...or if it reached the time-space warp at all."

A that moment, the Jupiter II sailed in a sea of explosions---in outer space. The control room rocked more violently than before. John closed the cover slides over the windows, "We can't hold out like this much more!" A blast hit the circuit breaker column. Fire blared out from it. Penny screamed. Smith did too and hid behind a freezing tube.

Maureen grabbed a fire extinguisher from the wall and shot at the fire, effectively curtailing it. John fired thrusters, "Good work, Maureen!"

Maureen held onto the rim of the window and pointed out, "John, look! There it is!" In space, the tiny green dot grew into a larger and larger form.

Don ground his teeth, "If we can just make it in!" The others fall from

another larger blast from behind. The Jupiter weaved in and out of ray beams but the war ship of the aliens caught up to it and towered over the tiny Jupiter.

Kargar points, "Now we have them. We cannot miss! Fire!" The beams shot out but the white cloud spat out a piece of itself to grab up the Klingon vessel, both vessel and ray melted into nothingness. The cloud then proceeded at the Jupiter.

On the scanner, the group aboard the Jupiter, saw this. Smith gulped, "It destroyed them. Lucky for us."

"Look again," John said, "It's after us now!"

Don looked at the screen, "We're on full forward thrust now!" Ahead, the green ball grew, reaching out for the ship. The white cloud chased the ship toward it.

"Will, Judy, do you receive me?" Maureen called from the radio mike on the control panel. She put the mike back, "I can't get them."

"They'll be all right," John put an arm around her, "Penny and you go down and strap in." John hugged her, "And try not to worry." 

Maureen's face glowed from the green reflection outside, "Alright," she laughed. Penny and Maureen went into the elevator.

"You too, Smith," John yelled, seeing Smith on his knees hiding behind a freezing tube,"...and while you're on your knees you might try a little prayer."

Smith stood, his face white, "That's what I was doing!"

Don turned from his chair, "Out of fear or out of faith?" 

"Bah!" Smith ran to the elevator, "Wait for me, ladies!"

The ship flew right into the green ball. In Tic Toc, Ann, Ray, and General Kirk watched as the image was on the tunnel. Ann noted, "A space-time warp."

"To where?" Ray wondered.

"Well, I would guess, Ray..." began Kirk, "...that since 1985 is almost all that's left now--that that's where they are."

"Look," Ann pointed to the number 1999 as it blinked on the control panel year indicator. It blinked and went out totally. The white cloud meshed with the green time warp. The tunnel scientists watched this in amazement.

Don and John look up at the greenish warp. strapping into their couch chairs. The loud whine of the phenomena began. Below, Smith fell past Penny and Maureen, who were already strapped in. Debbie, Penny's alien pet monkey, laughed from her small cubby hole near Penny's chair. Smith heard her, "How dare you, Madam?" He finally managed to buckle in. The lower deck window covers slid closed, controlled by John from the upper deck, shielding them from the green aura.

Don, above, turned to John, "This thing is pulling us on its own power."

John shook his head, "I know. Nothing responds. Nothing."

They could only watch the effect of the green mass.

On a planet of giant people, Alexander Fitzhugh, a con artist and castaway from our own normal sized Earth who along with six others and a dog, were stranded here, began to fool with the spaceship Spindrift's master radio in a small radio room. Spindrift was the name of the red shuttle the seven and the dog crash landed in. "Can you hear me? Can anyone hear me? I and my cohorts are stranded on this planet of giants where we've been since 1983. If any rescue ship can pick up my voice trace it..."

A hand shut off the radio, causing Fitzhugh to turn to see Dan Erickson, the ship's African American co-pilot, "Fitz, what are you doing?" His tone was aggravated but mixed with patronizing kindness.

Fitzhugh, from a stool he sat on, turned to look at Dan and then back at the radio, "It just so happens that while you and my other comrades have been running around seeking parts for our ship, food, and the like, I have been engaged in an operation just as vital."

Dan half smiled, "You've been making SOS calls to open arms." 

"Rescuers maybe. It just so also happens that as I slept last night, I had a very relaxing dream."

"Usually you have nightmares."

Fitz ignored him, "This was a dream of rescue - from out there. A flying saucer came and spirited us..."

"Fitzhugh please. Well, at least you were using a frequency that the giants couldn't trace. Now look, Steve, Mark, and Barry are on their way back with a battery we might be able to drain. I think they're going to need our help."

Fitzhugh stood, "Why didn't you say so in the first place. Alexander Fitzhugh never shirks his duties." He stomped out in a defiant march.

Dan leaned on the radio console, making a face at the carryings-on of Fitzhugh. He then looked at the radio itself and flipped it back on. Dan walked out, wondering whether or not that in itself would do any good. Leaving a channel open once in awhile couldn't hurt---as long as the giant's SID (Special Investigations Department) couldn't trace a signal back to the Spindrift.

Captain Steve Burton, Mark Wilson, and young 13 year old Barry Lockridge 

rolled a red giant drum through the forest. This drum was a huge battery for some child's toy possibly. They rolled it past some ferns and it rolled away from them down a hill. Finally, it stopped and the trio caught up with it.

Steve, in his usual red flight outfit, pants, overcoat, and gray undershirt, puffed, "We deserve a rest anyway."

Mark, in white button down shirt, his sleeves rolled up, looked over the battery, "I don't see any acid leaks from it, so it may have power left inside." 

The black haired Barry shrugged, "Sure. Some kid could have dropped it or maybe someone thought it was dead and threw it away." He wore his yellow sweater over a white shirt with olive colored pants.

Steve put two arms on the battery with his head in between for a rest, "We'll know soon as we hook this baby up to our solar batteries and..."

A whirring sound caught their attention. Barry saw it first---a small vehicle slowly making its way around treetops, "Up there!"

Mark thought he recognized it, "That looks like..."

Steve yelled, "Take cover!"

The Space Pod flew overhead. Steve, Mark, and Barry ran into thick undergrowth near a tree. Will and Judy could see them scurrying. Judy asked, "Did you see that? People--like us."

Will headed the Pod down, "Those signals we were picking up transmitted from this general location." 

"And," Robot continued, "...were definitely Earth like in their output and our reception of them." 

"There," Will nodded, "I'll land in the clearing." The Pod slowly turned and went in for a landing not far from the red papered battery. It bumped down to a landing halt. "I hope they're friendly whoever they are or where ever they're from."

As the engines died down, Mark puffed in disgust, "There goes our battery."

"Maybe not," Steve whispered, "Let's wait and see."

"Captain," Barry noted, "It looks like the time machine we found once." 

Steve nodded agreement, "Yeah, Fieldar and...ahh, Olos. The time travelers. Maybe they've brought it back. Escaped somehow from their prisons."

Robot began report, "Atmosphere is quite like Earth as indicated by Pod as I have already scanned." He opened the door to let Will and Judy out. "I will use the Pod's radar to further locate."

Will came down the ladder first, followed by Judy. Steve, Barry, and Mark watched from the bush. Judy whispered, "They're still hiding over there." 

Will said, "Show them we're friends."

Barry whispered, "Silver suits."

Mark added, "Just like those time travelers had."

"They could try to trick us just like before but they look so...so human,"

Steve winced as he tried to get a better look.

Will called out loudly, "Hey listen. We know you're hiding in there, so come on out."

Barry asked, "How'd they know?"

Steve stood up fully, "Okay, we're here. What do you want this time?" 

Judy made an undescriptive face, rolling her eyes, "What's he talking about?"

"He thinks he knows us," Will moved closer to the three from Spindrift, "Look, I don't know who you think we are but we're from Earth."

"Earth?" Mark stood up, too, followed by Barry. "How do you explain your ship then - it looks just like a time machine that two men in silver came in and they attacked us with once."

"That's right," Steve put his arm out.

Will nodded, "I don't...unless some aliens used our Earth design as a cover for their ship." Will unfastened his gun belt and dropped it. Judy followed this move.

Mark tried to stop Steve from walking closer, "Those kids don't look like any astronauts I've ever seen."

Steve moved in closer, "Who are you then?" 

"We're the Robinsons," Judy explained, "In 1997 we left Earth on a..."

"1997," Steve stopped, "This is 1985. Then you are time travelers!"

"We must have hit a time warp," guessed Will.

"We obviously aren't reading each other," Steve inched closer toward the gun belts.

"Perhaps I can explain," said a mechanical voice.

Mark shouted, "Steve, watchout!" 

A husky metal man threw open a door from the Space Pod and descended upon Steve from between Will and Judy. Steve ran forward for the gun belts but the Robot came rolling up to him and grabbed his arm - the arm which had in its hand one of strange shaped guns! Mark and Barry sprang into action. Mark tried to force the Robot's arm to drop Steve's, as Steve was held fast.

Barry pushed Will away from the other gun belt, "You're not going to use any weapons this

time!"

Will rushed Barry, "Look, let me pass!" The two started to punch each other's sides, finally ending on the ground, rolling in the dirt!"

The Robot's claw moved and crushed the gun that Steve held, even as Mark held onto the Robot's hydraulic arm. Steve, now released, fell to the ground. The Robot swatted Mark off his arm, sending Mark onto his back.

Judy watched as Barry punches Will, on top of him. She ran for the other gun belt. Will flipped Barry off of him. Judy ran at the belt and took the gun out, "Stop it! All of you!" 

Dan and Fitzhugh emerged from behind her. Dan grabbed Judy from behind, "Hey lady, you're gonna hurt someone with that thing."

"Let me go!" Judy turned her arm to try to get free.

Dan grabbed her hand with his other hand and made her drop the gun, "Calm down!"

Steve, recovering, got up to see the Robot standing over him, firing an electric bolt from each hand, the bolts meeting in between, "Do not move or I will be forced to stun you."

Fitzhugh, by now, had begun to pull Will and Barry away from each other, "You little ruffians! Stop this. Violence isn't the way to settle differences."

Barry gasped, "He started it!" 

Fitzhugh still had both boys by their collars, "I don't care who did. I'm going to let you go now and I am sure you'll be friends."

Judy stopped struggling so Dan let her go, "I'm sorry. We were just trying to defend ourselves."

Dan laughed, "And you sure can. But who are you?"

"Judy Robinson from Earth."

Steve stood up more fully and helped Mark up as the Robot retracted his arms into his body and rolled at Fitzhugh and the boys. Fitzhugh let the boys go and marveled at the Robot, a bit afraid. Robot said, "Will Robinson! Miss Judy! Are you all right?"

"What a magnificent machine," Fitzhugh awed and began to ponder and make plans. 

Will calmed down, "He's our Robot."

"Delighted to meet you," Fitzhugh put his hand out. Robot pointed his bubble at it.

"It had not been a bowl of comets to meet all of you," Robot commented, "However..." he extended his blaw.

Dan asked, smiling, "What is that thing?" 

Judy answered, "Oh, the Robot. Come on." She took him over toward it, Fitzhugh, Will, and Barry.

Steve picked up the other gun as he and Mark joined the others. While they talked, from off in the distance a ruffle of bushes part. Inspector Kobick, one of the giant natives of this oversized but Earth-like planet, peered out at the clearing.

The blond man with thick glasses, could have been humanoid, except for his 90 foot height. He looked upward for a moment as if listening to someone. "Yes," he said, almost hypnotically, "Yes, I understand. I will try." 

Steve smiled and extended the gun to Judy, "Your gun." 

She took it, "Thank you. I am sorry for this misunderstanding."

"All of what my two friends have told you is true," Robot said, "We are from 1999 - lost in space, we hit a greenish space time warp which brought us here." 

"Here - to rescue us," Fitz clasped his hands together, laughing, "Just like I dreamt."

Mark said, "We're also lost in space, too, in a way. We crashed on this planet about two years ago."

Will looked up at the towering trees, "Just what kind of a planet is this?"

"A land of giants," Barry murmured, "Of people so big they're impossible to believe in...and shouldn't be able to move...but they do."

Judy let him know she believed him, "We've seen giants, too. On other planets in differing stages of development."

Dan offered, "Our giants are civilized."

Steve added, "They have cities, trains, planes..."

"This---if you will--is Earth, only on a grander scale," Fitzhugh began one of his speeches, "A giant scale. And we...we are castaways...seven Davids on a whole planet of Goliaths."

Will frowned, "Make that ten Davids if you'll let us join your group."

Mark shrugged, "Sure but why?"

Will gulped, "Because we're not sure if we'll ever see the rest of our family again."

The Jupiter II piled out of the green cloud. Don gasped, "We still don't have control!"

"Try and get us down," John yelled. The Jupiter shook. "Look out!" A giant post rose up in front of the ship. John couldn't tell it was a thick brown tree. Don dodged it but there were more and more all around.

"John, those are trees!"

The Jupiter, on an erratic course, dove in and out of towering trees, barely avoiding them. Below deck, Penny, Smith, and Maureen rocked to and fro in their chairs, their safety belts the only things keeping them from flying around the entire lower deck. Smith had his eyes shut and his mouth open - screaming as usual. The Jupiter nicked the side of a tree and spiraled into a row of giant shrubs and then flew up again! It then flew downward at the forest.

John fired retros, "The Pod's signal. It's close by now. There's a chance we can find them!" 

"If we can get her under control," Don shook as the ship did.

"We've cleared those trees," John snapped, "Hang on! We're going down for good!"

Kobick looked out at Steve, Will, Barry, Judy, the Robot, Dan, Mark and Fitzhugh. "They're forming an invasion with newcomers. It's time I've grabbed them once and for all!" He moved out of the bushes toward the group.

Judy put a hand on Will's shoulder, "There's still a chance they'll find us, Will."

Barry faked a smile, "Sure, they could've been caught in it, too. That thing picks up all sorts of space stuff."

Steve looked around, "We'll start a check of..."

Judy screamed, "Ooohh---lookout!" Kobick began to move at them with a large white net in his hands. Will and Judy looked up, startled, not having the reflexes of the others, who have lived here for so long. 

Fitz pulled Barry's arm and pulled him off. Steve yelled, "Get out of here!"

"I can't! We need the Pod," Will yelled back.

"Move," Dan pulled Judy by her arm.

Judy took out her laser, "No Will! Leave it!" 

Kobick lunged at down at them but Judy fired her laser up at his glasses, knocking them off balance, "I hate to hit a man with glasses but..." The glasses fell but Kobick managed to drop his net. It landed on them. Robot electrically shot the ropes of the net and the Earth people run out.

Steve grabbed Will's arm, "We'll get the Pod. Dan, get the rest back to the Spindrift." They separate while Kobick began to feel on the ground for his glasses. Steve and Will ran past him to the Pod, "Inside hurry!" 

Steve and Will ran to the Pod. Steve urged Will, "Inside hurry!"

Judy stopped to watch them make their escape while Robot rolled on ahead, trying to find a smooth way for him to roll. He could make his way through rough terrain but it would take longer. Dan and Mark realized the blond girl, about 19 years of age, was not with them. They turned back to see what was wrong.

Kobick found his glasses by now and put them on, "Try...try to exploit my weakness will you?" He removed a spray can from his jacket, "This won't kill any of you. I need you alive." He sprayed it toward Judy, Dan, and Mark. They ran as it fired overhead, not quite having the reach Kobick hoped for. But the giant started to follow them.

Will started the Pod's engines which made Kobick turn back toward the Pod. Steve looked out the viewports, "Come on, come on."

"It needs a few seconds," Will told him.

Kobick reached down at the Pod. Steve looked, "Are their flight covers?" Will motioned toward a switch. Steve hit it as a giant hand reached for the viewport.

The Pod lifted off moments later just as Kobick grabbed it! Steve fell against a wall but Will held onto the flight control levers. He fired the rockets. "No good. He's got us tight!"

Kobick fought to hold onto the Space Pod but a new threat to him just whisked by his face. The saucer Jupiter II flew in front of his nose. John and Don looked out the window and saw the giant face of Kobick. Don gasped, "John! I didn't see a..."

"A giant! A giant man!"

"I did see it."

Kobick yelled, fell backward, and landed in a shrub. The Space Pod lurched free - and up into the sky. The Jupiter II flew downward and just missed Kobick. It skidded onto a sandy area and careened over a hill, bumped to the ground, was hurled upward again and broke into an unstoppable skid. Maureen, Penny, and Smith were lurched to one side in their chairs. The Jupiter went nose up, hit a rock, then flew through a row large plants, flattening some of them. It tilted down into more sand and finally skidded to a halt near a group of trees. Don and John had seen the huge redwood-dwarfing trees coming right at the window and were grateful the ship stopped just short of them, then turned with viewport a bit away from them.

The Space Pod flew over the Jupiter. Steve looked down, "Is that your parents?"

"Their ship," Will flew downward. 

"The almost hit us," Steve puffed.

The Space Pod started to land near the smoking Jupiter II, which was tilted into the sand. Inside, John and Don unbuckled. John ran to the step ladder at the rear of the control room and jumped down the hole unto the lower deck, "Maureen!"

Maureen and Penny were standing over Dr. Smith, who was still lying on his couch seat, his eyes closed. Maureen shook him, "Dr. Smith, you're here. It's over."

"Yes, Saint Francis, I hear you. I'm here." He opened his eyes and saw Maureen, "What? Oh, I'm innocent!"

Penny frowned, "Dr. Smith! Wake up." 

John came up between Maureen and Penny, "Is he all right?"

Smith sat up, unbuckling himself, "Me? Why..." he stood, "...I have an iron constitution, professor." He winced after that and felt his back, nearly faltering backward.

Penny smiled and went over to Debbie's compartment and unbuckled her, "Come on, Debbie."

Maureen shook her head, "How are we?"

"You look fine," John smiled, "The ship isn't too badly banged up." 

"Flyable?"

"Yes," John reported, "We've been through worse."

Don opened the door from the upper deck to the outside as Will and Steve came up to it. "Will!" Don laughed and grabbed Will's arm, "We thought we'd lost you. Where's Judy?"

"With friends," Will said.

Maureen, Smith, and Penny rode up on the elevator. Penny saw Will, "Mom, it's Will!"

John rose up from the step ladder, "Will!"

Maureen ran up to him and hugged him, "Oh my, Will! Ohhohh. Where's your sister?"

"She and the Robot are fine," Will stated.

Steve shook John's hand, "I'm Captain Steve Burton. We have a great deal to discuss."

"Yes, yes we do," John acknowledged. "First, I have to check the total condition of our ship."

"I'll help," Steve smiled at Penny, who held the monkey alien Debbie.

"This is my wife Maureen, my daughter Penny. Major Don West, and this is our - our Dr. Smith."

"Delighted to meet you, sir," Smith shook his hand, "Am I to understand that you are from Earth?"

"That's right," Steve nodded, then turned to Don and John, "Exterior damage seemed minimal." 

"Let's get to work," John ordered, "Then we'll talk."

"Yes, indeed, we shall," Smith figured to himself as Don, John, and Will checked the astrogator and Steve looked on.

Toward sunset, the Chariot pulled on over sand drifts into the paths between great ferns. Driving, Will and Don looked out as smaller plants went down under the treads of the Chariot. Behind them, John and Steve had plans to a new tractor beam and a power relay to help Spindrift to fly. Penny, Maureen, and Smith listened intensely. Occasionally one of them would look up, spotting a gigantic bird flying over the trees. Penny thought she saw a family of giant squirrels hiding among the trees as the Chariot precariously made its way.

Maureen shivered when she eyed a huge snake dangling from a low branch of a tree. These people from Spindrift must have had a tough time surviving on this planet, she thought. The snake dropped from the trees onto brush nearby.

"John, excuse me but..."

"I see it," John took the laser rifle he had and opened the top bubble to the Chariot roof. Firing twice was enough to frighten the impossibly thick snake off. No need to kill it.

Steve watched in admiration, "Those guns would have come in handy for us, these past two years." 

Judy sat the wooden table at Spindrift's camp. Valiere Scott, one time jet-setter, marched out of the rocketship via the small black step ladder. Betty Hamilton, one time stewardess, blond and a bit taller than the redheaded Valerie, looked up at her, both realizing Judy's somber mood. Val put her arm around Judy's shoulder, "Look, I'm sure they're all right."

Betty, across from Judy, at the table, smiled, "Of course. This freaky storm has just cut off all communication."

Judy frowned, "If I can just go find the ship."

The Robot rolled over from the left, "I must insist that you remain here, Miss Judy." 

Betty nodded, "He's right. Inspector Kobick doesn't give up easily. Even with night coming, he'll be up to something." 

Judy puffed, "It's just not knowing. If only there were some sign..."

A ruffle of the bushes startled them. Val pulled Judy up from the table seat. Betty jumped up from her chair and hid behind the Robot. Valerie gasped, "In the ship, quick!" 

From the thick blades of grass, instead of a threat, arose the Chariot's front end. The glass doors opened up as it was parked on a direct angle toward the door of the Spindrift. Maureen, in her green planetary outfit came out first to see a rushing Judy. They hugged while John, dressed in his blue outfit, and Don in his orange outfit, stepped out. They were, in turn, followed by Penny, who had on her light blue dress, and Will, now in his blue outfit.

With Val and Betty still puzzled by this strange reunion, Steve piled out last. Dan, Mark, and Fitz ran from behind the ship where they were working, to join Val and Betty, while Barry, holding Chipper, came out of the Spindrift. Judy hugged Don, "Why didn't you contact us?"

"We tried," Don laughed, "Too much static. Maybe that warp we all came through."

Val and Betty came forward. Judy looked at Don and Maureen, "Mom, this is Valerie Scott and Betty Hamilton. From Earth!"

"Hi," Val shook hands with Maureen and Don, "I've heard so much about all of you, I feel I already know you."

"I'm Maureen Robinson and this is my son Will, my daughter Penny, and my husband John."

Betty smiled, "And you must be Don." 

"I am," Don shrugged, "Who are they?" 

Steve lured the family closer, "My co-pilot Dan Erickson."

Dan shook Don's hand, "How are you?" 

"Mark Wilson, the engineering and scientific genius I told you about."

Mark shook John's hand, "Please Steve you ALMOST made me blush. If I'm so good why haven't I gotten us out of here already?"

Betty unfolded a few more chairs she pulled from the closet in the back of the Spindrift hallway with Barry. "It's been a long time since we had company from Earth so excuse our mess." Everyone laughed and made excuses for each other.

Judy walked up to Barry with Penny, "This is Barry, Penny."

Barry sheepishly waved, "Hi."

Penny felt just as awkward. She had more experiences with outer space aliens and monsters than she did with meeting Earth boys. "So Barry, where are your parents?" Judy winced, already aware of the answer.

"Oh, they're dead. On Earth, you know before we crashed here. I mean they weren't with us, my father died a long time ago. My mom just before I left LA."

"Oh, I'm...I'm sorry."

Barry felt the innocence in her voice. He had heard loads of "I'm sorry"s but there was something real in her voice---warm and true. "It's all right." He reached down to pet the dog, "This is Chipper."

"Oh Debbie," Penny called the monkey. The monkey came to the dog and they sniffed each other. They then seemed to enjoy each other, making fast friends. Debbie put her arms around the little dog's waist. Penny and Barry both thought how nice it would be to be animals, like them, to be able to bypass all the awkwardness of being human and having...

Will turned, "Where's Dr. Smith?"

"Help me, Will, I'm caught!" Smith, upon exiting the glass Chariot, managed to snag his belt on the stem of a pushy plant.

Robot laughed, "Caught by the seat of his pants again."

"I'll get him," Will ran over to help.

"I am Alexander Fitzhugh," Fitzhugh smiled at John, Don, and Maureen, "Hoping to be of service."

John rolled his eyes, "Which reminds me. We'd better unpack."

"Unpack?" Fitzhugh's eyebrows went up at the sound of more work, "Unpack what?" 

"Gear to fix our ship," Steve said, "Mark, you should see their ship. It's a marvel. But what's more is the house warming gifts they've brought us. Spindrift will be flying in a day or two."

"What?" Mark brightened, "Let's get started!"

Will, arriving with Smith, said, "This is Dr. Zachary Smith."

"Glad to meet all of you find people," Smith turned to the Robot and tried to sound quieter, "I'll deal with you later." He walked up to the Spindrift, "So I take it your ship is no better than ours." 

'It will be soon," Dan said, "Let's get started like Mark said."

Dan, Mark, Steve, Don, and Will moved at the Chariot. Barry looked at Penny, "Let's lend a hand." The pair followed.

Judy, Maureen, Val, and Betty watched from a distance, sharing stories of adventures and maybe a recipe or two. Don and Will climbed on top of the glass car. Eventually, they went into the spaceship, carrying some of the parts into the engine room, deep in the rocketship.

Smith, up to his old tricks, talked to Fitzhugh. "You do believe we can pull off a deal with one of these human facsimiles called Giants?"

"Yes. The only foreseeable problem I've encountered is asking the right giant." 

"Ones with power will do. The must send up satellites and the like? Maybe they could launch us back to earth. What can you possibly deal with?"

"Come with me," Fitz lead Smith up the ladder into the hall of Spindrift. In the back closet, he threw aside his old Navy jacket. Under it, was his suitcase filled with money.

"Money, money, money, money, money," Smith quickly babbled, "But will the sloths fall for the bait?" 

"They may but I've never had the right partner to help me pull the scam off - we can promise the Giants more than this - wisdom is what we can offer, aye, partner?"

Smith smiled, "And for proof of our wisdom we show this money." 

"Perhaps now my partner has come," laughed Fitzhugh, putting out his hand.

Smith laughed, that phony laugh of his, that greedy laugh, as he shook hands.

Will, on top of the Chariot, handed a crate down to Mark and Steve. Don handed down two large circuit holders, "Careful with those." Barry took one and Penny handled the other. Will, from above, watched as the two put the rods down on the table.

Will breathed out, "I wish some of us could do a little more manual work."

Don didn't hear, "What?"

"Nothing," Will frowned, eyeing Barry and Penny.

"Will," John yelled up, "Where's the next crate?"

"Coming!" Will pulled another one from the brackets on the Chariot rooftop. 

Barry looked at Penny's ring, "Pretty nice."

"The Robot fashioned it right out of stone."

Barry looked at the Robot, "He's something else."

Penny nodded, "Sure is."

"Hey, look," Barry saw Smith and Fitzhugh moving off into the woods, behind Spindrift, "I wonder where they're off to?"

"Or what they're up to. I don't know about your Mister Fitzhugh but our Dr. Smith has a knack for getting us and himself into trouble."

"They're just the same. Come on."

"You think we should? 

"The others are too busy to have to worry about those two. I can still see em'."

"Let's go," Penny shrugged, "Debbie, you stay here."

"You, too, Chipper," Barry petted him. The two rush off past the canopy set up against the Spindrift.

Will called down, "That's it, dad."

"Good. Judy will help get the rest of the stuff that is down here," John carried a larger box, "Come down soon." Don had already climbed down. Will was up for a break and now that he was, he was going to give that Barry a lesson on work. It wasn't right just taking off like that. Will spotted him from above - with his sister - going into the forest! Angry, Will jumped down to follow. Judy, Val, Betty, and Maureen had come back outside but were too busy unloading wires and cables from the lower half of the Chariot to notice.

Smith and Fitzhugh were at the battery, which was abandoned during the day. Smith frowned, "Why are dawdling here?"

Fitzhugh rubbed his palms together and snorted out, proudly, "This could be of some use to us, you know."

Smith lowered his eyebrows, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you've been leading me on an incredible wild goose chase!"

"Well, although you remind me less of a priest than any of us, I must confess to you. I lured you out here to help me get this back."

"For shame, sir! Have you no dignity? The whole point of all that rigamoroll back there is to try to get our energy sources into your ship."

"I've tried a few times to get help of a giant nature. I really don't believe the risks are worth it but for this..."

They hear a twig snap. Both men look up, fearfully. Smith gulped, "Do you think it time to return to our camp?"

"Our? Yes, perhaps it is," Fitzhugh stammered, "This battery may not be of use to us after all." They hear another snap of a louder variety.

"This is all your fault," Smith ran, "Come along!" He ran into a clearing, followed by Fitzhugh. "What do you suppose it is?"

"A trap," Fitzhugh spurted, "You ran the wrong way. We're further from the ship than before."

"There's no point in recriminations at this..."

From the grove behind them, bushes began to part. They turned around, looked up as two huge bushes fall aside. In between a huge shadowy figure loomed into view.

A giant German Shepard stood, towering above them, barking wildly. Smith started to run but Fitzhugh grabbed his collar, "Don't run. I've had experience with these kind of bullies. Stand your ground and you'll outfrighten them!"

Smith winced, "I hardly do think that's so."

"Run and you'll be eaten!"

Penny and Barry walked past some low hanging cherry trees. Penny asked, "Cherries?"

"No, don't eat any," Barry said, "They'll knock you flat. This way." The two walked out, found themselves on the edge of a shadowy clearing, and saw Fitzhugh and Smith with the dog towering over.

Penny was aghast at the monster dog, "Look!" 

Barry's gaze caught movement to the left. "Get down!" Barry pulled her elbow to lead her behind a pile of rush colored leaves. A titanic foot smashed down just in front of them, crackling the crisp leaves. Both Barry and Penny were on their knees, face down. The tremendous foot crushed a few leaves just ahead of the pair.

Smith and Fitzhugh slowly moved back from the dog. Suddenly a bright light hit them from behind. Whirling around, they couldn't see who it was. All they saw was a bright light and they threw up their hands to shield their eyes. The dog stopped his barking.

Kobick was shining a flashlight down at them. "Well, well, well. Mister Fitzhugh and a new friend." Kobick reached down and scooped them both up


	4. Chapter 4

Last episode, the family Robinson crash-landed on the planet of giants where a party of Earth travelers, stranded for over two years, were eager to join forces with the family. It is now shortly hereafter that the two parties began lift off operations...unaware a giant named Inspector Kobick was even now planning one final trap...

Barry ventured to look out from the leaves he and Penny were hiding behind as Kobick scooped up Fitzhugh and Smith. "Kobick! Come on, we have to follow."

Penny leaned outward, "But that dog..." 

"Come," they heard Kobick call the dog.

It instinctively followed him and went past the pile of leaves. For a terrifying moment, it sniffed in front of Penny and Barry. Barry murmured, "Don't move." Penny shivered without looking out again or u. Although only a few seconds before it moved on, it seemed like an eternity. Barry was pulling Penny up before she realized it was gone, "Are you all right?"

"Just a little stunned, that's all."

"I felt that way the first time, too."

Another voice yelled from the woods, "The first time you did what?" It was Will's voice which made the pair jump until they realize it was the redhead. He came out of the foggy ferns.

Penny relaxed, "Will. Will, a giant took Dr. Smith and Mr. Fitzhugh."

"Are you telling me the truth or are you two just..."

"Just what?" Barry squinted. Silence. "Look, Inspector Kobick has them. They're probably miles away by now. If you want to help, come on." Barry ran off, out of sight.

Penny simmered, "Just what did you think, Will!"

"Oh, for Pete's sake, I don't know!"

"Will Robinson, I could just..." Penny let her anger boil and then darted off after Barry - into a deepening darkness.

Will stood in the same spot, feeling helpless and lowly. Without expression, he took off in a different direction from the other two.

Penny stumbled through a thickening mist. "Barry? Barry? Are you in here?"

A hand touched her shoulder, "Here I am."

She turned to see him emerge from the fog, "Do you see Kobick?"

"No, I lost him but I know where SID headquarters is." He turned backward, "...if that's where he's taken them. Where's your brother? I thought he'd help."

"So did I," Penny frowned, "Let's go."

Barry shrugged and lead her into the night fog of the darkening forest.

Kobick walked into his office and picked up a cage, then dropped Smith and Fitzhugh inside it. The two stood up off their backs and looked out at Kobick's huge face, which filled the side of the cage "window". Kobick sounded particularly angry this night, Fitzhugh thought.

"So you have sent for reinforcements from Earth. What are you up to now? Invasion?"

"Oh Kobick, use your giant brain will you...or is it just your outer head that's big?" Fitzhugh spurted, "You should know by now that we're not invaders." 

Kobick stared at Smith, both eyes directed right at the cowardly man, "Then why are you here? What's your story?" 

Smith gulped, "Well, you see we were, ahh..." 

"Coming to attack or to colonize?" yelled Kobick. 

"Do not put words in my mouth, sir," Smith said, "Just because you're bigger, you think you can bully us." 

"If you are invading, I have a surprise up my sleeve. An agreement with the Supreme Council."

"What kind of agreement?" Fitzhugh worried.

Barry and Penny stopped in the middle of prickly green thorns on the edge of a titanic curb just below them. Every once and awhile, bright twin lights would beam past them. Barry nodded to a puzzled Penny, "Giant cars are easy enough to dodge in the day but with this fog..."

Penny nodded back, "We have to try, Barry."

"I know, it's just..." Barry heard a whining sound bearing down on them, "That sound..."

"No, wait." Penny stopped him from running off. "I know that sound." They were squatting down but now stood up.

Looking up toward the sound, they saw three dotted lights coming into view from within the fog. The lights descended near them. Finally a longer light opened up as Will threw open the door to the still invisible Space Pod (invisible due to the fog). Will's voice was apologetic but also angry...more at himself than anyone else, "Are you coming or not?"

"Will!" Penny ran up to the Pod.

Barry was just behind her, "I knew you wouldn't abandon us." The two climbed the ladder steps to the Space Pod and Penny shut the door behind them.

Will silently fired the rockets and lifted the Pod up, gently, into the air. Penny, behind Will, looked from him to Barry and back, "How'd you find us?"

Will motioned t the infra red scope hanging on the wall. Barry was looking out the window to the street below but could only see brilliant lights moving in either direction of the street. The Pod flew past a few skyscrapers. Barry pointed east, "SID is that way." 

"I was wondering when you were going to tell me," Will scoffed as he changed direction.

Barry looked at a building through the fog, "I think you're flying a little too low."

Will ignored him, "That must be a factory. We'll zip over it." The Pod headed east, past a bridge like structure, hardly a visible object to them.

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed the Space Pod which was actually flying over a railroad track. The Pod was directly in front of an onrushing giant train! Barry yelled, "Get us up! Get us up!"

It was a station for trains - and the platform was impossibly high off the ground. It all happened incredibly fast. The Pod flew across the path of the train, avoiding it. Will was momentarily blinded by the light as the gush of the force from the train swept up the tiny Space Pod. His hand hit the stabilizer control only after the Pod had flipped twice end over end. Penny had screamed but at least the friction kept them from hitting their heads on the ceiling.

Once stable, Will apologized, "I'm sorry, Barry. From now on, I'll listen to you more closely."

"Forget it. It wasn't your fault," Barry shrugged, "It's hard to remember this is just like Earth--except bigger, much bigger. You're flying at heights in a city - that you've probably never flown at before with so many objects around you."

Will looked at the radar, "Can you tell where it is on the scope?"

"Yeah," Barry murmured and then looked down at it, "There or near there." He pointed toward the center of the radar. The Pod flew in a brighter part of the city. Penny saw a huge, red light turn green in one huge flash, and then realized she was looking at a traffic light, one not far from them.

Kobick placed his box, with Smith and Fitzhugh in it, on his wall desk, "So now you know my plan. You see, I've always made the same mistake. I go and leave you alone while your loyal friends scamper to your rescue." 

Smith gulped, "You mean you're having us guarded?" 

"No, I've tried that before as well. This time, I will be ready when they arrive. I want to save as many of you as I can before we begin my ultimate plan."

"Save us? Fitz shrugged, "For what? Interrogation, experimentation, brainwashing?"

"I'm not going to argue with you. I may lose my temper. That wouldn't be good for you." 

Fitzhugh felt that Kobick was acting very unlike himself. There was something different about him that didn't add up. He didn't know what.

Kobick went on, "This time I am ready." He walked out the door and slammed it.

"The hour is dark indeed," Smith frowned.

The Pod approached the SID building, hidden by fog. The structure was huge to them but flatly built...just a stone square building. It didn't look like it had more than one floor. Barry pointed, "That wall. Kobick's office is there, unless he's moved it again."

Penny stared at the window, "Let's just hope it's where he's taken them."

Will piloted the Pod up to the window and they watched out as it seemed to grow toward them. Will looked, "Look, it's open?" He guided the Pod toward it.

"Cut the engines," Barry suggested, "Some giant inside may hear us now."

The window sill filled the viewport as Will glided the Pod between the open window and the wall. He cut the engines just then, bumping the Pod down on the left side of the sill. To Smith and Fitzhugh, who couldn't see, it was on the right side of the sill with the Pod front facing the open room. Will, holding the parajet backpack, opened the door of the Pod and climbed down. Penny and Barry followed him onto the sill. Barry watched Penny put the helmet on Will, who was strapping the pack to himself, "Let me come with you."

"It's too dangerous for both of us."

Penny smiled, "You sound like dad." 

"I do, don't I," Will frowned, "Okay, come on and keep clear of the rockets. We can fly out together." Barry held onto Will's shoulders as he stepped onto the pack's small passenger area behind. Penny stood back as Will fired the rockets, lifting off the window sill. She saw them sail across the room. Above her, unseen, a camera moved to follow the boys.

In another room, Kobick, Sergeant Geido, and two officers watched a monitor screen which was built like a TV. It was full of static. Kobick yelled, "Fix the screen! My plan depends on getting at least a few of them."

The craggy faced Geido was not about to argue, "Yes sir."

Will landed and Barry ran to the cage where Fitz, who didn't see the boys yet, was trying to pull the vertical close latch up. "Smith, help me." 

Smith hung back, "Oh the pain, we'll never get out." 

Fitz spotted Barry, "I knew you'd come my young friend."

"Can't you get it open?" Will joined them.

"William," Smith said, with renewed hope.

They all try to force the latch upward. Will puffed, "No good. I hoped not to use this but I'll have to risk the noise." He pulled out a laser pistol, "Stand back, everybody."

Smith gasped, "No, have you all taken leave of your senses! I'm too young to die!"

Fitz pulled Smith to the back of the wire cage. Will shot the latch, blowing it off. "I'll fly you over first, Dr. Smith," he explained but didn't see Smith near Fitz, who was at the front of the cage, ready to escape. "Doctor?"

Smith was in the corner of the far side of the cage with his head buried in the corner and his hands over his eyes. Will came into the cage and tugged on his shoulder. Smith jumped, "I'm innocent!" 

"Come on!" Will yelled, "We haven't time for this."

In his smaller room, Kobick yelled also, "Come on! Get it working properly! Or I have to go in there!"

Geido turned a screw within a panel under the screen, "Sir? Do you think they'd rescue them this fast?"

"Sergeant, I want that screen..." Kobick looked as it popped back on, "...on." He saw Will flying Fitzhugh across the room. "Where are they going?" The giants were amazed.

Geido winced, "Beyond the camera range - I think up to the window." 

"Get in there now!" Kobick yelled, "Don't let them get away!"

Will took off yet again. He flew down to Barry while Penny, Smith, and Fitzhugh watched. Just as he landed, the door to the room flew open. Penny ran to the Pod. Kobick stood behind his three men, "Don't stare at them! Grab them!" 

Penny came out with a laser rifle and shot up at the lights, blowing them out. Will and Barry took off just as the hand of one giant smashed down where they were - and smacked into a green ash tray. The two boys whisked up past the mammoth form of another giant officer who began to flail his hands around, trying to swat them. Penny ushered Smith and Fitzhugh into the Pod and followed. She soon began to take off. Kobick grabbed a broom from a corner of the room and swatted blindly at the window sill. The Pod lifted off just as the bristles brushed past, slightly shuddering the Pod. Penny rose the Pod up out of the room.

Below the window sill and outside, ten giant officers stood, each holding guns at the ready. One also had a spotlight which caught the Pod in its glare. Shots rang out. Smith peered down, "Good heavens! They're shooting at us! Yeowww!"

Fitzhugh stood behind Penny, "My dear girl, are you sure you know how to fly this contraption?" 

"Of course she can. Of course, I taught her everything she knows," Smith proudly put his head up.

Just then a bullet smacked the side of the Pod, bouncing off but violently buffeting them. Penny stared outside, "Of course, that was only after he accidentally launched it three or four times into space." The Pod left a rain of bullets behind.

Will and Barry were avoiding massive bodies in the room. Kobick grabbed a can of bug spray and started to shoot it into the air, hitting one of his men in the face. Geido took up a flashlight which was on the desk. He shone it up at Will and Barry, who were trying to fly out the window, avoiding the hurt giant who flung himself past them. The other giant had a net and swung it beneath them. Kobick ran to help the hurt man while Geido took out his gun and shot. The boys flew up past Geido's ear and out the open door. Will flew down a hallway while Barry hung onto him. He found a window in the hall and flew out it's open crack. "Can't they see in the dark?"

Outside, Barry asked, "Can you get back?"

"I sure can try," Will said, "But this fog is dangerous. I can hardly see."

"Which reminds me, why...LOOKOUT!" Barry yelled as a thick telephone pole came into view just ahead. Will swerved them and missed it.

Will gulped, "See what I mean."

Barry shook his head, "What did you ask me before?"

"The giants. They seemed totally blind in the dark."

"They have very poor night vision," Barry explained.

At the Spindrift, Mark, on the outside table, had an energizer unit which had wires going from it to inside the Spindrift. These ran to the new solar batteries and the reactor. Dan came walking out of the ship, "I'll check the vertical planes."

The Robot was watching the unit with Mark. Don came from the front of the Spindrift's nose. "Stabilizers and thruster units seem functional."

"Seem? Are they or aren't they?"

Don smiled at Mark, "Are." He put a foot up on a chair.

Maureen and Betty came from behind the canopy near the rocks off to the right of the Spindrift Betty plopped into a chair across from Mark, "No luck at all." 

"I'm really very aggravated. Will has done this more than once," Maureen blinked.

Betty puffed, "Maybe they have a good reason for running off like that."

Mark turned a dial higher. "Well, I know Fitzhugh and if he's missing, there's something fishy going on."

"I agree because I know Smith and he's missing, too," Don waved a screwdriver.

Judy, in her yellow-orange outfit and with her hair tied up in a bandanna, walked out of the trees with a very tired looking Valerie by her side. Val tumbled onto a rock and put her feet up on another smaller rock. Judy walked up next to Don, "How is it going?"

"Good," he said, "This ship should be flying by..."

They all heard engines whizzing downward. Dan came running from the rear of the ship. The Pod descended and landed next to the Chariot but more toward the rear of the red ship. Smith, Fitzhugh, and Penny piled out and down. Mark asked, "What's happened?"

"Oh dear," Smith leaned on the back of Betty's chair, "The strain is too much to bear."

Betty stood up, "Here doctor, sit." 

Maureen inquired also, "Penny? Can you explain?" 

Penny caught her breath, "Sorry mom but Dr. Smith and Mr. Fitzhugh were captured by Kobick."

Maureen brought her chin up and then down, "And you went and rescued them?" 

"Yes:" Penny answered, "Will and Barry should be back soon on the parajets."

Steve and John ran out of the ship. Steve heard some of this, "What was that about Kobick?"

"The kids rescued us from him," Fitzhugh laughed, "They were marvelous."

"But we're all doomed," Smith intoned, "He's sending the army in to burn us out. We're doomed."

Mark looked up at Steve, who came down off the ladder ramp, "What do we do?" 

"We keep up with the work," Steve said, his tone implying that he was tired of fighting off the evil intentions of giants.

John nodded, "Our ship should be checked over again. "I suggest we try for a double lift off tomorrow." 

"I agree," Steve nodded, "We'll work through the night." Everyone began to move in different direction--except Smith.

Smith wrinkled his forehead, "What? No sleep? Indeed!"

The next morning it was still cloudy and a vale of mist covered the forest and the city. Steve, Dan, John, Don, and Mark ran up curb to a brick wall of a giant building. Steve looked around the corner to spot giant military men in green uniforms - evacuating civilians from an apartment building. Others were walking down a fire escape. Steve turned back to his companions, noticing the rifles on the men, "They're packing heavy artillery."

Dan whispered, "You know, this isn't like Kobick. He's always resisted giving in to the Council." 

Mark added, "And public opinion."

Don looked up, "We're almost ready to lift off even though the weather is hardly what we want."

John was staring into the sky, "Could be that disturbance."

"Back!" Steve warned as a black SID car skidded around the corner and halted just in front of them. Kobick emerged from one side and Inspector Greyson from the other. Geido was driving. Greyson had a wrinkled face, more kindly looking than Kobick, gray hair, most of which was fleeing his head, and a slight distinguished moustache.

Greyson was against this, "How could you do this? They'll all be killed."

"You don't know that. We may get one we can use."

"I thought we agreed to protect them, not use them," Greyson slammed the car door and followed Kobick to the corner.

John whispered, 'We'll be spotted any minute."

Don fingered his laser gun, "Let them try and grab us. They'll find Earth people now have stingers." 

"Lt. Greyson," Kobick stammered, "We've tried everything to bring them in. Or at least, I have. Metal detectors, posting rewards, gas guns, forcefield traps, and I even tried turning them against each other but nothing works!" 

"So you're destroying them?"

"Our planet must be rid of these little pests!"

"Inspector..." Greyson followed him over to the curb, "This is too unlike you, too weird. It's not like you to talk like this."

"It is now! And..." Kobick shook his head strangely and as he did he saw something below, "Sergeant Geido! There they are!" 

"Come on! Run!" Steve pulled Dan's arm. The group ran along the wall but Geido was out of the car, blocking them. Mark and John looked behind and saw Kobick and Greyson approaching, massive building sized legs and bodies. Geido pulled his gun out. It was zapped out of his hand by a laser shot from Don. Geido stared at his hand.

Mark gasped, "Let's go!" The five ran past Geido's tremendous feet as the giant remained startled, eyeing the melted remains of his revolver on the floor. Kobick chased the little men, Greyson behind.

Mark, Steve, Dan, Don, and John raced out past the brick wall. Steve and Mark, ahead, suddenly felt the ground beneath them vanish. Clinging onto the arm of a drain, they realized below them was a mile deep drop into a slimy pit of muddy water complete with weeds and worms. John pulled Mark up to the pavement while Dan and Don helped Steve out.

They heard Kobick yelling like a madman, "Sergeant, hurry up!" Geido stood motionless at the car, not sure he should give chase again. "Call the captain of the army!" Geido went back to the car, moved away from it, and went back to it and inside to use the radio in the front seat.

Before Kobick could yell at Geido again, Greyson took him by the arm, "What're you planning to do?" 

Kobick pulled away from him, "Don't stop me, Greyson." Kobick decided to do something for himself and ran at the five little Earthmen.

Steve was investigating the drain as quickly as possible. The part he and Mark fell through were square like bits, too big for a giant to fall into. "This may be what we need. Do you think your lasers could drill it open?"

"We have to try," John said. The five ran to a ledge on the other side, a small metal shelf like area. John and Don began firing at the screen over the drop, "Hurry, Don." It wasn't totally finished as Kobick and Greyson emerged from the other side.

"There they are!" Kobick reached down, moving closer.

"Cut out!" Steve pushed Dan and Mark. They ran and Don and John turned and followed.

Kobick stepped on the vent and plunged down a few feet. He grabbed onto the pavement as he his feet hit water below. Greyson was laughing at him. Kobick found this more annoying, "Well, help me up and out or are you going to film it!"

Greyson laughed, "What a great idea!" 

Steve lead the other four past a number of empty stores and they turned a corner of a barber shop. "Look!" He pointed to a military jeep which turned onto a main road. It was the same color as jeeps on Earth. Another jeep with five army men in it came whizzing around a closer corner. The men tossed gas bombs onto the pavement. One landed near the five men who didn't wait around to see what kind of gas it was. They ran into a slim alley.

Mark saw the fence fist as they stopped running, "Steve, it's a dead end!"

A loud mechanical noise filled the air. They whirled around to see a gigantic, lumbering tank slowly rolling toward them from the front of the alley, not mindful of the buildings on either side. Don gasped, "Look at the size of it!" 

"You look," Steve ran to the fence, "We have to get to the other side!"

John shoved Steve out of his way, "Lasers!" He fired a beam at a board of the fence which blasted open under the laser fire. Avoiding the small residue of flame on the outskirts of the hole, Steve and John stepped through, John putting his hand out for Steve to enter first. John poked his head back through after stepping onto the other side, "Come on you three!"

Suddenly the tank stopped, its engines quieting down. In the tank, a soldier looked at radar. "That's the five. Why not fire?"

"There's a rat in there. It'll get them."

"What? Don't risk that! Fire!" 

"Deprive us of watching the fun?"

"Will you just fire!"

Steve called from the hole, "Hurry it up!"

Mark, Dan and Don were not watching the tank anymore. They were facing a huge, hairy rat which had suddenly leapt in front of them, probably trying to escape the tank, too. Don had a hand on his holstered gun, "When I fire," he whispered, "...make for the fence." The rat inched at them, making loud sounds. Dan had the safety pin open but didn't want to use it, hoping their getaway would be clean. "Now!" Don pulled his gun and fired. The rat took a beam to its head and roared violently. Mark flung himself into Dan and both raced through the hole to a waiting Steve.

"Got him!" The soldier watching the radar was excited. "He got him!"

Don fired again but the rat went mad! It sprang right at Don, who backed off but fell over some wood left on the floor. John fired a ray from his gun from the hole section on the fence. The ray hit the rat's body, shocking it. Don rolled on his arms and into John. "Thanks. I thought he was going to..." The rat wasn't dead but was running off. Suddenly a loud burst tore into the air. The tank fired blasting bombs at the alley. Garbage cans exploded, sending all sorts of giant messes at John and Don! A garbage can cover spiraled at them! They dashed out the hole as wood and metal flung at the fence, crashing against it. It held but shook violently. The tank was on the move again and rolled at the fence, starting to knock it down.

Steve helped Don up, "All right. I don't think we're out of it, yet."

"Steve!" Dan's alarm caused them to see the wavering fence. "It's gonna give!"

"Run and keep running!" Steve pulled Mark onward. The five scattered off. The tank pushed the fence, cracking the wood but giving the middle of the fence a reason to fall. The middle came forward and the rest of the fence followed. Steve and the others found themselves on the other side of the fence, now running in a part of the park which was more full of foliage - better for cover but not for running. The entire fence fell after them. Reaching a light green colored park bench, the five stopped underneath. The fence top fell in front of the bench, blowing up a great wind that toppled all five onto their backs. The tank started lumbering over the fallen fence. The five men scurried up and ran. The tank fired a shot, blowing the bench to pieces!

Another jeep bounced through foliage to fire random shots. Men on back of it were firing guns on turrets. Kobick called on a megaphone, from the edge of the park, "Begin spread out procedures!" He was on the back of another jeep.

Oddly dressed giants were walking into the woods. They wore white fire suits and helmets with thick mashing boots. Steve lead the men through a mass of tangled vine wood to the other side--just as three of these giants shot flame throwers a the wood. The fire engulfed it. Don turned around to see it burn.

Dan pulled Don's arm, "Don't look back! Come on!"

The wood flamed up and fell amid black smoke. The flame throwing giants moved in. From the other side, the military men marched, a few steps behind but both were careful of the other. The huge feet mashed down the ground as they trod.

At the Space Pod by Spindrift, Will, Barry, Penny, Chipper, and Debbie gathered around. The door was open and Robot was inside. Debbie hung around Will's neck, kissing him. Will said, "Robot, you know what to do."

"Affirmative! Make one sweep of the Jupiter and then orbit around the giant planet until rendezvous time with the Jupiter Two."

"Roger," Will gave him an okay sign with his thumb and forefinger.

"Stand back, my friends," Robot closed the door. Penny carried Chipper away from the Pod as it blasted off into the sky amid huge trees. It gathered speed and flew off.

Elsewhere in the forest, Judy stood on a high tree stump, watching for the men. Val walked up to her, using the jagged side to get there. She was puffing when she reached the blond girl, "Need more vitamins," she said to herself.

Judy just noticed her, "Oh, it's you." 

"A fine how-do-you-do," Val smiled.

"Sorry," Judy frowned, "I only wish the others stayed here."

"I wish I could have gone with them."

"We had to finish here," Judy said, "But why when we're ready to go, they decide to check up on the giants?"

"To find out if our escape path is clear. You're worried about Don, aren't you? So am I."

"What?" Judy felt jealous, "What about Mark? Aren't you worried about him?"

"I worry about tornadoes," Val smiled, "Relax."

"I can't," Judy shivered, "I feel as if something horrible is going to happen. What's that?"

She saw movement ahead but it was too far for her to see what was causing the ruffle of trees. Far off, army men were shooting randomly and a large pack of stray dogs, of all shapes and sizes, began to scurry off for safety.

Maureen and Betty walked out of the Jupiter II, passing the force field machine. Maureen turned it off, "They'll be back soon."

"Let's round up Judy and Val." 

"You know they really shouldn't have run off like this," Maureen shook her head, "They're getting as bad as the children."

"Really," Betty laughed, agreeing, "Or even worse--as bad as Fitzhugh and Smith." Laughing, the two walked off. Smith was watching them from the round viewport, inside the ship. He went to the radio telescope and looked into it, spotting a mass of giant dogs ploughing through the forest. 

"Oh dear!" He ran outside, "Mrs. Robinson! Come back!" Not seeing them, Smith activated the forcefield. "Doomed, we're all doomed! Beyond all hope!"

Behind Val and Judy, a giant spotted black and white dog sniffed. It began to growl. Maureen and Betty were walking up the stump, laughing. Suddenly, they spotted the mongrel. Maureen yelled, "Judy! Valerie! Behind you!"

"Run!" Betty waved, "A dog!"

Judy turned around, screamed and fell back off the stump onto a clump of soft ferns. Betty and Maureen were running over to her, unaware of two more wolf like coyote type dogs, towering above all of them! Val jumped off the stump avoiding snapping jaws. Some giant dogs were friendly. Some ignored them. Others were just hungry or frightened. This one fell into the last two categories. Val puffed, "Back to the ship!"

Betty looked up, "They're all around us!"

Maureen took out a laser gun from her holster and shot at a Doberman. It ran off and two of the smaller dogs followed. Another circled around the stump. It was a furry Sheep Dog type and followed the women as they ran for the Jupiter II. Maureen and Val helped Judy recover as they went. Maureen turned and fired at the new dog and hit it in the chest. It ran off as well but then two German Shepherd dogs came running from the opposite side. Maureen fired at a bush between the pair and that was enough to scare them off. "Run for the ship!" The girls were already doing that.

In the Jupiter, Fitzhugh came out of the elevator onto the tilted deck of the control room. He saw Smith cowering behind the scope set up, "What are you doing?" Fitz went to the scope and looked in. He ran out the door, Smith following him.

Smith gasped, "What do you plan to do?" 

"Let the ladies in, of course," Fitz turned off the force field, "They're being chased."

"Aren't you ever afraid, my dear man?"

"My dear Dr. Smith. You are looking at this world's - and I am sure many other's--greatest coward."

Smith bit his lip, "Then let's try to face it together, shall we?"

Fitz nodded as the women ran up to the ship, followed by a red Irish Setter type dog and a Labrador--both showing fangs and foaming at the mouth. "Get the forcefield on," Maureen yelled, "Now!" As they moved in closer, Smith turned the dial. The two dogs hit the field and it caused them a momentary shock.

The girls were catching their breaths. Judy puffed, "Nice work, Dr. Smith." 

"Thank you, my dear girl," Smith gulped, "But now I fear we are surrounded."

Looking up, they saw it was true. The entire pack of intermixed mongrels surrounded the entire perimeter of the spaceship Jupiter II.

Don and John ran through the forest. John looked back, "I think we've left them behind."

They ran past some more tree stumps to the one near the Jupiter's clearing. Don whispered, "John." They saw the dogs. "Some of them are coming this way." They ran as a brown mongrel and a white husky rushed at them.

Don looked at a gopher hole, "John, what about in here?" The pair rushed into it. The dogs began to stick their noses in. Then, the two dogs began to fight over which was going to get in closer. Every so often, the two would fall against the hole, dropping dirt on Don and John.

John opened his radio, "Jupiter II, come in!"

In the Space Pod, flying serenely, Robot suddenly shouts, "Danger! My sensors indicate danger even though there is no one to warn danger to!" He turned the radio on.

John's voice came over it, "Maureen, get ready to turn the forcefield off. All we need is one clear shot to run in." The sounds of fighting dogs nearly drowned him out.

"Hmmmmmm," Robot raised his bubble. He flew the Pod in closer to the Jupiter II, abandoning his orders for now. "Do my scanners deceive me?" 

Dirt fell on top of Don and John. Don says, "I say now or never."

"We have to try it before that lunatic army bears down on the Jupiter," John agreed.

Don listens, "Listen. Nothing. They've stopped fighting." 

The two edge to the exit and look out. One dog was moving away, hurt but not badly. The other, the husky moved closer with fangs bearing down on them. John shot a blast at its nose, "Now!" They start out and run under it, "Run and don't stop!" He called on his radio at the same time, "Maureen, lower field now!" The pair ran under the legs of a brown collie and then past its head. It is startled by them and started to spring at them. The Space Pod skimmed past it, diverting the dog's attention. Other dogs back off from the collie and the Pod.

Waiting at the field machine and outside the Jupiter, Maureen turned the field off. Don and John raced inside, "Back on," John yelled. 

Maureen hit the switch, "On! Oh John."

"Come on, inside!" Don ushered Judy, Val, Betty, and Smith into the Jupiter II. Fitzhugh followed the others. John grabbed the forcefield machine and pulled it up the ramp to the control room, followed by his wife, "Prepare for liftoff!" Judy and Val rode down the elevator with Dr. Smith. Maureen and Fizhugh climbed own the ladder, Maureen making him go first.

The Space Pod flew up into the sky. Robot, inside, was proud of himself, "Nice job if I must say so myself and I must. Previous orders now in session."

In the Jupiter, Don was doing a countdown, "No sign of those dogs." The engine hum rose up.

"There's why," John pointed outside, "Ignition on. Power full."

From beyond the viewport and over bushes, a row of seven military men were firing guns. One pointed at the Jupiter. Don yelled, "Blast off." The Jupiter rockets fired. After the blast, the ship rose to a sound beyond hearing. Below, all were in chairs, rocking as the ship shook off dirt and weeds which clung to it. Don saw a giant signal to his men and they began to hurl grenades! Explosions rocked the ship.

John yelled, "We're rising!"

Grenades blasted the tree stump and the rocks that were around the Jupiter's previous clearing. One grenade hit the viewport, shaking the two pilots. The saucer shaped ship resisted it and flew upward. A giant with a bazooka fired. A blast of fire engulfed the Jupiter II, making the giant proud he scored a hit. From the fire, the Jupiter continued to rise, intact, spiraling out of it and careening upward further. 

Maureen, from her lower deck couch, grabbed a mike, "John?" 

John quickly answered, grabbing a mike, "It's the giants! They're attacking us! Hold tight!" The ship rose up above the army blasts. Finally, it flew out of the sky with the failed army men watching.

Penny, Will, and Barry ran out of the Spindrift. Penny gasped, "That noise! It sounds like a war." 

"We are at war," Barry surmised, "... with some of the giants."

"Come on!" Will spouted. The three ran into the forest. Steve and Dan came running up to them. Will said, "You're okay?" Mark came out from some bushes. 

Steve was angry, "What are you three doing out here?" 

Mark looked behind to the place he and the pilots were running from , "Steve, we have to get out of here!"

"All of you back inside the ship," Steve ordered.

"Look!" Barry pointed up, "The Jupiter." They all saw it flying in the sky.

"Just like Fitzhugh's dream," Dan commented, 'At least they made it."

"We'll make it too if we..." Steve stopped, feeling the presence of giants. Three, just overhead and in those white suits, holding flame throwers. One came forward and fired the flame thrower down toward them! Penny screamed as a wall of flame headed down at everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Last time, as you recall, the Jupiter II had only just lifted off form the terrifying giant world without its crew realizing the other half of their intrepid party was still in deadly peril at the hands of the giants.

The Jupiter II flew in the sky. In the forest, Barry pointed up, "Look!"

"At least they made it," Dan said, "Just like Fitzhugh's dream."

"We'll make it, too, if we..." Steve stopped, feeling the presence of three giants with flame throwers and protective white suits just overhead. One shot a string of flame down at them! Penny screamed, running with Steve, who grabbed her arm! "The ship's ready to go! Get to it!" He picked Penny up in his arms and ran. Dan pulled Will and pushed Barry.

One giant turned to the one who shot, "You know what Greyson said---get them alive if we can."

"Oh, you and he are no fun!" This giant shot again and a tree went ablaze! Sparks flew down on the now barren camp site of Spindrift. Chipper was scooped up by Barry as he, Mark, Dan, and Will raced up to the ramp of the ship. Will grabbed Debbie's arm, "Hey, what about Penny?" A burning leaf fell over the table.

"Don't worry," Dan said, "She'll be fine!"

"But..." 

"All of you," Dan yelled, 'Inside! No buts! Move it!"

Dan had frightened even Mark. Mark was almost afraid to ask, "Should I start to lift off?"

Dan looked outside the perimeter for signs of Steve while the boys raced in with the two animals, "Yeah, go ahead." He looked up as three army giants passed by the trees, "Come on, Steve!" 

One army giant said, "Be careful. Those fire bugs are taking this area out."

Steve put the coughing Penny down, "You okay?"

"I think so," she coughed, "I can make it."

"Good," he puffed, "Move then!"

A barrel of a rifle pointed at Steve. Penny looked up and saw an army man laughing. "Don't move you! You...you're the leader, I believe. Burton, is it?" 

"Sir..." Penny pointed up, 'There's a burning bush above your head! Lookout!"

"What?" The giant turned his head upward and saw a tree burning but off in the distance, "What're you pulling?"

Penny pulled at Steve's arm, spotting two huge fallen rocks, wedged together with room for them to hide in, "In here, captain!" Penny crawled in.

Steve dove in just as the giant shot. Steve stood up and turned around, "Get in further."

"Think you're gonna fool me?" The giant bent down and stuck the muzzle of the rifle in.

"Move," whispered Steve, who followed Penny.

The giant squeezed the trigger. The rocks shook as Penny fell against the side of one boulder, yelling and closing her eyes. Steve rolled into her but looked up, spotting whiter light coming from above. He nodded to the girl, who saw it too, now. Steve lifted her up, then jumped up himself.

"Come out or I'll crush you in there!"

Penny and Steve climbed out on top of the fallen boulders. These rocks were possibly from some rockslide. Steve ushered Penny over to a tree branch which had fallen against the rocks and carefully the pair moved onto the wood. The giant, bending over, couldn't see them. Penny stopped midway down and pointed up for Steve. He could see a huge wall of fire spreading up through the once green forest on the heels of a thick cloud of black smoke. Steve pushed Penny on, gently. They jumped off the fringed bottom. A grenade exploded just behind them! The two ran as a group of explosions followed. A giant with a machine gun began to rain lead down upon the trees but he fired inches too high. They ran under a thicket bush but a flaming tree fell toward it. Through the vines, Steve saw it plunge at them. He lifted Penny off her feet by her arms and flung them both out into the brush. The tree crushed the thicket in a flaming inferno.

Dan looked at the rising column of smoke from the ramp of the Spindrift. "Steve." He ran into the control room where Mark had cleared all circuits. "Good, Mark, now strap in."

"What do you mean strap in? You're not leaving without Steve and Penny."

"Just strap in, Mark. That happens to be an order," Dan beamed angrily.

Mark frowned, "Yeah but..." Going into the hallway, he spied the hatchway door still open. He also saw, through the door of the passenger compartment, Barry and Will close to the door, on their knees, not ready to get into their flight chairs. They were anxiously awaiting the return of Steve and Penny. Chipper crept up between the boys. Mark took command, "Guys, get in your seats and strap in. And that's an order."

Suddenly Debbie began to rap the horizontally long windows on the passenger compartment area. Will and Barry clambered to it, leaning on the ledge. Outside they saw Penny running from burning trees. Leaves, afire, began to rain from the sky around her. Steve was behind her, looking back. A falling, flaming bush rolled in front of them, blocking their path to the Spindrift. They circled around it and dashed up the ramp ladder, which Steve pulled up after him, "Dan! Get us out of here!" Steve slid the door shut with a push of a button as Penny ran past Mark to her chair in the Passenger Compartment. She chose the one behind Will' seat. On the other side, Barry smiled reassuringly. The engines rose to a loud hum as Steve plopped into the seat beside Dan, "Seat's empty, huh?" 

"Waiting for you to fill it, Steve," Dan laughed, "Thrusters on."

"Increase," Steve flipped a booster switch and held the levers to his drive mechanism. 

"Boosters on. Reactor holding."

They could see huge boots just outside, trampling plants in front of the ship, which began to shoot up. It shot up quicker. The three giants saw it and began to permeate the air with flames from the flame throwers. Fire seemed to engulf Spindrift. Shields slid over the passenger's windows and their safety belts held them in. The take off buffeted everyone around. Debbie was on Penny's lap, clinging for her life as Barry held Chipper.

The ship seemed to slide up and take off---straight over the giants' heads. All the time these giants fired flame at the ship. Dan reported, "The hull held. Temperature's fine."

"It can withstand space." 

Other giants fired missiles from a jeep upon eyeing Spindrift in the air. Explosions missed the ship and it shot out from the inferno in the sky like an arrow. The shields slid back, allowing Will and Penny to see the black, dying forest. Mark and Barry soon joined them, out of their seats.

With binoculars, Kobick was watching, from a jeep on the outskirts of the woods, "So they think they're out of it, do they? We'll see."

Dan eased the ship's controlled climb slowly, "I think we're out of it."

Steve blew out air, "You think so? I hope so."

"Oh, soon we'll be leaving the land of the giants far behind us," laughed Dan.

"Let's rendezvous with Jupiter," Steve checked his instruments. 

Spindrift careened through the fogged sky up into the limits of the atmosphere. Far below the ship, giant missiles were being raised up to a firing position.

The Jupiter II orbited the tremendous planet through a vail of mist. In the middle of the control room, Don was trying to plot a course on the astrogator rig, suspicious of Smith and Fitzhugh. The two were behind him, watching his every move. Don turned his head, "Don't either of you get any funny ideas about toying with this."

"Major, are you inferring by your very tone that either my colleague or I would venture access to meddle with..."

"Cut the big words, Mr. Fitzhugh. You two even sound like each other. All I'm saying is keep your hands off."

John flipped to manual override and looked out the viewport, "Here comes the Robot." The Space Pod slowed up to the Jupiter and raised up to the bottom of it. The lower belly hatch opened up and the Pod docked inside the compartment. "Don, come here. Look at this?"

Don frowned over his efforts and walked, tiredly, over to the viewport area, "I'm having some trouble with the astrogator. It won't lock in on any systems."

"There's why," John nodded, never taking his eyes off the outside view. Through the three framed window, beyond the puffing mist, Don saw outer space---and that's all he saw. A large black space of darkness.

"No stars," Don blinked and whispered.

John grit his teeth, "Not a one."

The door to Smith's left opened and the Robot slid forth, "Space Pod secure in berth. Oh, Dr. Smith. It is good to back with you again."

"Is it, indeed, you bubble headed booby. What have you to report on this?" Smith waved his hand to the window.

"This occurrence is caused by the cloud which also caused the Klingon spaceship to vanish. Its prelude is the mist you are now viewing, Professor."

John was listening intently, "You mean this planet and its sun are next?"

"Affirmative."

Spindrift eased up as it neared the Jupiter II. Steve looked outside the cockpit window, "Do you see or rather don't you see any stars? They disappeared."

Dan wasn't looking up. He had been staring down at the radar on his left, "It's what just appeared that's worrying me. Six blips."

Steve smiled, "They never give up." He grabbed a mike, "Jupiter, it's the giants again. Six missiles bearing down on us." 

John answered, "I'm looking at them. They're big, real big but not very accurate. I've got an idea."

"Shoot," Steve snapped and winced at the slang, "Sorry about that." 

The six missiles loomed up behind the Jupiter and Spindrift, which waited...until the missiles came real close. Dan worried about how close, "Steve!"

"Now!" Steve spiraled the Spindrift away like a fired arrow. Pressue pushed Penny, Will, Barry, and Mark into their seats. Three missiles gave chase to Spindrift.

In the Jupiter II's control room, Smith gasped, "We have to get below!"

"No time!" John was sitting in his console chair, "Hold on!"

Don was also sitting at the control deck console, "As big as they are, they aren't very slow. Pretty fast, considering their size." 

"But bulky," John said, "And THAT'S our hope."

The missiles came closer to the Jupiter. Spindrift zipped straight through a blackened space. At the window, Steve saw the greenish time-space warp forming, "Oh no! Not again!" Spindrift turned around rapidly, heading back the way it came from. The giant planet came into view once more. The missiles stopped and for a moment, remained stiff in space. Finally, they turned to follow the Spindrift.

In the lower deck of the Jupiter II, Val, Judy, and Maureen were in the galley, preparing a meal. Maureen looked up, "We're increasing speed."

Val heard the hum of the engines whining louder and louder, "Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Maureen frowned.

Val went over to the ladder pegs, "I'm going to find out."

Jupiter had turned around in a similar fashion. The missiles couldn't follow as quickly as the ship moved. Val poised halfway up the ladder. Fitzhugh, holding the astrogator edge, turned, "Get back down there, you foolish girl!" 

"What's happening?" Val wondered.

"John," Don stated, "We're awfully close to..."

"Just a few seconds or it won't work!" John snapped. At the window was Spindrift---darting closer to the Jupiter II. Steve and Dan saw a similar view from Spindrift---a view of the Jupiter II heading right at them.

Smith closed his eyes, "Good heavens! We're going to crash!"

Spindrift approached the Jupiter. "Now!" Steve yelled. Spindrift nose dived. Penny felt herself be thrown forward, only to be held by her straps. The Jupiter did the same move. Val grabbed the floor of the tilting deck while Fitzhugh was thrown off the astrogator into the elevator lift. The Robot spun into Smith with his arms waving wildly!

Smith still held onto the astrogator, "Get off me! You bloated blimp!" 

Don yelled, "Hold on!"

As both ships plunged downward, their pilots realized it had to be as far from the missiles as possible. Both sets of missiles were following both ships on a collision course. When the ships plunged down, the missiles hadn't time to change. The three hit the three. The resulting explosion was massive by Earth standards. It engulfed part of the tail of the Jupiter end and sent it flipping. Maureen and Judy fell against the wall of food cups and then hit the table. Betty fell out of Maureen's cabin, yelling wildly. Val fell off the ladder.

The Spindrift also was buffeted badly enough to knock Mark's chair off its post. As it slowed, Barry, Will, and Penny ran to him. Mark unstrapped himself from the twisted chair, "I'm okay." 

In the Jupiter's lower deck, the girls began to pick themselves up off the floor. John called from above, "Maureen?" 

Maureen looked at Judy's bumped elbow, "Okay?" 

"Yes, fine."

"Betty? Valerie?" 

Val brushed her hair with a hand, "Fine. Just glad we didn't eat yet."

"And probably won't for some time," Maureen laughed as she eyed the fallen plates and steak dinner meshed in a pile of soup slop on the right side of the table. She grabbed a wall mike to the right of the galley chairs, "Yes, John. We're all safe."

"It was missiles from the giants."

Don nudges John, "More problems." 

"More?" John looked out the window as the green cloud spread out at them! "Turn back."

"Danger! Danger!" Robot waved his arms.

"Stop cackling and tell us what!" yelled Smith.

"White cloud is behind us!"

John ran to the screen and put it on. The white cloud was immense now and looming onto the giants' planet, slowly causing it to dim out of view. On the planet, in his office, Kobick looked out a window as the white cloud descended. "No! No! I tried! I tried. You told me you wouldn't. No!" Kobick's office vanished, leaving only a white mist in its place. John, watching the scanner, saw the planet eventually vanish altogether. "Tractor beams on Spindrift," he gulped, "We enter the green cloud!"

Jupiter and Spindrift flew close together and into the green cloud.

In the Tic Toc lab, Anne, Ray and General Kirk looked up at the time tunnel. Kirk closed his eyes, hoping for a visual contact when he opened them, "Anything? Anything at all?"

"We lost contact when they passed through that green cloud," Anne sat down again, turning dials. 

Ray frowned, "A space-time warp."

"Well, don't we know anything about those?"

"Not much, General," Anne groaned, defeated.

Kirk calmed himself, "I'm sorry again. I just don't understand...what about the Seaview?"

Ray scanned, "No, no. Nothing at...wait...Anne lock on this." On the screen through time particles came the green time warp and in it, flew the Jupiter II and the Spindrift. "That's them!"

"In the warp," Anne said, "It's hard to hold the image."

"Try," Kirk pointed, "They may lead us to that point of disturbance." 

"And to Tony and Doug," recalled Anne.

Steve looked up as the green sizzle effect washed away, "We're emerging."

Spindrift and Jupiter II spewed out of the time warp. John, in the Jupiter, snapped, "Tractor beam's out! We can't hold em!"

Spindrift flew down---suddenly a large yellowish planet appeared, filling all space. Spindrift descended. Steve pulled up on his hand levers, "Drive on!" The ship responded and pulled upward.

Dan sucked in air as they rose, "That planet?"

John called them, "Captain Burton. We're going to have to land. It seems to be the only planet---anywhere."

Steve thought on this, puzzled. What new strange events had space and time thrown at them? 

Dan suddenly gasped, "Steve!"

In space outside, a satellite appeared. It has five pointed ends and the center was a silver grid from which came a thick ray aimed at Spindrift. The ship skimmed up past it but another contraption appeared in space from thin air, very thin air. This new one had a round ball shape with five razor ended poles coming out of it. From each pole spark like weapons shot out and the thing began to turn at the Jupiter II, trying to get it at the same time as Spindrift. The ball like device spiraled out sizzling rays as it turned like a only a ball could. It looked like some strange Fourth of July firework to Don and John. Don fired a missile from the Jupiter II's nose and blew it up. John exclaimed, "We can't fight them all." 

"All?" Don looked up from the controls to see the space around the giant planet now filled with metal orbs, blue, red, yellow in color and of all shapes and sizes.

John turned to Fitzhugh and Smith, "Get below and strap in! Move!"

"Yes, yes!" Smith bumped into the Robot in his haste to make it into the glide elevator, "Stand aside, ninny!" He and the Robot slid down together while Fitzhugh climbed the ladder down.

As the three entered the lower deck, the women had just picked up fallen items. Betty put a plate into a small cabinet in the galley but then she noticed beyond the small room to the lower deck window, "Look!" A snake like metal and silver machine filled the window, curling up. Other mechanical tubes and spheres were behind it, hanging in space, A pyramid flew close by, in front of the metallic snake ship.

Robot was sliding under his magnetic lock, "Danger! There is Danger!" 

Smith yelled, "Get to the couches, everyone! Quick! Quick! We're all in mortal danger of our lives! Hurry, hurry!" 

Maureen ran past him to close the viewport window and usher Betty into her chair as if this were an everyday occurrence. She shut out the terrible sight before them, "C'mon, let's get into our seats," she calmly said and took Betty by the shoulders. 

The Jupiter and Spindrift faced an army. Don hit the forcefield, "Let's try a chain reaction!"

"Force field," John smiled.

The snake robot bounces back into a few orbs, exploding the orbs into bits. The snake body split apart slowly. Sparks came from within. Its curls flew into other shapes and burst them open. The Jupiter shook as Maureen and Betty tried to strap into their flight couches. Val fell across and over one couch. Fitzhugh kept tying his buckles nervously. The remaining orbs fired a net of rays at Jupiter II, causing it to rattle and vibrate. The girls managed to strap in somehow amid all of this. The galley was shaken all over again and a shelf protector fell off, releasing a pile of plates.

Spindrift dodged two arrow like satellites which crashed together and blew up, dissecting each other. Steve turned the Spindrift toward the Jupiter II. Dan stammered, "These aren't the giants' satellites. They're too advanced." 

Steve was more concerned about the Jupiter II. Dan noticed this, "They're in trouble!"

The Jupiter was caught in a net of lightning from several orbs. John yelled, "We're caught!"

Spindrift flew close to one orb. Steve turned the rear of the ship on one orb, "Try the rockets." Dan fired and flame hit the orb which spun away, turning red hot. Finally, it headed for the planet and the force of the spin made it explode as Spindrift scooted off, being fired on by a red pyramid. The Jupiter was free now and Don fired a rocket at another orb, breaking the glowing yellow net that held the Jupiter. This orb flew into pieces.

"Gone," John said. The space around both ships was clear of any alien devices.

"Where?" Don nodded, "A whole army just appears, attacks us, and then vanishes?"

"Something is trying to scare us off," proclaimed John, "But we haven't any other land falls to choose from."

"Down we go," Don said. Jupiter headed down.

Spindrift followed but suddenly, both ships began to vibrate all over again.

Dan grabbed Spindrift's controls with a firm grip, "Now what?"

"Radiation belt!" Steve yelled.

A large silvery curtain of radioactive particles spread between the planet and both ships. In the Jupiter, John saw it, "Fly right through it!"

The two ships flew into the field of curtain-like material and the hulls of both began to glow. Inside Jupiter, circuits began to spark off the console. The board to John's left sparked with showers of sparks coming off the wall! Below deck, the wall devices puffed smoke out.

In Spindrift's cockpit, flame rose from the radio deck. Dan grabbed a fire extinguisher from the side of his chair, unbuckled, and shot at the fire.

Below Jupiter's control room, Fitzhugh began to sweat as Betty looked up. The ship was tilting violently from side to side. Everyone was thrown to one side finally.

The two ships emerged from the radiation belt. John looked out, "Clear from that."

"You expecting anything more?" Don asked no sooner than a meteor flew from space and hit the window, shaking the ship some more. Don ran to the astrogator, unbuckling himself, "Its the closer we get to that planet..." A hail of meteors bombarded the Jupiter II! Spindrift shot under them and headed at the planet.

"Full power," Steve yelled tensely, "We're going straight in!" A meteor skidded under Spindrift, bouncing it up and down.

Aboard the Jupiter II, Don yelled, "Black hole!"

A spiraling tunnel of darkness spewed into the Jupiter, which turned upside down and around again and again. Don had barely made it back to his seat before this. A blue glow pervaded the lower deck. Everyone closed their eyes until the spinning stopped. John grit his teeth. "I'm still heading us for that planet!" They could see it on the other side of the black hole---from which they flew out of. "It couldn't have been a real black hole...what the...?" 

Suddenly, they were in the atmosphere---no naturally. They were just there. The Jupiter flew downward and passed a huge mountain of rock. Don yelled, "John!" What seemed to be a thick tree moved. A giant that both men had encountered before reached up at the Jupiter II. The clawed fingers were hard to forget and now reached up at them from beyond the viewport. They could hear its growling...a cyclops giant. The ship passed it, descending into a canyon---down until it hit its sandy surface.

Spindrift was also touching down uncontrollably. It careened through a pile of sand which spit at Steve and Dan from the outside. The sand blurred becoming thick hairs of tree leaves and plants. Spindrift shot past trees and undergrowth. Dan looked up at it, startled. A leaf covered the viewport which, after the leaf fell behind, revealed a pile of snow! Spindrift slid through snow on top of ice and skidded. It finally skidded to a turning halt on top of a sandy dune! Dan blinked, "What was that all about?"

"You saw it, too. Different landscapes."

"Yes, I did or at least, I thought I did."

Steve bolted up, 'You did. Come on."

Some time elapsed before they could check out their respective spaceships but the general scans of the area, both with binoculars and the radio telescope on the Jupiter proved to show some strange things...unexpected things. Some work would be needed to find out what was happening, not just here but in the rest of the universe. If this planet was the only one with life now and the only one with what seemed to be an active sun-star, what else happened to the rest of the universe? There were many unanswered questions and the crews and passengers of both ships wanted answers...but there was no place to look except on this planet, like it or not.

Some time later, outside Jupiter II, John, Maureen, Don, Valerie, Betty, Fitzhugh, Smith, and Judy had assembled the Space Chariot. The Jupiter was on a slant, having hit some rocks. John opened the door to the car and climbed in, "We're going to check out that area."

"You think it could be a city, John?" Maureen asked as her husband entered the car.

"It looks like it," he said, helping Judy, Val, and Betty up. Robot was already inside the back of the Chariot. "We'll pick up Steve along the way," John added.

Betty climbed past, "That's why we insisted on coming."

"To find out if they're all right," Judy said, behind Betty, near Robot.

Don shrugged, "Why shouldn't they be?"

"Don," John said, "Make a scan of the area. There may be more cities."

"Let's go," Val started the engine, impatient. John climbed into the seat on the right and frowned at her. The car pulled off across the dune covered desert. The others watched them pull away.

Maureen puffed, "I'll try to fix our radio."

The Chariot stopped at Spindrift where Steve climbed aboard. He looked out to Dan and Mark from the door of the glass car, "Find the kids. We don't know what kind of place this is yet."

Mark nodded, "They went off that way."

"Don't worry," Dan said, "They didn't go far. And even this, no one can get lost."

"Hmmm, but you saw those changing landscapes. We still don't know what that was all about. Find them.'

"We will," Mark said, impatiently. 

Steve nodded and closed the door and sat next to John, where Val moved from. Soon, the Chariot was once more heading for the city that showed crisply on the Jupiter's scopes. The planet was hot, clear, and sandy. Through some wind swept dunes, the car, bumped toward its goal. Inside the group became uncomfortable. Minutes later, Robot warned, "Temperature rising. 103 degrees Fahrenheit."

Judy loosened her turtleneck, "103?" 

Steve looked ahead, "Rising that fast?"

John forged ahead, "This is a strange planet."

"If it is a planet," put in the Robot.

"What does that mean?" Judy asked.

"There is not enough data to explain."

"Is this the AC here?" Steve checked, "It's on full."

"Outside temperature 115," Robot reported.

The Chariot crossed a flat area of less wind and comprised of arid rock and sand. The sun beat down stronger. "Look," Betty pointed out toward the sky. In the sky, more suns appeared with equally glaring brightness. "That's why it's getting so hot."

"Suns appearing in the sky?" Val looked up, shielding her eyes with her hand.

"I wish we knew what was going on," Betty snapped.

They blink their eyes as steam rose outside. 

Penny, Will, and Barry walked around a huge boulder and on the other side was a grove of green grass. It was hilly and lush which surprised the three. Will nodded, "A meadow. That can't be."

"But it is," Barry went ahead.

Penny followed, "Where do you think Debbie and Chipper are?" 

Will strode after, "Those two crazy animals will be the death of us yet." He caught up to the other two.

"You sound like Mr. Fitzhugh," Barry put his yellow sweater over his shoulder and puffed, "Let's try that way." The three found themselves nowhere near a desert but in a large, open, grassy field.

The Chariot pulled up toward a very familiar object. Through the steamy air, they could see the outline of a city they all knew well. The car bumped treads from off of a sandy sea onto a paved street.

"I don't believe it," John gasped, finally.

The other had been awestruck into silence. The Chariot drove down a deserted street in a city...an Earth city...New York City! The car passed Radio City Music Hall. Everyone was even more silent than before, watching only the billowing of strewn papers along the empty sidewalks. There were no cars or buses or people, only the familiar atmosphere of huge skyscrapers on all sides. No one talked for a long, long time as John guided them past known roads--Sixth Avenue, Fifth, then down Lexington, past the Empire State---all the buildings shining in the brilliance of the many suns. The car pulled alongside a large overhang and stopped underneath. 

John threw open the door and climbed down, helping Judy and Valerie. Steve and Betty followed as the Robot climbed down last. 

In a computerized room, there were three monitors: one showed Seaview rising up through an ice rift opening, another showed the Jupiter II in the desert of dunes, and another showed the Chariot and the group from it, exiting it. A voice laughed, "The universe and all had a great fall because it thought it sat on a great wall. And all the heroes especially the Robinsons couldn't put the universe together again. Hahahaha."

Judy wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, "Dad...dad, do you suppose this is Earth after some war or..."

"Judy, after traveling in outer space for as long as we have, I've learned not to suppose anything unless we have all the facts."

Val murmured, "And we have little of those."

"Robot," John reacted to that, "Scout around a bit."

"John, why don't we try down toward that cathedral and the library," Steve pointed ahead. He turned to the women, "You three..." 

"Stay here," Val mimicked, "Right?" 

"You do have a few facts," Steve said in a patronizing but friendly manner and then smirked and ran off before Val could protest.

John shrugged and followed Steve. Val, Betty, and Judy began to eye all the nearby office buildings, shops, dress stores, camera shops, and big name department stores that squared them in. Valerie looked behind them, "A posh restaurant. We can go in there."

"Well, I don't..." Judy started to say something.

"Oh, there's no one here anyway," Val opened the door and went in. Betty nodded disapproval to Judy but followed her in. Inside, they were very quiet, finding themselves in a dining hall filled with empty tables, chairs, and a lot of space. Everything was neat and untouched, including marble tables. "It doesn't look like anyone's been in here for years."

"But everything is clean," Betty whispered, "Like it was new. Hey, why are we whispering?" 

"We aren't," Val smiled at her, "You are." 

John and Steve jogged down an immense block of skyscrapers. Steve stopped John with an out stretched hand, "Feels funny running around a normal sized city. After so many years on the planet of the giants..."

"No sign of life anywhere. There's the library," John nodded, "Let's go." The pair ran across an unjammed intersection beneath several traffic lights and to the steps of the library. A vacant world of cement. They paced up the steps past a lion statue. The eyes on the lion began to glow but neither John or Steve saw this. The men went up inside the lobby of the large library. "Hello? Anyone home?" His only answer was his own echo. Steve hit John in the shoulder and pointed. The men ran up a flight of steps.

Judy was back outside, looking up at seven suns which slowly lined up in the sky along the block she was on. "Robot?" Judy left the shade covering and walked near a metal drain covering over the ground. She started to walk on it but it gave way and she jumped back off of it. As it fell down to the bottom of the drop---far down and onto concrete, Judy watched. As it hit bottom, a slab of mud moved over it, strangely. "Robot, where are you?" Judy, avoiding the drains, walked down the street.

She roamed to an adjoining street and saw a large department store. Trying the door, she was surprised it opened. She went in, immediately noticing a dozen mannequins in fancy dress scattered all over the store, both male and female. She looked at the dresses that were on the racks, enjoying them since she hadn't seen dresses in such a long time nor been in such a store for years. Judy forgot her surroundings and wandered further into the store past a perfume counter. Eyeing a pink gown, she walked to the bald mannequin and touched the frilled sleeve. To Judy's horror, the arm moved up at her in protest! Judy screamed at the unconcerned face of the model. She ran down the tiled center aisle toward the door as more mannequins began to move, slowly but creepily. None were fast enough to get to her. From behind a dress display, a hairy creature stepped out in front of Judy, blocking her way. Judy stopped short, recognizing this thing---which has two horns on its head and a black furry body. Two fangs sprouted from its foaming mouth and hunger blazed from the dog like eyes. This thing has paw-like claws that Judy knew almost too well! She ran backward and then toward a center of a display area. The monster mutant sprang after her!

Judy dashed around the corner of a counter and she grabbed a bottle of perfume, opening it just as the mutant approached. He swiped a claw at her but she splashed the bottle's contents into his face and hurled it at creature's chest. Without watching, Judy turned and ran. The monster was more affected by the perfume than the bottle hitting it.

As more and more mannequins began to move from both sides of the new aisle Judy found herself on, she fled down it, the mutant fell, trying to continue pursuing her.

In the library, John said, "Let's find out if the Robot has come up with anything." The two started own to the lower floor entrance lobby when a piercing laugh broke the air of silence. A child's laugh. A female laugh. A sinister, almost sadistic laugh. And to both men, it appeared to come from above and it began to echo not only through the library but down the streets of the huge yet belittled city.

"Uh oh," Steve felt a familiar menace, "...that laugh sounds familiar." They rushed down to the door which seemed to fling in open of its own accord. A tremendous giant hand has opened it. Steve gulped, "Oh no."

"Little people, come out and play," giggled the same girlish voice, "Come out and play." 

"It's her," Steve proclaimed, "Akman's grand daughter. Let's find another way out!" The men ran under a glass roof window and the giant young girl's face filled it from outside, peering down at them, smiling with evil, ghoulish intent. She smashed her hand through the window.

John and Steve made it to another section of the library, barely avoiding a rain of glass, "Remember me, little captain! I see you've got some new friends to play with!"

"She'll kill us if she can," whispered Steve.

"Fire exit. Come on." 

They ran to one and Steve opened it and looked out. The pair ran out, checking that it was safe first. On the other side of the library, the giant girl towered. John and Steve ran down the opposite street but she spotted them. Turning around to a large church behind her, a church almost as tall as she was. She tore the steeple off the church and hurled it down at Steve and John! They separate, running down either side of the street just as the massive steeple crashed down the middle, sliding all the way down the road, finally crashing into a roller rink and sticking into the ground after making a dive. 

In the fancy restaurant, Betty watched Val plop down to a stool at a darkly lit bar. "Just think, Betty, I used to sit at bars like this all around the world. You know, now, I don't think I would."

"It's why you never met the right man." 

"True, true. But as I recall...some terrible bartender would pop up and make a pass at me---I'd always resist..." 

Betty screamed as an ugly, red faced thing with two unaligned eyes popped up in front of Valerie but on the other side of the bar. Val screamed, jumping off the stool and next to Betty. The creature wore a golden space suit, one piece. Its face resembled a melted pumpkin, dripping with some kind of fungus. "I am known as Mister Keema! Do not move or you will be destroyed!" Both girls saw him raise a strange shaped laser gun pointed at them, "In fact, even if you don't move, I am going to destroy you!"


	6. Chapter 6

When we last left some of our heroes, they were facing a triple threat in a deserted New York City on a strange alien world...

The golden suits, pumpkin-faced Mr. Keema stood behind a bar in a restaurant and pointed a laser gun at Betty Hamilton and Valerie Scott. "Do not move or you will be destroyed. In fact, even if you don't move, I am going to destroy you!"

"Why?" Val hoped the defiance in her voice would distract from her moving back toward a dining table, "...what harm have we done to you?"

Betty inched sideways away from Val slowly, to give him two targets further apart, "Yes, we don't even know you!"

Keema's horrid eyes followed Betty, "That does not matter. All repulsive Earthlings are my enemies!"

"Oh," Betty gulped.

Just then the door from outside opened, throwing blinding light inside. It was the Robot, "Miss Judy?" 

Keema turned and fired the laser at the doorway but couldn't see exactly where he was shooting. Betty dashed behind a partition, "Robot, lookout!"

Valerie turned and grabbed a vase behind her off the table as Robot made a hasty exit, sliding outside. The door received nasty blast. Valerie flung the vase at Keema's arm and the gun fell. She sprang behind a table and pushed it over as Keema found his gun quickly. He started shooting all over the room. Betty ducked as a lamp exploded and fell near her. Keema continued to fire but then noticed the table Val was hiding behind. He started to fire at it. It was heavy oak. A fire erupted on the table. Val ran to another table not far from it and a blast followed her. Keema was tracking her with the laser as she moved from table to table under each one, keeping her head above so it was blocked by the under edges. Table after table was being blown apart. Val screamed and ran behind a small frame of a corner. Laser beams passed by her and the corner. She cringed as a few tore away pieces of fragile wood on this corner.

Betty picked up her head to see Keema firing shots away from her area. She crawled over to a cabinet and opened it, finding empty wine bottles. Carefully reaching up to a table behind her and the partition, she pulled off a table cloth. She soon stuffed part of it in the bottle, tearing at it. Betty also found a burning candle from a table--an ornament. She used it to light her Molotov cocktail on fire. Betty peeked up and saw splinters of beams raining on Valerie who was trapped in her corner. Val moved sideways but had no where else to go. Betty stood up and threw the cocktail at the bar, "Val, run!" The bottle broke apart onto the bar, spreading the flame onto it and causing Keema to fall, himself on fire. Val dashed out and jumped headfirst behind another divider. Keema had put himself out and ran out as Val had tried to move. He started lasering this new divider away from Val. He started walking toward it, now more sure where the red head was hiding. "You see, there is no escape!"

Betty, wide eyed, crawled along another partition, hoping it was away from this madman. A piece of it cracked off near her head and she rolled away from it. "Beautiful ladies," he said sarcastically, "...prepare to die!"

Just then, the dark glass window toward the front of the restaurant cracked inward! The Robot stood on the other side. Keema turned, "You!" Robot fired a quick far ranging jolt of electricity and Keema, hit by it, fell. Robot called, "Miss Betty! Miss Valerie! Are you all right? Are you!" 

Valerie helped Betty up, "Okay?"

"Stunned a bit. Val, the gun," Betty nodded.

Valerie ran over to it and avoiding Keema's fallen body, picked it up. The alien was face down and his face turned golden. Val too a closer look at it, "He looks normal."

"It is a disguise. Be careful," Robot explained.

The two girls ran to the door and dashed outside to the Robot. Valerie pointed, "Look!" In the distance they could see two giant cyclops creatures tearing away at the Empire State Building, giant monolithic beings, towering far above the smaller buildings. Val took out her radio, "I'm going to call the Jupiter for help."

Betty knew something else was wrong. She called to the Robot, "Robot, where's Judy?"

Judy was in a department store running for her life---again. She stopped at a door and opened it, viewing a staircase behind. She moved toward it but from her left a bald female mannequin grabbed at her arm! Judy let out a scream as it grabbed her other arm. A lot of good screaming does. She twisted her hands on top of the fake arms and grabbed them. She swung it toward a wall near the door, "I've had enough of you!" As she made the dummy make contact with the wall, one of the arms fell off in Judy's hands. Good, she needed it. For as she moved into the stairwell, that dog mutant monster-man thing came from the floor and followed. Judy tossed the arm at the thing's face as hard as she could and ran up the first flight of stairs. The hairy thing threw the arm and also the moving mannequin which was trying to retrieve it. Had Judy watched, she would have thought it bizarrely funny. She wasn't watching. The monster sprang up the steps after her.

In the Space Pod which was still inside the Jupiter's belly, Don was ignoring Dr. Smith with Fitzhugh watching on. As Don started the engines, Smith babbled, more about how he shouldn't be going and how he was needed at the spaceship. "Major, you'll regret this, I know you will. How can we launch the Space Pod while on the Jupiter is on the ground?"

Don spurted, "Those rocks we're on top of will give us enough clearance to fly the Pod out."

"Rocks indeed!" Smith gulped, "One wrong hit and..."

The Pod shook as Don piloted it outside. In front of the saucer shaped Jupiter II, Maureen watched the Pod fly out and move overhead. She waved. As it took off further on into the sky, Maureen was about to turn and go into the Jupiter II when faint trickles began to fall. "Snow," she said with bewilderment. She looked up some more, her chin feeling the speckles, "Snow...it is...snow in the desert." Feeling cold and alone, she turned and moved up to the hatch and inside the spaceship. She let the door slid closed on the odd domain out beyond.

Judy ran up a third flight of stairs and the dog-man jumped up a railing and landed in front of her! She screamed and backed down a few steps, slowly as to not cause it to spring. Then she turned fully to make a lifelong dash down. She made it to another few steps when three dark figures were blocking her way. All three wore armor and helmets---all three were dressed like Medieval Knights. Two wore only black capes and gowns, seemingly floating but with boots on also. The one in the middle, obviously the leader and closer, wore a full suit of armor. A Medieval Knight. "Oh no! It can't be!"

"Yes, you. You are here. My beauty queen. You shall now take your rightful place as my bride---or face the consequences! Take my hand!" The alien removes a gray glove and a stream of fires shoot out. Judy ducked backward just as the fire sprang at her. The fire hit the mutant dog-man behind her just as it was bearing down on her from behind. The creature's chest caught on fire. It growled as it tried to stamp out the fire with its arms and hands. Judy took this chance to move past it upward.

Outside, Steve Burton ran up to John Robinson in front of a subway entrance, "Maybe we'd be safer down there."

John looked down, "I highly doubt it!" 

Tracing up the steps was a 7 foot hairy monster who had one eye; the eye was sprung out on a stalk in front of it. John had seen this thing before. Behind it was a leaf life humanoid, green and menacing! The two men ran off. Steve put his arm out to stop John. From spending two years on the land of the giants, Steve had obtained the habit of looking up as he ran.

From the windows of an apartment building all manner of shapes were moving--trying to break out. A few forms smashed the windows. Hideous creatures of all shapes and sizes. Glass shattered. Strange unearthly sounds began to fill the air. Some forms were more human shaped than others but all the more frightening for it.

"I'd hate to admit this to any of the others but I'll tell you," admitted John, "I'm scared."

"You took the words out of my..." Steve couldn't finish for a louder crash tore the air. A huge mutant bat came crashing out of a window, rushed at them through the air. It was screaming wildly! They ran around a corner, away from it. The monster bat, spewing poison, swiped a wing at a fire hydrant near where the two men were standing. It fell over and water splashed out onto the black street pavement.

In the Chariot, Valerie and Betty sat at the controls with Robot near the open door. The two girls saw large reaching vines springing up from cracks in the ground. They also saw vines climbing up the buildings. A few vines crept around the Robot and the Chariot. Val looked up toward the city skyline, "Where are they? We have to get out of here!" 

Judy reached the top of the staircase and found all the other doors locked but one. She ran out of it onto the dismal roof of the store. Judy walked toward the edge and looked over. In hazy sunlight, she could make out humanoid forms lumbering up a fire escape as if in some horrific parade. The horror of it all was enhanced by the blinding sunlight. A nightmare in the day time.

Below, vines reached upward the Robot's body. Robot pulled out his arms and started waving, "Danger! Danger! I need help!" The vines reached his upper torso and started to hold his arms down to his side.

Val scampered across the seats and tried to pull the vines off, reaching out from the glass car, "Won't budge! What can get them..." A stalk landed on her arm, making her scream, a scream which amplified as masses of weeds piled up from drains on the streets.

"Warning! Warning! Trying to invade my system! Frost guns in back pack!" Robot told them. Betty turned around.

A vine twisted around Valerie's neck. She pulled at it to hold it from choking her, "Betty, do something!" 

Betty moved to the back of the Chariot and pulled the frost guns out. She fired a blast at the plants which moved off Valerie. Betty pulled her inside the car more than she was, "Val?" 

"Okay," she pushed a remainder of vine off her neck, "Robot, get in here and let's go!" The robot obeyed, moving his legs apart and climbing up the treads into the car.

On the roof of the department building, Judy looked at the exit door which was being hit by the hairy mutant on the other side. It would soon give way. She had managed to bolt it shut from up here. Judy looked about and from the left side of the roof, vines began to creep over the side and onto the flat top. Soon there vast numbers of vines moving onto the surface. Judy had nowhere to run. The hideous bumpy face of a creature rose up from the right side. She saw it and ran to a weather vane. Just then a dark shadow filled the area. "Now what?" She looked up to see a large black cloud rolling across the sky with slight traces of lightning beginning inside it. The suns were no place to be seen and the city grew gray and dark.

Several creatures climbed up---one was all red with four horn like antennas and black pupils inset in a red eye. Another was hairy with two horns and a snout for features. One was stringy in body and featureless on its face, almost like a swamp monster. A two headed thing, looking more like a crab grass or swamp monster than the previous one, rose up behind all of these, kind of waddling as it walked. Following them was a mummified alien and yet another, a blueish creature with spikes all over its body.

Judy tried to resign herself to keep calm but couldn't. "Somebody help! Help! Help!" The army started at her and the door broke down, revealing the foam mouthed dog-man creature, fangs showing through bubbles. All of these monsters and the vines started for Judy! 

Below in the street, Betty had opened the Chariot's bubble hatch and was firing frost at some of the plants in front of the Chariot. She then eyed something flying above, "Valerie look!" 

The Space Pod swooped across the sky. Don looked down at Judy's predicament on the rooftop. Judy laughed as the Pod came down between her and the monsters. Don threw open the door, "Get inside!" Smith and Fitzhugh screamed at the monsters, who began to bang on the front of the Space Pod.

Judy ran to Don on the side of the Pod, "Don! You don't have to tell me twice!" A slimy tentacle grabbed her arm. She turned to see a rearing up worm-like thing holding her. Don pulled his laser pistol and shot the tentacle off. He then turned it on the dog thing which was running for the door of the Pod. Smith and Fitzhugh's screams had caught his attention. The mummy and the spike man started at them all. Judy ran past Don into the Pod and Don shot both monsters, who stumbled back. He then ran inside without turning his back on them. Once inside, it was up to Smith to slam the door shut. He did this job well.

Don started to take off and the Pod began to rise. Smith gulped, "Doomed! We're doomed!"

"Smith! If you keep saying that..." Don snapped.

Judy gasped, "Don, we're not rising."

Don fired the rockets, "We're not out of it yet! Something's got us and trying to pull us back down!"

Fitzhugh raised an eyebrow, "You mean we really are doomed?"

Outside, six of the monsters were holding the legs of the Space Pod. Three raisin shaped red blobs came screaming and screeching up from the doorway and rolled over to the area of the Space Pod. The monster men backed away as the blobs touched the lower Pod.

The Flying Sub flew toward New York City. Inside, Admiral Harrimin Nelson and Doug Phillips sat in the pilot seats, looking out at the expanding cloud of darkness which sported full fledged lightning inside it now. Nelson looked around, "This is where Sparks thinks that radio message came from." 

"Thinks?" Doug sighed, "Anyway, Admiral, this Flying Sub gives as good a ride as you promised."

"Let's move in closer, shall we?" Nelson shot the Flying Sub toward the city.

Doug pointed, "Look at the radarscope, Admiral." 

In the Chariot, Val drove off, "Where are the others? We have to get out of here now!"

In the Space Pod, Don grit his teeth "We'll soon be out of power if this keeps up!" 

The trio of blobs held the Pod still. Judy calmed down more and now that she could be heard above the monstrous growls, she expressed herself, "Oh Don, I'm so glad to see you." She put an arm on his shoulder.

"Me too," he smiled but didn't turn around to look at her.

Suddenly, three explosions hit the blobs and shook the Pod. Smith gasped, "We're being torn asunder!"

The Flying Sub passed the roof. Nelson hit a lever. Doug looked down, "Some more heat bombs ought to do the job, Admiral Nelson."

Nelson squinted out of the windows, "NOW what are THOSE things?" He asked this not expecting an answer and fully knowing any explanation wouldn't make much sense anyway. He just thought he should say something.

Bombs blasted against two of the blobs off the Pod. The Pod tilted sideways and up. Don fell into Fitzhugh while Judy bumped into Smith. One blob held one of the legs of the Pod. The Flying Sub zipped down for another pass, blasted this last blob and caused the Pod to spiral free. Don was able to catch its motion.

A lightning bolt hit the roof and more bolts crashed apart some of the buildings. Grabbing a mike, Don called to their rescuers, "Whoever you are, thank you! But we have two more men in this city. I can't leave them."

"We understand," Nelson called back via radio, "...and, ahh, we'll follow." The Flying Sub and the Pod flew on.

Far below, the Chariot pulled away from the area, treads wheeling over a mass of dying plants. Betty closed the hatch and plopped down in the seat next to Val's. Lightning blasts passed the Space Pod and the Flying Sub higher up in the darkening sky. Flight was a little shaky. Blasts began to rain around the Chariot as it made its way.

Steve and John ran from under a piece of falling metal, it having been dislodged from a bolt that hit it. They ran down a shadowy road, coated by gray clouds moving overhead. Papers blew down the wide street. Groups of computer, shaped like large up sided rectangles with reel to reel tapes on their chests, bubble shaped heads on top the upper side, and clawed segmented arms dangling on their sides were reeling across a street that connected this one. Suddenly, they detected the two men and made their way, turning onto the street John and Steve were on. John noted, "There must be hundreds of them!"

"This way!" Steve pulled John's arm and they ran by a camera shop. A Roman soldier came crashing out of the display photo--with the effect of crashing out of a giant camera for the display was a large poster of a camera. This soldier was only a skeleton in the dress of a Roman soldier. With his broadsword, he moved after Steve and John.

The two men stopped in front of the stairway to Penn Station. Before going down, they listened. Footsteps. Strange gurgles. They run away from it. Green faced men wearing safari gear--camouflage outfits, green like leaves off plants, came running up the steps. They had rifles and started shooting in the direction of Steve and John but the two ran down the steps of a business building's outside plaza, all red brick. John puffed, "I wonder where those guys' train came from." From between two buildings adjacent to this one, a giant Gila Monster slithered out and stopped in front of them. Its head was as big as a house and its body, largely unseen from between the two buildings, must have been as big as a train itself. The two stopped their dash short. Behind them, the army men were gaining. The tongue of the creature in front of them whisked past their heads. 

"Don't run," Steve whispered, "It'll have us in a second."

"Besides that..." John hissed, "We're running out of places to run."

"The story of our lives," Steve said.

A giant cyclops was pushing a skyscraper down and this towering, stretching structure just happened to topple onto the giant lizard, smashing itself through one of the smaller business buildings. The lizard reared up toward the thing on top of it. John and Steve took this as a chance to race behind a brick wall just as bullets of the plant-safari-army men hit. The two were at a wall of a small alley between business buildings and a hotel. The 50 foot cyclops tossed his hand into the top of one of the apartment buildings and the bricks came flying. Some hit the wall above Steve and John, nicking it. They backed against the wall as bricks fell. The plant army men were trying to run for the two humans and weren't as lucky. They caught the force of all the bricks and three of six were completely buried in bricks. More buildings went down as the cyclops came nearer to the Giant Gila Monster. It sprang up at the cyclops' chest, biting onto the cyclops' neck, not even slowed by some of the debris on top of its body. More pieces of buildings fell. John and Steve high tailed it out of the area as the wall they were behind toppled, hit by glass, brick, metal, and stone. A metal gate of a nearby small green park, between the business buildings, fell forward, crushed. In pain, the cyclops monster pulled the giant lizard off itself, scooped it up by its tail and swung it around. After a few circular motions, the thing let the reptile go. It flung into the side wall of the Madison Square Garden building, caving the side of it in.

Steve and John stopped running, puffing. They were in a seemingly quiet area between an industrial building and a parking lot, the lot devoid of any cars. From one of the windows of the industrial buildings, a green faced army soldier pointed a rifle. He was ready to pull the trigger but the Flying Sub flew past him as he did so. The Flying Sub landed between this building and the two men. Seeing it, Steve was ready to run off from it, "What is that now?"

Lightning hit the building and the army man, a plant alien, fell out the window as a blast hit the floor above him. His body flew down near the Flying Sub. Nelson saw it turn from army man into a pile of roots and weeds. Blasts began more frequently and started to bombard the city. A skyscraper fell over and smashed not far from the area. John and Steve shook.

Doug ran through the small area to the back door of the Flying Sub and flung it open. He ran out and waved, "Come on! We're with you!"

"I don't..." John nodded but saw the Space Pod flying overhead, "...why not!" Steve and John rushed to the Flying Sub.

The Chariot treaded out of the city. A giant octopus had pulled itself up out of the water onto the UN Building and began to destroy it. As Doug seat belted himself back into his chair, Nelson took off again. John and Steve held onto the crossbeams on the ceiling, just behind Doug and Nelson. The Flying Sub shot up beyond the lightning blasts while the Chariot pulled onto the desert sands and blasts exploded the city, raising up a huge sandstorm. The Space Pod flew out from under a black cloud. A massive explosion engulfed the entire city.

Nelson nodded to Doug, "I'll call your friends and we'll rendezvous with Seaview."

Before Nelson reached for the radio, John asked, "Seaview?" He looked upward as if trying to figure something out that he once knew, "You...you're, uhm, Admiral Harrimin Nelson, aren't you?"

"Why, yes," Nelson lowered his hand and turned partially, "Yes I am. And, just who are you and your people?"

"I'm Professor John Robinson. We're from the Earth ship Jupiter II." 

"Jupiter II?" Nelson frowned, a confused look on his face, "I know that project but it was just taking off on the drawing boards in 1988 and...it...the ship I mean, was the Jupiter I."

John affirmed this, "1988. That's the year the project started."

"Is that what time you're from, Admiral?" Steve asked.

"Yes and you?" Nelson wondered as he flew the Flying Sub.

"1985," Steve answered.

"I'm from 1999, though," John said.

Doug laughed, "I'm just confused." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"And what time are you from, sir?" John asked.

"1968," Doug laughed, "Through the Time Tunnel."

John was astonished, "You know about that?"

"Of course, I'm one of the men who...wait a minute...what do you know about it?" Doug went serious.

Nelson took his turn to laugh, "Gentlemen, we'll continue this rather confusing discussion back on Seaview, uh, that's my submarine," he turned to Steve and John slightly, "So relax and..."

"Admiral!" Doug yelled as a giant Pterodactyl, a winged dinosaur flew right at the nose of the Flying Sub, "A dinosaur!" He could see right down the fanged beak.

Nelson quickly changed course, pulled away from it as it veered away from them, squawking. Nelson puffed, "And our conversation can start with this rather weird place we're in."

Back inside the Jupiter II control room, Maureen paused from reading a novel to check on the sight of the weather outside. Looking out the viewport she saw heavy snow accumulations. It didn't surprise her since it had been snowing hard for hours. She was about to put her eyes back into her book, which was about the Pilgrims on Earth in the past, when outside movement caught her attention. Something outside had ducked behind an ice drift. Something dark and sinister.

The trek across the colder desert didn't take long. The Chariot, the Space Pod, and the Flying Sub kept up with each other, monitoring each other's progress. As they crossed the desert, they noticed the temperature was dropping and that it began to rain. In the Chariot, Betty grew tired, "I think when we return to Earth, I'll ask for a major raise."

"Oh, why?" Valerie asked as she watched outside.

"Because the role of stewardess now has increased to protecting the lives of the passengers from man eating plants and ray gun happy space aliens," Betty yawned as Valerie laughed. Snow began to come down on the front window. Betty curled up in her seat and feel asleep. The Pod and the Flying Sub glided through the thin flakes.

At the Jupiter II, Maureen finished her Pilgrim trek book. Getting off the small black chair, she rose up to the window. A blurry movement once again caught her eye. Even though the force field was on, she found herself taking a laser pistol from the gun rack to the right of the viewport. An electric spark occurred across the force field and Maureen looked out. Vivid shapes squeezed into the field through the open hole, electric outlining the forms. Then silence. She felt a presence and backed up toward the area of the freezing tubes to the left of the viewport. Suddenly a black robed Saticon appeared in front of her. It had their traditional cape, glittery derby with a star on the center of the front, and long black robes. It bobbed as it walked.

Wobbling, the shadowy black face seemed to move but without a mouth, "Do not ressss-I-ssstt ussssssss."

"Us?" Maureen tried to fire the gun at it but it would not shoot. She turned from the thing at the viewport and looked at the elevator glide tube. The lift rose up and opened after it stopped. Another Saticon appeared inside it and he lumbered out toward her from the other side. She tossed the gun at him but with a wave of his black gloved hand, he exploded it. "No!" Maureen backed up some more, "Stay away from me. I warn you!"

Maureen backed up at a tube so close it practically touched her back. The tube opened and a black mass quietly arose from the bottom of it and turned into another caped Saticon, all in black and with a black face, non-descript eyes--actually no eyes. It stood behind her and she didn't realize it. Maureen was still talking to the other two, "Don't you come near me!" She backed up some more and into the one in the tube. The Saticon there waved his cape over her head and she vanished as it flowed. The three Saticons laughed and their laughed lingered a moment after the trio vanished in a puff of black smoke. The Jupiter II was completely empty of life.

John and the others found this out when they stopped there. Maureen was no where to be found. Steve had helped John back into the Chariot, hoping familiar gear and surroundings would snap him out of his apparent shock of the loss. There were no signs of her anywhere and she didn't answer any radio calls.

Soon the Chariot was brought alongside the Seaview, which had surfaced above the ice through a hole before Nelson and Doug left her. The Chariot was tied down by crewmen who also put a walkway from the Chariot to the Seaview hull. Captain Lee Crane had to stop a number of whistles from his men toward Valerie, Betty, and Judy. Stu Riley and Kowalski still made Os with their mouths, silently, in reverence to the ladies' beauty. Riley, who had been on leave for two years from Seaview had only just returned after that second encounter with Mr. Pem and that time travel business with Benedict Arnold and Major Andre.

The Space Pod had settled down in front of the Seaview conning tower and everyone crowded into the Seaview control room and nose. John was preoccupied because of the disappearance of Maureen, Will, and Penny. Barry, Dan, and Mark were also among the missing. The group had also passed by the Spindrift to pick the children, their pets, and the two men up but they, too, were not to be found. Worried about his wife and children, John was not thinking clearly.

Admiral Nelson lead the proceedings and with testimonies from Steve Burton, Tony Newman, Doug Phillips, and some of the others, they began to piece together the little facts they had. Nelson topped the meeting with, "So what we seem to have is that we were the only survivors of some cloud that, I know it sounds incredible, that literally unraveled the universe, made it vanish to who knows where, and somehow brought bits and pieces of it here. Who is behind it we have no idea of," Nelson paced the length of the nose and the control room as he spoke. He stopped to lean on the map table.

In Tic Toc Lab, Anne, Ray, Jerry, and General Kirk watched the meeting on the Time Tunnel screen. Tony said, "Admiral, the Time Tunnel is trying to locate and help us, I'm sure of it."

"Yes, from what you said, they do seem to be unaffected by this thing but what I can't understand is why? Why? I don't know. It also seems to me that this is all some part of a deliberate plan." Nelson looked up and leaned off the table, waving his hand as he spoke, "...that this phenomena is a part of the universe, a normal part is absurd. Don't you think so, Professor Robinson?"

John was staring out at the ice through the Seaview nose window, sitting at the nose's coffee table. Don was nearby and nudged him from a standing position. Nelson cleared his throat. Don nudges John again, "John?" 

John stood up, "Yes Admiral Nelson, whatever you say, I'll agree with."

Nelson smiled warmly, "We'll find the rest of your family. I believe them to be safe." 

"Thank you, Admiral. I think I'll go looking with the parapets for them," John stammered and sat back down.

Nelson moved toward the screen in the nose, "I believe our most likely way of finding out what is going on is to split into assigned groups and head out..." He put the screen on with the turn of a knob and an exact copy of the map on it was transmitted to the control room screen which Chip Morton had turned on. The map was a rough one of this planet's areas---it was clear and without details but was as good as the Seaview's radar and sonar could establish, "...toward this area..." Nelson tapped an area at the top of the map..

Tony, leaning against Seaview's driving mechanism where two crewmen--Frank and Pete sat, looked up and unfolded his arms, "Why, Admiral, what's there?"

"Well, we've tried to scan most of this planet," Crane put in, coming from the scope island and getting off it, "...and all we've found is a constantly changing series of landscapes."

"Like a, oh, a patchwork planet," Betty murmured.

"That's not exactly how I would have put it but yes," Nelson shook his head in a bemused manner and said. He moved to the map on the screen again and tapped the top area several times, "Except for this one area." It was the top pole of the map, "Our scans could not penetrate it."

Don stood up from sitting against the Seaview nose ledge and walked to the map on the nose screen, "And this is why you think the devils that are doing all this are here?" 

"I do, Major West," Nelson turned to the whole group once more---it, ahh, also seems to be the only place that doesn't change."

Don pouted and put his left fist into his right hand, "Then let's go get them."

John took Judy aside, "Judy, I'm sure you will be safe here." 

"No, dad," Judy was sitting at the table near him, "If I can help find mom and the kids---I'm going." 

Valerie heard this and pushed past Kowalski and Chief Petty Officer Francis Ethelbert Sharkey, "Which brings me to my point, Admiral. Females are included on this, this exodus, right?" 

Nelson wanted to choose his next words very carefully. He pondered a moment, "Well...Miss Scott, is it?"

"We won't take no for an answer," Val put forth.

"As I've told Captain Crane many a time, never try to argue with a woman. And Seaview had one too many on board now to put up a fight against."

When the laughs died down, Valerie blinked her eyes and walked up to the Admiral, "Good. Good, good, Admiral. Glad you feel that way. Then I'll come with you." Nelson frowned as Valerie walked up the spiral ladder out of the nose to go get ready.

"Let's get going then," Nelson said, "We have many a preparation to make."

As Crane, Kowalski, Sharkey, Riley, and Chip guided the movements of the strangers and allies, Don West walked closer to Nelson, "You really are Admiral Nelson, aren't you. You wouldn't know this but...you were my childhood hero." Before Nelson could interrupt with downcast eyes, Don looked at him, "Since my father was a marine biologist in the employ of Nelson Institute, I kind of heard all about you."

Nelson smiled, "West, West. My goodness, yes but he was so young when he...the time thing again." Nelson patted Don on the arm, "Thank you for your kind words, Major West. I think, we should, uhm, get going now though." 

Stu Riley went out onto deck to check on two new crewmen, who stood watch near the Space Pod. All three had on parkas against the colder elements. "Anything unusual?"

"Not that we could see, Stu."

"Okay, we'll be moving out soon," Riley submitted, "This is some far out gadget, huh?" He walked to the Pod and patted it. Then he moved to the Conning Tower.

From the sea between Seaview and the solid ice, came blue faced ice men with blue down vests and blue outfits, a few had long, white icy beards or goatees. They sprang up and landed on the deck, after a high jump out of the ocean. All had white frosty hair embedded with ice crystals and combed to a point on the center of their foreheads. Five of these landed near the Space Pod. "Joel, Flint! Lookout!" These frostmen shot strange looking pistols which had huge nozzles. Snowballs exited the nozzles and fired onto the two men's chests. Joel and Flint looked at their own chests but had no time to react. Suddenly, each man's body had turned to snow to be driven off the deck by the winds.

"Skipper!" Riley shouted as he ran inside the Conning Tower door, slamming it shut behind him. As he did, a snowball hit it. Riley locked it from inside.

More ice men rose up and landed on the deck of the long Seaview hull. Puffing and out of breath, Riley threw himself through the back door of the control room in. "Skipper! Skipper, icemen up on deck!"

"What?" Crane, in a parka, turned from Tony Newman at the computer and started to climb up the ladder.

Riley followed Crane, "No, Skipper, don't! They killed Joel and Flint."

Crane tapped Riley's shoulder reassuringly and went up. Riley followed, cautiously. Lee looked down and saw some ice men firing odd guns. Snow balls whizzed past the conning tower top and just missed their heads. Crane pushed Riley, "Get back down there!" Riley jumped down the ladder so Crane could climb. Crane was about to shut the hatch after them. He heard Riley shout from below, "I told you Skipper!" 

Chip had turned the control room screen to monitor what was outside, "He's right, Lee! Be careful up there!" On the screen they saw dozens of icemen climbing out of the water onto the deck of Seaview.

Crane was trying to shut the hatch but frost men had jumped from the hull with quick spring action and landed in the Conning Tower highest level. One pulled the hatch open and pointed a gun. Crane jumped down, following Riley's move. The frost man followed him and pointed a gun at Tony, Steve, and Crane. This man turned to see Nelson near the scope island.. Nelson moved to the computer near the others. He tried to remain calm. The frost man covered him with the gun. The alien seemed to talk to someone not in the room, "Leader, the way is made clear."

A steamy cold sprouted up and a larger frost man, larger but also older, appeared after it. He had a longer frosty beard than the gun toting alien warrior of ice. He also sported one of those snow ball guns. Nelson moved toward the leader, "I...I know you."

"Yes, Admiral. I escaped your inferno, Admiral Nelson," Gelid pointed his frost gun at Nelson, "Come no closer."

Nelson remembered, also, "Gelid."

Crane puffed and moved on the balls of his feet, "Well, now what do you want?" 

Dressed in parkas, Valerie and Judy stopped from entering via the rear curtain area in the control room. Val put an arm up, Judy behind her, stopping the blond girl, "Wait."

"The present conditions here must stabilize for my people to rise up," Gelid said, snapping coldly. When he spoke cold air shot out of his mouth, icy blue and misty white all at once.

Steve looked from one alien to the other, "You look like you've done pretty good to me."

"Ahh, but we want the whole planet," Gelid pointed at Nelson, "You, Admiral, over there." Sharkey, impatient, slowly, came down the nose ladder, unseen. He moved to the map table, crouching low at its side. He was waiting for the right moment.

Tony shook his head, "You maniacs are all the same in every time. Hitler, Napoleon, Genghis Khan, you never change. Only your toys do."

"Ahh, maybe, perhaps. I do not know of those whom you speak. But the toys, as you put it, make us the winners, now don't they?" Gelid pointed his at Nelson, "Now, Admiral, I do not expect you to understand this but it is not for revenge but I will now eliminate this tiny band's authority figure." He moves the gun closer to Nelson as the other alien covers the others, "Then my men will safely board the Seaview."

"Flattered that you remember its name," Nelson stirred, a bit uneasily.

Smith and Fitzhugh, arguing again, came down the ladder noisily and quickly, making more clanging and screeching than forty porpoises at play. At least it sounded that way to Sharkey, who looked up and rolled his eyes. Both Smith and Fitzhugh screamed as they saw the frost leader Gelid aiming his gun up at them, the iceman startled by this sudden ruckus. Nelson acted quickly and put his hand on the arm of Gelid. Gelid puffed up into a steam of smoke and was gone, melted. The aide alien turned on Nelson and fired a snowball! Nelson ducked aside and the snowball froze a number of plates on the wall behind Nelson and on the computer consoles. Crane made his move and the aide turned at him. Another alien jumped down from the open Conning Tower hatch but Sharkey made his move---punching him and thus deflecting the arm and hand holding this new one's gun! The alien, as he was punched, vanished, turning into a melted snowpile on the floor. Crane looked at the remaining alien, "You can't kill us all!" 

"Taking you first will do!"

Nelson rushed forward to save Lee, grabbing this last alien and the alien misted away. Nelson didn't blink, "Close that hatch!"

Sharkey jolted up the ladder and grabbed the door handle but the nozzle of a frost gun pointed at his face but he slammed the hatch on it anyway. The gun fell and Sharkey locked the door. He could more frost men banging on it, landing on the conning tower floor outside. Sharkey went back down, taking in air and only now letting himself be nervous, "Sir, they're all over the sub!"

Kowalski, from the sonar board, looked, "The nose window!"

Aliens were out there, firing frost at the nose from outside. They had some oxygen masks on, alien in design but were not wearing any diving gear other than those. They were swimming in frozen icy sea. Smith came down the ladder as the Robot wheeled in from the Radio Shack, "Do something, you cowardly clod!"

The Robot rolled across the Seaview deck past the driver controls, catching the attention of the two men there. "What do you suggest, Dr. Smith?" 

Nelson grabbed Lee's arm, "Electric charge!" 

Lee grabbed a mike from the scope island, "Now here this. Reactor Room, Circuitry Room, send an electric shock through the hull! Fast!"

The Seaview illuminated outside. The frost army atop her, melted and turned to steam. Ski stood up and went over to the window with Smith and Fitzhugh. Patterson took over for Ski and sat at the sonar. It was his duty term now. Smith, Fitzhugh, and Ski watched the few out there vaporize in the water, turning into a part of it now. Nervous, Smith put his hands to his mouth. Chip watched the control room screen, "They're still out there on the hull, Lee."

"What?" Crane turned around to Chip, unbelieving.

"But you can push them aside with your boot," Chip smiled, "Nothing but snow." Crane relaxed.

Nelson leaned on the map table, "Now can we get on with this..."

Smith turned, putting on his brave front again, "On with it, indeed!" He walked toward Nelson by the table but more toward the conning tower ladder, "We'll very probably all be killed! AHHHHHH!" As he walked, he didn't realize he was stepping in a pile of snow that was once the ice men. "Oh dear!" He ran off toward the exit door, past Valerie and Judy, screaming. Val rolled her eyes but Judy merely smiled and then laughed.

Will and Penny Robinson with Barry Lockridge walked down a grassy field onto an out of place sandy, pebbled beach. To Penny the water looked crystal blue and very refreshing. "Look at those two." Debbie was at the foot of the beach and as the water rolled in with the tide, splashed some up at Chipper. It was sunny in this area and the sky was clear blue. Penny picked up Chipper as the three teens went to the animals. The slight spray air hit her and exhilarated her. The smell of salt water was in her nostrils. Her hair was whipped by a slight warm breeze. She tilted her head up to take it all in.

Will spied some bubbles rising out from the shore, "Penny, let's go back to the Spindrift now."

Barry joined him, "You see something?"

Penny puffed in and out, "Oh, it's so nice here. I could stay forever."

From the sea, the bubbles rose and grew larger. Shapes filled those bubbles. Nine figures shaped like men rose up and their rising wet, slimy bodies were covered in green and brown scales. Their faces were that of snout nosed reptiles not unlike a turtle's face. The creatures had yellow fish net clothes over their bodies and each held a small round gun. These are known to 1970s Earth people as the Sea Devils, ancient beings who once held sway over Earth with their allies, the Silurians.

Penny ran closer to Will and Barry with Debbie nervously clinging to her back, holding her shoulders, "What are they?"

Barry was wide eyed as the Sea Devils arose from the water and began to walk onto land, "Whatever they are, they're coming this way!"

"They haven't spotted us, so come on," Will ordered. The trio ran off just as the Sea Devils spotted them.

One hissed, "Follow them and question. If they do not answer, they will die. We have our orders." 

The slimy reptile men marched onto the beach. Penny, Will, and Barry ran over a dune, passing bramble brush. Chipper and Debbie were far ahead, out of the sand onto a grass knoll. The two animals had gone down over a misty hill. Penny glanced back and spotted the Sea Devils tramping over a yellowish hill. "They're following us, Will." The trio ran over another yellow hill.

"We have to find..." Will stopped short his sentence. Looking at Chipper and Debbie, he saw they found someone laying at the bottom of the grassy hill on a jagged rock near a large pond. This was a boy, somewhat older than any of the three, perhaps 16 or 17, Will thought. "Just what we need..."

Barry was first to the new boy, feeling the throb on his neck, "What funny clothes." They were green at the sleeves and the baggy pants were also green. The boy wore a yellow vest with a red patch on his left side near his chest. He had an elf like pug nosed face and long black hair to his shoulders. Barry noticed a group of vines tied around his waist. Will went up the hill again to check on the Sea Devils.

Penny shook this older teenager, "Wake up, come on."

Will turned around on top of the hill and saw the Sea Devils marching closer to them. He ran back to the others, "Leave him. Those sea creatures are coming closer."

"What? We can't." Barry protested.

"No, he's coming to," Penny sat the boy up, "What's your name? Do you know? I'm, ahh, Penny Robinson."

The boy, groggy, winced, "My name is...ohhh...ahhh...Adric...Adric, that's my name."

"Well, Adric," Penny said quickly, "Listen, we're being chased by some sea creatures, can you move on?"

"I can," Adric stood up, wobbled, and began to stumble.

Will and Barry ran to catch him before he fell. With their arms around his shoulders and his around their necks, they moved off. Penny looked back up the hill and what she saw made her throw herself against it. On the other side a Sea Devil man-monster rose up and began to march down. Spotting the three boys, the Sea Devil raised a sucker gun up at them.

Penny had grabbed a long branch with many smaller endings on it as the Sea Devil proceeded down. The thing didn't look down, luckily for her. This gave her the opportunity to smash the branch into the gun, making the gun fall. The monster rushes at her but she scrambled up the gun and ran off before its lumbering form could catch her. The turtle like eyes of the Sea Devil followed her. Soon, hundreds more Sea Devils rose up from the shore and began to march across the dunes. Some held larger cannon like guns.

Penny ran behind the three boys, "They've spotted us again. Where can we go?"

They had moved to a grassy but mountain filled area. In front of them was a cliff which hung low. A few trees were scattered about. "You're not going anywhere, young Earthlings." The four looked up and on the cliff edge were eleven aliens which Penny recognized as the Klingons. The one who spoke was Kordar, "We need to know from you what is going on. What you are doing to this universe. And to perhaps other universes. "

Penny dropped the Sea Devil gun, meaningfully. Barry frowned, "You aliens are all alike. Worse than the giants. Always pointing guns at someone."

Will groaned as Adric passed out, "This guy should go on a diet. We don't know what's going on," Will called out to the Klingon leader. 

"Commander," another Klingon reported, "Those the humans call Sea Devils approach."

"Go down and get them, then call in the others."

"Will!" Penny saw hundreds of Klingons soon lining the cliff side on the mountain to their left, "They're going to have a war!" 

Will looked up at the craggy faced Klingons and then back at the hundreds of arriving Sea Devils, "And we're smack in the middle..." was all Will could say.


	7. Chapter 7

Last time as you may or may not recall, it was on this strange alien patchwork world that we left Will, Penny, and Barry along with their pets, helping to save a teenage boy of another universe, only to find they are right smack in the middle of a war between the cold, relentless Sea Devils and the ugly faced Klingons, who have only just encountered humans for the first time when...  
An explosion blasted the cliffside and knocked several Klingons off of it; Korgar fell near the children. Penny ran in one direction away from both the cliffside and the beach front. The boys followed, Will helping Barry with holding Adric between them.

Sea Devil humanoids, snout turtle faces, fired cannon bazookas from the beach front. Sprays of hot yellow light blasted from the large nozzles. More and more Klingons flew off the cliff. If any of the kids had been in a laughing mood they might have said that the Klingons couldn't cling on to the side of a cliff but they weren't. A few Klingons who were behind the others on the cliff, began firing phaser rays, causing Sea Devils on the beach to shimmer away in a blue haze, turning the reptiles to nothingness. Other Sea Devils kept firing cannon blasts; a tree was blasted in two near Penny and the boys! Chipper ran ahead of Penny, barking furiously. More explosions rained behind the children and blue lines of phasers shot overhead. The noises from these weapons was deafening. Barry yelled, "We have to get out...!"

Penny screamed. Suddenly, the way they were running seemed to shift. Ahead was a valley of pure stone and in it was a mouth of pure death. Long rows of sharp teeth set in a massive skull over four foot long. Each tooth was saw edged and about six inches long. All Penny could see as it loomed an entire face at her. Attached to it was a bulky body 40 feet long and 20 feet high with three foot long arms and tiny "hands" or claws dangling uselessly from it. The well muscled jaw opened as it sprang down at the four humans and the alien space monkey. A Tyrannosaurus Rex! 

None of them stood a chance against this monster of devouring menace until something as bulky but closer to the ground slammed into the side of the giant dinosaur. A thing with two large horns and a point like a sword on its nose. Barry and Will, as younger children, used to play with models and toys of dinosaurs and recognized this one as a Triceratops, an adult of an over 30 foot length. The three foot long horns slammed painfully into the Tyrannosaur, knocking it over a bit but it was quick to regain its footing.

Penny saw why the thing saved them. Not far from the foursome was a nest of eggs. "It's a mother," she said over the din but couldn't be heard, "...or a father..."

If the noise from the battling Sea Devils and Klingons was loud, this was ear splitting. The children wondered if they would ever hear again after this...but that hardly mattered when two massive forms were knocking the life out of each other so close to you.

The din awoke a dazed Adric, who tired, heard the roars. Through it all he was able to hear a familiar wheezing and groaning sound. "Over there!" He pointed. On the grassy rock in the canyon, an object slowly came into view. With a grinding sound and the ending sound of a settling house, it stopped. A rectangular blue box upright and with a flashing light on top of it. "It's safety! We can get inside!"

"He's crazy!" Barry spouted.

"Let's try it and find out!" Will yelled.

They rushed toward the London Police Box while the roaring dinos battled closer and closer to it, the Triceratops, primarily a herbivore, protecting her young by moving the T-Rex far from its eggs...and closer to the TARDIS.

The three Earth teenagers pulled Adric behind the box as the monsters towered on the other side, the T-Rex getting speared by the horns in its sides. It kept trying to turn to bite the Triceratops' back but the thing kept turning it using its horns.

Penny read the sign on the blue box, "Police Public Call Box...free for use of public advice and assistance obtainable immediately. Officers and cars respond to urgent calls. Pull to open. Pull?"

Adric grew irritable but almost conked out again. He was trying to say something. Penny opened a square where the message she just read was. Inside was handle and a phone. She pulled the handle, "Nothing." From the rocks overhead, Penny saw more Sea Devils approaching while from the left side of a grove of stones a contingency of Klingons came. A T-Rex tail swung over the TARDIS top and above the heads of the four teens. Penny banged on the box and tried the door handle, pulling it in. Suddenly, it opened inward and two strange men stepped out.

One wore a velvet red jacket and a blue lined cape with a white ruffled shirt, neat and elegant. This tall man had white hair and seemed rather royal if somewhat grandfatherly or like a strong willed uncle, not at all fragile in any sense. He grabbed the falling Adric, who tumbled from a weakening Barry and Will.

The other man was obviously a Navy Officer of some kind, "I'm Doctor Harry Sullivan, quick inside," he said rather cheerily for this situation.

"Doctor?" murmured Adric. The first man pulled Adric into the police box while Harry ushered Penny, Will, and Barry inside while Chipper and Debbie sprang in through the doors around them all. The doors slammed shut just as a phaser bolt hit it--with no effect or damage.

In a large white control room humming with superior technology and filled with odd devices was a tiny girl in a brown puffy Royal dress of another planet, called Traken. She pulled a lever which ended with a red ball like object on it, down, "Closed, Doctor." She stared at Adric as the white haired man carried past and handed over to a younger man, a blond in a yellow jacket with a celery stalk on its lapel .

A curly haired man said, "Well done, Nyssa, well done, well done, well done!"

Nyssa turned to the blond man, "Doctor, it's..."

"I know, Nyssa, I know," the blond man took Adric through a door out of the console room.

"But..." 

"Nyssa, not now, not now!"

Penny, Will, and Barry looked around. The room was full of people, mainly normal in facial appearance and human or humanoid but their outfits were outlandish, anachronistic, old fashioned and somewhat futuristic at times. Around the central control column where Nyssa stood was another girl, tinier than even Nyssa and with a pug nosed elfish face. This girl said, "Grandfather, I'll take us out of here." 

Standing near a scanner on the left side of the immense room was a crotchety old man with ripped fingers on his gloves, holding a cane, and wearing a Victorian outfit. He practically yelled at the girl, "Yes do so, Susan! We should have, moments ago. But you all insisted on picking up these hitch hikers."

The other man, the curly haired one, tall, over 6 feet, with long brown curls all over his head, a long multi colored scarf, high ankled boots, and a brown tramp like jacket, put his hand on the old man's shoulder, smiling, "Now you wouldn't have wanted us to leave the young ones out there, would you have?" The old man looked at the hand on his shoulder as if he wanted to smack it. The curly haired man smiled a toothy grin, "No, of course not, Doctor." 

"I suppose you're correct, young man!" He chucked or cockled, "I sometimes feel I'm not in control of my own TARDIS." He laughed.

Will, Barry and Penny stood by two huge doors and saw other doors and other people. Near a hat stand was a man in a green uniform, obviously military. This was Alistare Lethbridge Stewart and with him were two other military men under his command, Sergeant John Benton and Captain Mike Yates. The tall white haired man stood behind Susan with another girl. A very short blond girl who wore a very short aqua marine vinyl mini skirt of pink and yellow polka dots all over it. The girl said, "Really, Doctor, do tell them what's going on. I think it's only fair. And while you're on about it all, perhaps you'll let me in on it all, too." 

"My dear Jo," the white haired man said, "They're safe for now, that's fair, also. The main thing now is to try to leave."

Outside, the Triceratops had the T-Rex flopped on the ground and rolled over it with its horns locked. The police box slowly vanished from the view of the Sea Devils, the Klingons, and the Triceratops. The T Rex didn't notice as it was dead now. The Sea Devils and Klingons were firing on one another, obliterating their groups of scattered forces.

In the TARDIS, were two school teachers, Ian Chesterson and Barbara Wright, a man with a sailor's hat on named Ben Jackson who stood near a tall, long haired and lanky bodied blond girl who also wore a short mini skirt, Polly. Approaching them was a man in a skirt, too. He was obviously Scottish and he introduced himself as "Jamie."

Another girl wearing a bright colored jumpsuit came over next to Penny and Harry, "Hi, I'm Sarah Jane Smith. Welcome to the TARDIS. You are safe here." She had this way of making everything she said seem warm. "I know this must seem overwhelming."

A short man in a what appeared to be a tramp's outfit with a recorder flute sticking out of one pocket and a blue handkerchief from another, came out of the back door with the blond man who also wore a cricket sweater to go with his yellow jacket and pants. A girl in a purple stewardess outfit came up to the young man who exited just behind this bohemian tramp like man. "He should be all right Tegan."

"But Doc, that's..."

"I now, brave heard, Tegan...we'll get to the bottom of it. Just that he's alive."

"I don't understand," was all she could muster through some sort of shock.

"I want to have a word with those three teenagers though," the young man said and rushed up behind Harry and Sarah.

Penny was trying to understand, "This is TARDIS?"

"Yes, my dear girl," the old man joined them, "THE TARDIS, you see," he mumbled and then got a bit giddy at the next thought he expressed, "I bet none of you can understand why it is bigger on the inside than on the out," he chuckled.

Susan gave him an eyeful, "Grandfather..."

Will frowned, "Of course I can. I've seen alien ships like this before. Dimensionally transcendental."

With that the old man lost his giddy attitude and seemed taken back almost mad. He frowned and puffed out while also grabbing his own lapels with his hands and looked his chin upward. The curly haired man came up behind Will and patted him on the back, "Good, good, good. And you and your sister here are two of the Robinsons, I trust?"

"Yes, but...how did you know?" Will wondered.

"Oh, nothing much. I just met you before."

"But we don't..." Will thought for a moment, then pondered the idea, "...I mean we haven't met you."

The Doctor smiled another toothy grin, "It hasn't happened yet."

The white haired man came closer, hardly bending as the other Doctors might have and this time Will noticed he talked with a bit of a lisp, "Don't listen to him, he'll only try to confuse it or do so even if he doesn't confuse it."

"Well, I always do what I'm best at," the Fourth Doctor said.

The young blond smiled, "Look, this is a lot to take in all at once but listen to me the rest of you. Don't crowd them. Would you three like something to eat?"

Barry nodded, "Yes, please, we are kind of hungry."

Everyone moved back as the trio went with the young one to a round white table and sat in a large straw chairs around it. The blond turned to Harry, "Uh, Harry..."

Harry turned to Tegan, "Food machine...?" 

Tegan shrugged, "Well, don't look at me."

Susan and Nyssa decided that they would handle the food getting. Harry relieved at their good natures was sure they would bring some hot meal and drink for the guests...and maybe himself, too.

Later, after the meal, Will finished, "Okay, so I understand you're a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey and all that but why are there five of you all called Doctor?"

The curly haired Doctor said seriously, "Well, actually there are eight of us at the moment but we have no idea if our, let me see what they are, sixth, seventh, and eighth selves were saved from whatever this thing is that is taking everyone out of space and time. They might have succumbed."

The little man with bangs ignored him and put his hands in his long pockets, "We're all the same Doctor. We regenerate into a new form in times of danger."

The old man laughed, "Or when we get too old."

Tegan stood behind Penny's chair, "I'd like to know how you came to find Adric."

"We were being chased by these things that looked like, oh, I don't know...," Barry floundered.

"Sea devils," Harry said, "I saw them as we crated these three inside."

"Sea Devils," the Third Doctor lisped, "Good heavens. It's worse than I thought."

Will drank some soda through a swirly straw, "What is? Do you know what's going on, on this planet, Doctors?"

A sudden flurry of excuses filled the air until the moustached Brigadier stepped in, "Doctor! Doctors! Please! One at a time. Excuses I mean."

Doctor 1 started, "First of all, lad, this is not a planet. It is a number of planets of different times and places put together to form a desired universe."

Doctor 2 picked him up, "You may have noticed all the stars have vanished from real space. All the known planets have been collected and put in some kind of device that can jumble them together at will."

Penny and Will looked up at Doctor 3 as he started, stepping on Doctor 2's lines, "...so that this is some type of experiment---someone is watching the result of putting different times together. I realized this as it was happening of course and picked up as many of my friends as I could. Something has to be done about all this though."

Penny nodded, "What does whoever did this hope to gain by all this testing?"

Having sat next to them, Doctor 4 took a sip of tea from a glass on the table, "Very good question. What they have already gained is the entire sum of all the universe--all existence at their beck and call---to be moved about and played with," he sounded much more grim than he did before and much more grim than all the others, "...oh, they'll soon grow bored with it. They are not just trying to play God..." He made his voice rise at that point but then lowered it and whispered the next bit, "...they already are."

Just then, Leela, a savage girl in a leather skin outfit, came in and drew her knife, "Doctor!" She spoke out to the Fourth Doctor, "Romana said the boy is coming around."

Doctor 4 sprang up, "Good, good. And do put that knife away!" Penny, Will and Barry jumped p with him.

"Well, I don't trust them," Leela said in defense of her knife being out.

Doctor 4 took the knife out of her hand, "Don't be silly. They were with my friend Adric."

"I don't trust him, either. Something about his eyes I don't like."

"Nonsense," Doctor 5, the blond, pushed past Leela toward the back door from which a small girl in a beach outfit and a straw hat emerged from. 

"Doctor," Romana II called, "Hurry! What's keeping you up?" Doctor 5 frowned and moved around her.

"Come on, Romana," Doctor 4 said and started after. Penny, Will, and Barry followed him and the dark tanned girl Leela until he abruptly stopped, causing all of them to bump into his back and each other. Doctor 4 turned to a tall raven haired woman with a long white flowing robe, "Romana, you take care of the console." 

"Yes, Doctor, I already am," she raised her head from under the console, "It's in perfect shape...well at least for this type."

"Type?" The Fourth Doctor shouted, "Type is my 40."

"40 is your type, you mean," the straw hatted girl corrected, "Can we go now please?"

"Oh, well, then carry on, Romana," the Doctor started out again.

Penny tugged on his long scarf and stopped the entourage, "Doctor? You just called that girl in the console room Romana...?"

"Yes, what of it," the Doctor pulled his scarf upward toward his neck and wrapped it, then started leading them toward the other room through a TARDIS hall.

"Well," Penny hurried after him again, "The girl we're following was Romana. Do they have the same name?" 

"No," the Doctor opened a door, "The same life."

As he bundled inside, Penny said absently, "Oh..." As if she understood but really didn't.

They were in Adric's old room. Romana was looking over him when they came in. Penny was still confused but kept quiet now. Nyssa and Tegan came in behind them. Doctor 5 stood in a corner quiet and mysterious, wondering.

Barry tugged Nyssa's hanging sleeve, "What's the big mystery now?"

Nyssa could hardly say it, "Adric, well, he...he died."

"He was," Tegan began, "Blown up...saving Earth from a Cyberman trap in the prehistoric past that would have wiped out all history and all mankind." 

Adric's eyes opened and he saw both Doctors he knew, "Doctor. Doctors. It...It's you," he spoke slowly. "But how did I get...oh yes, you three." He tried to lean up but fell back but his attempt allowed him to see, "Nyssa! Tegan!" The two girls came to his bedside, one on either side and Tegan touched his arm. Nyssa touched his shoulder. "It is good to see you both again. I didn't think I ever would...I...I don't understand."

Doctor 5 came between Romana II and Tegan, "Nor do we, Adric. We thought you had died."

"Doctor, I...I don't know...I can't remember. Nothing from...the last thing...the very last thing...was those dreadful caves. I hate caves so. We...landed in caves."

Doctor 5 smiled, "You're safe now. That's what matters."

Romana looked at everyone, "He does need his rest though."

"There is something," Adric started just as everyone turned to go and he thought he would rest his head, "If only..."

Doctor 4 ushered Leela, Penny, Will, and Barry out of the room anyway, "Don't worry, old boy, you'll remember."

Tegan had tears in her eyes, "Yes and do get some rest." Adric blinked at her.

Romana took Tegan by the arm, "Come on." Doctor 5 and Nyssa followed them outside. Adric's eyes closed slowly and he fell asleep.

Leela was going on outside in the hallway, "I tell you, Doctor, leave someone with him!" They all walked into the control room as she kept warning them. "I sense something bad!"

Tegan snapped at her, "There's nothing bad about Adric!"

Leela stood close to her, "I am a warrior of the Sevateem tribe and my instincts tell me there is something about that boy..."

"Enough of this bickering!" Doctor 1 yelled, "We have to get to the problem at hand!"

"Hey, where's Chipper?" Barry turned to see Chipper putting his nose up to a mechanical dog called K-9. A nose nozzle came out of K-9's head at the nose and Chipper jumped back. Debbie, the monkey, sat on K-9's back.

K-9 spoke in a mechanical, soft but male voice, "Master, please." 

"Debbie," Penny lightly scolded and pulled her off. 

"K-9, you do behave now," Romana II was saying in a semi-sarcastic tone as if she didn't really believe he was being bad..

"Yes, Mistress," K-9 squawked, "I will try." K9's nose nozzle moved back in and Chipper promptly licked K-9's nose.

Turning toward a bemused Ian and Barbara, Doctor One yelled, "I'm running a circus!"

Sarah Jane, not far from them, couldn't stifle a laugh.

In his room, on his bed, Adric's eyes popped open quickly and widely. He sat bolt upright.

Dan Erickson and Mark Wilson were walking through wet grass. On either side of them huge moss covered rocks stretched for mile ahead. Dan puffed, "No sign of Barry, Will, or Penny."

Mark was aggravated, something he hadn't been in a long time, "Yeah, not to mention Chipper and Debbie. How'd we end up in this place anyway?" The two men walked on past more solid rocks and the walls of the rocks grew larger as if this was once some riverbed. "I'm not even sure we can find our way back to the Spindrift."

Dan turned around, "Well, it's off that..." He looked behind them, "Hey, where did that forest come from?"

"Ahh, this planet's nuttier than the one we were on," Mark spouted, meaning the Land of the Giants. He moved ahead of Dan, leaving him behind.

Dan started to follow him but it began to rain. The rain began lightly but in seconds fell heavily onto them both and soon the puddles at their feet gave way into the ground. Dan and Mark soon found themselves running through mud. Ahead a huge wall of water splashed down the rock canyon walls at them. The sky instantly darkened as the whole area was cast into a cloud. Mark was thrown against the wall of some rocks which soon melted into mud. More water hit him. Dan fell into a patch of mud, drenched, and unable to see, "Mark! Where are you?"

"Over... here," the other man gurgled. Water filled the area between the rocks and rose up to the waists of both of them. Mark tried to pull his leg out of a slop of gluey mud, "Dan, I'm stuck!"

"So am I!" Dan squinted through watery eyes and saw a new spot of action. A tiny whirlpool opened up and near Mark and the water began to drain down it. "Mark, lookout! Mudhole!"

Mark felt a tug on his leg and instantly like a wet rag he spun into the mudhole and was gone! Dan yelled but a new splashing hit him and he was also washed down into the mudhole.

The SnowCat tractor ventured from Seaview into a raging white blizzard. Admiral Harrimin Nelson and Valerie Scott sat in the front seats, wearing parkas and hoods with snow clothes. Robot was standing in the compartment just behind them. To Nelson's right, Val was fooling with a roughly made computer map. "So Admiral, you are sure where we're heading."

"No," Nelson said absently, trying to keep his mind on driving, "No, I'm not." He was tried to focus his attention to the white inferno outside. Valerie tossed the map behind her, not mindful and unaware it covered the Robot's voice box. Val looked up at a huge snow covered mountain range. Picking up binoculars, she spotted something on top the mountain. Nelson noticed this, "What is it, Miss Scott?" 

Val smiled, so formal these military men. "Valerie, please," she smiled, "It looks..." She put her eyes back to the binoculars, "...like a kind of vehicle. Could be some more survivors." She turned back to him and put the binoculars down after he refused to take them.

Nelson stopped the Snow Cat. Well, Val thought, he trusted me. Soon the pair hopped out onto the treads. Nelson peered up, "I'll go up and have a look."

"Good, so will I," Valerie jumped off the treads.

Nelson frowned, "Should I argue?" 

Robot flung the map to the floor of the Snow Cat, the door still open, "Do not ask a mechanical man what is perfectly obvious."

"Good advice, stay here and scout the general area around the Snow Cat," Nelson ordered, "But not too far from it."

"Affirmative."

Valerie was wandering under an entire section of ice trees. Nelson began to run after her in his white-yellow down jacket with parka over it, "Slow down and stop running like that!"

"Why? The snow is packed," she tripped as she said this. Val fell on her stomach and her face was an inch away from a number of razor sharp ice stalks, once plants on the ground.

"Because, these ice trees could slice your head off in seconds," called Nelson, not yet quite reaching her and unaware of her near fatal accident.

Slowly, Val inched her face away from the ice stalks, "Now he tells me." She stood up just as Nelson finally joined her.

"Now where did you see this thing?" He rubbed his gloves together.

"There," she pointed up a hill where the snow still fell. The two moved that way.

The room was dark and antiquated. Wooden. Part of the TARDIS which hadn't been in use for a few years and for decades before that. This was the old original control room area---dark and wooden structures with a smaller central column than the white control room. The console here was of a hexagonal shape with some kind of mirror on the center stalk. Colored portholes were on the wall, unlike the roundels of the rest of the TARDIS. These looked almost like stained glass windows in a church. A creaky door opened from the inner hall and Adric stepped inside. He moved to the console and opened a panel on the side of it. 

Leela, the savage warrior, looked into Adric's room and found the bed empty. She cocked her head as if a dog hearing a loud noise, sensing something, trying to locate the boy's smell. Leela left the room and walked past another roundel covered wall of another hallway.

In the new control room, Doctor One snapped, "We're in time now but not space."

Doctor 4 frowned, "...and we can't get past this barrier into this unknown area." 

Sarah Jane moved between Doctor 4 and Doctor 2, "Is that where these people or whatever they are, well, are?"

"It are," Doctor 4 smiled a tooth grin at her, bending down to the smaller woman, who was about 5'4.

"I would have killed that one," huffing at him and impatient, Tegan pushed past Nyssa and Susan to look at the console with Doctor 5 and the two Romana girls, "What's the problem then, Docs? Why is this barrier too strong for the TARDIS?"

"Docs?" Doctor One stammered, "I thought I told you never to call me that again!" 

Doctor 2 embarrassingly looked down, waving his short arms around, "Well, my dear, you see the arc of the spatial coordinates vary inversely with the time elements within which our TARDIS cannot materialize its present copit..."

Tegan frowned and interrupted, looked at her Doctor 5 and said, "He sounds like you."

Barry stood from his seat, "Look, you people do a lot of talking but we have to find a way in." 

Doc 3 rubbed the back of his neck, "That's the difficult bit really."

Polly spoke up, "And it sounds like the dangerous bit, too. Why can't we just stay in the TARDIS. We're safe here, I mean, after all...right."

Leela rushed into the old control room and saw the teen, "What are you doing?" She grabbed Adric away from the console but he had managed to press five square buttons. Leela twisted his arm, making him gasp, "What have you done?"

In the room, several large hard reptilian forms appeared, bulky and barrel chested - Ice Warriors in green armor. A man with large talons and an Oriental face mask Leela recognized at once as Weng Chiang, really Magnus Greel, a war criminal from the far future also appeared, his long cape flowing. In his hands was the pig faced midget doll like servant, Mister Sin, a homunculus, with the spinal cord of a pig and mechanical parts. Large slow moving mollusk monsters with antennas, called Tractators appeared along with fish amphibian Marsh men---what Adric's people evolved from, small hooded crusty faced Exxilons and other various figures from all over time and space. Leela grabbed Adric and hurled him out the door, following him and slamming it closed. "Doctor! Oh! Doctor! Doctors!"

Doctors 3 and 4 came running into the hallway near her. 4 yelled, "Leela let him go!"

"Doctor, in there," Leela yelled. 

"Great balls of fire," Doctor 3 saw a snout faced Kraal, with stone features, open the door. He had a small ray gun but Doctor 3 kicked it from its hand using his Venusian karate. A crystallized man, bulky and covered with diamond like shapes all over his body came out from behind the Kraal. Doctor 3 said, "Let's get outta here!" The four ran down the hall toward the white control room. Leela was practically dragging Adric.

Doctor 4 opened the door to the white room, "Come on everyone," he said in his best serious tone, "...we have to get out of here." 

Leela said, "The Doctor's right. We will be trapped in here if..."

The Brigadier marched up to them, "Why Doctor? What's wrong?" He asked this to Doctor 3, the one he worked with the most, although he worked with all the Doctors at one time or another.

Doctor 3 puffed, "A whole army of monsters is inside the TARDIS. My TARDIS! As if this isn't bad enough having all of you...anyway, now all of you...down this corridor!"

Barbara, Ian, Polly and Ben went out first. Leela still held Adric's arm, "Shall I kill him now, Doctor?" She asked of Doctor 4.

"Leela please," Doctor 4 stammered, 'He must have correlated the TARDIS memory cell to bring them to life."

Jo Grant, Nyssa, Tegan, Barry, Will, and Penny followed the two Romanas out into the hallway.

The Third Doctor headed them, "This way and hurry!"

Doctor 5 and Susan helped Doctor 1 out into the hallway where Leela had Adric with Doctor 4 and Sarah Jane. The Brig, Mike, and Benton pulled out revolvers to fire on the monsters. An explosion blasted above Doctor 1 and Susan's heads, causing them to duck. Doctor 5 says, "I think we can reverse it!" Something was turning a corridor and wheeling down on them.

Doctor 1 yelled, "Think, my boy? You should know! I mean I should know!"

A large file cabinet shaped box with tubes holding a glass casing on the upper surface held within this transparent fishbowl a shrunken, mutated head. Doctor 5 recognized it, "Arcturus!"

The voice box came out of the speaker on the front, "Doctor! I will have my revenge on you! Five times over!"

Leela sprang into action. She shoved Adric to Benton's arms and moved into a run, diving over Arcturus, evading his spray of blasts, drawing his fire from her friends and Doctors. Arcturus turned his box body to fire at her but found himself facing a party of advancing Ice Warriors. Arcturus was mad, insane now, 'Leave me alone girl! I want to destroy you and all of your friends!"

"Susan," Doctor 1 called to her and they ran down the hall, taking Leela's diversion.

Leela scooted behind the alien box and sent it crashing into the Ice Warriors, both they and the box firing blindly. Arcturus exploded into the Ice Warriors as Leela ran back to the four military men, "We must reach a more fortified barrier!" 

"I'll say," the Brig shot as Mr. Sin but the pig faced doll only laughed at him. "Come on, Doctor, never changes with you, does it?"

Doctor 2 didn't leave the console room. He was instead, working on it furiously, also furiously ignoring all around him. Jamie stood behind him, watching the door, listening to the attacks outside, and then turning back, nervously. He had brawn and strength but he had seen too many of the Doctor's adversaries to think that would be enough. Doctor 2 moved from foot to another and like a child, cried out in glee, "There Jamie, you see, I've done it!"

Jamie grabbed his arm and pulled him, "Oh Doctor, come on!"

They ran into the hallway where giant vampire stone slabs called Ogri glowed red with inner blood. The stones were big and bulky but moved fast, making terrible power drawing sounds. A few remaining Ice Warriors were not far from them and an insect like creature with dangling leaf like arms. Doctor 2 merely laughed, rubbing his hands together, "They can't hurt us!"

"Tell that to them, please," the Brig shot some more but soon realized it was useless work. An Ogri and other monster approached the group. "Time to draw back!" The Brig, Jamie, Doctor 2, Leela, Mike, and Benton left the area just behind Harry.

As they moved, the Doctor Two kept babbling to the Brig and Jamie, "There is only one drawback."

"To what, Doctor, for heaven's sake?" The Brig said, "I knew this contraption of yours would someday be my undoing."

Doctor 2 ignored him, "I've realigned the timal rectifier so their weapons cannot harm us," the tiny Doctor laughed, "But as I've said, there's only one drawback..."

Jamie asks, "Aye, what's that?" 

"Our weapons cannot hurt them," Doctor 2 frowned and looked down sheepishly.

"What? Oh that makes things much more comforting," he looked back at the others, who were more worried from approaching Ogri.

Dan and Mark feel and fell and fell and fell...into a deep underground canyon! Mud and water rained down with them and they landed in a rushing river in a long cavern. The river began to carry them off. Two fins seemed to be also speeding at them from behind and going with the river. Dan bopped his head above water, "Sharks!" Mark's head went underwater as he passed out. A bluish shark rose up a bit from the raging surface. To Dan's relief and also horror, he saw the shark was not a shark from Earth but a shark man! The face was elongated with a large mouth of razor sharp teeth, but with just enough slight human overtones, to make it real creepy. Another of these grabbed Dan, swimming as a missile from the other and arching around to Dan's back. Dan wanted to struggle but the raging sea had him and now this shark being did. If death didn't already come by now, he imagined these beings were taking him and Mark for questioning. Not unlike the giants, he mused. Dan relaxed from fighting the sea. The sharkmen were more fish-like than human. They had arms and legs with fin shaped endings which they used to carry the two men.

In TARDIS, the first five of eight Doctors, a host of some of their companions, Penny, Barry and Will raced into a large lounge which abounded with cushion chairs, a colorful built in swimming pool, large potted plants and trees, some of the plants hanging from the ceiling. Sarah caught her breath and held her stomach, "Where do we go? Those things will be all over the TARDIS!"

The Brig took a look at her, "Miss Smith, why are you dressed like Andy Pandy?"

"Not now, Lethbridge," Doctor 3 smiled. He rubbed his neck, "I have a plan but it would mean going back to the earlier console room."

The Fourth Doctor said, "I know you plan and I'll go with you." 

Sarah protested, "Oh no Doctor, you can't go anywhere near there. That's where they're coming from. The area will be literally crawling with your worst enemies."

Leela, watching the door, turned back in, "Doctors, your enemies are approaching."

The 5th Doctor waved his arms at Tegan and Nyssa, "If all of you can keep them busy we might be able to reach the antiquated control room."

Doctor One took exception to that, "Antiquated indeed."

Susan smiled, "Grandfather, he is you, so it is you saying that." 

"Indeed it is not," the Doctor One folded his arms in a huff.

Tegan had a hold of Adric, taking him, protectively from Benton. After all, she knew him better than most, if not all, of these others. "What about Adric?"

"We'll find out later," Doctor 5 yelled as he struggled to open a dark doorway, behind a curtain and out of place in this white and cheerful room. "C'mon, someone help me!"

Doctor 1 waved his cane, "I believe we can reach it if we go that way, Doctors."

Harry turned to the 4th Doctor, "You're all going?"

Leela yelled, "Hurry, those things are almost here!"

The five Doctors slipped out the back way while the Brig opened the white, regular room doorway, "We will lead them out this way---away from the Doctors."

"They deserting us," Adric murmured.

Nyssa was close by, "Adric, you know that's not true."

"Look out," screamed Penny.

Three orange blob men came rampaging in from the first door. Jo Grant shrieked, "Axons!" The stringy bodies of the blob men moved in and from each came long tentacles. One struck out and grabbed Tegan around the waist, pulling her. Adric fell out of her grabbed and into a chair. Penny and Barry grabbed at the tentacle while Leela tried to cut it with her knife. Jo told them, "They are part of the same creature--Axos!" 

"I don't care what it is a part of," Leela sneered at it.

"Tegan!" Nyssa was caught unaware as another tentacle from another Axon caught her around the arm and pulled her toward it. Susan, next to Nyssa, screamed loudly. The Brig, Harry, Mike and Benton tried to free Nyssa.

"Brigadier, Ice Warriors!" Sarah Jane yelled. One moved at her. Jamie tried to pull it back from Sarah but he was slammed into by a rugged shell like arm and was knocked to the floor! Sarah backed into a wall as the Ice Warrior proceeded at her, "Doctor!"

Outside, a raging blizzard hampered Valerie and Nelson's climb up to the silver rocket ship. Using a rope with an attached hook from Nelson's gear, they had made their way up an icy slope with dangerous footing. The pair managed to go under the rocket on top the cliff---with enough room between the ground and the rocket for them to stand, the rocket on top icy rocks and not flat ground. Hard rocks had tilted the rocket to a slant.

Val saw it first, "Admiral, a door."

Nelson lifted her up to a square hatch and she opened it using a small handle on the outside. As it opened, a ladder slowly came down on automatic. They walked carefully out of the biting wind into the shelter of the strange spaceship.

They found themselves walking cautiously through a single control area that spread almost the entire length of the rocket. Around one circular control panel were numerous devices but the rest of the ship was bare, devoid of humanly comforts. There was one lone chair, metal like all else on this ship. A long haired boy sat in it. A boy with brown hair and he was slumped over, obviously tied. They couldn't see his face. He had on simple Earth clothes---a checkered shirt and bell bottom pants, Valerie winced. He must be from the 1970s, she thought. She also noticed a strange metallic band around his ample locks of hair. Nelson started to approach the chair. He turned to the redheaded girl, "Uh, uh---come on."

"Be careful, Admiral," Valerie followed slowly. This smelled like a baited trap of some kind.

Nelson went up to the boy and looked back at the girl as he shook him. He turned to the boy, "Son? Son, can you hear me?" Nelson moved the head up. The face, almost girlish, was of a pale white boy, "Son?"

"I'll untie him," Valerie started on the ropes.

Nelson examined the controls as she did so. He came back to the boy by the time she finished, "He seems to be passed out or...now what is this?" Nelson reached for the band on the boy's head but it glowed red as he touched it. The boy screamed, fully awake! He jolted out of the chair, screaming and then fell silent!

In TARDIS' lounge, Sarah Jane Smith was choking at the rigid hand of an Ice Warrior who held her whole frame up against the wall with one arm as it choked her with the other. "I'm choking! I...can't...breath!" Jamie was trying to pull it away from her but it just knocked him down with a swat of the free arm.

Another Ice Warrior picked up a pot and stood above Adric, who, dazed, was on the couch. Leela succeeded in cutting an Axon tentacle with her knife and freed Tegan. Tegan went spiraling into the wall and Leela saw a new Ice Warrior threatening Adric, over the couch. She ran to it and knocked it aside with all her might. The Brigadier pulled Nyssa away from the Axon mass. Adric was pulled up by Leela. "You...you helped me."

"You are the Doctor's friend," Leela spurted, "...and his judgement is what counts." She pulled him away with her as Benton grabbed a pedestal and hit the Ice Warrior that held onto Sarah. The Ice Warrior fell away and Sarah fell straight down the wall. Benton helped her up. She rubbed her neck.

Benton pulled her arm, "We have to get out of here, Miss. If you're okay?"

"Yes, half choked, falling all over the place, just like day to day with the Doctor." 

"Let's move," one of the companions said. And they did.

"Mr. McCrimmon," the Brig helped him up as Nyssa, Jo Grant, Tegan, and Penny ran out the back way, following Leela and Adric. Blocking their way this time were a group of half naked green skinned savages with dreadlocks hair. The first Romana ran up behind the others, "They're called Swampies in unpolitically correct terms." She sounded smug but didn't mean to be.

"There are too many of them," Penny noted. "We'll never get past."

"We shall see," Leela threw herself at them on an angle, almost horizontally, taking down four of them. She kicked her way up and downed two more. Then she took two of the green men and hit their heads together before they could recover from her first assault. "We are still outnumbered!"

"Voords!" Susan ducked as a huge, black rubber like thing threw a spiraling spiked wheel. It hit a wall behind her head. Five more of these things were behind it. They had fish like triangular topped heads and a shark like beak. The Voord and the Swampies seemed to regroup as one mass.

The first Romana whispered to the second, "What are the Doctors doing?"

The second Romana put her head next to her, "Improvising."

Tegan said, "They'd better do something more than that---fast!"

Susan nodded to them, "I know the little Doctor said they can't hurt us but...the look of them makes me wonder!"

The Brig, Will, Barry, Jamie, Benton, and Mike came running to them. Barry looked back at huge black Mandrels which had foamy stringy mouths and large feet. The monsters were moving up on them, 8 feet of black bodied terror, big flower like mouths and yellow eyes. Their gorilla like bodies were covered in hair. Benton, Mike, and Harry began to help Leela fight the Swampies off, who were limp dolls before them, poor fighters it would seem, or was this just the projection the TARDIS had of the green aliens from Delta Magna? The warriors were easily overtaken by a barrage of kicks, flips, punches, and jabs. Voords approached from one side. One in front, yakked, "I, Yartek, want to question you humans---before you die."

The Mandrels moved in closer to the Brig, Jamie, Will and Barry. The four urged the others away. A Mandrel swished a claw at the Brig who ducked. Barry fell and another Mandrel lifted a chair over his head. Will pulled Barry's arms, "Look out!" He pulled the boy away just as the chair hit.

Voords removed spike frisbees from their rubber suits. Nyssa gasped, "Come on Doctors! Do something!"

The five Doctors were running down a hallway almost in order of their regeneration's. 5th, 4th, 3rd, 2nd, and 1st Doctors rushed past fuming Krynoid plant monster and into the Old Wooden Control Room. Inside, a number of greenish globs of what used to be men were moving around. The Five Doctors pushed past them. The 3rd Doctor called to the 4th and 5th, "Try reversing the polarity of the neutron flow! It's the only way!"

The 1st Doctor hit a hooded Exxilion with his cane, "But match this console with the new console. It will negate the memory inducer!" 

In the hallway, a Mandrel grabbed Jamie's sides and seemed intent on squeezing the life out of the boy.

The 5th Doctor yelled as they all worked on the console as feverishly as they could, "Punch in the sequence!"

"I am," the 4th Doctor snapped.

A Voord pulled Susan and Nyssa with one hand on both their own hands while a Swampie leveled a spear at Adric's stomach.

The 4th Doctor was at the console and was being pulled by a green bug monster Wirn, a giant wasp like entity, "I am finding this rather difficult an atmosphere to think in." 

"My, my, I am not what I used to be when I was young like myself here," the old looking Doctor, actually the youngest, smiled and laughed.

"I do wish you'd stop saying things like that," the 4th snapped, "I mean I do wish I would stop saying things like that about myself!" More Wirn attacked him from behind.

"Doctor, lookout," the 2nd Doctor yelled above the din the monsters around them all were making.

"No need to shout," the 4th Doctor said, "There!" The Doctors grinned as the Wirn vanished.

Adric watched the Swampie vanish just as the spear was thrust at his stomach. The Voord holding Nyssa and Susan was gone. The Mandrels vanished. Everyone laughed in a release of tension and began to calm down.

The TARDIS materialized in a nice smelling pine forest. Penny Robinson, Will Robinson, and Barry Lockridge came out of the double doors and bid a farewell to the Doctors and companions. Will looked at Doctor 1, "You still think whoever is behind this is a Time Lord, like yourself? One of your own people?"

"Yes, I do, young whipper snapper," the 1st Doctor snorted, "There are many that have strayed."

The 3rd smiled, "Yes, like us, unfortunately." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"The Monk, Omega," the 1st Doctor went on.

"Another escaped a long time ago," pondered Doctor 2, "We have forgotten his name. I think he called himself a doctor, too. Nothing like us, though."

"Be on your guard," Doctor 3 warned, "We'll try to find a way in from our TARDIS." 

Penny smiled, "And we have to keep looking for our family and friends. Thank you for your help and for the offer to stay."

Leaving the TARDIS the three children turned to see it slowly vanish. Someone was watching them from a dark, black area. Someone who laughed sinisterly. "Oh, Doctor, you are a fool now. I have you all. Ever the fool I have you."

In Adric's room, the 5th and 4th Doctor were with Tegan as Adric lay on his bed. Leela walked in, "How is he now, Doc..." 

"Shh, shh," the 4th Doctor waved his hand, "Shh. Good, good. He's unhypnotized."

"Hypnotized?" Leela rolled her eyes.

"Who did that to him?" Tegan asked, leaning on the 4th Doctor's back.

"Only Adric can tell us now," the 5th Doctor said from the other side of the bed.

"Well," the 4th Doctor stared at Adric, "Adric. Can you?"

Adric seemed uneasy. Tegan was springing to his defense. "Please, Doctor, Doctors," she puffed, looking at both of them, "He's been through a lot." 

"Doctor," Adric's eyes widened as he sat up, "I remember. I was on the freighter. I...I was going to die. A...a TARDIS appeared. Your TARDIS. Shaped like a police box. I called to you, warning. There was no time left to save me. The door opened..." He stuttered. "I ran inside. The door shut and we took off. The freighter blew up."

Tegan gulped, "We thought you were on it."

"It would have been better had I been," he buried his face in his hands.

"Why?" The 5th Doctor, bright and cherry, blond, frowned at him.

"It was his TARDIS, The Master!"

"The Master," the 3rd Doctor came into the room again, "Don't tell me, he's here." Jo was at his side.

"He brought me here---to find...and kill you, Doctor," Adric put his head on the pillow now, leaning back again, "...and...and I would have." 

Little Jo Grant pushed past Doctor 3 and 4 and Leela and put her hands on Adric's hands near his stomach, "Oh don't you worry about it. Why that dirty neck Master did the same thing to me once."

"Why yes, that's right, Jo," the 3rd Doctor agreed, "Why, my memory is getting terrible." He snickered.

"He did?" Adric sat up, a bit more cheerfully.'

"Yes, caused me to almost kill the Doctor," Jo laughed, looking back at the 3rd, "But I didn't. Just like you didn't. So don't worry." She took his hands and shook them. He felt lots of rings on her fingers. 

Adric's smile dropped suddenly, "Doctor," he looked up at the 4th, "I just remembered something else. The Master had a back up plan. He's..." Adric jumped up suddenly and out of bed, sprang out the door before anyone could stop him. 

Jo frowned, "Well, he seems better." 

"Metabolism," the 5th Doctor moved away from the bed, "Faster than Earth humans, humanoids." He went to the door, "Come on!" He ran out as suddenly as Adric had. They all ran after him to the newest control room where they found Sarah Jane, Jamie, Susan, and Doctors 1 and 2 staring at the scanner. 

Adric was trying to override the controls. Doctor 4 looked at him, "What did you do?"

Jo frowned, "Doctor!" 

"I mean," the 4th Doctor looked at her and smiled, then dropped the smile as he looked back at Adric, "...what did he make you do?"

"From the other console room, I've set a fixed course...when we materialized and then dematerialized--we activated it..." Adric stopped.

Sarah nodded, "Doctors, look at the scanner!"

"It's him," Jo said, "A little different but he...he's the Master, isnnhe?" 

"My dear Miss Grant, how nice of you to remember me. Of all the Doctors' companions, it is you I admire the most, although why I have no idea. It is Adric's skill I have been able to use time and time again, so to speak." The dark suited, black beared goatee wearing Master was in his own more bleak TARDIS, "My dear Doctors, how nice to see all of you again. Face to faces." 

"Well, you managed to bungle it again," The 3rd said, "This is not all of us."

The 1st Doctor tried to stop him from telling that, "No, young man...do not..." He merely nodded now.

The Master mockingly said, "Oh really. In the time I came from, I only knew five of you. So there are more of you, huh? Just how many I wonder."

"Oh get off it," the 2nd Doctor said.

The 3rd added, "Yes, and just get round to telling us what you've done now."

"He will, don't worry," Tegan said, "He loves this part." 

"Very well," The Master grinned from the scanner, "Through the brilliance of the boy, I have made it impossible for you to appear any where, any time. You're on a fixed trajectory---in an endless circle. You are all locked inside that hut of a so called TARDIS forever!" The Master laughed at them all in one long hideously sinister and mocking laugh.

"It's true," Adric puffed.

"Doctor," Tegan closed her eyes and then recalled, "Doctors...as much as I like the TARDIS..."

"You'll all have long lives," chuckled the Master, "Possibly forever eternal but you will never get outside the TARDIS again. Just try. Well, I must be going. People to kill and places to burn. And three very unsuspecting children, two Robinsons and one Lockridge, birds I think they are, to abuse. Enjoy your prison! You all deserve it and each other! Farewell!"

The Master laughed over and over and over again and again...they couldn't shut the scanner on him so had to tolerate it until he left them...forever


	8. Chapter 8

The boy was awake and talking to Valerie Scott and Admiral Nelson inside the silvery rocket ship on the cliff side of snow and ice. Nelson had set the boy down on a second metallic chair while they talked. Valerie asked, "And you call yourselves homo superior?"  
"Well, blimey, that sounds arrogant," the British boy said, "We like to call ourselves the Tomorrow People rather. It's not as self righteous. My name is Stephen Jamieson." The boy seemed calm and smiled, "Right now, I'm a prisoner of Jedikiah."

"You mentioned him before," Nelson was eyeing the band on the boy's head, "Who is this...this Jedikiah?" He squinted as he spoke.

"Oh, a shape changing bionic robot android although," Stephen, 14 years old with long brown hair, said, "...most of the time he looks like a fat man with a beard." 

Val summed it up, "So you, though, are English, British, and from Earth."

"Yes," he smiled at her. Something about him made her like him immediately. He made her feel peaceful and but also she wanted to protect him some how.

"And only he can take this silencer band, you called it, off," Nelson pointed to the band, "Or it would kill you if we tried." 

"Yes. He or some of my friends who are also Tomorrow People. I was looking for them...only when the white cloud invaded our lab on Earth in London, the other Tomorrow People, didn't escape. I've been searching for... I think I hear something. He...he's coming back," Stephen remained calm of tone. British reserve, Valerie knew. She had seen it first hand in all of her travels to Britain and with British people.

Nelson grabbed the ropes, "I'll keep these loose but make it look like they are still on you."

He and Valerie had only seconds to dash behind a large computer desk as Jedikiah a heavy set man with a gray beard and gray slicked back hair with a dash of black streak on either side of his head bounded into this huge area from a smaller flight deck. He also wore a gray uniform. His tone was harsh and deep voiced, "Now tell me who is behind this. You must know! Tell me, tell me!"

"Jedikiah, I told you. We thought you were."

Val pointed out, turned to Nelson and whispered, "He has the key to the silencer band." Nelson saw she was right---it dangled off Jedikiah's thick waist belt.

"Jedikiah, why don't you let me go---then I could help you find out who really is behind all this."

"You would just disappear or jaunt as you call it," Jedikiah's voice was gruff yet flat and cold at the same time, "But the owners of this ship are helping me. They are my true allies."

"Owners? This isn't your ship?"

"No, my cohorts are with me though and what is their's, is mine."

Stephen grew defiant but his voice didn't rise, even then, "Oh, such as when you teamed up with Rubowski, I suppose. It wasn't your ship then either. He was a good ally to you, wasn't he, spearing you like he did with that sword and all..."

"Silence!" Jedikiah composed himself and checked a scanner on the console, not far from Val or Nelson, "You will be meeting my allies soon enough." 

Outside by the Snow Cat, the Robot was scouting the area. The snow had let up some when he scanned a small human running past some ice hills. He picked up a scream. The Robot moved toward the area it came from. He was ready with his firing mechanism and his arms were out, ready to fire. Rounding a corner of ice and snow, he saw a dark boy, small, young, maybe just about ten years old. The poor lad was dressed only in a leather loin cloth and sandals. Shivering, the dark skinned boy caught sight of the Robot and took it in. It was all too much for him and he passed out. Gently, the Robot bent down and picked the boy up in his arms. "W-W-Warming circuits conditioning for human tolerance."

Robot carried the boy to the Snowcat tractor and laid him on the treads. Robot reached up and pulled out a snow jacket from the back seat supplies and also found a blanket in the small cabinet on the floor of the back of the Snow Cat. Robot noticed the boy's shoulder length black hair and dark, tanned complexion. Mexican maybe. Spanish? Indian? Robot didn't wait to find out. He fired a dose of electricity across the boy's entire body, causing the kid a mild stir. Before putting on the parka and covering the boy with the blanket, Robot also noticed a small wooden knife in the boy's thin vine belt.

Valerie was eyeing Jedikiah's belt, or rather the key hanging from it inside that rocket ship. Admiral Nelson was cutting some wires from a computer console, a thick hose from the machinery. His working on it caused a large, unexpected shock of sparks. Val gasped. "Who is that? More Tomorrow People? See how I deal with you!" Jedikiah lunged forth, toward the pair. Stephen jumped up and held back the large man. Val ran to him and pulled the key off the belt just as Jedikiah flung Stephen back across another console.

"You overgrown Tonker Toy-Can, all you do is push around kids," Valerie gasped at him.

"Young lady, I am old enough to be your great, great, great grandfather!"

"Yeah and fat enough to me house. Well, come on and get this key, turkey," she taunted him toward the console where Nelson, still unseen by Jedikiah, was hiding, brandishing the hose which was sparking forth more power. Nelson was holding the insulation to protect himself. He also had on rubber gloves.

Jedikiah made an animalistic, unexpected lunge at Val, who laughed at him because he looked funny, acting so quickly but looking like an invalid fat guy. He was really rather quick and fast moving. She ducked aside and he landed on the console rounded section. Nelson jumped up and hit Jedikiah in the back with the sparking hose. For an instant they could see the true cumbersome robotic form appear until the robot he was spiraled to the floor. Nelson jumped back. Soon, all was quiet. Val stared, "Is he...dead, do you think?"

"Can't be," Stephen puffed, getting up, "He's indestructible." 

"What robot isn't?" Nelson puffed, tossing the hose down, "Careful with that."

"Well now for the key to the problem," Val put it into the band on Stephen's head and it opened it. The band, popping, fell off as Stephen closed his eyes, hoping it wasn't booby trapped.

"Thank you," he said when he finally opened his eyes to an amused Valerie, who gave Nelson a smirk at Stephen's eye closing. Nelson chuckled. Stephen went on, not noticing their shared amusement, "...on behalf of all the Tomorrow People."

Stephen touched Valerie's arm and she felt warm, comforted, and less chilled by the surroundings.

Suddenly, the ship jolted violently. Nelson gasped, "The snow's shifting us toward the cliff! We'd better get out!"

Through the open hatch popped three metallic men! They sported square heads with a light on top and a face with slits for a nose, eyes, and mouth. They were all silver and metal but looked somewhat human except for their giant size, almost 8 feet or more. They metal giants rose up into the room. They also seemed humanoid in some way, almost as if they had some organic parts, which they did for these were what Stephen yelled out, "Cybermen!" Two legs, two arms, a head and broad shoulders, they rose up from the hatch in the floor.

Nelson grabbed the hose again, "Go kid, jaunt, or whatever it is you do!" 

"Yes," Val yelled, "You get out of here!" They all looked in horror at the metal menaces coming up.

Five entered and two nearest, tossed all three of them into the wall away from the console. Nelson lost the hose but retrieved it and hit one, causing it to explode. Valerie tried to run for the door but one Cyberman grabbed her shoulders from behind and began to rattle her! She screamed. A Cyberman rushed Stephen but he vanished, appeared behind it and gave it a kick into a chair.

The ledge the rocket was set on began to give way. Snow started to drop from under it. A Cyberman grabbed Nelson's weapon while another hit him from behind. The room tilted to one side, causing the Cybermen to stumble and fall. Val and Nelson were released as their Cybermen attackers reached around to steady themselves...and failed to do so. The Cybership started to slant over the ledge. Nelson yelled, "Miss Scott!" Nelson grabbed Valerie around the waist and lumbered toward the open hatch.

Val yelled, "Valerie please!" 

A Cyberman, balancing itself, followed them.

"No!" Val saw the deep fall that now awaited them as the ground had given way under the ship, "No! Ahhhh! Ahahhhh!" Nelson tossed himself and Valerie outside. The Cyberman jumped after them just as the rocket tumbled off the cliff onto the other side. Nelson and Valerie went cascading down into an icy slope and began to slide on their backs, Val fallen free of Nelson but not far from him. Both yelled as they crashed through a group of ice plants! They also barely missed a large wall of snow--hard and packed vertically. The rocket fell into a ravine on the other side and exploded! Snow and sparking shards flew up from the ravine. Snow fell on top of the rocket's remains. The Cyberman, following the pair, bounced into the snow wall in front of them, flew up---came to a landing on a sharp ice branch, pierced in the chest and the half-human inside began to scream and moan loudly. Oily green blood oozed out.

Nelson and Valerie, followed by a great deal of snow, tossed off a smaller ledge and landed in a pile of deep snow. Val poked her head, spat out snow, "We...we've stopped."

Nelson dusted himself off, and stood, "Let's find the Snow Cat."

"Don't you ever rest?" Val groaned, getting up as well, helped by his hand.

"We haven't time," Nelson spat, coughed and looked around, "Every spot on this planet is dangerous or haven't you guessed that by now?"

Five other Cybermen were turning the Snow Cat upside down. From a safe ice rock, Robot and the young ten year old boy watched. Robot looked, "I should try to stop them. I am not afraid. I should try."

The boy nodded up at the Robot, smiling and defending the Robot's position, "Too many of them. Besides, if you did, who would protect me here?"

"And he who turns and runs away can return to fight another day," Robot repeated from his memory banks.

"I'm Jai, Tarzan's friend. I lost him in the jungle and I...they're coming this way," Jai happened to look back toward the Snow Cat and noticed five Cybermen with large cannon like guns in their arms marching through the thickening snow. Jai hopped behind a snowy hill, "Over here, Robot."

The two waited until the Cybermen marched past. "I am glad you no longer fear me," Robot said, his light mouth illuminating the snowy, dark world around them.

"Well, you saved me. There were these big hairy things after me."

"Big? Hairy? Were they snowmen?"

"Maybe," Jai said. 

Nelson and Valerie came walking up to them. "Admiral," Val was saying, "What about Stephen?"

"Let's just hope he jaunted off that ship before...just believe he jaunted off it."

"Well, yes, but then where is he?" 

Robot spotted the two before they could see him, "Admiral Nelson, Miss Scott!"

"Oh Robot," Val called out as the wind started to rise, "Who is this?"

"I'm Jai."

"A friend of one called Tarzan," Robot issued forth.

"Tarzan, the ape man?" Nelson wondered, "I always thought he was just a myth, a legend." 

"Tarzan? A myth?" Jai nodded, "No sir, he's alive, real, just like you and me."

A whirring sound rose over the wind and above them. Val gasped, "What's that now?" Above them in the snow carrying wind, a half domed shaped ship with bubbles all around its design, spiraled to a hover position overhead. "Oh my..."

Jai, frightened, ran off. Val yelled, "Jai! The boy!" She raced after him.

"Come back here!" Nelson called after.

Val caught up with the boy in an open area. Both looked up as the ship loomed over and a door opened on its bottom. The UFO landed on top of them as Valerie screamed.

Nelson frowned, "Robot, put your sensors onto that...that thing."

"I am not a bloodhound, Admiral."

"For their lives sake, I hope you can be one."

"Affirmative."

Inside the darkly lit room, reddish glows filled the view. Val jumped as the metallic sound of a high pitched voice filled her ear drums, "Do not move! Do not move! You are our prisoners! Do not move!" Valerie tried to think of something clever to say but she was too afraid. She grabbed Jai around his shoulders and put him behind her. "Do not move! Do not move! Do not move!"

The Space Chariot car bumped over a fern covered hillside in a forest. Inside, Judy Robinson was driving. Captain Lee Crane was next to her, watching the landscape occasionally but eyeing the blond girl with amazement. Independent, he thought of her. Tony Newman and crewman Kowalski sat behind the pair with Stu Riley and a pack of equipment behind Tony and Ski. Crane smiled, "That looks easy enough to do. You're a very brave girl."

"Why?" Judy smirked, "For this?" Crane had been watching how she controlled the Chariot. 

"No, for holding together so well."

Judy smiled, "Captain Crane, women are quite capable of many things and in some areas they go beyond men." She ignored a laugh from Riley.

Kowalski chuckled, "Like what?"

"Oh, having babies," Judy stated, without looking back.

Tony and Crane laughed now. Riley patted Ski's arm, "Looks like she out read you, Ski, pal."

"Quiet, Stew-wart," Ski said, a frown upon his face.

"She's right. One of our most brilliant scientists at the time tunnel is a woman," defended Tony.

Crane scratched his head, "Just one of those things I have to get used to."

"Your ahh, friend, Major West didn't seem too keen on you two separating," Tony alleged.

"He'll live with it," Judy looked ahead.

The Space Pod flew through a pinkish sky with weird dashes of colors phasing through it. Doug looked at Don, who was piloting, "Look, can you live with this?"

Don tried to ignore the question but he knew full well what Doug Phillips meant, "With what?"

Doug exclaimed, "You know, you and Miss Robinson being apart?"

Don murmured, "We haven't been apart in a long, long time. It just takes, uhm, time to get used to it."

"You can trust Tony and Captain Crane."

"I didn't say I couldn't, did I!" Don snapped.

"No, I...I just..."

"I'm sorry, Doctor Phillips..."

"Please call me Doug. I guess I shouldn't have been so nosey or..."

"Alright, look, I'm sorry, Doug." Don nodded and was silent for a bit. Then, he looked outside, "Look at that," he said in amazement. The landscapes below changed. They saw snowy areas, forests and rocky canyons.

In Tic Toc Labs of the Time Tunnel project, Kirk, Ann, Ray, and Jerry watched the landscapes. Kirk nodded too, "Amazing." They saw rock houses of stone age men or ape people change to a beautiful crystal blue city to a mechanically run city with massive steel towers with jet propelled air cars, a city on stilts in the sky. "Constantly changing."

Sitting at the time tunnel control desk, Ray Swain puffed, "Which makes it harder to locate any of them, not just Tony and Doug."

Kirk looked up, "Hurts your eyes, doesn't it?" The changing landscapes did just that. He turned to the woman who was usually sitting at the controls but who was up and at one of the wall console computer banks, "Ann, anything from the computer no those dates?"

Ann had some computer print outs, "Yes. Odd. The years Jesus Christ walked on the Earth as a man. That are the years that were not affected." This news seemed to shock them into silence. Finally, after a few minutes of thinking about it and watching the changing landscapes above on the tunnel screen overlay, Ann asked, "What does it mean?"

Kirk wondered, "There were the only dates untouched by this thing."

"Meaning what?" Ann laughed at her next idea, "...that God protected those years?" 

Ray looked up at her from his chair, "It would actually be the dates after His last appearance after His death."

"Oh Ray," Ann frowned in disbelief, "Then we're back to that debate we had when Tony and Doug were at the walls of Jericho." 

"Something more. God is raising a standard against the forces of darkness."

Ann raised her right eyebrow at Kirk, "General?"

"Nothing substantial yet, Ann. But something is trying to contact me on this. I can't really explain it. Something I just seem to know but hasn't come out of me yet. Just...just scan that area, wherever it is."

On the screen they could see the lines of the time tunnel but through it the images of the changing lands: futuristic domes, large Medieval castles, caves and jungles with large imposing dinosaurs, and other mixtures of environments. Monorail trains running past prehistoric jungles and through underground caves and volcanoes like Krakatoa. 

The Chariot rode down a steep hill surrounded by large rock walls. Tony looked up, "I don't know how but we're...we're in the Grand Canyon!"

"Are you sure?" Ski asked him.

"Yes, I'm very sure. I and my friend Doug, have been here before."

"I thought I recognized it, too," Crane said, "It's all so bizarre...a moment ago..." 

"Look at them!" Riley pointed out. Indians on horseback came riding up quickly. They wore head bands of feathers and leather coverings on their lower bodies. Rather quickly, the Indians started forming a moving circle around the Chariot!

Ski winced, "American Indians!"

Tony looked closer, "Apaches!" Many of the natives were yelling war cries. 

One bare chested long haired American Indian launched a flaming arrow from a bow while he rode his black horse. Landing in a brush near the Chariot, a fire sprang up. Judy gasped, "We have to get out of here!"

Crane reached over to the side of the glass car and took a long laser rifle off a support holder. Behind him, Tony pulled his arm, "You can't just kill them." 

Kowalski nudged Tony, "What is it you think they're trying to do to us!"

Crane gave it a moment's thought and consented to Tony's clear thinking, "I'll only frighten a gap in their circle." He stood up and pulled open the bubble hatch, sliding it to the back. Getting up higher, Crane began to fire shots in front of a couple of horses. They threw their riders from their backs, rearing up and opening a hole in the circle of Apaches. Crane called down, "Now Miss Robinson!"

"Please call me Judy!" Judy didn't care if he heard or not but just drove the Chariot straight past the fallen Indians. One, from the ground, retrieved his bow and arrow and was quick enough to fire at the Chariot. Crane ducked just in time as the well placed arrow almost hit him in the neck. It clanged into the Chariot, luckily not on fire. Crane looked back out, bravely. He spotted another on horseback tossing a large wooden spear with thick pointed tip. Quicker, Crane fired at it with the laser rifle and burned the spear in mid air. The Chariot was driven down a ridge, bumping past the natives. Crane sat back down after he shut the bubble hatch.

Stu Riley looked behind him. "They'll probably follow." 

Kowalski added, "They are!"

Judy pointed, "That's the Colorado River. We could cross it to delay them." 

"Good idea," Crane nodded.

The Space Chariot went off the basin and into the Colorado River. Ski pointed over Judy's shoulder, "Follow the current---that'll give us some more speed!" Apaches rode up to the basin, whooping war cries which petered out as they realized they couldn't really follow.

In a dark, dank cave, dripping sounds of water awoke Dan Erickson. He stared at the strange overhead stalactites. He was on his back. Dan moved over and based himself on his knees. He saw Mark Wilson on his stomach, "Mark, Mark, can you...?"

Mark jumped up and turned over to face him quickly, "Ohhh, Dan. It's you. I thought it as one of those things..."

"Sharkmen," Dan said incredulously as he looked around, "No, no sign of them. Only rocks----everywhere you look. We must be hundreds of miles beneath the surface."

"And no opening, no way out," Mark puffed, on his knees too, "Anyway, no way out back up to that crazy planet."

They heard a deep intoned voice, "You give up too easily, gentlemen." The men stood up slowly and looked toward the voice. Dan blinked. The rocks on the wall near him started moving! Fossil men came out of the wall. It was difficult to tell until they were totally out but there were three. 

Dan was wide eyed, "What're YOU?"

"My name is Captain Jacob Wren of the now fossilized submarine Trollius. And I am a fossil being as you two will soon be."

Mark frowned. Could things get worse? "You mean you were once...human?"

"Yes," Wren turned to Dan, "It will be of great interest to me to see what will happen when we change one of your race for the first time."

Dan faked a laugh, "I'm sure it will. I'm honored...I think." 

Mark came up behind Dan to whisper in his ear, "We have to get..."

"We sure can try," Dan said, not believing it possible. "Rush em!" The two men ran into the fossil humanoids. Mark punched one but only hurt his own hand; Dan pushed Wren into the rocky wall but the other one nearby threw Dan to the ground. Mark was soon on the ground next to Dan. "Well, we did it."

"Did what?" Mark spouted in disgust. 

"Try."

"Prepare to become one with us and to join the kingdom of Mu."

"Mu?" Mark was bewildered, "Mind telling us, I mean if we are to join you, what is going on?"

A fossil man made a grinding noise with his hands and rocks where his mouth should have been. Wren turned to them, "The lava pools are ready." Fossil men picked Mark and Dan up off the floor. Suddenly, a wall near them, tumbled inward. A fish faced humanoid with gills, large finned ears, and bulging eyes came in from the hole. He had a laser gun in his hand and before the fossilized men could move on him, he shot them each, melting them into magma, allowing Dan and Mark to pull free of the slime. Four more fish faced, blue colored amphibian men came in. The first one turned to Dan and Mark, an equally deep voice, "You will come with us."

"Why not," Dan murmured, "You just saved us. Who are you now?"

He spoke deliberately and slowly as if English weren't his first language, "My...name...is Proto. You will come without a fight!" 

Mark nodded, "Sure, sure. But just tell me, you aren't gonna make us look like you are you? I mean, I wouldn't want to wear a face like that."

The Chariot was wildly zipping down a current which took it every which way. Judy puffed, "It's too strong! We're going to smash up!" None of the men wanted to agree but they all saw huge rocks ahead and the water began to rock the car more and more! The Chariot skidded past a boulder and hit another one slightly. The car was tossed straight over a tremendous water fall! Everyone yelled as it dipped down, unexpectedly. The water fall seemed to rise out of no where. The car hit more water on the bottom and bounced upward. Next--a solid rock wall rose up out of the water in front of them. They could see it go on and on and up and up. A mountain grew up out of the rock! The Chariot rocked.

"Let's get out," Crane flung open a glass door but the ridge on the hill caught the treads of the Chariot and began to carry it up as the mountain formed upward. Crane ushered Judy out the door, "Jump!"

Judy gasped, "No, no!"

"Jump Miss...Judy, jump NOW!" Crane didn't wait for her to, he pushed her forward and out and followed immediately, looking back for Tony to follow. Tony did not hesitate as the car was carried further above the surface of the water and high into the blue sky.

As the mountain rumbled, boulders began to rain down around all of them. Judy, Crane, and Tony slid down the mountain's less steep side as rocks followed. They hit into some bushes. Judy yelled, "Where's the water?" 

The hill kept rising high out of the canyon the water fall was previously in. Kowalski pulled Stu Riley up from his fall into the back of the Chariot, "Well, Stu, come on!" Stu was pulled to the door but stopped. Ski yelled, "Well, Stu, go!" 

Stu took off his shirt, 'Wait Ski, I can't swim with this on."

Ski only saw the blue sky and white clouds outside the Chariot, "Stu! Will you jump!"

The car rocked, ready to fall of the now-flimsy ridge! Stu jumped out and off the ridge, avoiding falling rocks. Ski followed. The Chariot fell off the top and began to tumble after the two men! The car rolled over and over! Ski and Stu fell down the hill, sliding! Ski yelled, "I think we're gonna make it!" A chunk of the hill fell away under them and plunged them into thin air! The two were now in empty space falling toward the water!

Judy, Crane, and Tony watched. They saw Ski and Stu just vanish. Judy put her head up higher, "They're gone."

"Get down!" Tony pushed her head down as the Chariot, rolling off the hillside, bumped past the trio's bushes, hitting a small jut of rock which just saved their lives, and tumbling upward and over, then down into a heap of huge boulders off to one side. The car smashed to pieces which scattered over the area. The trio kept down until the shards fell harmlessly to the ground. Luckily they were far enough away from it to not have gotten cut.

Don West flew the Space Pod as Doug Phillips looked out into a thick black cloud. On a screen, someone watched, "The dragon will bring them down. Use Vermithrax Pejorative--the last of the dragons!"

From the cloud, a giant, scaly, winged dragon zeroed in on the Space Pod. Doug and Don could hardly believe it as they stared into the maw of the fanged beast which just came at them from the dark clouds. Don relaxed quickly and shot a missile. The dragon spewed fire onto the missile and exploded it! The dragon stared at them as it flew off to one side. Doug caught its look, "I think it's intelligent!" 

"Oh yeah," Don spurted.

The dragon zipped under them and hit the Pod with a massive tail swipe. The Pod went spiraling away. Doug yelled, "Get us under...under control!" 

Don lifted the Pod up but the dragon kept coming and shot a lightning bolt across the sky. Then more. One bolt caught the Pod and it began to smoke from the hit! Fire spewed out across the console! "Hang on, Doug!" Don headed the Pod downward. Then he let go of the stick levers and opened the doors, "Jump!" 

"What? You crazy?"

"Jump!" Don yelled. "It's our only..." Doug listened and was out. Don stared out as the ground came up to the window. He followed Doug out. The Space Pod flew at a WWI foxhole and hit it, exploding down into it and the blast came up with sand and blast bags. Don and Doug also fell out into a foxhole and both landed right on top of uniformed men. Don shook himself and looked at the man under him, "Sorry buddy, I..." He saw the man was dead, eyes staring, hands around an oxygen mask. Don screamed and saw lots of dead soldiers, WWI soldiers. He climbed up out of the ravine and saw the area was dark and wet. The sky now had a shade of light across it, glowing red, green, yellow. Was it day or night? Was that light the blotted out sun or moon? Doug also saw a dead soldier.

"British," he said to Don, calling up, then noticing Don didn't hear him nor was with him, "Don? Major West?" He jumped up out of the foxhole. "Don wait! Wait!"

Don stopped running and bent over, put his hands on his knees and fought back vomit. Doug went up to him and put a hand on his back, "Breathe deeply...I think."

"I know. I smell it too. Some kind of gas. Sorry, I..."

"No need for apologies. I just...am used to the death..."

"I've been in some battles and scrapes myself but nothing like...like," he stood up and looked back at the foxhole. Then a noise broke the moment's silence. Large machines. Tanks. Seven of them rolling down a barb wire fence. Doug looked as Don grabbed his shoulder to move him out. "Major, it, it could be World War One but, but that tank is World War Two type. It wasn't around in World War One..." 

Don puffed, "Let's not be around either One or Two, let's move!" They ran, followed by random explosions! Above them, war planes dropped bombs! Neither could tell if the planes were German, Japanese, American, or British. They were too busy running and the planes moved too fast to take note. One flew low. Don yelled, "Hit the dirt!" Doug and Don dropped as the plane zipped just above, firing bullets! Once past, the two resumed running. In the sky, Verimithrax Pejorative, the dragon, scooped the plane up in its mouth and blew it to bits. It seemed to laugh. The two men didn't stop to watch.

Three Saticons walked through a sliding entrance into that same large bluish computer room. The trio seemed to rock to and fro as they walked, all in a united way. The rocking seemed in unison with each other. "You," a heavy set man in a spacesuit with a cumberbun, turned to them, "What do you shadowmen want?" His voice seemed to have a mocking, almost laughter type tone to it, he was partly bald and had a small beard. 

"We...have... brought...you...a pressssentttttt, Space Trader...one of the Robin...ssssss...onsssss." The lead Saticon waved a hand and Maureen Robinson, in her green planet outfit, appeared inside a tube near a row of hundreds of similar tubes. Next to Maureen was a tall blonde woman in a mini skirt, also frozen. The name on it read ELIZABETH SHAW.

"What makes you think we will allow you and your kind to interfere?" The Space Trader laughed-sneered. 

"We...are..immune...to...your...ssssservo actuator...it doesssssss...not affect...our bodiessss. And...you...and this...Time Lord...will...be...our...alliesss."

The Trader chuckled and held his own belly, "Why should we?"

"Our leader will...ssssooon...be...in this...control...center." 

The Space Trader dropped his smile and became all serious, "HE is coming HERE?"

"Yes---s-s. S-so...give ussss...a thought. Or...he will...des-sss-troy you and your...partners." The Saticons laugh as one being but differently and they vanished, leaving behind a slight laugh residue. The Space Trader shuddered.

"Ughhh, how I hate them and their leader...he's twenty times..."

Another man, one in a purple suit was there and looked at the Space Trader. He also had on thick dark blue shades over his eyes, "I, Alpha, do not trust those things, what do they call themselves, the Saticons? Being a collector," he continued in a refined voice as if he were better than both the Trader and the Saticons, "...I've encountered the race before."

A far off voice joined in, "We will co-operate with them." A man in a blue cape stood in front of Maureen's tube prison where she was frozen in time, "I, a Time Lord of Gallifrey, am more interested in the Robinsons---especially one in particular---Professor John Robinson. He owes me, big time!"

Olos, a time traveler from the year 5477, wore a silver suit and head cap. He was turning a dial, "I will have the servo actuator check this one, Mrs. Robinson is it?--check her out."

Dan and Mark were in a gigantic clear control room in a huge swim sub ship of the fish men. The top of the ship sub was clear and they could see outside as well as ahead. The sub was shaped like a Manta Ray. Ahead were gigantic coral reefs full of sea life---mainly fish of weird shapes and sizes. Dan took some time to enjoy the colors that arrayed themselves. One fishman stuck his head into a tank behind Mark, who turned to watch as it breathed in water. Mark frowned at this.

"Look," he said, "What do you mean WAR?"

The head amphibian, Proto, smiled but it was difficult to tell this. "The two sides are Mu, whom the Fossil Men aide. And the side we are on--Atlantic. This sub is of their design." He turned a huge dial on a big tank in front of the square viewport. "When it was discovered that all the seas of all time and space were now one---factions split to either side of the two strongest forces beneath the sea."

Two yellowish gillmen with fish like features and protruding jaw and upper lips, not like the other blue amphibians, came into the room. These new humanoid monsters had slimy but shiny scales all over their bodies. Proto ordered them, "Take them to their...food. When you have eaten, I will discuss our plans with you. You may want to help us. Or you may want to die." 

Dan laughed, "You put that so plainly. Look, ahhh, do you know what caused this-s I don't know what you'd call it---this, this universal mess?"

"Something called a servo actuator...actually the only one of its kind. It was brought here by two time travelers from your future."

Mark rolled his eyes, "Uh-oh, this is not good."

"Do you know these two--I mean what their names are and all?" Dan asked, hesitatingly.

"One, I am told, is named Olos." 

"Oh great!" Mark turned to face the wall.

"Olos," Dan spouted, "Him again. And the other is...named Fieldar." 

"We know all about them and we've seen that servo actuator before, too," Mark turned back to the conversation, "We have to try to reverse that thing."

"On the contrary," Proto said, "But enough now. I talk later," he clapped his fin hands together and gillmen took Dan and Mark outside a leathery door into a hallway which was clear on both walls. Fish and coral could be seen from it.

Kowalski and Stu Riley appeared in a blue sky. The pair tumbled down to an ocean and splashed into it. Riley came up to the surface first. Ski followed, "We...we seemed...we teleported. Hey Riley, why are you wearing swimming trunks under your pants?"

"I always wear em underneath, in case a good surf comes up, man." 

"Oh brother." Ski rolled his eyes and then turned every which way, "Pick a way to swim. There is no indication any way will lead someplace."

Riley chose and the pair started to swim even though they could not see any land in any direction.

In the UFO alien saucer shaped ship, Valerie Scott faced those mechanica-organically controlled from within terrors called, "Daleks!"

"You know of our race," one intoned with a mecha voice.

"I thought anyone who goes anywhere in the universe knows of the terror... the evil...the vileness..."

"You are both Earthlings???? Answer, answer! Answer!"

"Yes," Val yelled from the sheer tension these giant sized pepper pots caused, "And you're all annoying! Something awful about your voices!"

"Silence!"

There were five blue colored Daleks in the room. One turned from a control panel, "We have arrived."

"You shall be taken to our Emperor." 

"Taken to be tortured!" Another said.

A door opened downward into a corridor from the center of the ship. Jai grabbed his jacket and threw it over a Dalek, covering its long poking eye stalk. Jai ran for the door, petrified in fear. Val yelled, "Jai---no!"

A ray from another Dalek's swivel gun knocked Jai off his feet. Val ran to him to help him. The Dalek that shot him intoned, "He... is only stunned. You have no chance to escape. You are our prisoners...forever!" The Daleks crowded around Valerie and Jai.

"Move! Move! Move!" 

"He's hurt!" Val screamed back at them. 

"Robomen to Saucer Bay immediately."

Val thought they must only have one Saucer Bay if they didn't number the bays. Soon, a man dressed in black leather with a black helmet on his head and dark sun shades on his eyes and a gun attachment on his arm, walked in, shoved Val away from Jai and picked the jungle boy up. The Daleks all surrounded Valerie and moved at her, forced her down a hallway out of the room. The Roboman, basically a controlled human, carried Jai in both arms, spreading the boy out across them. 

Two doors swiveled open to the side as Val stepped in. Jai stirred and the Roboman carried him to a table in what appeared to be a lab of some kind. Val looked around carefully, not wanting to move in any further. On one wall was a diamond shaped Dalek, huge, bigger than the others, taller. It had long tendril arms with claws. "Place them on the thermic tables!" This voice was definitely a Dalek but deeper and with more human qualities. The Roboman tied Jai down using metal slab restraints. Then the Roboman moved at Valerie. Val knees him in the stomach and pushed his arm up to a control panel before he could shoot it. The gun on the arm exploded and Valerie was able to run and untie Jai's metal slabs. Jai was beginning to wake up but a red Dalek moved up at Valerie from behind and it poked at her with a sucker stick. Turning, Val enabled it to get her shoulder as she screamed. It swung her into another Roboman, the first having fallen from his blasted arm. The new Roboman grabbed her and pushed her to a table. Val broke down and cried.

The Dalek yelled at the fallen Roboman, "You fool! If you let her escape you will suffer before you are exterminated!"

The harsh Emperor voice beamed out, "Clamp them both down and then leave the room! Now! Now! Now!"

"Yes your highness. We obey," all the Daleks rang out.

Val was nearly out of her mind with tension and exhaustion. These monsters took a lot of out one. But a voice sprang her mind back to attention. "Miss Scott! Miss Scott!" It was Jai, trying to free himself.

"Now boy! Tell me who else is with you! Tell me! Tell me! You will tell me! Tell!"

"No, I won't," Jai faced the Emperor even though he was restrained, "You things are mean!" A sting of light pokes Jai's body. A small circle of light hit his stomach near his navel. He yelled in pain.

"There will be no permanent damage as yet but as you refuse to tell me the sharper the beam..." The voice grew quieter as if whatever was behind it was enjoying this part, "...becomes. Now tell me boy. Tell me! Tell! Tell!" Jai screamed again as the light struck.

Crane, Judy, and Tony walked down a hilly slope of loose stones laced with the occasional shrub. Around them, in the Grand Canyon, were many colored formations hanging from the walls of the rocks. Judy smiled, "This is beautiful."

"I wish we hadn't lost all our guns," Crane said.

Tony pointed to a faraway mountain range just visible between canyon walls, "I know this sounds crazy but that mountain over there looks like...no, I must be wrong."

Crane squinted, "No, what are thinking? Tell us."

"Mount Fuji...it looks like that mountain in Japan. I've been there and..."

"I think he's right," Judy agreed, "This whole place are parts from Earth but there's also something...quite, oh, I don't know, alien, about it. Things are displaced. Like a mixed up puzzle." She saw a lake nearby. A slight disturbance of the water caught her eye as the two men moved on ahead. A pointed leathery head popped up from the ripples, accompanied by low, gurgled growls. The thing was huge and lizard like with two bug eyes and its hands resembled a praying mantis. In fact, it looked like a praying mantis-man!

"You have trespassed into Sleestak territory. For that you must be sacrificed to the Great One in the Pit!"

Judy ran, "Captain Crane!"

The Sleestak rose up from the lake and started to walk on dry land. Other Sleestak followed her. Crane turned to see Judy coming over a hill and running down to him and Newman. "What now?"

Judy pointed up to the hill as a number of the seven foot tall green lizard-bug men came over it, "Sleestak! They say they live here!"

Tony looked ahead past another canyon to a large stone city imbedded in vines, slabs fallen against walls of stone, "They probably do!" 

Judy saw it too, "A lost city!"

Crane pulled her arm as the Sleestak came down, "Let's get lost in it then!" They ran across an arrayed stone floor of huge tiles and some rounded stone trellises and poles. They reached an opening in the city. The hissing Sleestak gave chase. It seemed as if there was an army of the things!

Steve Burton and John Robinson were flying over a futuristic city full of all shaped homes and buildings. They saw it was empty and unmoving. Both men were flying on parajet belt packs with helmets on. Steve talked into his helmet's radio, "We don't have to go down. It's just like that old Western town and that New York City we were in earlier today."

"Yes but I'm more interested in finding the rest of my family than in..." Suddenly, the sky went dark all around them! John saw Steve vanish behind a tower. From Steve's point of view he was now flying past a large boulder! Another flash and it was daytime for Steve Burton.

Steve looked up to find himself surrounded by massive clothing. Massive objects. People. Sights he knew only too well--GIANTS! He turned to fly each way out but knew he was inside a wall of giant alien people. Huge hands reached out for him at every turn. Angry, loud accusations rang out, booming! Steve recognized some of the giants!

Martha and Harry Cass reached out, "You...you had us killed! You ruined our plans! Now you die!" The two old people were giant murderers. Harry killed an old recluse named Julian Ankers, more due to his greed and his wife's bidding. She was the real monster. Her wild gray hair flew from the sides of her wrinkled head. Her wide eyes were bent on crushing murder. "Get em Harry! Don't let em get away this time! Kill him!"

A giant photographer, blond, with a thin moustache, also reached out, a giant camera in one hand ready to snap closed on Steve's small form, "Kill him! Kill him! You want in this camera, here!" The man, a giant who accidentally killed his female model, then tried to frame a hobo for the crime, was foiled when Steve and Valerie had hidden in his own camera to develop film of him planting his evidence. The giant snapped the camera, just missing Steve's whole body. A hand shot out. His other hand moving at Steve's red uniform as it flew from space to space, trying to find a way out of the giant wall of people. 

A once friendly face, Akman, an old giant man, heavy set, raspy voice, lurched at Steve. "You! I gave you all the comforts of your home and you destroyed my wonderful town! Burnt it to the ground! I'll fry you myself!" His hands moved at Steve; one held a lighter with a flame large enough to engulf five Steve Burtons. Steve avoided both hands.

Uncle Tojar, another old man, this one in an automated wheelchair, moved at Steve, waving a fist above, "You will be destroyed now! Now you will be destroyed!" This horrid old man was the victim of a plot by his nephew, a one giant named Garak, to kill him for his fortune. Yet this man was no innocent, having killed whole families for measly pieces of antiques and collectibles.

Steve was dodging a rain of fists, hands, feet, weapons of all sizes---a sword, a knife, the wheels of a wheel chair. A rain of giant body parts! A giant hook! 

A giant gypsy man waved a hoop over Steve, part of a ring toss game, "See if you can outwit us all together, little man!" He laughed loud and long, a manly laugh as if he were proving something against Steve, a proud laugh. Steve flew through the hoop, avoiding it but trying to rise up and out of the circle of giants. It wasn't an easy task.

"Spy! I will see you die!" Murtrah, a giant with a pair of infra red glasses on, laughed from behind the red glowing devices. He had, in his left hand, a vial of acid. He poured it out over Steve! Some drops of it hits Steve's backpack device as Steve tried to avoid it, flying under. Murtrah laughed as the back device started to smoke! Steve flew past a giant hook waved by the crook Hook and in between Professor Atoph Gorn and Max Manfred's bodies, walls of flesh and clothing. The parajets smoked and started to fail Steve. Steve removed the pack as he could feel how hot it was getting. He decided to take his chances in mid air. He fell down toward a leafy tree.

In the snow, Nelson and the Robot approached the side of a huge red glowing dome. Nelson moved to what appeared to be a hatch, "This looks like an escape hatch." He tried to open it, "It won't budge. Will you?" 

"I detect great danger as well as a number of hostile alien life forms inside."

"As well as Miss Scott and that jungle boy."

"Affirmative. But a door, a hatch can be for many things..."

Nelson grew impatient and rubbed his gloves together, scraping snow off them, "Will, you---- just do it?" He shook his head.

"For my two friends, I will."

"Good," Nelson smiled, "Go ahead," he ordered as he moved back.

Robot started to laser the hatchway with his arms out and his claws open.

Inside the dome of the Daleks, The Emperor Dalek opened up. Val awoke to see Jai unconscious, "Jai! Jai! Jai." She held little hope. Yet she strained to see up and inside the casing that opened up, she saw a Dalek unit, the body of a regular Dalek but on the top section, the upper body was a normal chest, a bit flat but the face...a mutated humanoid with two closed eyes replaced by an electric blue eye on the center of his forehead. He had long talons with finger nails and he had shriveled up skin, a grimaced mouth that seemed hardly to work and a set of wiring all over the back and top of his head. He came out of the Emperor casing and wheeled at Valerie's table, "I am Davros, leader of the entire universssssssse!"

Val undaunted and figuring what the heck - how could things get worse, smiled at him, "You could have fooled me, Davros, is it? I didn't vote for you. What have you done to that boy?"

"He will recover," Davros composed his temper, "You see I was reluctant to show myself to you. I thought the Space Patrol was about to find me here. And that you two were with them."

"Does Space Patrol employ little half naked children? You ugly faced...stupid...or are you really afraid of your own Daleks? Supreme Ruler, Emperor, oh chicken hearted Davros?" 

"Silence!" He yelled insanely again. "I am leader of the true Daleks! I! I!"

"Aye, aye," Val quipped, "You seem to have lost one or two of your own eyes!"

"Be quiet! This indignity will not go unforgotten. Whichever Dalek refuses to obey I destroy!"

"Oh I noticed. I noticed how you had to hide your true identity from your own minions!"

"...and any other creature that refuses my rule, my supreme rule - I also destroy," Davros grew quieter as he moved closer to her. Valerie could only look at him. 

Robot pushed the hatch open into a corridor of white. He disconnected his legs from each other to step inside. Nelson followed and the two walked down a claustrophobic hallway into an adjoining one. The halls had wire type beams holding the glassy walls up. It was white but darkly lit. Nelson took out a stun gun, a small yellow pistol with three power packs on the front of it. He asked the Robot, "Can you detect where they are? Any signs of human life?" 

"This way," Robot pointed his arms down a hallway, his claws ready to open fire with his electric rays.

They stopped at a doorway. Nelson nodded to the Robot and shot at the doorway. The door opened sideways on each side as it parted its two halves. Inside, Davros yelled, "What is this!" 

"Admiral! Help us! Thank God! He's mad!" Valerie screamed.

"Guard the door, Robot!" Nelson raced in and untied Valerie, "Get Jai out."

"Thank God you're here!" Val leaned on him and then proceeded to move to the boy. She started to free the metal bands, "Jai? Jai, are you all right?" Val nodded to the mutant for Nelson, "That is Davros - he was torturing the boy."

Davros hit his decrepit hand on a dial on his wheelcart, "You may as well surrender Admiral whoever you are. My Daleks are already on their way here!"

"Daleks!" Nelson puffed, "Not them."

Davros sounded like a proud father, "You know of my masterpieces?"

Nelson turned to the door, "Doesn't everyone?"

Down a corridor, a parade of Daleks of varied colors cascaded down. They were heading for this lab door, "We obey. We obey. We obey."

Robot picked them up, "Danger! Danger! Daleks approaching! Daleks approaching!" Nelson looked around for another way out and saw none.

John Robinson flew past a tower and then over a mountainous jungle like range. Then a plateau. A blast of more lightning struck down at him and hit his backpack! The backpack exploded under it as John removed it! John, minus his parajet pack, spiraled down to a cliff of rock and vines.

He was on the side of the cliff, missing the flat top part entirely, yet he managed to hold onto vines. These came in handy for pulling himself upward toward the flat part, the safe part. Or so he thought. Below him were two giant cyclops monsters just like the one he had seen in New York City earlier and like the ones that were on Priplanus about two and a half years ago, part plant, part humanoid, most likely mutant giants that would try to absorb---eat---any human being from Earth.

The growling beasts below were too interested in fighting each other than in clawing up for him. They were banging each other against the cliffside and grappling as if in a wrestling match. And they were evenly matched. They represented a threat, however due to their sheer size and savageness.

Slowly, John climbed, reaching the top but before he could pull himself over the top to stand up, a foot stepped on his vine, just in front of his hand!

Above John was Doctor Chronos in a blue Time Merchant suit, almost exact copy of the red one he wore when John first fought him when he kidnapped Will. Chronos sported his scythe over John's head, "Professor Robinson!" He sounded almost glad to see John. "You still owe me your life time!"


	9. Chapter 9

Last time as you may or may not recall, several of our intrepid and brave space-time pioneers and travelers were in cliffhanging situations from new and old foes alike; for Professor John Robinson, that cliffhanging was a literal dangle over the side of a plateau, with not just one but two giant cyclops below his death defying fall and the evil Time Merchant, ala Time Lord, Dr. Chronos, who still wanted the Professor's life span...

John clang to vines on the side of the fern covered cliff, below him the two giant cyclops monster of Priplanus were thrashing it out at one another, smashing each other into the sides of the deep ravine. Above John Robinson, there stood Dr. Chronos, holding his scythe up and wearing a blue outfit, the same outfit he wore when they last met---except that then it was red, now it was blue. The only difference. "Professor Robinson, you still owe me your life time!"

John puffed, looking up and holding on, "Chronos..."

"Doctor Chronos," he raised the staff higher.

John continued, "...you again. So YOU'RE behind all this, are you." It wasn't a question. It made sense to John that a Time Merchant should be taking bits and pieces of all time and space and rearranging them, especially someone as immoral or amoral as Chronos.

"I suggest you worry about all that is BEHIND YOU." The monsters beneath were growling. Chronos raised his staff as if to hit John's head, "But still we should let past times be past times, aye?" Instead of bringing it down, he slowly started to step on John's right hand fingers. John took it for a bit but closed his eyes and tried to scramble upward but couldn't. Chronos was enjoying this way too much, "You now PAY THE PIPER!"

An explosion near Chronos occurred and after it a man in a green minstrel outfit and a cape, was there. "Did someone mention my name?"

Chronos lifted his foot off John, "You----Piper, what ARE you doing HERE?" Chronos turned to him, "You belong in the Village." 

As the two sparred, John relaxed a bit and climbed up over the edge of the cliff.

Piper smiled which turned into a full sneer, "You called me, ingrate."

"Get back there and deal with our friends trying to get into the complex." 

"The final indignity," Piper said, "You called me. Just because you were once a Time Lord doesn't give you the right to lord over me!"

John was thinking, "Smith?" This new alien was obviously not really human, just human shaped. His fantastic resemblance, indeed, identical look to Dr. Zachary Smith was obvious from the start as well. He didn't wait around to find out how this could be--like so many things in his encounters with space beings and space itself---it just was. He took this chance to sneak off past a large hillside.

Chronos squawked, "You see, you made him get away! Be gone!"

"That's the thanks I get. You should be kinder to your friends if you intend to keep them."

"Just go!"

"Oh very well, youngster," Piper snipped and vanished in a similar blast of sparks and smoke.

Chronos walked past the hillside but saw John in an open area facing a Roman soldier! John grabbed the soldier's sword arm and flipped him back and over. The Roman landed on his back. A Viking came from a nearby cave and launched a spear at John. John dodged it and readied himself to face this new fighter. Chronos was annoyed and sat on a flat rock, "Oh now I have to wait!" He crossed his legs and put a hand on his chin, the other on his elbow. John grabbed the Viking's arm---which sported a hand holding a long dagger aimed at John's face. The Viking tried to push the point into John's face but John held it away. The struggle moved the knife in both directions. Chronos relaxed and made a bag of popcorn (with young Calvin Klein models on the sides) appear. He began to eat some popcorn as John fought. "I have time so what's the differential," he said in a cordial manner. John punched the Viking with his free hand and the Viking fell back. John kicked at him and hit him again and again until he fell. John then ran toward a natural rock stairway in the hillside which went down. As he did, a Spanish Conquistador grabbed his arm from the other side of the stairway's rocks and from behind a Saxon warrior held him. A Ninja warrior came up the rock steps and held a large shiny sword---leveled at John's stomach! The Time Merchant, Chronos, grew bored, "I do so not like this part of my business. Call me when it's over." He vanished with a wave of his staff. John struggled to break free but couldn't. This was it. The It he knew would have come sooner or later. He just thought he had more...more time. Chronos would have been amused by that.

"Hold it! I mean hold him! I want him as a prisoner only!" A familiar voice called forth. It was strong and masculine.

John was allowed to turn around but his captors held him. He saw a man in a black outfit with a star on the chest area, a band around his head. "Oh no," John puffed and turned back away from the approaching alien, "I don't think I can stand any more old space reunion surprises. Myko!" 

From behind his moustache, Myko gave one of his patented devilish grins, "Why Professor Robinson, how nice to see you again."

"Cut it out Myko, just how many of you are in on this? How many species have sold out the other?"

"Why Professor, I don't know what you mean. I have nothing but my...well, you know, my games." Myko nodded, "Hurry him along!" The warriors pushed John toward an area that Myko wanted him in.

"Let me go!" Davros, the mutant Kaled scientist, yelled at Admiral Nelson, who was pushing the mutant man's glide chair toward the door of the lab the madman was torturing Tarzan's ten year old friend Jai and Valerie Ames Scott in. Robot was guarding the door.

Nelson intoned a threat, "Tell them to stop!"

Daleks were coming for the lab door. "I would not even if they would listen."

Val came up behind Davros's chair, "Well, I thought they always obeyed the grand impudent."

"You will pay for your insults." He said it less loudly and his almost-whisper made it seem scary.

Val was undaunted and feigned deep thought, "Or is that impotent?"

"Stop them now!" Nelson pushed Davros outside the door into the hall as a parade of Daleks, of every color, approached. Val and Jai stood behind the chair, Nelson and the Robot.

"Halt!" Davros tried to stop the Daleks. "Halt!" He yelled as a Dalek fired a stray bolt of ray power.

"We obey," the Daleks stopped, "Halt, halt."

"We want a way out," Nelson ordered, "A ship will do." He pushed Davros closer to accentuate the threat to their master and creator.

"We will not. Not allow you to escape. We will not!" A Dalek in front yelled.

"They will kill me," said Davros.

"SO? So! So? So?" That one Dalek yelled back and the others chorused with him, "So!" 

"Not in such a high...chair, are you, Davros?" Val thumped the side of Davros's wheeled-glide chair mechanism.

"We have one last chance," Nelson moved quickly, sending Davros right at the Dalek line, "Run!" Daleks shot but could not hit Nelson who was behind the chair! Jai and Valerie were able to make it to a different hallway, jutting out past the Robot's back. Nelson reeled Davros into a Dalek and ran off as Robot shot at that Dalek's ray gun, blowing the gun off it. Other Daleks fired blasts at Nelson who ducked. Explosions and debris just missed his head as he ran. One blast caved in a part of a wall. Nelson called, "Come on, Robot!"

"Affirmative!" Robot turned and slid away but kept his upper body facing the Daleks, firing the entire time. One Dalek, hit, spiraled around, sparking. Robot wheeled himself after Nelson.

The spiraling Dalek was shouting, "Losing coordination! Losing coordination!"

Jai ran ahead of Valerie who stopped and called, "Admiral! Nelson!" She waited for him, looking at an adjoining cross hall, "Admiral Nelson?" She prayed he made it past the monster pepper pots with living things inside them. Suddenly a gold mass rushed at her. She screamed. From that adjoining hall, a Gold Dalek came at her. 

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

Robot came up behind it, "Danger! Danger!"

The Gold Dalek turned at Robot and shot off a blast. Robot wheeled out of the blast's way. Nelson rushed up behind the Dalek and wheeled it off. Val ducked from a stray blast which caused an explosion near the wall by her. Robot, thanks to Nelson, was able to get off a series of bolts which blasted the Dalek. A large piece of it fell away and inside was a squirming crab like creature with green tentacles. It was losing liquids and oozing. Hurt, it seemed to self destruct and blow up of its own accord. The others had time to move off but more Daleks were rushing down the hallway behind Nelson that he just came from, "Exterminate!"

Val gasped, "Don't they ever say anything constructive!"

"To them, that is!" Nelson ushered Val down the hall. Robot followed, firing bolts at pursuing Daleks.

Jai, at a round doorwell, called to them, "Over here! I think I found a way out!"

Nelson raced to it first, "It looks big enough to be a spaceship hub! Nice job, Jai!"

Jai smiled. Val gasped, "Can you get inside?" There were three pieces that seemed to be connected to the wall on top.

Robot arrived, "We have but momentarily given them the slip as you say."

Nelson opened the round moving hatch which had its three pieces move upward. Inside he saw the lumbering figures of two giant Cybermen marching at them! Val screamed and Nelson shut the door! "More Cybermen! Run!" They dashed down to another door. A Cyberman smashed through the door and reached for Valerie and Nelson! "They must have taken over the Dalek's ships!" The foursome run from this threat. Another Cyberman came through the wall and grabbed the Robot's entire body.

"Danger! Danger! I warn you, leave go of me! You little punk!" Robot sent the Cyberman flying into a wall opposite him and zapped him. "Danger! Danger! Cybermen approaching!"

Seven of them came down from another bay door. Val gasped, "See that. Behind them. We have to get to one of those ships!"

The four ran back to the way they just came from. Robot warned again, "Danger! Danger! Warning! Daleks approaching!"

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

Nelson found a door and opened it, "In there!" Jai, Val, and Robot rushed into it just as a squad of Daleks faced a squad of Cybermen! A few seconds before and the foursome would have been caught in between! Daleks opened fire on Cybermen, making them burn their metal to a melting smoulder. More Cybermen came out of the dock areas and many were firing lasers from their temples. Daleks were bursting open, screaming! Robomen were also running into the bay where Jai, Nelson, Valerie and the Robot were hiding behind a saucer ramp. Cybermen marched out of the saucer, firing at the Robomen, who fell all over the ramp. Val peered out and saw one fall next to her--his arm hanging. Nelson saw it too, "Get the gun!" Cybermen were off the ramp now and marched into the hall. Daleks fired on them, exploding them into masses of twisting metal. A gaggle of Cybermen cornered two Daleks and began to punch them apart. First, the metal-organic beings pulled off the Dalek's laser guns, then began to rip off the outer casings of the Daleks. The crab-squid like creature inside was now defenseless against an outright blast. Jai and Valerie worked quickly and soon handed Nelson the roboman's gun, detached from his arm. Two Cybermen were hanging back inside the saucer. Now they approached the group from the doorway of the spacecraft, surprising them. Nelson turned quickly, "Down." Fortunately, the group was not spotted. The two Cybermen were more interested in the battle outside the saucer bay.

In the halls, Cybermen were defeating the Daleks, however, more and more Daleks arrived, in massive numbers, spreading out of more and more hallways. Cybermen were soon exploded and blasted to the ground, even though many of them were able to explode several Daleks. Three Daleks passed through a line of Cybermen unchecked, continuous firing from their guns, "Exterminate! Exterminate!" This chant was as continuous as the firing, perhaps more so. The three Daleks entered the saucer bay.

Jai whispered, "Look."

The trio of machine-living creatures rolled toward the ramp as the two Cybermen on the top of it marched down, emitting the head laser rays. One of the three Daleks was hit and spiraled off, on fire and yelling, "Out of control! Out of control!" It screamed as it hit a wall panel which burst more flames and sparks onto it. One of the two remaining Daleks fired a ray and made a flaming hole in the chest of the Cyberman on the left side of the ramp. Nelson looked up and fired the Robot gun at the other Cyberman. This one was hit by him in the head and the head sparked up--a laser ray just coming out of it, exploding with the ray from the robogun. Nelson jumped up the ramp, followed by Jai and Valerie. He didn't have to even tell them what to do, they were too afraid to not follow him. Robot electrified at the Dalek guns and rolled up the ramp after the trio past the groaning, sparking Cyberman, who, even in death, seemed lumbering and lumber some. And still on its feet! The two Daleks rushed up the ramp after them, firing rays. Rather ruthlessly, Nelson thought, Val and Jai pushed the Cyberman into the Daleks, who avoided it as it fell. This allowed the four to retreat into the saucer. The two Daleks followed, yelling, "Exterminate! Obey! Halt! Exterminate," and well, you get the idea.

In a control room, two Cybermen, obviously more steel than the others, and more advanced in design, looked at a monitor and a report console. "Good, good. We are at an advantage, the element of surprise is on our side," it said in monotone, computer sounding voice.

"Perhaps a momentary cease fire."

"Oh, an excellent idea." 

Jai, the Robot, and Nelson ran into a hallway in the saucer. Val stopped and looked into the control room and spotted two more Cybermen! She looked back and saw the other three had gone. Nearby her was another door and round window. Smaller than the rampway door but inside was some kind of control room. She heard the Cybermen talking.

"I believe we should round up our last crew and have them attack as well."

Val slipped back from the door window but a Dalek sucker stick hit her from behind, sticking to her back and pushed her. "Inside! Inside! Inside!" 

"All right, all right, all right!" Val yelled back as the door in front of her opened up and the Dalek, flanked by the second, rolled into the room. Val was in front of the two Cybermen immediately. She screamed as they moved at her.

"Halt!" One of the Cybermen held up a hand, "We want to organize a cease fire!"

"A cease fire!" The Dalek behind Valerie yelled back. Val found herself wondering not when they would kill her or which would, but if the Daleks had any idea of what a cease fire is.

"Yes, indeed," the obviously more cultured Cyberman said, "These humans are our common enemy. Why not seek them out and destroy them?"

"We have this female human," the Dalek screeched, "She will lead her friends to us. I will inform Davros we have organized a cease fire!" Val gasped and wanted to cry but she wouldn't show either of these bullying races that.

In the dome, Davros reeled down a control area, in front of Daleks, "Cease fire! Cease fire!" 

A Dalek blasted an onrushing Cyberman, "Exterminate!" It exploded.

A Cyberman fired a cannon he held in his hands at two Daleks, embalming them in a fire ball, "Halt fire," it yelled after that. "On order of the Controller, halt fire." 

A Dalek shot another Cyberman! Davros repeated, "Cease fire! Cease fire, I say! I order it! Obey!"

"We obey." Finally all firing stopped.

"The humans are on board saucer B-12. If we cooperate we can have them lead us to who caused all this."

The saucer took off out of the dome hatchway into a snow ridden sky. Inside the control room of the saucer, the Dalek without Valerie asked, "Why have you lifted off?"

"The humans will lead us as Davros said," the Cyberman moved closer.

"No," Val smiled, grimly, "They are going for reinforcements. They have a rocket ship on the other side of the mountain."

"Traitor! Betrayers! The cease fire is off!"

"She," the Cyberman pointed a metallic hand in Val's face, "...is lying!"

Val turned her head away from the pointy fingers, the fingers that only this Cyberman apparently had, "Only they don't know that the rocket, their ship, and their ally, Jedikiah, was destroyed."

"NOW you die," The Cyberman moved to grab her.

Nelson opened the door and blasted the Controller away from Valerie. The other Cyberman at the control console further off shot his head laser at Val but she ducked and it hit the Dalek behind her, blasting it. The Dalek turned wild, screaming, dropping Valerie, who fell to the floor. The other Dalek fired its way at Nelson but moved past Nelson and the Robinson Robot. A warning ray shot past them and out into the hallway. Jai, out there, almost was hit by it as he tried to peer into the room to see what was happening to Valerie. He jumped back as the Dalek rolled out past him. He ducked behind a scanner in the hallway. A ray from the Dalek hit the scanner and the Dalek vanished down a hallway. Jai peeked out as the scanner burned. Robot was electrifying the second Cyberman and it fell down.

"Admiral," Robot waved his arms, "I detect the presence of an immense bomb in the area we are approaching."

"Take me to it," Nelson said. The two moved out of the room.

Val looked at the controls and called back, "Maybe I could learn how to fly this crate. I saw the Daleks..." She realized the others were gone but Jai snuck in.

"I wouldn't." The two looked at the console.

"Well, you wouldn't. I'm not a jungle boy..." Val realized as soon as she said it that she shouldn't have. She looked at him and took his bare shoulders, "Oh, Jai," She saw his wounded face, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just meant, that I'm not as smart as you either but I saw them fly this...Jai, I didn't mean to hurt you." She rubbed his nose with her knuckles and his downtrodden face grew into a huge grin of perfect white teeth. "C'mon, help me look at them anyway." 

As they studied it, trying to recall how the Cybermen and Daleks flew it, the second Cyberman, shot by Robot, moved his arm to drag himself away from them and over to the Dalek casing. Inside the casing was the squirming mutant creature, a living thing, now dying. 

In a large engine room of the saucer, Robot told Nelson, "This, I believe was meant to destroy the Dalek dome once the Cybermen captured who they wanted."

"Who they wanted? You mean...Davros?"

"Affirmative." Nearby was a large capsule--a bomb.

In the control room, Val expressed, "I think I can fly it now!"

"So soon?" Jai doubted.

"Die!" They heard. The Cyberman was up and when the pair turned around, they saw it holding in his two vice hands, the crab like Dalek creature--its two large claws moving at Valerie! The spinal column attached to it moving horribly like a fish out of water. The Cyberman pushed the thing at Valerie but she grabbed its arms to hold it off. She moved her face to the side to keep the Dalek form from swiping her. Wounded, the Cyberman was weak enough to not force her back more. That monstrosity of a living-dying thing was near Val's face. Jai was behind the Cyberman, pulling him back from around the waist and legs. The other Dalek came in and shot a ray at Jai! Jai screamed, hit in his bare back, and fell. The Dalek then shot the Cyberman's back and it fell, crushing the creature in its hands in his own death throes of agony.

Val was free, "Thank you!" Then she saw Jai, "Jai! What have you done?" She rushed to the boy.

"He is alive. I merely want you both alive until I destroy your other friends."

"Oh?" Val spotted Nelson and the Robot behind the Dalek, coming in the doorway, "What for?" 

"To bring them to this room."

Val backed up to the control panel, "Should I invite you to drop in?" She was so far back the Dalek worried. Or at least it seemed that way. 

"Halt, do not move! Halt!"

"Oh stop ranting! It's so annoying!"

Val's hand moved to a lever on the console. The floor hole that was used to get Jai and she up into the saucer opened. Snow gushed up with a slight wind. It was between Val and the Dalek.

"Now I will exterminate!" It pointed the gun at Val from across the gap.

Nelson rushed behind the Dalek and pushed it forward. The swivel turned at Nelson so Val ran to help him, unacknowledging the deadly fall before all of them. She pushed the Dalek forward as well! Rays shot off from the gun and filled the room! The pair shoved the irate Dalek off the gap and it fell out of the saucer, screaming. "Impaired! Impaired! Impaiiirrrrrrrrr..." The thing cascaded into the snowy sky and flipped, then flopped down onto an icy slope, breaking into pieces and goo.

Robot held the capsule shaped bomb in his arms. Kneeling, Val sat Jai up, "Jai, Jai. Jai." She felt terrible, "Jai, you'll be all right, Jai."

"How...?" 

"He's stunned but he'll come around, right?" 

Robot moved to look at him, "If I may..." Bending, he scanned the boy, "Your prognosis Miss Scott is correct." 

Val smiled, "Hey, Robot, you can call me Valerie." 

"Yes, Miss Valerie."

Val winced, "Ms." 

"Ms? Ms Valerie or Miss Ms?" Robot stood.

"You know you almost off set the nastiness of those robots."

Robot stood, offended slightly, "Those, the Daleks and the Cybermen, are not robots. They are living beings that were once totally human like yourselves."

"Right, I forgot...sorry, I CAN make mistakes, you know."

Jai groaned, "That because you not a jungle boy...we don't..."

Val laughed, "You saved my life..."

Nelson smirked and looked from them to the controls, "Right, now let's prepare to return some of the Dalek-Cybermen hospitality."

Soon, the dome was blasted into the snow as they dropped the bomb out onto it. The saucer flew onward.

Judy Robinson, Captain Crane, and Tony Newman walked down a dark, stone corridor that was laced with webs and dust. On either side were ancient stone pedestals. Judy looked behind them, "The Sleestak aren't following us here."

Tony looked with her, "Yeah, I wonder why. They don't seem the type to give up."

"No," she agreed, "but it is dark, maybe they're afraid of the dark," she smiled at Tony. He laughed.

Crane pointed, "Up ahead...I see a light."

"A way out," Judy turned to look.

"Let's..." Crane stopped the two. All three of them began to shiver.

"Why am I so afraid?" Judy gripped her own shoulders and then elbows.

"Not just you," Tony murmured as if something were going to come out of the walls and attack them, "I can feel my hair standing on end like when a cat gets afraid."

Crane swallowed, "Some kind of fear field."

The Time Tunnel showed Judy, Crane, and Tony to Ann, Ray, Kirk, Jerry, and Jiggs back in their present day. Ann sat, looking at the console, "We can try for a transfer on Tony now."

Kirk nodded, "What about the captain and Miss Robinson?"

Ray frowned from his seat, "Not enough of an image."

Kirk sighed, "All right then, we'll try for Tony."

Jerry hit a timer on the side wall controls, standing, "Power building." The hum of the tunnel rose.

The Time Tunnel staff looked up at the tunnel screen. Crane grabbed Judy's arm, "We'll push on toward that light. This fear should end there." Crane moved on ahead.

Tony asked, "But how will it end? With our end?"

Judy didn't step forward with Crane, "It's almost unbearable now. I don't know if I can go on."

Tony looked at his arm, pulling his green sweater sleeve up. He saw goose bumps. "We have to, Judy. Listen..." From behind they could hear the gurgles of the Sleestak, "They will chase us in here." 

Crane came back and pulled Judy's arm, "Outside we'll be safe," he said, his voice full of confidence.

Outside, something very huge waved a tremendous, city block sized hand with four claws.

Myko took John Robinson into a Roman Coliseum. John realized it was THE Roman Coliseum. Inside the arena, was an open training area where John saw many warriors from many times and many planets: Egyptians, Persians, American Indians, Trojans and Greeks, many different types Greeks--Spartans and Athenians, Tartars, and various alien beings, some with more limbs than humans. Handy for holding more than two weapons. Behind John was a Spanish warrior, a Conquistador, John thought, and a Ninja. John looked around, "This is some place you have here, this time, Myko." The warriors were sparring with dangerous sharp weapons. 

"Both of us have here, Professor Robinson."

John turned to the voice. From one of the tunnel archways he saw a familiar bald headed alien. The Ruler, Quano's father. "You. I must admit, I thought you had more, well, more honor."

The Ruler smirked with gleaming teeth, annoyed but trying to cover it, "I have. You see before you the makings of an army that will wipe out the opposition."

"Opposition?

Myko ignored John's question. "Many were just roaming about in bands, fighting one another until I..." He looked at the Ruler and back to John, "...and my powerful ally made them see our way." 

John intervened, "You mean those that cooperated with you are here. The others? Well, I can guess they're dead or imprisoned. Can't you two see that we're being...we are all of us...being manipulated. That those of us who are not vanished from the universe are out for a reason?"

Ruler nodded and looked at the training, trying to cast aside this, "I see that. But it is a matter of survival now."

Myko asked John, "What reason, Professor?"

"I don't know yet. Look, I want to know one thing from both of you. Did you kidnap my wife?"

Myko smiled as if this were good news for him. "She is missing? How nice."

John frowned and looked at the Ruler.

The Ruler looked him in the eyes, "You have my word, Professor. We know nothing of Mrs. Robinson's disappearance." John nodded. He looked at Myko who smiled some more that infuriating fake one smile with that pencil thin moustache and slight beard. That furrowed brow...he couldn't allow himself to hate...not here. A Knight flung a spiked ball and chain at a Mongol, who ducked. The ball hit a wooden post behind the Mongol.

Riley and Kowalski stopped swimming. Riley puffed, "Ski, I can't go on. We've been swimming for miles."

"Just hold on. Look ahead."

A huge cutter swam toward them. Riley, gasped, paddling, "It doesn't look very inviting." A skull and crossbones flag blew from the masthead.

"I know but its temporary salvation."

"Is it? Or a...plague?"

Looking over the bow was Deek and Smeek, two alien space pirates. Deek was crusty green and wore a patch over his left eye, a gun belt, and a black striped shirt. He resembled a lizard man while his partner, Smeek, resembled a hairy wolf but was more humanoid than wolf. From the side rail, a huge man with a thick beard and a large pirate hat on, pointed, "What have we here? Two mermaids from the misty depths. Shanghai em' up here!" He had a lavish red outfit on, a jacket that the two would soon recognize.

A line came down to the two and they climbed up. Ski is grabbed by two burly men, bare chested pirates and brought before the captain, "Blackbeard!"

"Aye, matie, ye remember thee!" He sounded happy to see Ski again. Not long ago, Ski was taken over by the ghost of Blackbeard and since this wraith before him knew about that, this must be the ghost or Blackbeard returned to life after that incident which was roughly about 1982 if he could remember correctly. His recall of that event was slightly hazy (well of that event and others--such as when the Deadly Amphibians took him over or the aliens from space that wanted to attack Earth or the snow icemen or...). He brought his mind to the here and now again. Blackbeard had almost made him a pirate the last time. Would he try to do the same thing now? Or were there more important things to do?

Riley was grabbed as well. The two looked around and saw the odd mixture of crew. Culled from definite pirate types and others who looked new to this "game" recruited probably. A few were very young and from other times and places. Ski looked at Blackbeard and sounded almost pedantic, "Have you been stealing people from time?" He talked to Blackbeard as if scolding a spoiled child.

"Aye, no, matey but ye should take a care fer ye attitude!"

Deek pointed a musket at Ski's face, "I say we keel haul em' from the highest riggin."

Smeek laughed and put a knife at Riley's stomach, "No, I want to skin em' alive." 

Riley moved his head closer to Ski's, "Salvation, did you say?"

It was night and very dark as Don West and Doug Phillips ran across the lawn of a fortress. Bombs blasted behind them, making them race into an alcove. Soldiers of all sorts of uniform were battling soldiers of all kinds of uniform. The lawn became riddled with bullets and bombshells. A blast hit the top of the alcove and it crashed down, making the two men push themselves closer to the door beneath the alcove and previously behind them. In a furnished hall, they ran but two Nazi soldiers came from a larger open room and grabbed them, pointing Lugers. The two men looked Swedish, and talked as if they were. Their accent was Swedish as they said things like, "You will come with us." Both men rolled their eyes.

"I'm sick of that line," Don spouted. 

"And of guns," Doug added, "But they have them. And we don't."

"We can also understand them. Maybe they'll take us to the people behind all this mess." The Nazi men told them to shut up and shoved the two down a hallway to the right.

In the large complex, Dr. Chronos appeared out of thin air next to Mr. Pem, the Space Trader, Olos and Fieldar, Alpha, and Mallory. Chronos smiled, "How are things going? Ahead of schedule I might hope, for once!"

Mr. Pem smiled also, a fake smile, "Charming. We can expect Myko's war on the New Reich soon enough."

Alpha turned, "That will surge the power to the actuator."

"Good," Chronos said, "But have we...have you found out why that is so yet?"

"No," Olos frowned, "Did you settle your differences?" He was the most serious of the bunch.

"No, I did not," Chronos snapped as if it were none of the others' business, "Untimely interference from that wretched Piper and insipid Myko forced me to return."

The Trader frowned also but his tone was much more facetious, "We've tried to test Mrs. Robinson here..." He motioned toward the tube that Maureen was asleep in, suspended. "...at every angle. None of our instruments work on her. And I'm not sure why."

Pem pointed to Maureen, "All I know is that some force---some power within her is protecting her. I tried to sap it with my device but the energy wouldn't fill it."

"We must find out why that is protecting her and why it will not react to our efforts," Olos said, stammering for the first time showing some emotion.

The Trader shrugged and then gulped, "Those Saticons will be here soon with their leader," he chuckled, "I am not afraid to admit that he frightens me."

"Me as well," Chronos gulped, "But we must keep releasing more life forms to not only confuse the Robinsons and the Seaview crew but him as well. He and his Saticons will no doubt try to wrest control of the actuator from us."

"Let the Flying Sub group hit the field---I want them inside the field but outside this complex," Mallory stated, "I want them to experience what we've done. Chief Sharkey will just be a nuisance if he gets in here and I think for what he did last time, helping Captain Crane, he should pay." 

"Very well," Chronos said, "I will alert that green cloaked Piper."

"And Dr. Lovelace," Pem waved his time piece.

The Flying Sub flew through a red sky. Inside, Dr. Smith and Mr. Fitzhugh sat behind Chief Sharkey and Betty Hamilton. Betty asked, "Chief, aren't we any closer?"

"I don't understand why but every time we get closer to that field, we just get further. It doesn't figure."

Betty looked out at a glowing curtain forming in front of them, "It must be this changing dimension. But...look at that..."

Sharkey put his hand on Betty's, "That's it. We're converging on the point. Now the question is if we can penetrate that shield."

"I don't think we should try," Fitzhugh sparked, "It's too dangerous."

"Indeed, I agree," Smith added. 

"I thought they were being a little too quiet," Sharkey turned to look at Betty and then the other two behind, "We try. Hang on!" Before Smith and Fitzhugh could start one of their famous protests, Sharkey zipped the Flying Sub right at the silvery curtain. Sharkey also fired a beam from the Flying Sub nose which opened a part of the curtain. The Flying Sub skipped through but the laser controls on the console sparked up. The curtain closed, hitting the tail of the Flying Sub, the effect, putting the tail of the Sub on fire! Smoke began to fill the cabin!

"See, I told you!" coughed Fitzhugh.

"We're going to die!" Smith choked.

The Flying Sub on the other side of the shield spiraled out of a blue sky, leaving a trail of black smoke! Sharkey saw an ocean and an island ahead, "Get out the back!" Betty unbuckled herself and ran past the two older men to open the back door.

"You mean jump?" Smith unbuckled himself as well...

"I mean jump!" Sharkey yelled, "Out the back! Now!"

Smith gasped, "Oh dear! Oh deeaaaarrrr!"

Betty jumped out, followed by a shaking Fitzhugh. Smith yelled and held onto the rafters, "No! No! I can't do it! I can't!" The deck tilted as the Sub headed for jagged rocks.

Sharkey abandoned the controls and ran behind Smith, "I can!" He pushed Smith out from the back and dove after. The Flying Sub missed the ocean but smashed onto the jagged rocks on the island. Little remained of it.

The Manta Ray shaped submarine faced a large drill shaped sub and another oddly shaped submarine which looked like it was covered with coral. Scaly gillmen brought Dan Erickson and Mark Wilson back to the control deck. A fish faced being told them, "They are Mu ships. We are outnumbered."

Dan smiled, "That food was good."

Mark whispered, "Yeah, if it wasn't drugged."

"We have the position of the Seaview," an octopus man turned from a suction cup device in the wall. 

"Good," Proto said.

"Seaview?" Dan asked, squinting.

"It's an Earth submarine," Mark said, "I once helped, ummmm, oh, what was his name, a famous Admiral, one...oh yeah, Admiral Nelson, redesign its functions."

"Draw it to us," Proto ordered. 

The octoman waved tentacles over the suction cup devices and Seaview was pulled down under the ice. On board, Patterson looked, "Mr. Morton, we're diving!" He was at a sonar station. 

Chip grabbed a mike, "Ballast, what's going on? I didn't order us to dive!"

"Mr. Morton, it's not us doing it."

"What do you mean?" Chip looked at the mike.

"Something's pulling us," Patterson turned, "And I've received three blips on screen. Alien subs by the look of them, sir."

"Just what we need. Are you sure?" Chip ran to the radar, "You're sure. Alien all right."

Sparks looked from the radio shack, "Mr. Morton, sir, a voice just signaled us. It said, in English, that we are under the control of---Atlantis?"

Seaview dove deeper into the ocean. The fish leader Proto said, "You...Earth men, you talk to the Seaview and explain."

Dan looked at Mark and then at Proto. He took the mike, "Seaview, this is Dan Erickson from the space liner 6-12 Spindrift of Intra Space Airlines. Listen, this is hard to explain but a lost civilization has amassed a great army, Atlantis and is at war with another very similar group from Mu."

"Leader," another gillman called from a console, "Look at this!" Proto went to look at the radar.

Chip called back, "Dan Erickson? Thank God you're all right. Is Mark Wilson with you?"

"Yeah but..." 

"We met your captain and crew, Mr. Erickson. What can you do?"

Dan finished, "Nothing for the moment but they intend to use Seaview to outweigh the balance of power." 

Mark puffed, quietly, behind Dan, "We'll all be destroyed."

"You sound like Dr. Smith," Dan turned and smiled.

"Sometimes being as realistic as he is, is all that's left," Mark frowned.

"When Seaview gets here, we make our move," Dan whispered, "Mr. Morton, right now they have us...and you."

Sharkey trod up the beach of rocks to see a beautiful canyon leading up to a lush, green forest. He walked up the hillside and saw equally beautiful structures. Sharkey climbed up an outcrop of rock to a garden---a neat and colorful one. He was between two portals---a front entrance to something called the Village. A sign overhanging. "Wales, North Wales. This is Port Meirion." Golden sands, walkways, trees, muddy paths, and uniquely clean and smooth shaped buildings filled this Village. The composition of this menagerie of architectural types included domes, archways, gateways and gates, pavilions, open air restaurants, umbrella stands, fountains, ponds, statues of very odd looking people, a town hall, a Pantheon trellace, and various shops. All empty, all beautiful and yet the entire Village--as an architect's delight---was somehow displaced. Trees could hide a gateway or a gateway could hide a spacious lawn. Hotels of all shapes lined the area along with private bungalows. One has a huge Number 6 on its front door post.

Betty ran out of a cave, spotting him, " Chief! Help!"

Behind her, two Silurian, reptile men with three eyes, one upper in the middle of their forehead, came out. They were shooting that third eye's ray weapons at Betty. Blasts hit behind her feet as she ran.

"Miss Hamilton!" Sharkey ran to her near a fountain, "What's wrong?"

Betty was caught in his arms, "Those things, don't you see them?" She turned back, "They...they're gone." She relaxed and Sharkey let her go, "Oh, thank you." She took in the Village for the first time and the summery air hit her, Not a bad place considering some of the places we saw on the way. But just like New York---deserted."

"From what you told me---New York was far from deserted," he looked past her from where she had just run from, "You did see something?" 

Betty shrugged, "Yes, but they are gone now. The important thing now, is where are we, Chief?"

"You're in the Village," a cold British voice blurted from one of the many loudspeaker podiums. Cold and indifferent, unemotional. "No one ever leaves the Village."

Silence. Brief silence. 

Then a startling blare as a woman's soft voice blurted out rather happily, "You'll enjoy your stay. There's plenty to do and see and eat. It is the pleasure of all Village employees to make you happy and mutual to all. Good day. Be seeing you." Her voice was rather relaxing...and phony.

The man's voice repeated, "Be seeing you."

Betty and Sharkey looked at each other and shrugged. Betty whispered so those two phony voices couldn't hear her but she felt as if even though she whispered, they would be able to hear her and she also felt they could see her as well, "Chief, shouldn't we go look for Mr. Fitzhugh and..." 

Warming music filled the air. Betty and Sharkey moved through the Village, trying to find the source. Betty blinked, "What's going on here?"

Sharkey shrugged, "A beautiful Village. A warm day. Look even my clothes are dry by now. Nice music. A romantic Village. Who knows?" He stared blankly at Betty. He moved at her and took her arms with his hands.

Betty allowed herself to enter his grasp again but this time closer. She put her head on his shoulder. Then she realized the music was not just any music. It was flute music. Pipe music. She recalled something in the back of her mind...something about a cage, a boy, rats, a mountain retreat, lost kids, a Senator, a deal and ----the Pied Piper, that intergalactic being of mystery and subversion. "Chief, no!" Betty moved back a bit but he held his hands behind her shoulder blades, "It's that music---it's...oh, stop, oh , I know this is going to be hard to believe but it's, it's the Pied Piper, you know, of Hamlin. Just don't let it get a hold on your mind...your spirit."

Sharkey pulled her back to him, very close now as the music pined on and on, "Miss Ham...Betty...do you know what it's like on a submarine filled with..."

"Stop it!" Betty squirmed free, "Chief!"

"No, I mean it!" He grabbed her shoulders now.

"The music, Chief, the music. It's the music!" Betty eventually had to slap him to make him let her go. As he felt his face, Betty felt guilty about hitting him, "He's controlling you." 

Sharkey left his hand on his slapped cheek, blinked, and said, "Miss...Miss Hamilton?"

Betty smiled and fought back tears, "You can call me Betty."

"Let's find Fitzhugh and Dr. Smith," he told her.

"Yes sir," Betty snapped into line.

The Piper, hiding behind a bronze statue of the Greek god Zeus, stopped his playing of flute music and turned, "Drat!" He looked at the dome shaped Parthenon and saw a door opened by itself. A small midget dressed immaculately in a suit and tie, came out. He carried a multi colored umbrella as a shield from the sun. In another hand was a drink with a small umbrella, also of varied colors, propped inside it as a token.

Fitzhugh and Smith were running from a grove of caves where more Silurian came out into the open. One, older and green, told a young, brown one, "Those are what the surface dwellers look like."

"Ewlll."

Smith and Fitzhugh ran to a square full of umbrella graced tables. Smith gasped, "I shall never be the same. My entire system has undergone a traumatic experience!"

On a table they leaned on, a puppet three foot doll appeared. It looked exactly like Dr. Smith, dressed in his clothing, too. "You're a funny man," it said in his voice. His voice but colder, as if it didn't mean what it was saying.

"Oh dear, I'm seeing things! I've finally cracked!"

"No, I see it too and horrifying as it is, it is real!" Fitzhugh was wide eyed.

"He's funny too!" A Fitzhugh doll appeared next to the Smith one. 

"He is funnier!" The Smith doll argued.

"No, no," the Fitzhugh puppet insisted, "Mine is funnier." 

"Let's kill whomever we decide is funnier!"

"I am not funny, I have never been funny, nor will I ever be funny," Smith proudly pronounced in a fit, then recovered, realizing how silly he sounded, "Oh dear."

A trash can cover, near the table, rose up. Zalto's dummy appeared under the floating cover and his eyes lit up and his mouth dropped trash out of it, including a banana peel, "Hello Dr. Smith. Remember me?" 

"No, I certainly do not! I don't want to! Leave us alone you puppetted pip squeaks."

The Fitzhugh doll shook his head, "Did you hear what he called us? Little people! Making fun of little people, are you?"

"I..." A new, harsher more grown up voice said, more serious and therefore more scarier, "...am Professor Multiple."

"Who is?" Fitzhugh turned around to find it, "Show yourself." 

Professor Multiple laughed, which echoed round the courtyard. He walked out from behind a brick divider which had flowers on top in pots, "I am the puppet master, sort of speak."

"What do you want form us, sir?" Smith quivered.

"For you to be afraid," laughed the man, who was in a gray suit jacket and tie.

"I can't be any more..."

Fitzhugh stopped Smith and interjected, "Well, we won't be!" Fitzhugh used his arms to swipe the dolls off the table and they flung threw the air. They vanished, yelling. Fitzhugh shook the umbrella loose from the table and pulled it up, then immediately stuffed it into the trash can. Zalto's doll yelled and vanished as he was smashed downward, arms affray. "There!" Fitzhugh felt defiant. Multiple merely laughed at this.

Smith shivered but joined Fitzhugh's side, "Afraid? I?" His voice rose, "Of puppets? Never!"

Multiple nodded and snapped his fingers. Doll replicas of Betty Hamilton, Admiral Nelson, Valerie Scott, Sharkey, Lee Crane, Chip Morton, Steve Burton, John Robinson and his children Penny and Will, Barry Lockridge, and Tony Newman appeared in a circle around Smith and Fitzhugh. Calmly, Multiple said, "Kill them." Smith screamed and Multiple rose his order to a yell, "Kill them!" His eyebrows seemed to meet as he moved his upper body at them.

"How do you want them?" Nelson's doll laughed, knowing the answer.

"Dead!" Multiple raged, "Dead. Dead!"

"Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead," mimicked the other dolls. All joined in and pulled large knives from out of their clothing. Fitzhugh managed to kick a few dolls over and pulled Smith's arm. They ran out from among the circle. The dolls started to get up, a parody of their human selves and followed. Each chanted, "Dead! Dead!" Over and over.

Sharkey and Betty stopped running in front of Number 6's little cottage. Betty puffed, "No sign of them." 

In a circular electronic room, cranked cameras turned and men sat on them watching, chairs high on the end of each device. A man in a white round chair petted a furry, white cat. This man had no hair and wore a glass spectacle in his left eye, "Good," he snarled quietly, "Keep surveillance on them. Dr. Lovelace should be up to something by now as well. Maybe we'll find out what he knows."

A midget clown walked out from behind a gold cart. In his hands he held a machine gun. He faced Betty and Sharkey, "Don't move. You cannot find the heart of the complex, you know," he spoke in deliberate tones, very cultured and educated but with a dripping menace and deep voice, "We plan for all the universe to be like this. And all the people in it to be chosen."

"Chosen?" Sharkey shrugged, "By you, you clown."

"Yes and when they have freedom it will be given to them by the servo actuator."

Betty gasped, "The servo actuator? That's doing all this mess?" 

"I see you are aware of the brilliant device." 

"Now what? You shoot us?" Sharkey asked. Betty held his arm, and moved closer.

"No, not if I don't have to, not this time. I want to show you how fun the universe is going to be--all in one place---one point in time and it will encompass all space and time." Lovelace smiled, "I, Dr. Lovelace came from the 1800's. One Jim West, my mortal enemy, my best enemy, could never find me here. Keel, Slave!" The cottage door opened by itself, inward and with an electronic sound.

From the cottage came a huge boy dressed like a hillbilly. Barefoot, ragged straw hat, space leggings too small for him, also ripped and with a rope tie around his waist. Accompanying him was a very tall, huge bodied and muscled Slave, dressed in a vest and no shirt underneath. He was the Slave of an Arabian like space thief. The two huge men ushered Sharkey and Betty ahead. Lovelace waddled after them, chuckling to himself.

From the clear blue water around the Village, two huge white rounded balls came up. Blofeld, in the electronic surveillance room, ordered, "Send the rovers for those two buffoons." The white Rovers, looking like giant balloons came up out of the water, disengaged themselves from the surface of the aqua and began to bounce onto the beach, rolling to the main Village. 

Fitzhugh and Smith stopped running at a white Hospital, which was labeled as such. They leaned on the wall. Smith puffed, "I cannot go another step. It's too much. I can't take any more." 

"Nor can I," agreed Fitzhugh, "But we can't give up or give in. We must find our two comrades."

"I agree. I feel safer with them than just with you." Smith realized how that sounded.

"Indeed." Fitzhugh said in retort.

"What I mean, dear, dear friend," Smith said, "Is that...there is strength in numbers and we must find them to ally our positions."

"Yes," Fitzhugh smirked, "Precisely."

Two Rovers bounced from a corner and one, from over a brick wall. They landed next to Fitzhugh and Smith. The two men yelled but the roaring white balls crunched them into each other and began to cover their faces! Their mouths were still open as the whiteness embraced their flesh. Blofeld called into a mike, "Do not kill. Take them after Lovelace and the others. The four of them will be together again as they wished. Follow but do not, I repeat do not kill." Blofeld turned to the faceless, nameless men in the room, "They do so want to kill, you know. Maybe one of them, later."

The Rovers carried Smith and Fitzhugh, gliding across a field that lead away from the shiny Village. The midget Butler, the small one in the tie and suit with the umbrella and drink, rode past a tricycle on one of the cameras that Blofeld and his men monitored.

Judy Robinson, Capt. Lee Crane, and Tony Newman reached the end of the tunnel. Sleestak were just behind them but as the trio jumped out into a leap from the cave, the insect men backed up. The brightness would stop them for a bit before the other three. Tony looked back as brilliant and blinding daylight hit the three human's eyes. "They're not following."

Crane said, "They will. Remember they came out of the daylight. It will just take their eyes longer to get accustomed to..." Recovering his own eyesight made him look up. Huge mountains were all around an larger, open area. But one of those mountains moved. "Godzilla!" 

Godzilla towered over them. The trio ran just as Godzilla swipes a large clawed hand at them. A jet sound came from above, ear splitting as it grew in volume. A parody of a giant pterodactyl, hundreds of timers larger than any found in fossilized form, flew from over one of the titanic mountains. Rodan snapped at Godzilla's head, several times. Crane lead Tony and Judy to a rock ridge. Godzilla shot fire from his mouth in a steady stream at Rodan, who bellowed like some mutant bird. It moved away through the air but circled Godzilla, sneaking around from all sides. Finally, it beaked into Godzilla's head again from above and behind. Godzilla roared, Rodan made laughing sounds and threw its head back, wings flapping furiously. Godzilla's tail swiped rocks around on the ground. The three humans ducked behind the rock ridge as more and more boulders came from the area, shooting all over the place. Any one of them could kill them all. And the rocks were more and more massive. Judy screamed but no one could hear her over the din. Ahead, on the other side of their cover, a giant multi sectioned caterpillar crawled at them. Tony yelled, "We've had it!" But the worm, bigger, longer, and thicker than any train, with huge saucer eyes, merely crawled along the length of the ridge, admittedly not far from them but then it just crawled to the end of the ridge and past them. 

Ann, Ray, Kirk, and the tunnel crew were watching the trio of giant, impossibly sized monsters overhead from the trio of humans via the tunnel screen. Kirk was wide eyed, "Transfer Tony now!" 

Mothra was shooting web from its double mouth onto Godzilla's face, molding Godzilla's jaws shut, happily for the three humans. The sound of his bellowing and roaring was deafening. Now, it stopped ant their ears rang. Godzilla began to try to scratch the web off his mouth, giving his hands something other to do than try to attack Rodan or reach for the humans below, whom for the most part were ignored when Rodan showed up. Rodan laughed from the air. Mothra shot its jaws as well. The bird flew off but came back again.

Ann looked up at this, "Ready."

"Do it now," Kirk said.

The tunnel picture changed to the inside of the Dalek saucer where Jai, Tarzan's friend; Valerie, Nelson, and the Robinson Robot were. The Robinson Robot vanished with a bell like pop. Val was startled by this, "He...he's gone!"

Kirk gasped, "The image has changed! Quick send him back! From a saucer in flight, we don't..." The new image sizzled out. Explosions came from within the tunnel! Sparks flew across it and out of it. Smoke filled the innards of the striped tunnel.

Ray pointed, "Too late, General. Look!"

The white mist gave way to a blue one, a radiation bath. From the smoking colors came the Robot, blundering, his arms out. They heard his voice but it was not the friendly voice they had watched across the tunnel image projector. It was colder, mechanical, "De-stroy! Destroy cabin pressure control! Destroy!"

Kirk pulled a pistol from his hip, "What's happened to him?"

Ann gasped, "The trip must have erased his tapes to an earlier point in history!"

"Des-troy! Dest--roy!" The Robot came from the lip of the tunnel. It fired an electric blast at a device in front of Ann. It sparked and blew. Ann screamed and moved back. Kirk fired a gun at the Robot but the bullets bounced off, making a mere dent. "Destroy! Destroy!"

"No!" Jiggs, the security officer, ran at the Robot with a rifle and bayonet attached to it. "Stop!"

"Jiggs, no!" Ray yelled and put his arm out.

The Robot fired electricity at Jiggs's chest and the man yelled, cringing. He fell back into corner. Other security men moved to help him.

"Des-troy!" 

Ann puffed, "Nothing can stop the Robot now!" 

"Destroy!" The Robot lumbered down from the platform of the tunnel and moved at them all!


	10. Chapter 10

Narrator: Last week as you recall we left seven (or was it eight?) groups of our heroes in precarious situations...

John Robinson sat in Roman Coliseum with Myko and the Ruler, watching a gladiator fight a Viking while aliens and humans sat around in the amphitheater enjoying the brutal fight. 

Two giant white balls were carrying Dr. Zachary Smith and Mr. Alexander B Fitzhugh through the air over water. They moved toward land and flew quickly down into a game room of an amusement park. The men inside the artificial life forms could hardly breath...

The Seaview submarine was being pulled toward a sea of submarines from both Mu and their enemy Atlantic. A dozen seals filled the sea with gillmen monsters riding them, some of the gillmen looking more human than the ones Dan Erickson and Mark Wilson saw on the Atlantic sub of fish man leader Proto. Dan was eyeing the suction cup device manned by an octopus being.

Two Nazis pushed Don West and Doug Phillips through two doors in a large chateau. They landed on their hands and knees in a plush wooden office with a brown rug inside this Swedish villa. Getting up, the two saw a long dais, behind which sat some of the most evil men in history: Genghis Khan, Attila the Hun, Nero, Cortez, Vlad the Impaler, Hirohito, Machevelli in his red cloak and hood, Morgana-the sister of King Arthur, Cleopatra, who murdered her own young brother, and the Chinese Sue-Zai! But the most evil, a German, yelled, "Zit down!"

Judy Robinson, Lee Crane, and Tony Newman ran from battling giant monsters in what appeared to be the Mount Fuji area as well as part of the Land of the Lost dimension locked universe. They tried to make their way off a small ridge but the arrival of a fourth entity put them down to the ground on their stomachs. The force of wind as the air filled with a new threat downed them. Mothra, Rodan, and Godzilla began to try to hold down this new terror, working together. Ghidrah, the three headed monster, with a massive wingspan, twice that of Rodan's, formed out of a sizzling display of electric firepower, red, yellow, green, and sparkling auras formed his body until he solidified into his massive bulk, alighting from the sky and landing to attack the other three awesome giant monsters, dwarfing the trio of adventurers. A flying saucer flew over as well!

The Robinson Robot, his tapes erased to an earlier time in his own history---to the time he attacked the Jupiter II just after 8 hours after it took off from Earth---had been brought back to the year 1968 by America's most top secret and highly dangerous project, the Time Tunnel, located in the cross between Arizona and Nevada's deserts. Robot had fired his bolts at Jiggs, the security man. Ray moved to help him up as Ann, Kirk, and Jerry watched the Robot move down from the platform of the time tunnel itself, "Dest--roy inertial---guidance system. De--stroy life sup--port!"

Kirk yelled, "How do we stop it?" He had his pistol out but that did no good.

The Thief of Outer Space's former Slave, a 7 foot man, dressed like an Arabian slave pushed Sharkey from behind while Keel, a hillbilly who was a werewolf on planets that had a full moon or moons, pushed Betty. They were all following the midget clown, Dr. Lovelace, here from the Wild Wild West of the 1800s, brought here some time before he menaced Captain Crane and Seaview in the early 1980s dressed as this clown and using wax dummies come to life. Above their heads but in the distant ahead, was a neon sign that read HAVE FUN AT AMUSEMENT LAND. Lovelace hung back and stood behind the foursome waving his machine gun.

Pirate ship commanded by Blackbeard: alien pirate crewman Deek pointed a cutlass at Riley's bare chest and forced him out onto a plank. Deek put the weapon to Riley's bare back now. Under the plank, Riley could see many shark like creatures, but these had glistening fangs, and were even larger than sharks like the man eating ones he saw on Earth. If he were lucky, they would swallow him whole. For they were large enough to. But those teeth didn't make that seem realistic.

Narrator Continued: In the meantime, Penny and Will Robinson, with their peer and friend Barry Lockridge, sat in a Canadian forest, contentedly eating a strange white muck their pets alerted Penny to find growing on trees. For the moment they enjoyed the solitude of peace and quiet, quite unaware that lurking nearby was a mysterious alien known as...well, read the story...

Someone was watching Penny, Will, and Barry as they ate the strange food. Penny gave some to her pet monkey alien, Debbie, while Barry fed some to Chipper, his small dog. A gloved hand was on a rock near them, peering over at them and chuckling lowly to itself. It made for the trees...

Meanwhile on the pirate ship, Blackbeard had two young and shirtless boys tie Kowalski's arms to the mast while Smeek, the hairy wolf like being, held a sword on Kowalski's stomach. A long haired blond from the 1960s of Earth came to Blackbeard, "Cap'n. Another boat, like man, what's the flower power gonna be?"

"Not boat, ship yer blasted land lover," Blackbeard laughed, "So they dare defy me!" He opened up a telescope he had taken out of his belt and looked ahead, "Burn my soul, another pirate ship! We in fere a little fun wit them!"

Dr. Doug Phillips and Major Don West were awed by such evil to the point where they couldn't talk. More blasts from outside were sounding out the force of war continued. A man walked in behind Doug and Don. "Zit down!" Being slow to turn, they realized finally, that this man, the German voice they heard before turning, was the leader of all this assembled evil----Adolph Hitler!

Judy, Crane, and Tony ran back to the ridge. Tony yelled, "We can't stay here!"

"If we run..." Crane looked up. He saw the white saucer with strange golden orbs all round its perimeter.

Inside, three female Kilaks in silvery hooded robes, white and silvery, shining as they talked and changing colors from time to time, all bright, stood. They looked Japanese but were, in fact, aliens. They stood behind a control console which was round and shaped not unlike the exterior of the saucer. A male Mysterian, in a red cape, and bulbous red helmet said to them, "Kilaks, Ghidrah has lost to them before. How can you believe his control is stronger than the other three?"

"Because," all three women spoke as one, deliberate and slow, "He...is...under...our...complete...power..."

"We need the female. Can we stop the fight to get her. Our race needs women."

"Impossible at this time," they quickly snapped.

Behind the alien allies, stood five eight foot tall giant Martian men with bug eyes and small slits in those eyes. One held a giant bubble, clear but with some venous bulbs in it an along its exterior. Inside this bubble was a giant brain with a male face attached to under it. It didn't talk but its mind sent out messages, "Mars needs women also!"

Another saucer flew past London buildings. Inside was Valerie Scott, "Admiral, where did the Robot go?"

"He was taken it would seem." Nelson was concentrating, trying to fly this alien saucer.

Jai, the jungle boy, a protégé of Tarzan the Ape Man, said, "I hope he can handle whoever took him."

Robot marched down into Tic Toc Lab's Time Tunnel complex, "Destroy! Destroy!"

Ann gasped, "We must find a way to remagnetize his tapes!"

Ray was helping Jiggs up, "How? There's no time..."

"I'll give you time. Find that Doctor Smith. He seems to know the most about this Robot! Get him here!" Kirk moved around to the Robot's left, drawing him away from the center panels. Ray and Ann moved toward the panels. Kirk fired his revolver at the Robot again. 

Ray said, "General, isn't this a long shot really?" 

"Do it," Kirk fired again with no effect. The Robot zapped a side panel near him and it sparked up into flames.

The two giant Rovers dropped Smith and Fitzhugh on the floor of a huge video game arcade. The monsters then bounced out the game room open door, which looked like a car garage door. The bald headed Blofeld, once an enemy of James Bond, and a clone onto himself, pet his white cat inside the Village Control Room, "Rovers return. I want to see what will happen to them. Their reactions are most important as they are most like..." He turned to the nameless men in his room, "...the average population of any known planet." 

Fitzhugh removed himself from the marble floor of the arcade and saw Smith on his stomach. He bent over to touch him, to tug him awake, "Comrade Smith. Smith," Fitzhugh moved his hand at Smith, "Doctor Smith? Doctor." As he touched Smith's back, the man on the floor vanished with a popping bell like sound. Fitzhugh drew back in fear.

Ann yelled in Tic Toc Labs, "We got him, Ray!"

Ray pushed her by darting an arm in front of her, "Good! Now get back!" Robot swept his arm across a tape computer on the left side of the complex room where Kirk drew him. Kirk rushed him and pulled the arms just behind the claws but the force of the Robot as it turned, hit him down and away. Robot then turned to a monitor, exploding it.

"General!" Ann ran to him. Robot turned to look at her.

Ray looked, "If it hits these..." He looked at the central control unit, "...while Smith is in time flight..."

Robot moved at him now, his arms out.

Smith awoke, flying through time particles. His stomach wavered and jumped. Nothing was under his feet. He yelled. He covered his eyes after seeing nothing but multi colors beneath his feet and thin air, "Oh dear! I won't look, that's what I'll do!" He covered his eyes with both hands, "Oh dear." He uncovered his eyes, "Over is it? Ohhhhh. Where am I? Oh dear, I don't like this, I don't like it at all!" He sneezed and sneezed, "And I am allergic to time travel!" He shut both eyes, tumbling through the infinite corridors of time. He opened one eye and then shut it again. Smith tumbled.

The tunnel burst forth blue smoke. Ray picked up a blue chair and hurled it at the Robot, who was advancing on the main panel in the center of the lab. Robot tossed the chair aside. Ray gasped, cowering but ready to distract the Robot again if need be.

Ann yelled, "Ray, get away from there!"

"I can't! If he wrecks this---well, we'll never see Tony and Doug again---let alone be able to help any of the others and the boys!" Robot picked up another chair and tossed it at Ray.

Kirk moved, standing up, "Ray, that's an order, get away!" He moved up behind the Robot, "All of you move back!" Robot turned to him but Ray wouldn't move so it turned back to Ray.

From the tunnel someone's coughing, some of it faked, came. Then a voice, "Oh dear? What's going on? Saint Peter, is that you?" Smith's voice. It came out of the tunnel as an advance guard. Then he came out, his eyes covered by his hand and ring on one of the fingers of his right hand.

"Destroy guidance system!" The Robot emitted lifelessly.

Kirk grabbed Smith's arm, "Dr. Smith. This is the Time Tunnel that Doctors Newman and Phillips spoke of. We need your help!" Smith dropped his hands from his eyes. 

"Destroy! Destroy!"

Smith took in the scene, "Good heavens! Cease and desist, you bubble headed booby!"

"Can you stop him?" Kirk looked at the Robot moving up on the center panel.

"Of course!" Smith went up to the Robot quickly and pulled out the power pack. The Robot hunched over, deactivated. Smith waved the power pack at him, "I'll deal with you later, you traitor."

Kirk picked up the chairs, "Thank you, Doctor."

Smith took in the whole of the complex, "Oh my. What a wonderful place this is. Do I take it...this is...Earth...in 1968?"

"Yes," Kirk said, "And the momentary dizziness you are feeling will..." 

"Dizziness? I feel no dizziness, for I am Dr. Zachary Smith, knew ye all, that..." He teetered and almost fell. Kirk caught him and looked at Ann and Ray, who joined them now.

"Yes," Kirk repeated, "But why don't we talk over dinner. You must be hungry?"

"Hungry? Yes, indeed I am," Smith quibbled and stood up out of Kirk's arms. "Always time for food, mother always said but she didn't know about all these lovely time travel thingies, did she?"

The Tic Toc staff silently wished they could just send him back now. They huffed to themselves, knowing they owed him their lives. They HAD to be nice to him. And who knew, maybe he wasn't such a bad sort after all. 

Penny, Will, and Barry ate, sitting. The stuff looked like white cakes. "This stuff is good," Penny said.

"I'm glad you found it," Barry ate some of the white cakes, too, "And that Chipper ate some before we did."

"Well he and Debbie actually lead me to it so I guess the credit is all theirs." Penny laughed.

Elsewhere in their TARDIS, where they were trapped by the evil Master, the five Doctors from Gallifrey, Time Lords, were mind linking. Sarah Jane, a human girl, a journalist from the 1970s and 1980s, quietly watched them.

Penny suddenly jumped back, "Will!"

Hovering above them, a ghost like white-translucent apparition, seemed to beckon. Barry picked up Chipper and stood. Will winced to see what the image looked like, "It...it's someone we know."

"A few someones," all five Doctors said. "This is an amalgam of my first five selves. We're expending great psycho kinetic energy doing this. We had hoped to find our other three selves, the last three but we suppose you three will have to do."

"Golly," Will sneered, "Thanks."

"The Master, our enemy, has locked us in the TARDIS on a preset time curve. We can't get out. Find his," the projection broke down for a bit but the Doctors didn't seem to notice; when it returned, this mixture of their images went on, "...destroy it." This ghost looked like all first five Doctors put together.

Penny called up, "Find his what? Doctors!"

The spirits faded apart and vanished from above. Barry gasped, "Doctors!" 

"Doctors!" Sarah Jane Smith screamed in the TARDIS control room as the five Doctors all passed out flat on their backs. She didn't know which to turn to first, "Leela! Susan! Brigadier!"

In the woods, Barry shrugged, "So how do we this, this Master?"

"I have a feeling he's found us," Will nodded up to the Master who was on a hillside. 

"Do not move any of you," he gloated, "Or this laser gun will incinerate you."

"Isn't shrinking people more your style?" Penny pointed out.

"I have no desire to cause you undo suffering, any of you. But all you children understand is threats."

Penny whispered as the Master started walking down, "We have to stop him." She turned toward him to draw his attention, "Let the Doctors go. What have they done to you?"

"Oh my dear girl, that would take volumes of tomes to fill," the Master touched a medallion around his neck on a chain, "No, my dear, let them go? After all this time? The Doctors will serve my universe right where they are."

"And what about us?" Barry asked. 

"Young man, I thought that was perfectly obvious. No one must know the secret of the trapped first five Doctors--you three, do, there you must die," he pointed the gun at Barry but Chipper sprang onto the Master's leg and bit down hard. The Master pointed the gun down at the dog but it was Will's turn now. He pushed the Master and the gun went off as it moved upward at him but missed. Its ray power hit a tree and the tree went on fire. Barry grabbed the medallion off the Master's neck and opened it. He flipped a switch inside.

In the TARDIS console room, the two Romanas worked the console while Sarah, Leela, Tegan, and Adric helped the Doctors up. Romana One said, "Oh good."

Romana Two said, "Yes, it is," flipping a switched and a dial, "Let's go find out who is causing all this, shall we?"

"Yes, I agree," the raven haired Romana said.

The TARDIS vanished from the void.

Penny gasped, "Will! The Canadian forest! It's ablaze!" Will and Barry pushed the Master over a small rock and ran. Will, as he did, purposefully, stomped on the Master's gun.

The Master stood up infuriated, "Come back here! No one does this to me! I am the Master!" He ran after them and stopped at a tree. He found an axe in a tree stump and swung it heartily. Trees caught fire rapidly as the flame spread faster.

Judy, Crane, and Tony walked into a used car junkyard. Judy puffed, "How did we get here?" 

"I don't know," Crane got angry, "How does anyone get anywhere on this crazy place. This whole place is a zoo!" They looked around at broken down car husks. Then moved on through the open areas. In the stillness a large bulldozer started and rammed cars at them. Inside, at the controls was a bird like man with a pink top hat and a black and white tails outfit---the Penguin! He quacked at them, "What kind of a...bird is that?" The trio turned to run but a giant crane started up and a hook was swung at them. 

Behind the crane was a pale faced, green man called the Joker, "Oh how about a crane, Captain Crane! Ho ho ho ha ha h aha hehahee!"

"Who is that Joker?" Tony asked. 

Joker made the crane pick up a car and tossed it at them. They ran as the saucer of the Daleks landed in front of the crane. Valerie, Jai, and Nelson ran out, Nelson bypassing the other two, "Crane! Lee! Over here!"

Judy, Lee, and Tony stopped, in front of the bulldozer. Judy yelled back at Nelson, "Lookout for the crane!"

"No, Crane, over here," waved Nelson.

"Admiral, behind you!" Crane yelled a warning.

Joker had five cars over the saucer and dropped them all at once. Val, Jai, and Nelson joined Crane, Judy, and Tony as the Penguin moved up on them with the bulldozer. The cars being pushed to the front were moving up on them. As they moved to get away, a cliff opened up. They faced the dozer but the cliff that opened up was behind them or in front of them, either way you looked at it. The cars moved at them and they tried to hold onto the car bodies.

Joker watched, "Too bad that William wasn't here, I always wanted to say, lookout William--dozer! Heeheheheheheheheheeeeeheeheee."

Penguin kept the cars moving slowly but surely, "Try to flap your wings on the way down! Quack! Quack! Quack!"

Mr. Pem watched from a monitor room. He saw this on a TV screen, "No, not yet. I don't want Nelson dead just now."

Mallory puffed, he did want Nelson dead and Crane, too. "Then when?" 

"All in good time, my young man."

Nelson, then Valerie and Tony, followed by young Jai and Judy, and finally Crane piled off the cliff into blackness. Mr. Pem hit a button on the wall. A ground rose up from nowhere and the six landed on the ground. The cliff walls moved away and vanished.

In Tic Toc Labs, Smith was finished eating, "Mmmm. Good. Just like mother used to make."

"I wonder what made him go crazy like that in the first place?" Kirk wondered.

"With that bumbling bucket of bolts, one is not to reason why one is to deactivate or die." Smith seemed to finish eating.

Kirk asked, "Well, are you ready to go?"

"Go? My good man, go where?" Smith was sitting at a table that was set up on the main lab room not far from the tunnel--it had a white sheet over it, candle sticks, and a gourmet meal as well as wine in a goblet.

"Why, back to your friends," Kirk stared at him as if this were common knowledge.

"Return to that dreadful menagerie out there, never!" Smith stood up as if to run.

As Kirk stood, Ann came to the table, "Oh doctor. They need you. We've enabled the tunnel to send you to the very center of the disturbance."

Kirk raised an eyebrow, "You'll have the Robot with you for protection."

"That cowardly clump? Bah! I warn you! I will not walk right into the lion's mouth!"

"You can't be forced," Kirk admitted, looking away and down at the table, "But remember there's nothing beyond this lab, our complex. No Earth, No space, no time. But you can do something about it."

Smith thought about this, "Oh dear." He sat back down and put his hand on his chin, his elbow on the table.

"No Earth?" 

"No," Kirk said, nodding his head.

"No space?"

"No, Doctor," Ann told him and shook her head.

"And no time?" Smith sat down again and pondered negatively over this. "And I can do something about it?"

Ray came back, "The coordinates are being set now. They're spot on."

"But not yet?" Smith gulped, "The final indignity." He stood up, "Since it is my duty and my time zone I accept. I'll just remagnetize the ninny and be on my way." He walked off to the Robot who was deactivated since he went on his rampage, "It's all your fault, you mental midget!"

The Canadian forest was blazed away! A giant cloud formed in the sky and trees fell. Penny ran as a small tree collapsed overhead! She ran to a clearing, coughing. The Master ran toward her. Penny looked up and hopped to a fallen log.

Will turned around, stopped running, "Penny! Penny! Where are ya?"

Penny crawled back as the Master tossed the axe, not being as affected by the smoke. He missed. "Will! Barry, we're over here!" Penny coughed as she crawled. The Master retrieved the axe.

Will turned, "The...Barry!" Will pushed Barry with his shoulder out from under a falling branch. The branch fell on Will! He fell and fire started on his arms and back.

"Will!" Barry took his yellow sweater off and put the fire on Will out, "Will? Are you badly burned...?"

Penny swung a branch at the Master's arm, "Will! Barry! Help!"

Barry helped Will up and ran before Will could explain, "Our space, even our planet clothing, are protective against flame but...hey?" 

Barry ran toward Penny and when Will saw this, he followed. The Master chopped Penny's stick away from her. She fell back away but a rock is behind her. The Master raised the axe over her again. She leaned against the rock, waiting the inevitable. Fire whizzed up in the forest. Barry came up behind the Master and grabbed both his wrists, forcing him back from Penny. Penny, who fell again due to the smoke, got up and watched from behind a log she ran to. The Master turned on Barry and tried to force the axe at his head. Barry fell downward as the axe moved closer and closer to his head. Will came running from in between flaming trees. The Master heard this and turned his head at him but Will threw all his weight onto the Master's body, throwing him away from Barry. Penny circled the log, watched the two. The Master pushed the axe at Will now! Will blocked it with his arms but was backed against a tree. He ducked as the axe is pushed upward at his head. Missing, it stuck into the tree as he moved his head aside. He punched the Master's lower back and the Master doubled back in pain. Will wasn't about to stop. He kneed the Master in the shoulder as the man bent up. The Master fell but managed to trip Will as he ran by. Penny ran to Will and helped him up. Barry came to them as well, "Will!" He saw the Master take out a small but sharp knife from his tunic.

Will moved off from the range, "We have to get out of here!" 

The Master yelled from the leaves on the dirt, "You started it!"

"Real mature," Will winced.

"I mean the fire, you imbecile!"

"Yeah, he does," Penny stated.

"Oh," Will rolled his eyes. "We did. Let's move. These rocky mountains will go up fast! Barry, Penny, come on!" He had started out but noticed they were not moving. "What are you waiting for, come on move your...yourselves!"

They ran after Will but Barry looked back and stopped, in that order, "The Master! He's not following!"

"He's indestructible," Will said.

"How do we know that?" Penny asked, "Can we save him from the fire?" Penny saw the Master moving deeper into the inferno, either by choice or by mistake.

"Well," Will coughed, "We can't let him die. Master, come out!" He called.

"I don't think he can hear..." Barry was cut short as...

"No! I AM indestructible. But I'll get you three!"

"His mind is gone," Penny gasped.

"Master! Look out!" Will yelled, seeing a flaming tree above the Master. It fell on top of him in a flaming heap. "Oh no," Will said and shut his eyes. Fire was closing in on them, too. Animals were fleeing, not mindful of how close they came to the three humans and their two pets. "Take cover!" Will ran as crackling sounds filled the air.

Barry grabbed Penny's arm, "It's coming for us!"

Penny saw flames everywhere, "We're closed in!"

The trio ran as far as possible, past burning leaves, trees, falling branches, and ash. A large burning trunk fell. Barry saw it. Will did too and stopped them in their tracks, his arms out on either side, "Freeze!" They watched as it fell in front of them---in their way.

In Tic Toc Lab, Smith and the Robot moved up to the Time Tunnel maw itself. "Come along, come along." Smith turned to the tunnel personnel, "Good riddens, you people." The tunnel hum was rising and building up power. 

Robot put his bubble up, "I do not like time travel--especially when it is not technically perfected yet," he complained.

"Hold your tongue if you intend to keep your friends," Smith pulled on the Robot's holders on the upper body, then gulped in fear, "And your right place in time and space...oh dear." The power built up and the blue mist began to envelop the Robot and Smith.

"Good luck, Doctor," called Ann and waved.

"Thank you, dear lady, so nice to meet you..." He was totally out of sight now.

Ray stared at the consoles, "General, the image is changing again. I don't know why!"

"Hold it then," Kirk snapped, "Or we don't know where they'll end up!"

"No, it's changed," Ann said, "Same dimension though---only that looks like the Canadian Rockies."

On the screen they saw Barry Lockridge, flames closing in, "We're blocked off!" 

"Stay down," ordered Will. Smoke enveloped them. 

"I can't breath," coughed Penny.

Suddenly a huge flaming bush rolled at them all. The three kids, Chipper, and Debbie vanished in a pop sound. The bush burned over the spot they had just left. The five of them were flying through the time particles in the time space vortex. Kirk looked up at them doing so, "What's happening?" He then looked at a panel on the console.

"Something is working with us to help them," Ray guessed, "It showed us them and we transferred them." 

Ann puffed, "Thank God."

"Yes, maybe you should," Kirk smiled. Ann frowned at him and then smiled back.

"It could be the time tunnel," Ann said, "It seems almost sentient, alive somehow. Maybe..."

Two pirate ships pulled along side each other. Both fired cannons! On the new galleon was an evil black haired lady, hefty, named Captain Wrack, dressed like a cross between a gypsy from Europe and a pirate. She waved a sword on the bow, "Fire!"

A robot, half human pirate called the Captain, came up from below deck, "You Eternals know how to have fun. All I want is Blackbeard's booty." 

"All I want, captain, captain is to have fun," Wrack laughed, "Not being able to die is not fun." 

Cannons blazed away. Pirates swung from the mast of the galleon as it came closer to the Blackbeard ship and skirmishes began. Deek pushed a sword at Riley's bare chest as he moved over the plank. Young boys, barely pirates, fought others with knives and swords. A few guns were shot from afar, killing some. The true pirates went after the pirates from the other ship---the roughest and toughest ones. Kowalski saw the young blond stab his sword into a young boy before that blond himself was jabbed in the stomach by another.

On the galleon was one Captain Tucker, who ran off it and hopped across onto Blackbeard's ship. Wrack saw this, "Tucker, you scoundrel! Come back!" Nothing in her tone suggested seriousness as if this was all just some insignificant game to her of no matter or consequence.

Tucker ran in front of Kowalski just as Smeek started to bring his knife down on Ski. Tucker shot Smeek back. Ski looked, "Thank you! But don't I know you?"

Before they could talk more, Blackbeard interrupted, facing Tucker, "Aye, a pirate worthy o' me, finally and final for ye, Tucker!"

Tucker nodded his head and spat, "Arghh, less talk and more walk, from you, Blackie, aye?."

Penny, Will, Barry, Debbie, and Chipper flew out of the sky and landed between Tucker and Blackbeard; Blackbeard was stunned by this turn of events.

"Ow my butt," Will rubbed it.

Penny was the first to look up, take in their surroundings and see the scowling Blackbeard, "Will, Will," she nudges her brother, "Will!" Disorientated, Will finally saw their new dilemma.

"What are ye's to ruin a good fray!" Blackbeard. It was unmistakably Blackbeard. 

Barry, holding Chipper, stood up with the other two kids. Around them, they saw a vicious pirate fight in full swing. The Robot Pirate, half man, half machine stood on his deck zapping enemy swordsmen, a metallic parrot on his shoulder, also firing rays at the enemy boys.

Will turned to see who was behind him, "Captain Tucker!" He was both amazed and startled as well as unsure of Tucker's part in all this. The last two times, Tucker had been involved in things untidy.

"Aye, mate," Tucker slapped a hand on Will's shoulder.

"Now ye all die!" Blackbeard raised a sword even as Will hugged Tucker.

Will hugging Tucker vanished, startling Blackbeard to look around, "I thought only I could do that!" He moved at the girl, Barry and the two pets, but they, too, were popped out of thin air with a bell like sound and a slight hum. "I want someone to stab! Leave me someone!" He moved the point of his sword at Kowalski, tied to the post. But Ski vanished in a pop. The pirate picked up the ropes that had held Ski to the pole.

On the plank, Deek stabbed a sword at Riley who turned back to the water and as Deek stuck a bit into Riley's back, Riley tottered and fell off the board, plunging straight at the shark monster infested waters. In mid fall, Riley vanished. Deek looked down, confused. The Robot Captain pirate shot him with a laser and he fell off, a burning hole through his back and out his chest. The battle continued on as young boys with swords fought young boys with swords. Captain Wrack began to fight with Blackbeard, who finally was glad he found someone to match his abilities even if he complained it was a female. Wrack smiled, "A female only in look, fine swordsman! What fun! Of course, neither of us can win---because although you've had your memory erased, Blackbearded one, erased by the White Guardian of Time and Space, you are an eternal, as I!"

"What filled your mind, black haired and hearted one!"

"Just fight, foul breath!"

"Aye, a woman after me own heart." 

"Yeah and I'll git it too, on the end of my sword!" 

Steve Burton walked across a man made road in a futuristic city which stretched out for miles. Not only did he manage to avoid the giants but had also survived an attack on a peaceful Indian village he had been staying at to recover his strength. The attackers were a curious blend of warriors---some were Southern Confederates, some French soldiers, others seemed to be Arab long knives. The attack was horrible and Steve hoped that a young Indian lad that helped him escape a previous more hostile tribe of American Indians--had himself escaped this onslaught by whites.

Steve carried his jacket over his shoulder while his shirt was torn from the waist up to his shoulder, showing signs of his struggles both in the hostile Indian camp and in the fight against the whites who attacked the second, more peaceful Indian village. The lad that helped him, Keran, must have escaped. At least, he told himself that. 

Smith and the Robot tumbled into a large computer tape room. Tape machines and tiny glass slots were lined up along the walls from floor to ceiling just before huge neon lights in the ceiling crossways illuminated the room. It was all bright. Robot bumped into Smith upon landing but Smith pushed him off of him, "Get off me, you blimp!"

"Oh Doctor Smith!" Robot yelled, "Look!"

Smith's eyes grew wide with joy. He loved play things. "Oh how lovely. All the pretty buttons." He opened a panel and from a glass slot he took out a rounded glass case, "What is this, I wonder?" He moved over to a huge device just under one of the computers, "It looks like it fits in here."

"Warning. I would advise against fooling with such a complicated and unreadable device."

"Nonsense. They sent me here to help and help I will. Now stand and observe a master at work." Smith put the glass case into an opening in the larger device under the computers, "It looks like it is a perfect fit! Oh how nice it all is."

Up in a starless outer space, the United Space Ship Enterprise appeared. A ship from Earth's United Federation of Planets in the year 2269, it was vast as it was sleek, a saucer shape at the helm of a wider range of long log shapes behind it. Inside, the captain, a man from Illinois, Captain James T. Kirk, turned from his square like seat to his first officer, a man in a blue shirt and black pants and black boots, "Mister Spock, what did we just experience?" He asked this with the rawest of emotions.

In contrast, the alien Vulcan, pointed ears, strange greenish, dull complexion, and straight back black hair, scanned with a pulsating box like device set in the wall, and when he spoke, it was in slow, unemotional patterns, "Captain. We were plucked out of space and time--until just now when we seemingly reappeared." He said this as he straightened from his scanner.

A black woman in red mini skirt sat in a black chair at a radio console, "That white cloud in space we saw." 

"Yes," Spock said, coldly, "And we experienced a kind of suspended animation, if you will, while on the cloud or whatever the amazing device that was used to perpetrate such an undertaking."

"Scan that planet for life forms." 

"Not a planet, Captain," Spock returned to looking into his scanner. "But a number of different planets, times, places, all put together to form that---the universe." 

Chekhov, a Russian man, not out of his twenties yet, turned from his seat at the main bridge console, a straight board in front of the Captain's command chair while the bridge hustled with the sound of computers. "You mean that's all that now exists in the universe?"

"As of now ensign, as of now, all that exists."

"Mr. Sulu," Kirk frowned to the other man at the console, an Oriental in a yellow tunic, like Checkov, but older, just entering his thirties probably. "Make a visual scan." Kirk thumbed a mike built into his chair, "Scotty, prepare the transporter."

"Aye, Captain," the Scottish voice answered.

Smith, in the computer room, laughed, "Oh good. All the little balls fit neatly into all the holes. How nice it all is." He took out another and fit it into the device.

In a control room, Mr. Pem turned to Chronos, "Look at that screen. Someone has just made the Earth Moon appear!"

"The disc room!" Chronos snapped, "Someone has invaded the disc room!"

This created moments of sheer terror and chaos. Undersea, the water began to react and bubble. The many subs began to shake. Dan took this as his chance to jump at the controls and hit the suction device that he thought was holding the Seaview captive. As he reached for it, the octopus man at the organic chair writhed a tentacles around his neck! Dan continued to make his hand for the suction device and the newly arrived rocking of the sub gave him the extra momentum he needed to hit it and break it off.

On Seaview, Patterson turned from the computer and ran to Chip Morton, "Mr. Morton, sir! We're free!" Outside the viewport nose, Chip could see massive turbulence hitting Mu submarines and Atlantis subs alike. Many crashed into their own co-hort subs and some hit the enemy, none under any kind of control. Chip saw the turbulence reaching out for the other subs and...Seaview. He thumbed a mike at the table, "Back full rudder and make it quick! All back full!" Seaview followed his instructions.

Judy Robinson, Valerie Scott, Jai, Capt. Crane, Tony Newman and Admiral Nelson were exploring a Greek temple in which to settle down and rest in for the darkness...the night and day in this place came and went without warning but they all needed a rest. It was short lived, for before they could even sit down and relax, the temple started to shake, the foundations themselves cracking. The ceiling split. Poles fell, statues burst. Nelson yelled, "Outside, hurry!" Everyone ran out as the temple collapsed, narrowly missing their tiny group. It was day again but not for long as a dark cloud passed over and tremendous wind forces began to blow them all backward. Nelson pointed up, "Look! The moon!" He was right. The ball, the Earth moon, rolled in the sky.

The sub Dan Erickson and Mark Wilson were on was violently shaking now. Sparks flew across the ample control room. Explosions rocked it as Proto came into the control room again, "You...you have betrayed us!" Mark was not listening. He was holding onto the tentacle that was wrapped around his friend's neck and trying to hold it off from strangling him. Another tentacles whirled around Mark's waist. Proto pointed as two gill men with large claws came into the room, rocked from the hallway. Proto pointed at Dan and Mark, "Kill them!" The gill men, both with long spikes on their arms and the rest of their bodies, rushed at the two men and the octo being. They raised their arms up, their claws ready to strike. Mark knew this was it but he would go down trying to help save Dan, if he had to.

General Kirk watched this from the relative safety of Tic Toc Labs. He saw this unfolding on the tunnel image projector, "Switch them!"

Dan and Mark vanished just before the gill men lowered their claws but as the two creatures would have hit the octo man instead. They didn't get the chance as the sub hit a huge Australian coral reef which tore it open. Water flooded the control room and doused the blasts inside. Larger blasts engulfed the sub as the reactors blew, hit from hard coral. Soon, the ocean was clear again.

Ann gasped, "We got that image just in time for Erickson and Wilsons."

Ray looked at her and thought now was the time for some humor, "Please, Ann, call them Dan and Mark."

Ann smiled. Kirk ignored them both for the moment. He was trying to figure out what was happening.

In a deep, dank dungeon of some huge Coliseum, hung a rod iron black cage from a ceiling. Inside it was Captain Steve Burton's Indian friend Keran, an Incan-Aztec Indian boy called Qexcotl, Etrec--the long haired boy of the peace planet Archanon, 15th Century 25 year old Italian Prince Guiliano, and Noble Niolani of the space faring female colonist Condor race. It was a big cage. The males wore tattered rags as if their clothing has been stripped off by some torture.

Below them, a boy about a year older than Will Robinson was on a rack, his wrists tied to the top and his legs spread apart. He wore only a tattered loin cloth, the remainders of what had once been a space suit. This was Quano, now about 16, a few years after William Robinson had known him. He had whip scars on his chest and knife scars on his stomach. An Egyptian torturer, bare chested and in a kind of skirt had a burning sword from a hot coal stand. A deep voice called in and a shadowy figure stepped down from the gray stone stairwell. "Don't kill the boy." Megazor of Zon came up to the rack, his half bald head showing his beady eyes and narrow lids, his hair going down the bridge of his nose. He wore a purplish blue jumper and a turquoise belt. The Egyptian nodded and lowered the sword back to the coal holder. "We may need him until the demise of my ally---his father, the so called Ruler."

Quano puffed, his head held high now, "You and that female, Myko, plan to kill him." 

"Unfortunate for you that you found that out. But your father believes you did not agree with our plans for domination." 

"I don't!"

"Your father," Megazor nodded, walking up to Quano, turning and talking as he paced, "...he lacks the true killer spirit. This is attributed to his family tied, I imagine. Myko and I, now he and I, agree, that your father will be our weak link."

"He will kill you both as I would provided I were free! And it would be an easy feat to such worthless pointless curs!"

Megazor's anger rose and he took out a jagged knife and put it up against Quano's belly, "I wish I could provide you the chance to try that now!" 

Quano stared only into Megazor's eyes, not quivering, ready to die if he had to.

"I'd had enough of your meddling when we first met. All I desire of you is to die!" Megazor looked at the boy, "But not yet." He lowered the knife. 

Niolani called down, "You! You call yourself a warrior! Against boys, hah!"

Megazor pointed his knife up, "You, be silent! I have told you to be silent!"

"When do you plan on letting us out of here?" Guiliano asked, the Italian nobleman's strong sharp features and long dark hair lost in the dark.

Megazor laughed, "When you fight in the arena, of course! And Noble Niolani can prove herself a warrior there!" He laughed some more.

Etrec, smaller than the others, sat down, "I cannot fight," he told the others more than Megazor. 

Keran looked down at him, "Why? You would not defend yourself?"

"An Archanon cannot kill. I would die first."

Megazor laughed, "You will, peace lover! The worst kind of hypocrite there is."

"At least he believes in something," Niolani put a hand on Etrec's back.

In the arena, a Viking drove a spear into the gladiator's stomach and killed him. The Victorian crowd that watched went wild, out of reserve of their usual nature. The stands were filled with them and others from other times and planets and even other dimensions. John stood up, "Ruler, stop this!" 

"Sit down," Myko yelled, "Or you will join them in the arena."

"It is the only way to prove who will be the best in our army, Professor Robinson. But you shall not be harmed," Ruler looked at Myko when he said this and he said it with such conviction, that Myko averted his gaze, his moment stolen by the Ruler.

John snapped, sitting, "How kind of you, Ruler."

More gladiators came into the arena along with Native Americans, Zulu warriors, Mediaeval Knights out of armor, and Mongols. Also among them were Aztecs, Incas, and Mayans. Soon the fighting continued again. John cringed as bodies fell.

Fitzhugh walked around the video game room when suddenly a video game blinked awake. Other games came on. The two rows on either side of him shot laser rays at each other. Fitzhugh dove downward. Lasers shot over his head. He crawled out of the room into an amusement park set for night--lit up only by the gay lights on each ride. He ran to a game booth hut and hid, seeing the Slave of the Thief of Outer Space and Keel pushing Sharkey and Betty into the park entrance. Above them, a neon sign read HAVE FUN AT AMUSEMENT LAND. Behind them, waddled Dr. Lovelace, the Wild Wild West 1800s midget, now dressed as a clown. Lovelace turned to say something to Sharkey and Betty.

"Look." From the flying saucer ride, came out hundreds of young people. 

"What planet are they from?" Betty asked. She didn't mean to sound sarcastic for it was a legitimate question. 

"Why yours, my pretty," laughed Lovelace.

The crowed assembled. Betty saw that the kids--most were young---were of all races. The typical line up near the front was----a long haired blond boy wearing a leather vest with no sleeves and dirty dungarees. An ear ring was on. A girl with various colors in her hair and a two piece outfit and skirt with glitter on it was behind him, draped on his shoulders. Another was a bald headed boy with an all leather outfit. There were two little children, one male, one female, dressed in tattered and brown filthy clothes, the boy with long brown hair, sticky and with a metal ring in his nipple, bare under a vest with an insignia that had the world as a part of a hand with the middle finger sticking up. There was a tall black boy with no shirt on and bulging muscles. A girl with pointed hair like a parrot; showoff muscle boys with short cut shirts. Literally scores of others dressed in rock and roll and punk style. There were a few who evoked the disco look of the 70s. This gave the crowd a sense of rebellion, carelessness, and indifference. Betty wanted to reach out to help them, "Oh Chief..."

"I think, Dr. Lovelace," Sharkey began, "She means what planet are they on?"

"Oh they are on something all right," Lovelace chuckled.

"Oh Chief," Betty leaned on his shoulder, "I want to help them but I...I don't know how."

"How could they get that way?" Sharkey asked Betty and then asked Lovelace, "...and these are the people you want to populate your universe with?" 

"I...we've done nothing to them--we simply picked them out of the 1970s and 1980s----we like them the way they are. Made that way by people like you----by your civilized world. So you should have no complaints, eh?' Lovelace broke into one of his annoying and fearsome laughs. Betty felt more sorry for the youths than she felt horrified.

"What's that one?" Sharkey asked, pointing. He distracted Lovelace and the Chief pulled the little man's arm and grabbed the machine gun. He pulled the trigger and water came out to land harmlessly at Keel and the Slave's feet. 

Lovelace controlled his laughter, "A simple mind...heee heee...mind game. A gun represents threat. I had it. You made no move."

"Until now!" Sharkey swung the machine gun at Slave, "Betty run!" She did and Sharkey followed. They raced off into the amusement park. Slave growled and held the gun he caught and pulled from Sharkey. Pipe music filled the park as Betty and Sharkey dashed down the midway of the park--both sides of which were blocked by game booths and rides. The two ran past a kiddie ride area complete with satellites, helicopters, and antique cars. A vale of mist appeared near Lovelace and the wily Pied Piper appeared under it. Tranquilly, he said, "Go and fetch them, will you all?"

The mass crowd formed a swarm, filled the empty midway effectively as Sharkey pulled Betty's arm. The pair raced up a slanted flat platform to a wood floor above. Off the floor was a track for the roller coaster. They were up on the coaster ride. On the other side was the entrance where unruly youngsters and teenagers were already filling----jumping, running, throwing themselves. Their quietness scared Betty but something in their faces made her realize this was not a personal attack. Behind her, she saw more misguided youths running for the platform. Punk reggae, disco and rock fanatics mixed with gang types and simply troubled kids. In all kinds of dress and undress they attacked. A few hopped onto the roller coaster cars while a greasy haired boy started the entire coaster from the front mechanism. The sounds were loud and unbearable from the machine. Sharkey yelled, "Jump!" He pulled Betty to the rail edge and below was the ground on the other side from the one they came from----the inner coaster was mounted on this side. 

Betty hesitated, "Maybe they'll listen to us!" 

"You want to negotiate? Jump!"

Behind, the mob approached. A boy with spiked purple hair to match his spiked bracelet, tried to grab Betty while a girl with bangs and bow ties on both sides of her head, made to scratch at Sharkey with rainbow colored fingernails. Betty and Sharkey jumped just in time to avoid them. They found themselves on a rail just beneath a drop of the roller coaster and wouldn't you know it: a car was moving along the rail just before the drop. A number of gals and guys were in it, drinking, spitting, laughing, tearing at what clothes they wore, and generally just being horrid. Betty and Sharkey recovered from the fall but failed to notice the mob behind them on the platform were pushing an obese boy from behind. He has a Mohican haircut, jet black hair, and an open cloth brown vest. He was pushed down at the two. Betty and Sharkey jumped back, having heard the laughs from above but the large arms of the boy crashed onto their legs, knocked them over again and all three landed back on the rail on the ground just as the car above, having slowed just before the drop, now...well, dropped. 

The long haired boy in front of the car screamed wildly as if ready to see the sights of killing the three on the rail. Betty had pulled herself out from under the fat kid and Sharkey rolled backward, free of him and hit him. The car whizzed by and Sharkey had to punch the fat kid's face and jump over to Betty as the fat kid fell back. One of the kids in the car, another Mohican wearing haircut kid, tossed out a series of beer bottles. These crashed around Betty and Sharkey.

Betty stopped for a moment and turned to see the car making its way back up from the drop recovery and moving off, 'These are the worst things we've faced!" 

"C'mon, don't stop!" Sharkey pulled her onward as she gasped. They ran toward a railroad track---over the last of the roller coaster rails. The mob, now yelling insanely, cheated of their death, followed and were now not wasting any time in doing so. Sharkey and Betty raced past hoses, cables, and more rails, these not white but gray and steel. The mass followed them, blindly. The pair came out of the coaster to the railroad track where a red-white antique train slowly passed. Betty puffed, "It's obvious someone wants us on that."

Sharkey turned as the raging kids raced out from under the coaster, "Let's not disappoint them then! Get on!" They jumped on the front car of the open train---where the seat, controls, and engine were all in the front car. About twenty youths were making for the train and Sharkey could see they would make it. "Faster! We have to go faster!" He shoved a control forward but about fourteen teens managed to cling to the train back and jump onto the small benches that made up each car. Four of them started to crawl toward Betty and Sharkey, slowly making their drunken way over the seats, egged on by the others, who made it clear that they would follow, too. A black girl with an orange afro and blue stripes down the side of it, a muscular tall blond with short curly hair and wearing white leather pants and a bare top, a bald girl and a smaller boy with long black hair and a rock concert shirt on came forward. The bald girl had on a fringe vinyl dress and was the quickest. She lunged at Sharkey as the black girl followed and sunk her nails into his shoulders, screaming wildly as if she were the one being hurt. Sharkey somehow thought of the rock, movie star Grace Jones as he knocked the bald girl over with his arm and she fell off the train. It was not going that fast yet but picked up and she recovered and shook her fist at him.

The train was not going to let anyone get thrown off and not get hurt again.

The blond boy grabbed Betty's legs and pulled her toward him. Sharkey threw the black girl into him and both turned their attention back to him again. The blond boy punches Sharkey's stomach and the girl got behind Sharkey, now pulling his hair.

A large wall, brick, that mounted the amusement park, passed by the sides.

"Chief!" Betty moved to help him but the second boy, a slight build on him, came upon her. He looked into her eyes with his own crystal blue. He has long silky hair blowing in the wind, hair that went down to the middle of his back and there was a dash of blond in it. Betty noticed his skin was as fine as a newborn baby and his short cut rock t shirt ended in a tee formation just above his navel. Drawn on it was a fiery vision of hell with a large bone face in the fire. A rock band was in the mouth of the bonehead while demons flew all over it. Smiling, the boy revealed perfect white teeth, slowly put both hands around her neck and drove her down onto the cushion seat onto her back. Compelled by the beauty of this boy's outward appearance, Betty found herself not struggling against him. He was gently killing her and who knew---he would probably do worse before killing her. 

Leaving the wall behind, the train moved past a very big and very glass covered game room.

Sharkey ducked a punch from the tall boy and the punch hit the black girl's arm. She let go of Sharkey's hair and he turned and swiped her off the train.

A mountainside was all around the train now.

Betty, staring into the youth's eyes, heard a song. "The Piper's calling you to join him." The verse played over and over again in her mind. The Piper was calling her to join him. To him, she was his. "No," she thought meekly. After living on and escaping the LAND OF THE GIANTS and surviving the crash onto this place and getting this far---she was not going to give up this easily. Not to be killed by a teenager. As the boy crouched over he, closer and closer, she put both feet into his stomach, surprising him. She pushed her legs and feet. The boy yelled and fell off the train, which was now going much faster. The wind took her breath away as she righted herself. She began to cry but looked up at Sharkey who was not able to return the look.

The train passed over a large gorge that looked like the Civil War Battle of Gettysburg were going on beneath it. As well as a river where a wagon train had been drawn and not succeeded in getting across.

Sharkey was merely blocking the tall boy's punches. The boy was much stronger than he was. Steroids? The Chief saw his chance as the boy got more and more wild. He made one jaw punch in and the boy---with his feet planted in the locks between the front car and the rest of the train, fell off and toppled.

He hit a tree top in an African plain and it was possible he could have survived.

Sharkey puffed. He was tired. "Oh no," he spewed. The other teens were coming. Betty grabbed the lock pin and pulled it out, making the train front she and Sharkey were on, separate from the rest. Soon, their front car left the rest far behind. "Good move..." He started to say it with confidence as if he thought they would finally make it but his last syllable gave Betty notice that he didn't think any such thing, "Down!" Overhead there was a sky ride, seemingly a part of the crazy bizarre amusement park. The wires tipped and the seats fell at the train. The pair of them could not do a thing but hope these virtual bombs would not hit the train. They covered their heads with their hands, a futile gesture really.

The train passed over the amusement park and into the hills. Betty recovered herself and began to cry on Sharkey's shoulder. He held her to comfort her. As dusk drew near in a pinkish sky---neither noticed the train headed toward a giant silvery object far ahead on a flatter plain, a type of flatland desert. This object was as huge as a city and resembled one in structure from the outside. It had three giant legs with many ramps and entrances going inside. Ladders were all about its underbelly. The main three legs led up to a gigantic triangular belly with three large, sharp endings. A circular tub was in the rear---this was a complex that resembled an old Earth satellite, almost like the Voyager that was sent into space.

This is what went through the mind of Admiral Nelson as he led Jai, Valerie, Judy, Crane, and Tony toward it from a jungle. Judy saw a snake dangling from a tree. "I'll be glad to get out of this jungle..."

"Into what, I wonder," Crane nodded to give her advance notice of the complex which loomed up before them as they exited the jungle...or did the jungle just slide away from them? It was hard to tell. They stood in awe of this complex. 

Inside the disk room, Dr. Smith smiles, "That should do very nicely indeed. Just lovely, absoul..."

"Danger! Danger! We have been detected," the Robot failed his arms around, "Aliens approaching!"

"Detected by whom, ninny?"

A large square wall slid away to the right side of the huge room. Revealed, Mr. Pem, Chronos, Mallory, Olos, Fieldar, Alpha, and the Space Trader came in, all smiling. Chronos dropped his smile, "You! It is you! You meddling busybody! You will be melded into the tracks of time by me!" Chronos obviously lost his time temper and moved at Smith, his hands making threatening gestures.

Smith ran around the protective side of the Robot and hid, "Nice to see you again!" The Robot held his arms out, ready to fire.

"Do...not s-s-slay him." The villains turned to see three Saticons' dark shapes by the door, "Our s-s-supreme ss-uperiorrrrr."

"I want to question this human from Earth, is it?" A large man in black walked into the room, dwarfing all the others, including the Robot. He has a strangely shaped black mask on and a black cape with black boots. In other words, he was in all black. And Smith noted he must have had a sinous problem for he was breathing awfully heavy. Perhaps offering this creature his allegery medicine would help pave the way toward getting him to do what Smith wanted. Like letting him live. The new "man" thing walked right toward Smith and the Robot, "I am Darth Vader!" He approached Smith quickly now...


	11. Chapter 11

Friendly people in an unfriendly place. A dark, cold cave illuminated only by scattered torches on the dank, gray stone walls. In cages were aliens from various worlds and times. In one iron cage was Sir Sagramonte of Antaire, an old man in a Knight's suit of armor; one of the many alien beings calling himself Thor, this one from our universe; a chubby man dressed in royal navy uniform of red--Admiral Zarht; and the rotund black suited, top hat wearing Dr. Marvello.

Next to that cage was one holding Captain Kraspo, a commander looking like a space pirate; the circus-like manager Farnum B with his twirling moustache and purple-blue top coat and hat; the small bespectacled old man, Mister O-M, and a blob shaped being called Gitt Proto.

Across from that cage was one containing the green floating lady Athena and her mate Urso, a giant of a green man, both from the Green Dimension. Next to their cage was another holding the elf faced sort of feminine teenage boy with pointed ears, J-5; the golden suited and very feminine and shapely Finestra who wore a strange hat that looked as if something were orbiting something about her head of brown silky hair; and a green dressed Irish leprechaun named Patrick!

Zarht was yelling in his loud and overly obnoxious voice, "You army of Mr. Kidnos! Let me out for a proper revenge, I say!"

Thor put a finger to his ear and tried to clean out the vibrations of Zarht's yelling at their captors, then he gave up and plopped down to a wooden bed in their cage, "Why did they have to put me with you?"

Patrick pranced up and down his cage, "I wish I wasn't locked in. I could use me magic then, yes, indeed I could, I could indeed, use me magic I would."

Just then Will, Penny, Barry, Captain Tucker, Kowalski, and Stu Riley came tumbling down. Ski was wearing the remains of his sailor pants. Will stood up and helped Penny along with Barry, "Who keeps bouncing us around like this?"

Tucker was not amused. "I want me hand on em, whoever they might there be."

Thor gasped at the group, "By the bouldering dams of the Great Tree, what are ye?"

Penny turned around and saw someone else she knew, "J-5! J-5, is that you!"

"Hello Penny," he said sheepishly but added more confident, "Told you we'd be seeing each other again real soon." Penny moved closer.

"Are you real?" She took his hand from between bars.

"Never mind the happy reunion! We want out of here!" Farnum yelled.

Kraspo frowned, "Look who wants out..."

Penny was shocked and drew air in, "Mr. Farnum! Captain Kraspo!"

Gitt Proto saw Will and said, "Can you get us out, young Earth traveler."

Will looked around, "But how?"

"Will, Will Robinson?" An old man sat up, Sir Sagramonte, "By the dragons, I'm ready to fight again. It is you!"

"We haven't any weapons," Finestra rolled her eyes.

"No, no, no, we don't, no weapons," OM bustled, "None at all, no weapons, no toys, nothing at all, at all at all."

"And we're behind bars," Finestra continued.

"Yes, yes, yes, we are, we are indeed," OM yelled and jumped up and down nervously, "Behind bars we are, so we are, we are indeed..."

Finestra nodded, "Will you control yourself, please Mister OM is it? You're beginning to sound as bad as that, that TERRIBLE LEPRECHAUN over there."

"Did someone call me name?" Patrick heard and his ears pricked up.

Kowalski yelled, "Hold on, all of you. We'll..."

Barry looked ahead where the exit seemed to be, "Someone's coming," he whispered frantically.

Kowalski grabbed Penny's waist and pulled her behind a rock wall. Debbie followed. Tucker pushed Barry and Riley into a niche between the cages of Athena and J-5. Will hid behind a boulder that looked as though it were used in the past as a kind of rack to stretch victims onto.

Megazor of Zon, Myko, a Roman Centurion, and a Persian Soldier came to the cages. They stopped in front of Kraspo's cage. Myko smiled, "Your group is next."

"These can't fight," Kraspo yelled.

Gitt Proto squirmed at him, "Speak for yourself biped."

"Make it good any way and in any event," Megazor gloated, "We will be busy."

Farnum B asked, "Doing what may I inquire?"

"You may. Busy in our plans to assassinate the Ruler. It will be difficult enough without some entertainment going on in the arena. So make it good. It is even more tricky now that one of the Ruler's friends has arrived."

Myko took out his long knife from his belt, "Yes, well, we'll have to get rid of Professor John Robinson as well." Will's eyes widened in the darkness. Myko went on, "...quietly but effectively. How I will enjoy it."

Barry tugged Tucker's arm, "Keys."

They saw the keys dangling form Myko's belt. Tucker whistled as lowly as he could and his metal bird Nick appeared on his shoulder. Tucker whispered, "Ye blasted bird, keys." Nick knew this was not time to argue about his services. His eyes lit up and the keys transferred to his metal mouth.

"Now all of you be quiet," Megazor ordered, "Or my guards...will finish you off now."

Myko smiled, "The games are merely to find out who is stronger and to put those in our army."

Gitt Proto squirms, "Truth is your games also eliminate undesirable elements shall I note."

"You murderers, that's what you are, yes indeed, I say so, murderers, yes yes," OM squeaked out.

Megazor laughed along with Myko and the four left.

Tucker came out of hiding, "Hidin' and skulkin' about isn't me style!"

Will came out too, "If you'll forgive me saying so, Captain Tucker, that's you all over."

Kraspo laughed long and hard as did Zarht. Kraspo said, "Why the boys got you figured out, Tucker matie!"

Tucker snarled, "Aye, I ougtta leave ye in there...in fact...I think we have no way to get you out..."

Barry smiled, "He's just kidding...we have these." He held up the keys that he took from Nick's mouth.

"Arrggh," Tucker looked at the bird on his shoulder, "When did you let that nipper have those?"

"Never mind, never mind, never more," Nick chirped and vanished before Tucker could punch him off his shoulder.

"Well lad, let em all out of there blasted cages!"

Ski joined the main group but Penny kept back. She looked around the dank cave interior some more. She felt something she knew but couldn't be sure until the bald headed light purple skinned man in black appeared. "Mr. Arcon! Ohh, it's so good to see you. Along with all our other friends..."

Arcon spoke fast in that deep voice of his, serious as always Penny noted. She smiled. He went on, "I cannot stay, young Penny Robinson. The Saticons are after me this very millisecond. Yet I can manage. You...you will need this more than I..." He took off the Galaxy Belt from around his waist and put it around her's, "There, that will do. As if it never left..."

"Oh but I..."

"Tally ho, Penny Robinson."

Arcon vanished, his voice lingering in the air, "Till next time, my dear, tally ho."

"But... but," Penny looked around, shrugged, and looked at the belt. She rejoined the others who were all freed now.

Hitler in the villa at night was questioning Don West and Doug Phillips. "You came to steal zis. Admit it and I shall zee you vill live." He held a diamond shaped object.

Don knew what Hitler meant, "Nice and warm, we'll be, when you put us in some concentration camp."

Genghis Khan slapped Don, standing nearby, "Insult our leader again and you will not live." From behind the dias, Hirohito smiled.

Doug looked, "That thing..."

"It looks like a diamond, Doug."

"So you are here to compfinscate zis?"

"We don't even know what it is," Doug stood.

Attila the Hun laughed, "We say you do!" He approached Doug and pushed him back down.

Don smiled, "How can we answer any of your questions when you already have ZE answers?"

Doug said, "They can't figure us out, that's why."

Cortez and Machievelli walked over to them. "We...two have been discussing them...and know of them."

Khan turned, "You have met them before?"

"Not both but this one, same jacket and everything --- else about him is the same," Cortez pulled on Doug's coat.

Machevelli smiled grimly, "Yes indeed. He is a time traveler. I saw him at Gettysburg."

Doug shrugged, "Plenty of people go to Gettysburg."

"Not in 1863 they don't. That's when I met you in Gettysburg via what he called, the time tunnel, I think."

Ann, watching from Tic Toc labs time tunnel imager, said, "I remember that."

"Can we get Don and Doug?" Kirk asked, not taking his eyes off the horrible men in that room.

"No." Ray looked at the console, frowned and looked again, "Wait. Yes. General, I can't explain this but every time the tunnel looks the most incapable of doing something----it's able to do it!"

Ann nodded, "Only we need something to differentiate Doug's signal from Machevelli --- they're the same signal, remember."

Outside the doors, the two men and the horrible villains heard two guards gasp and fall. The doors burst open and two English people came in. Hitler screamed, "Who are zey? Where are my guards?"

The man, a British gentleman in a business suit and tie, a bowler derby on his head of short dark hair, and carrying an umbrella, smiled politely, "Indisposed."

His partner was a lady with auburn hair, long past her shoulders, wearing a black leather jumpsuit covering a shapely figure. The Chinese villainess Sue Zie came up to her and poked long fingernails up toward her face. The British woman smiled, "Is that nail polish. I sometimes wear it but..."

The old Chinese woman smiled, "Poison for you!" She moved her hand at Mrs. Peel's face but Emma kicked her away and the Chinese woman fell back.

Khan waved a sword out at Steed but Steed blocked it with his umbrella. Don jumped into action and punched Cortez's stomach and pushed Attila into Machievelli. Emma Peel held of Sue Zie's newest attack by grabbing both her arms and forcing the nails away from her face. But Mrs. Peel was being forced back to the dais. Cleopatra, still sitting, picked up a snake from her lap and put it on Mrs. Peel's neck! Doug grabbed Hitler's arm as the German-Jewish man pulled a revolver. Doug forced him into the chair. The diamond fell from Hitler's grip and onto a counter against the wall. It started to glow green.

Ray looked at the blip on his radar scope, "Look. A power source. If Doug were to pick it up..."

Don punched Attila as the Hun picked up his sword which fell. Attila's feet fell past the diamond as he hit the counter and knocked it down without realizing it. Emma kicked the Chinese Sue Zie off her and grabbed the snake which hissed at her, its tongue not far from her nose. Steed punched Vlad the Impaler and with his umbrella wrapped the snake off Mrs. Peel. Hirohito pulled a gun on them. Steed whipped the snake onto the arm of the Japanese dictator. Cleopatra pulled the gun from Hirohito's hand as Hirohito got rid of the snake. "I may be new to this weapon or it to me but I will use it."

Steed smiled, "No need," he took off his hat and tipped it, "My name's Steed..." From across the dais, he brought the bowler hat down onto her gun and the metal hat made the gun fall. As Cleopatra looked the fallen gun and marveled at the metal hat, Steed finished, "John Steed."

Doug pushed Hitler over the chair as the madman tried to get up. This gave him time to grab up the diamond.

Nero, trying to figure out the weapon he found under the table, stood up finally and held the flame thrower on Doug, "Put it down or I deflame you!" Nero laughed a hearty laugh, chuckling, his fat frame shaking, "Get it, deflame you! Oh it's soooo funny, heeeehheeee."

Ann gasped, "I...we have a fix! All four!"

Vlad pushed Don and Doug into Mrs. Peel and Steed. "You know, Mrs. Peel, I do believe these are not the real fake items."

"Steed?"

"I mean usually we encounter people masquerading as it were," Steed turned to Don to explain, "...as historical figures but these..."

"Steed!"

Nero laughed, "I do believe I have the hang of this thing! I have been trying all day to figure it out."

Mrs. Peel shut her eyes and nodded to Steed, "...are the real things."

"Ahh ahh," Steed waved his umbrella, "That's it," he smiled, "I think you've got it."

Nero laughed, "Drop the diamond or you'll go up faster than Rome did." He cackled an awful dry laugh.

Ray grabbed a microphone on the console in the Time Tunnel Lab, "Doug," his voice sounded out, "You mustn't put that down!"

Nero shot a line of fire, laughing.

Kirk yelled, "Switch them, quick!"

The foursome, Mrs. Peel, John Steed, Don West, and Doug Phillips vanished as a line of fire passed the air they had been in seconds before. Hitler rose up from behind the chair he was hiding behind, "Gone! Mobilize our forces! Ze march on the force-zzz field area!" He looked around the room and spoke more softly now, "And will zomeone pleazzz put out those curtains before they make the entire room go on fire!"

Nero shrugged as all the leaders looked at him.

Nelson's group walked on sand under the city-sized three legged building. Crane looked up, "Admiral, there's a dozen ways inside." Ramps lead to open doors on each leg while ladders were being lowered from the belly of the device. Bridges stretched from one side of the triangular underbelly to the other. All of it was open to the air.

Nelson felt uneasy. He squinted, "Someone knows we're, ahh, here."

Judy asked, "Do we go in, sir?"

"If we want to find out who is behind it all."

"Listen," Jai cricked his head a funny way. It reminded Nelson of an animal listening for sounds the human ear couldn't. Jai turned his dark head of hair, "I hear a funny sound, Admiral."

"Jai," Val put her hands on his bare shoulders and tried her best not to sound patronizing and that fact made her sound more so, "I don't hear anything," she smiled patiently, "Or see anything."

"I know but I do, miss."

A flying disk with safety bars around its edges held many strange occupants as it flew into the forcefield, illuminated, and then passed right through it. On a center stall was a spiked glowing brain. Seven bubble faced ghost like androids stood on the outer edges of this disk. They wore multi colored robes. The disk flew on, holding Omir, a sophisticated android shaped like a man. He wore only green slacks, dark shoes, and dark shades over his eyes. His bare back was full of circuits which lit up as he waved his hands over the brain, standing over it. His robotine voice and his appearance were that of Tony Newman, whom he had been modeled after by his human creator.

An alien robotoid, Robby the Robot in design, stood between the older Sesmar, his golden giant man Raddion, and an automatic wheel seat which the plump Tabor Ulrich filled...with much difficulty. The wheel seat was Tobor's mode of transportation as he was crippled by his weight. An android patterned after the Revolutionary War colonists, right down to the curled hair, Fedor, rounded the platform with the totally silver alien machine OTT, and numerous white faced, black suited cyborgs.

Sesmar, his near bald head aligned with some gray streaks, laughed at his own genius, "I knew my forcefield penetrator would do the job."

Ulrich sat nearby, picking grapes from a bowl held by one of the ghost androids, "I must admit, my dear Sesmar," every word followed by a heaviness of breath through his nose and mouth, "...your extra terrestrial intellect comes close to my own. Very close," he bellowed as he laughed.

Fedor walked over to them, "Stop bragging."

Omir turned, took off his glasses and revealed yellowish, green glowing eyes. "All of you will commit to silence. We are one. As one we will take the servo actuator," as he spoke with the calmness of one who knew he would win, it was all the more chilling. The disk flew toward the metallic device building.

Darth Vader confronted Alpha, Mr. Pem, Mallory, Olos, and Fieldar along with the Trader and Dr. Chronos. He waited until the group left the wall bank that Dr. Smith, previously had tampered with. This was the tape room. Smith hid behind the Robot while three Saticons crept behind and alongside Darth Vader. "Have you managed to stabilize the damage the Earth moon's appearance caused?"

"Yes!" Chronos turned, "No thanks to him--he could have ruined all our plans!" Chronos pointed to Smith. "Let me turn him into something so old and yet alive that he will not even be recognizable as a human being!"

"Oh dear," Smith gasped quietly though.

Mallory smirked evilly, "Allow me..."

"No, I will..."

"He's mine..."

"Oh the pleasure of doing that one in is mine..."

"I want to!"

Darth Vader pounded the air with his fist and Smith could swear it made a sound as he hit it. "This Earthling is mine to question! Do not harm him!"

Mallory walked up to Vader, "Now look, whoever you are. Who do you think you are? You have no right to..." Vader was already picking Mallory up by his neck. Smith gulped and sunk lower behind the Robot. Vader tossed Mallory over his own feet and Mallory flew into the allies, spreading them all over the room. As they recovered, Vader said, "Next time," his voice steady and heavy with the breathing, "...I shall snap it in two."

Smith rose up, "Thank you so much, kind sir, for I am Doctor Zach..."

"You will not speak again or I will snap you in two," Vader warned him, "Until I tell you to speak. Understand? Do you understand?"

"Yes your...highne...I mean yes," Smith flapped a hand over his own mouth, as if this would stop him from talking on and on.

The Space Trader moved over to the Robot, "At least let us melt this one down into something useful." As he said this, the Robot put his bubble up and his arms out.

"This primitive Robot is known to me." Vader said.

The Robot put his bubble down.

"It is not entirely of Earth origin. He is of much value."

Smith looked at the Robot from the other side of Vader and started to condescend to the Robot, "Not of Earth origin indeed, why I am...OH!" Smith realized he was talking again.

Vader turned to him, his mask hiding any humanity. The coldness dripped off him as he pointed, "I will not warn you again, spiny Earth man." He waved to the Saticons, "Take them both to another area."

"Our pleasssure," the Saticons glided to Smith and the Robot and huddled around the two. They moved them out of the room.

"I will warn you all again," Vader breathed heavy as Mallory rejoined them. "Do not attempt to cross me. I will find the missing component to the servo actuator and it will be my own." Two silvery Cylons, red lights for eyes in their face plates, walked in.

One had its voice hum before it spoke in tone, "Your high command. An enemy warship has penetrated the defense shield."

"Destroy it!" Vader punches a fist...this time into a wall.

Valerie, Jai, and Judy walked up to one of the legs of the machine. Judy looked in, "Admiral, captain! We can get in here."

Jai wasn't looking in. He was pointing up to the sky, "I did hear something." He ran to Nelson and Crane, "See, I wasn't lying."

"What in..." Nelson saw the disk, using his hand to block out the sun, "Quick, get in!"

The two girls rushed into the leg and saw a huge metal hallway...and two huge metal men, Cylons, coming down it. The Cylons marched right at them. The girls raced back outside. Judy yelled, "No good!"

Val gasped, "Something like Cybermen coming!"

The disk flew lower toward them. Nelson and Crane pulled Val and Judy while Tony grabbed Jai under his left arm and plucked him off his feet. Omir looked down at them.

Over Omir's shoulder, Sesmar did also. Dispassionately, he said, "Judy Robinson."

"And Captain Crane," Omir said, flatly, non emotional.

"Destroy them!" Ulrich spat, "Nelson and Crane! Annihilate them! Annihilate them!"

Omir turned Ulrich, "Our fight is not with them," he said calmly, "It is with the ones who run this. We will rule our enemies later."

Fedor looked over the edge, dreaming to himself, "Later --- the Robinsons --- later."

Cylons rushed out of ramps that rose up each leg. They shot cannons up at the disk, which faltered under the sheer firepower. Nelson, Crane, Judy, Val, Jai, and Tony stopped directly under the device. Tony yelled above laser blasts, "We've come to the end of the journey!"

Omir pointed a finger down as the disk hovered. From his finger came a deadly blue laser that literally imploded many Cylons. The bubble faced androids uses their trigger arms to fling bombs off the disk. These bombs exploded many android Cylons. Explosions rained around the humans. A bomb landed in front of Judy, Val, and Tony. They try to shield themselves as it blew off. They scream. Crane yelled, "We have no defense!"

"Sit tight," Nelson yelled, "We mustn't let ourselves draw attention!" An explosion rocked behind them.

Val screamed, "We stay and get killed! No!"

"Stop it," Tony grabbed her arm as she tried to run off, "Stop!"

Nelson helped Tony, "Miss Scott, you've been through worse than this!" Sand shot up at them and they all fall.

Cylons fired onto the bottom of the disk. Fedor pulled glowing spears out from the rails and flung them into Cylons, exploding them. Jai felt metal under his hand, "Admiral! Captain! Look!"

Nelson moved sand away with his hand, "It's an elevator top." They all tried to stand but it moved up and they got down again. It ascended up toward the underbelly of the device.

Crane squinted, "Admiral, I don't see any opening!"

The Cylons were all smoking in heaped masses. Ulrich yelled, "Destroy them too! Now!"

"Not now," Omir remained quiet, "A better time will come."

"It's gonna flatten us!" Val screeched. As the belly met the elevator, a six pronged door slid open sideways, spiraling. The elevator rose up into it and the hatch closed. The disk flew under the device and settled on a bridge. Omir hopped over the rail, "We conquer." Sesmar shrugged and nodded for Raddion to follow Omir. Ulrich's chair moved to the disk's small door which collapsed down and made a ramp for him. He wheeled electronically out.

Raddion walked up to a hatch, passing Omir. "We...con...quer.," he said monotonously and hit the hatch with both fists. It smashed inward.

Ulrich laughed loudly, surrounded by his cyborgs. The ghost robots silently bopped after Omir, who looked back at Ulrich as Ulrich laughed. Omir said to no one in particular, "All humans are fools."

"I agree," Sesmar, not far from Omir, in fact hiding behind him, said.

Myko retook his seat behind John Robinson in the Roman Coliseum. John didn't feel particularly comfortable with the bloodthirsty villain behind him but he had no choice. People from all eras filed the audience out, enjoying games where people from all eras and planets killed each other.

Will, Barry, Penny, Riley, Ski, Tucker, Finestra, Dr. Marvello, Sagramonte, Thor, OM, Patrick, Urso who was leading a floating Athena by holding her hand with his, Kraspo, a slithering Gitt Proto, Farnum B, J-5, Zahart, Chipper, and Debbie all paraded down a dim cave.

"Two ways to go," Will pointed, "Don't any of you know where these go?" A din of noise resulted in useless answers from all of the former captives. Will blinked and his ire rose, "Quiet! Quiet! Quiet, all of you! My dad is in danger and all you can do is yell and bicker!" All stopped now.

Thor stepped forward, "Ye little elf, I will help ye," he slapped a hand on Will's shoulder and nearly floored Will, who stood up, rubbed his sore shoulder, and forced a smile. Thor went on, "I'll take half of us this way."

Tucker nodded, "Aye and I'll take another here."

Zahart bellowed, "Mr. Kidno! Here we come---or at least half of us!"

Finestra hit him on the shoulder, "Don't tell him we're coming! We want the element of surprise." She rolled his eyes as he rolled his.

Thor took Urso, Athena, Kraspo, Farnum, Zahart, OM, and Sagramonte down one way. Tucker lead Will, Penny, Ski, Stu Riley, Barry, Finestra, Marvello, J-5, Gitt Proto, and Patrick down the other.

Tucker frowned, "Good, that blasted singin' green girl was giving me a splittin' headache anyways."

J-5 pulled Penny aside as the others went by, "That Farnum B said he knew you."

Penny smiled, "Mr. Farnum's an old friend."

"Can you trust him...or any of these...friends?"

"J-5, haven't you learned anything about friends?" Penny puffed.

Kowalski had a torch and came out of the darkness, "You two come on or you'll get lost."

"Coming," Penny called to him, "J-5."

J-5 shrugged and followed her.

Steve Burton walked toward the city device. He looked back and saw Inspector Kobick, the giant from the Special Investigations Department on the Giant Planet towering overhead. Steve looked for a place to hide and saw none. Kobick was holding Fitzhugh, Dr. Lovelace, Keel, the Slave of the Thief, Piper, and Professor Multiple. Fitzhugh was yelling, "Help! Help!"

As Steve watched, Dan and Mark fell from the sky, out of the time tunnel maze corridor and landed on top of him. All three piled onto the sand. Steve stood up, his anger about having been used as a landing cushion quickly faded, "What the..."

Dan grabbed his arm, "Steve, are you...?"

"Kobick," Steve pointed, "No time for..."

Mark looked up, "He seems to be in a trance of some sort."

Dan watched as Kobick stomped right past them, "He didn't see us."

"He's got Fitzhugh," Steve puffed, "And I want him back."

"So?" Mark shrugged.

"We get on his leg!" Steve ran at the slow moving Kobick.

"On his leg?" Mark said, "You're crazy!" But Dan was already following Steve. "On his leg," Mark gave up and followed them. The trio jumped onto Kobick's stomping boot and clang to his pant's leg. Kobick walked toward the city-satellite like device.

In a corridor of the satellite, Nelson pushed Val, Judy and Jai through a wall's door. Crane and Tony followed. Tony said, "They're following!" The people followed them but passed the door and kept moving on in the hallway. All of the people were wearing black robes with hoods and all muttered the same thing, "Peace, peace, peace."

Sharkey and Betty rode the train outside and it headed up to the satellite. Suddenly the tracks bent up and the train shot up---straight at the satellite's underbelly. There was no warning. Sharkey pulled Betty forward as she screamed, the ground far behind them already. A door opened and the train moved up into the satellite. The door shut behind them and the tracks fell back to the sand. The train thumped to a halt, throwing Betty and Sharkey up into the air. They fell up and then back down onto the train seat. It was in a hallway. The pair recovered and got off the rain. They found themselves in a landing bay. Among them was Spindrift, the Jupiter II with its legs down, a Flying Sub, and a number of alien spacecraft. Betty looked around, "Chief. They've stolen our ships." Sharkey nodded and Betty followed him to an open rounded door. He pulled her down as Omir, Raddion, the Robotoid, Sesmar, and Ulrich passed by.

"Oh man, oh man," Sharkey said, "What a group that was!" He looked out and made sure the robotic gang was gone. He nodded back in to Betty for her to follow him. They moved out into the hallway. From another hall, catching Sharkey off guard, came a group of black hooded people, uttering, chanting, "Conformity, conformity, conformity. Conformity." The crowd marched slowly but Sharkey and Betty were in their way.

Betty looked, "What?"

"C'mon," Sharkey pulled her arm, "Unless you wanna conform." They ran another way--to another exit which lead away from the Omir group as well.

Tucker's group stopped at the maw of the cave which exited from the dungeon. Ski said, "Stay out of sight. Look."

"Quano," Will gasped, recognizing the limp body on the rack. An Egyptian was there---heating a branding iron on hot coals. Two Sumo wrestlers came down a long stairwell with a young Dorcon alien, a boy with a strange pike weapon.

"We're here for that group," the Dorcon pointed up to the cages hanging.

Megazor arrived from the steps as well, flanked by three Romulan soldiers. All wore swords. The two Sumo wrestlers uncurled a heavy chain wrapped into the wall mechanism which held the cage up and this movement lowered the cage that held Niolani, Guiliano, Etrec, Qexcotl, and Keran. Megazor smiled at the Dorcon boy, "I thought you may need some help with these."

"A Dorcon warrior needs no help."

"That is the warrior strain I have been striving to create," Megazor puffed out his chest, "You will lead our attack."

"Fitting that a Dorcon lead."

Niolani scowled, "Ugh, the pride of men. Let me out, Megazor of Zon and I'll show you a fight or two." The cage was still being lowered.

Bending down with Tucker, Will leaned on Tucker's shoulder with his own, "When they open the cage, we make our move."

"Nipper, they be carryin' weapons, crude ones, aye but..."

"Cap'N, that boy, the Ruler's son, is a friend of mine," Will moved forward as if to tell Tucker that he will do it with or without his help, "I have to try."

"Then try we do, bucko." Tucker smiled ahead at him, the gulped and nodded--this was foolish.

Will turned but missed the nod. "I know I can count on you, cap'n."

Riley, behind J-5 and Penny, whispered, "We need a diversion."

J-5 started to get an idea. "Penny," he whispered, "I'm going to try something I haven't called on in a long time. At least not since I met the Colonel..."

"J-5, like what?" Penny knew but didn't want to even think about it.

"You'll see," he lowly purred. "Meow."

"Oh J-5, not the Zaybo?" Penny criticized him.

"It is alive, Penny, independent of me. We need its help."

Penny could say no more. She fingered the galaxy gift, the belt Mr. Arcon gave her. "We do," was all she could whisper and to herself. 

To the right of the rack a huge green, octopus like thing appeared. It had one giant yellowish glowing eye centered inside of a many tentacled body. The three Romulans, the Dorcon, and Megazor began to hack at it. Niolani looked down, "There's nothing there. They play boy games."

The Sumo wrestlers looked at the thing's many tentacles moving about the warriors and released the chain from their grasp, startled. This made the cage drop as the chain free, unwound. "Oh no!" Penny gasped and hit the belt device on her waist. The cage suspended itself in mid air and lowered gently to the ground.

"Now," Will said and ran out to Quano, followed by Captain Tucker.

Marvello, Finestra, J-5, and Penny raced to the cage. The Zaybo monster advanced on the five panicky warriors who could not understand why their chops at it had no effect. Penny brushed back her hair and turned to Marvello, "Can you get them out?"

"Stand back, beautiful and innocent Penny Robinson and watch a master of the fine art at work---a professional who cannot err, for I..." Marvello was grandstanding at a time like this...in his best circus caller voice.

He had more to say but a hand clamped over his mouth, 'Doctor Marvello," Finestra said, politely, "...the problem at hand..."

Marvello nodded and she removed her hand as he waved his arm over the cage, melting the bars. Niolani came out, "It's about time, male magician."

"Uhhh, dear lady," Marvello took off his hat and swung it through the air in honor of Niolani.

"Oh, how nice," Niolani said and turned, "Penny Robinson..." She saw Will carrying Quano near them, "And the male earth...I mean Will..."

Will turned to see Tucker, Ski, and Riley trying to punch the bellies of the Sumo wrestlers. "Noble Niolani, your nobleness, if you don't mind my friends need your help!" The wrestlers bounced Tucker, Ski and Riley between them.

Megazor turned, aware of what was happening, "It's an illusion!" The Zaybo thing dissipated and only a purring, invisible cat was left. Megazor ordered, "Them! Kill them now!"

Barry was closest to the Dorcon, who jabbed his sword straight at his stomach. Gitt Proto materialized between Barry and the Dorcon and the sword went thrusting right into Gitt Proto. Barry saw the end stick out of the other side of the blob man. The Dorcon, confident he killed this thing, pulled the sword out triumphantly. Gitt Proto used a slimy hand extension of his own to cover the Dorcon's mouth.

The Dorcon teen mumbled, "But I..." He passed out.

"How did...?" Barry started.

"My composition is not like your own, young Earthling..."

"Thanks, my name is Barry. Good thing you're built different than we are."

"Yes, it is something to think about, isn't it?" Gitt Proto pondered.

Niolani kicked the sword out of Megazor's hand and pushed him over a torture table. Will sat Quano down onto a chair and turned to see the Romulans waving swords at Keran, Guiliano, and Quexcotl. For the moment, they and Etrec avoided them. "They can't keep that up for long." He stood up, "Finestra, where are you?"

"Right here, Will," she came to him and took his hands. He closed his eyes. "That's right, focus," she told him. Large round gray shields appeared in the hands of Keran, Guiliano, and Quexcotl. Will turned to see the three blocking the swords; Etrec ran from the area to Barry. Keran fell on his back but was able to use the shield in his hand to block the Romulan sword that came down at him.

Finestra was excited, "Great Will, you've improved!"

"I was hoping for weapons," Will said as Penny came to him.

"Your mind is not violent enough," Finestra looked at the fight.

Penny was inspired suddenly, "But they'd be on equal terms with us if they had no weapons!" She hit the belt again and the swords of the three Romulans vanished. Keran stood up and flipped the Romulan over his back. Quexcotl punched another. The third pushed Guiliano into an iron maiden which was open. The spikes just missed hitting Guiliano. This third Romulan ran to Barry and Etrec.. He found a sword on the floor and raised it over Etrec's head.

"My name is Etrec of Archanon, Achanon, the peace planet. You are a Romulan, I believe, the most noble and majestic race or at least they used to be. I'm sure you have heard of the peace planet---we love all beings. We love you." Barry was astonished at Etrec but he actually made the Romulan drop the weapon to the floor. The boy seemed like he had a British accent but he was alien.

Niolani was kicking Megazor into the wall while the wrestlers were bouncing each other on top of either Riley, Ski, or Tucker. The Egyptian torturer grabbed a hot branding iron and said, "All I want to do is get out." Keran drop-kicked the his Romulan unconscious while Quexcotl punched his Romulan into the wall. Niolani punches Megazor into the steps.

The Romulan near Etrec seemed in a trance, "My friends."

Etrec took his arm, "They'll be all right. I will see to it they are healed." 

Megazor fell on the stairs. Niolani turned and launched herself into the Sumo wrestlers. Keran and Quexcotl helped her push the wrestlers off Riley and Tucker. The torturer helped Megazor up and the two sneaked up the stairwell.

Soon the fight was over and the wrestlers were thrown into the cage which Marvello once again made safe by melting the bars into each other so the chubby, no fat Sumos could not get out again. Etrec and Barry went over to Will, Penny, J-5, and Patrick. Will introduces them to each other with Barry's help but as he did, the fallen Dorcon boy awoke and crawled toward them, unnoticed. He reached a fallen sword, grabbed it, and saw Will's back as he crawled further to them. Will said, "Etrec, maybe you can help all those wounded but about Quano here?"

Quano saw the Dorcon getting up and lunging at Will's back, the sword point aimed between Will's shoulder blades. Quano jumped the chair, "Look out, Will Robinson!" Quano threw himself in front of the sword which the Dorcon buried in Quano's stomach!

Will turned to see it entering, "Quano, no!"

The Dorcon pulled the sword out. Surprised, he was taken unaware as the Native American Keran moved up with a found knife and stabbed the Dorcon down. Etrec yelled, "Enough killing!" Keran looked up at him as the Dorcon crumbled down.

Keran said, "You...I saw my whole village wiped out."

Etrec frowned, "There is no need, no excuse for this." He put a hand on Will's shoulder as Will held Quano in his arms, bent down a bit, on his knees. Will was crying.

"He saved me," Will cried, "He can't die."

Etrec moved closer to his ear, "Unfortunately, Will Robinson, that is the one thing all of us definitely have in common. We can all die." Gently he took hold of Will's shoulders and moved him back as Quano was laid on his back. Etrec handed Will over to Penny and Barry, then moved over Quano, kneeling next to the dying or dead Ruler's son. Etrec lifted his hands over Quano, then over his own head, "I acknowledge. Thank you." He lowered his hands to Quano's chest, emitting a bright light. Etrec shut his eyes. A bright flash filled the room and everyone shielded their eyes. Etrec removed his hands and Quano sat up---and so did the Dorcon and the two Romulans. All looked different somehow, inwardly, they were changed. "War makes you bitter and hard. Hate makes you like those who war on you." All scars on Quano's body were gone.

Penny went up to Etrec and helped him up, touched his hands and said, "How did you?"

"Not me alone," Etrec smiled, "Love did this. He did it."

Penny knew what he meant, "He is love."

Even Quano's back was healed. No scars at all.

Giant humanoid Inspector Kobick walked up to the city satellite and dropped Fitzhugh, Lovelace, Piper, Multiple, Keel and the Slave to the sand as gently and easily as he could. Steve yelled to Dan and Mark, riding the pant's leg of the Giant, "Get off, quick!" They did and Kobick shrank down to their size. He was about the same size as a normal Earth human now. Kobick was rubbing his eyes, holding his glasses in one hand and rubbing with both hands--the knuckles of the hand with the glasses and the fingers of the opposite hand.

Steve watched, stunned. He waited until Kobick adjusted himself to this change and for the man to put his glasses back on, "Inspector Kobick, I've been waiting for this for three years." Steve punches Kobick's jaw and Kobick fell. Fitzhugh, by now, saw them and ran over to them. Steve looked at a surprised Dan and Mark, Mark gaping in amusement. "I couldn't resist that."

Mark looked as Piper lead the other four villains toward them, "What have we here?" Keel and Slave stood up, taking longer to recover.

Dan said, "We could fight them."

Steve pulled his arm, "And win I'm sure but let's get inside this thing." The three men ran up to the leg ramp and started to climb, "Fitzhugh come on!" Fitzhugh lagged behind but caught up. The four ran inside.

Lovelace yelled, "Don't let them get away, slowpokes!"

Piper smiled, "They are running into the spider's web."

"True, Piper, true," Lovelace laughed, "Our's."

Multiple made puppet dolls of Steve, Dan, and Mark appear on strings--all meshed in rope and entangled in cords. He, Lovelace, and Piper laughed as one. Keel and Slave went up the ramp. Keel began to change, backing into a corner of the top of the ramp near the doorway's corner. He slowly changed into the werewolf creature that he was, snarling, foaming at the mouth. Piper toots his flute, walked up the ramp, and said, "Obey me, Keel."

In the dungeon, the Dorcon boy and the Romulans were changed. They were actually apologizing to Quano, Will, and the others. Niolani smiled sardonically, "Okay now that we've smoked the peace pipe---no offense..." She turned to Keran, the Indian boy, "...Keran, how do we get out of here without killing anyone?" No one had an answer for her.

After a long pause, Etrec finally had one. "We use our mind."

Gitt Proto squirmed nervously, "Splendid idea."

"How original, our minds," Finestra pondered.

"Good idea," echoed Tucker, "Good idea." But he made no motion to start.

"You phonies," Will said, half heartedly, smiling and moving toward the stairs, "You're all afraid. Come on, I'll lead." He went up the steps, quickly followed by Barry, Penny, and J-5.

Kowalski patted Riley on the arm, "Are we going to let the kids upstage us?"

Riley shrugged, "We did promise Robinson if we found them, we'd take care of them." The two chased after the kids.

Thor lead his group out of the dark recesses into the bright light of day. Once the sun was cleared from their eyes, they could see that they now stood in the middle of the arena! Myko had his knife out, ready to plunge into John Robinson's back. The Ruler turned to look at Myko, who quickly moved the knife down, out of sight. The Ruler said, "They've escaped."

"No matter," smiled Myko, "Let them prove themselves here---and now. They would have ended up here any way. Sooner or later. Let it be sooner."

The Ruler looked down at Thor's group, "They look a shoddy group to be in the arena."

Myko sneered, "Then let them die in it." The Ruler frowned and looked back at him, turned back to the arena again. Myko raised his knife again.

In the arena, a Chinese-American dressed in denim slacks, a brown jacket, and a floppy cowboy hat faced a six armed alien. John asked, "Who is that?" The man radiated power and peace at the same time.

"I believe he said his name is Kwai Chang Caine," the Ruler nodded, "From your planet, Professor, the 1800s, I think. And the alien with the arms is an Aradasian, the most skilled race in weaponry." 

John said, "We've seen the females of their race." He noticed in each hand of Ardasian muscle man was a deadly weapon---a knife, a sword, a spear, a spiked ball and chain, a spiked star for throwing, and a pike.

Having put away his knife, Myko got up and went over to Gromak, his own body guard and muscle man fighter, "Go and see to it that more fighters are set loose in there."

Thor looked as Caine blocked each thrust by the six armed Arsdasian, "I hate unfair fighin' as my Hildy taught me to hate such unfairness."

Kraspo yelled, "Look where you lead us, Thor!"

"No use placing the blame," OM said, "No use at all, no, no, no, no use at all, at all, at all."

Farnum removed his hat, "Maybe I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Sagramonte pointed, "Make it of the utmost haste, honorable Farnum B, for look yonder! Or hither!"

OM gasped, "Oh dear, me, oh dearie, indeed!"

A cage door held huge warriors from other planets. Large, hairy, misshapen mutants with larger swords and lances. Other aliens were shaped like moles, aardvarks, termites, beetles, possums, and crabs! All looked furious and angry. The mixture of their sounds frightened those in the arena. Thor smacked his fist into his own hand, "If only I had thy hammer!"

Caine continued to block every arm of the alien and hit a rapid succession of kung fu chops and bare footed kicks. Each weapon fell to the dirt floor. Thor found a fallen sword. Sagremonte grabbed the spear. Caine spoke softly, "You cannot...hold them all off."

Myko sat down again and unsheathed his knife. Gromak walked to a wheel turn in a stone passage behind the stadium. He started to turn the wheel to the cage. Tucker came up behind, from the stair top landing with Will behind him. The two spotted Gromak. The cage door, in the arena, began to rise up and the monsters growled with anticipation. Tucker came up behind Gromak and double fisted, punched him in the back. Gromak fell.

Tucker turned to an impressed Will, "Good clean fightin' nipper."

Will pointed, his face fallen, "Captain!" Gromak was up and pushed Tucker into the wall in a bear hug! Penny, J-5, and Barry joined Will. Will said, "We have to help him!"

Will hit Gromak's side, running at him. Gromak didn't feel it. He looked at Will and laughed a bit but continued to crush Tucker. Riley and Ski ran up to them. Gromak saw Tucker had enough and dropped him to face the new men. Gromak pushed Will down and punches Ski's stomach. Ski doubled up and fell. Stu yelled and rushed Gromak but Gromak flipped him. He then turned the cage wheel some more, raising the cage door a bit higher. Tucker grabbed Gromak's leg from the floor and tripped him, hitting the right spot on the calve.

In the arena, a white hairy gorilla with a large horn on its head -- the Mugatu, tried to pull the cage door up some more. Thor, OM, Sagremonte, and Caine watched. The six armed alien was on the ground, unconscious now.

Niolani ran to Gromak and kicked his stomach. Gromak collapsed, "Need some help, Tucker old boy?"

"As a matter of fact..." Tucker stood up, "I do, handy lady."

"Thank you, Captain," she said, "Perhaps some men do have taste, after all."

Tucker snarled, "Aye."

"Oh Niolani," Penny puffed, ashamed.

Niolani shrugged.

The rest of the group came up. Quano pointed, "I...I see a way out, Will." They followed Quano out of a passage and they all found a small door which lead out into the arena.

John looked down as they emerged, "Will! Penny!"

"Dad, behind you!" Will shouted, "Myko's gonna kill you!"

John turned and grabbed Myko's arm. Myko was forced to drop the knife as John squeezed. The Ruler stood up, "Myko! You would dare!"

"Yes, I would!"

Quano called up, "Father! Myko and Megazor plot to kill you!"

John punches Myko down as the villain took out a smaller knife from his other sleeve to try to stab the Ruler.

"Megazor?" The Ruler took out his sword, "So you made a deal with him, after all?"

"Megazor?" John turned to see Megazor come out from behind a pillar with the Egyptian. "Oh no..." Megazor threw a spear and it hit the Ruler in his chest, sinking in deep.

"Father!" Quano yelled.

John ran at Megazor, not giving him a chance to do more. Megazor, however, took out his sword just as John arrived. John stopped short in front of it. "Now for a score long unsettled," Megazor said, dripping with evil revenge.

The Mugatu found its way out of the cage. Thor stabbed at it as it came at him. But as it tried to claw Thor, Sagramonte speared it in the side and killed it. Marvello zapped the cage door back down. Will yelled, "Dad, lookout!"

Megazor waved his sword but John jumped back. "I'm going to savor this moment." John fell over a bench. Megazor picked his sword up higher over John and lunged. John rolled off the bench and elbowed Megazor. Myko stood up and came up behind John as Megazor charged again. John grabbed Megazor's arms and leapt away. Megazor, charging, stabbed Myko in the stomach. Myko lost some air out of his lungs and doubled over the sword in him. Megazor didn't blink but heaved the sword out of Myko. Myko backed away and arched his back and fell in a huff. John kicked Megazor's sword out of his hand and moved in to punch Megazor. The Egyptian came up behind John with an axe. Penny yelled, "Dad, behind you!" John ducked the swipe of the axe and plunged his head into the Egyptian's stomach.

Will gasped, "Captain, he can't fight them all!"

The Egyptian fell but now Megazor rose up behind John and grabbed the Professor's arm. Megazor took out his knife from his belt and tried to jab it into John's stomach from behind. John twisted Megazor's arm and moved out from in front of Megazor---just as Megazor jabbed. This movement made Megazor stab his own stomach deeply. Megazor slowly fell.

John watched, not able to do anything. He yelled for the crowd to quiet down, "The Ruler was a good Ruler. All of you---listen to me! The Ruler was good until he came under the influence of these two. We want to get beyond the forcefield---to those manipulating this universe-planet. Help us set things right!" John brushed back some of his hair that fell to the front of his face, making it neat again.

A paid gladiator, free to fight as he wished---or not, came up to John. For a moment, John thought he would have to fight him and wasn't ready to. He was tired. The larger man, nearly naked, merely said, "We will."

Quano, Will, Penny, Barry, Stu, Etrec, and Ski came up to John from the arena. Etrec began healing the dead Ruler, "He is not...dead," he looked at Quano.

"He..."

"...is not...dead." Etrec smiled at Quano, "Please, you must believe that."

Quano stood over him and his father, "I...I do believe." He kneeled as he saw Etrec touch the Ruler. And his father's hand moved to touch his bare leg. "Father!"

The Ruler touched Quano's shoulder as Quano knelt, "You were right, my son...you were...right and I was wrong."

Etrec sealed the wound by laying his hands on the Ruler, "Mr. Ruler, sir. It takes a man to admit he was wrong. Quano---it takes much more to forgive. You are both made of this. Confessing and forgiving. Perhaps, it will give you cause to bring back more to your homeworld than you have brought to this universe-planet."

"Yes," the Ruler looked deeply into Etrec's eyes, "Perhaps it is time. Time to look at how we treat our females."

John, Barry, Penny, Kowalski, Stu Riley, and Will vanished with an ear stirring, almost musical pop.

In Tic Toc, Ann watched them vanish from the arena. "Ray, they...they're all there---at the source now. Apparently the TIME TUNNEL got them all there."

Ray nodded from his seat, "But what will they all find once they are there, I wonder."

In a glowing red room, a sign hung MISERY LOVES COMPANY. A clawed reddish hand waved over a control device on a board. A gravel filled mouth made a sound through fanged teeth, "What more trouble can I stir up?"


	12. Chapter 12

calm, peaceful farmhouse set among the backdrop of wheat, corn, and barley. This was the most beautiful place John, Will, and Penny had seen since leaving Earth. Penny turned, noticing the well groomed land of green and the large looming trees beyond the farm, "Dad, this looks like..."

The sound of a whining screen door opened and lightly slammed shut as four older people came out onto a wooden porch. All four were smiling. Penny recognized all of them, "Grandma!" She ran up to the taller woman with the gray-white hair, who promptly embraced her.

The other woman, older it seemed, shorter and rotund stuttered in warm emotion, "John, you've come home..." John walked up the dirt driveway past an old blue pickup truck and hugged her. She looked past John down to the end of the driveway, "And...is that Will? My how he's grown."

Will squinted at them all. His eyes slitted in the sunlight of happiness. 

John hugged the mother, "Mom."

Will stood at the foot of the driveway, "Mom? Grandma?" He screwed up his face.

Penny called, moving out a bit from the taller woman, Maureen's mother, "Will, come on. Don't you remember them?"

John shook hands with the taller man, "Dad! Dad."

The heavier, shorter man with less hair, Irish looking, asks, "Where's our daughter, John?"

"Maureen," John smiled as if he knew she was just behind him or something, "...well she's..." John paused, "I can't remember..."

The lady that held Penny let go again, and smiled," Oh, she'll be along soon, I'm sure."

Will had walked closer to them now, "Are you sure she isn't here already?"

"Why Will," the rotund woman laughed heartily, "Whatever do you mean?"

In a barn, Kowalski was putting on a pair of jeans he found. Riley was eating an apple he picked from a barrel. Ski came up to him, "Those are for the horses."

"There are none here," Riley shrugged.

Ski dropped a pair of sneakers to him, "Put these on. Where did the others go? How did we get separated?" 

"I don't know," Riley bit into the apple.

Barry Lockridge moved past a metal gate which was slowly opened. He ran across a blacktop pavement of what seemed to be some kind of airport or naval base. He found a small row of small rounded cubicle homes. Marines walked past him. He ran up to one home and saw a young Marine exit with a younger woman with black hair. Barry stopped short, "Mom, dad." The two people smiled at him. "Mom, it is you? It's me, Barry."

"I...I don't have any children." 

Barry ran up closer to her, "It is you. You're my mother." He hugged her around her waist. She shrugged and reluctantly hugged him back.

"We weren't planning on children," she looked up at her husband.

"Son, I think you're really a runaway, huh?"

Barry moved away from the woman, "A what?"

"We don't want children," the man said, "Never did."

"Dad, it's me---Barry. You...you're Mister Lockridge, my..." 

"That is my name. But...have...you been spying on us?" 

"What?"

"If you have you'd know we don't want children."

"What? Is this before you ever tried?"

Ski and Riley stopped outside the door of the barn and saw corn fields. "Look, Riley." 

Unseen but coming from the side of the barn, an overweight man walked up to them, "Kowalski! Riley!"

Kowalski laughed, "Chief! Curley!"

"Just Chief to you, Ski!" Curley Jones said.

"Did that crazy cloud pick you up, too, Ski?"

"What cloud?"

"I mean from some time----you...you were killed saving us. You stopped that renegade submarine but the explosion caught your mini sub...I mean I don't figure...I think it did. I can't seem to remember..."

Curley said, "Well, not to matter," he slapped a hand on Ski's back, "I'm back now and...do you know anything about a crystal?"

Riley whispered, "Ski, introduce me, you obviously know this guy."

"He was an exec. on Seaview before you came...before you came aboard." 

Curley laughed and took off his sailor's hat, "Something wrong, Kowalski?" He said this in his gruff voice.

Will, in the farmhouse, opened a closet door while the others milled around a kitchen table. One of the grandfathers came up behind Will, "Looking for something, Red?"

Will turned, his eyes slanted and suspicious, "No, for someone. Dad and Penny may think you are who you say you are but I don't. We couldn't have returned to Earth."

John came up with his arm around his mother, "No Will but we may be on a section of Earth within the time-space continuum."

Penny was holding her other grandfather's hand, "Oh, Will, there's nothing alien here. You've been out in space too long, that's all. I mean it's been so long that..."

"Save it, Pen," Will snapped. 

The United Space Ship Enterprise orbited the planet. Captain Jim Kirk, on the bridge, called, "Scotty! Is that transporter operational yet?"

"Aye, just barely sir," Scotty called back.

"Barely will have to do. Dr. McCoy, meet Mr. Spock and I in the transporter room immediately," Kirk clicked a button on and off. He stood up and called out, "Mister Spock!" He met the Vulcan at the elevator out of the bridge. The doors snapped shut.

Barry's eyes were full of tears. Mr. Lockridge took his arm, "Come on son, I will find a good home for you. Don't you worry none now."

"Dad, please," Barry pulled away from the grasp.

Riley smiled as he shook Curley's hand but he pulled Ski aside, "Ski, this guy's said he knew me. He couldn't have if he is who he said." Behind the two of them, Curley quietly found a pitchfork from the side of the barn and moved up on them, leveling the pitchfork. Neither saw this.

"But it is him," Ski said, "Maybe from a different universe that is like our own? I dunno."

In the transporter room of the Enterprise, Jim Kirk, McCoy, and Spock are on the pads. Jim said, "Energize---and hope, Mr. Scott." 

"Energizing," Scotty pulled the levers down. The three men slowly vanished in three clouds of atoms. Scotty smiled proudly in his red shirt.

Will moved to a hallway door, "This goes to the bed room?"

Penny sat down to eat. One of the grandmothers said, "Eat up dear, it's healthy. Oh Will, do sit down. John would you like some?"

Will opened the door and behind it was a glass like tube within which was an immobile, shut eyed Maureen Robinson! "Dad!" Will ran and threw Penny's dish down, "Don't eat that! Dad, Penny, look!"

John ran up to the tube, "Maureen!" He tried to open the tube and began to bang on it, "Now, I can remember! Maureen!"

Will and Penny could now see that they were really in the control room of the Servo Actuator device. The grandparents became the Space Trader, Mr. Pem, Mallory, and Alpha. Nearby, they saw Barry standing in front of Olos and Fieldar. He was crying for some reason. Chronos rushed at Kowalski and Riley. He held a three pronged spear at their backs but Ski turned and grabbed it and punched Chronos. "You liars!" John turned to face the monstrous villains.

Pem smiled, "All of them are resisting."

Mallory smirked, "They can only try."

"Their worst fears and emotional traumas will fry their minds," Olos stated coldly and unemotionally, staring at the tear faced Barry who was just about on his knees.

John yelled at the tube, turning back, "Maureen! Maureen!" 

Suddenly, James T Kirk, Len McCoy, and Mr. Spock slowly materialized. Jim and McCoy immediately saw a woman they both knew well. The woman was from Chicago in the 1920s of Earth. Edith Keeler, whom they had to let die to save the time line. Edith knew them well also, her graceful black hair and smooth face just as they remembered. Her innocence and caring ways gleaming at them, "Jim, Bones, you have come back to save me."

Spock was not affected," Captain, you are both seeing an illusion." 

Kirk was crying, "Spock! You're the only one without human doubts----can is there a way you turn off what is causing it?" 

Pem laughed, "He can't."

McCoy yelled through his own tears as he faced Edith's face, innocent and yet it seemed to pronounce him guilty, "Jim, he does have a human side."

Spock turned to McCoy, "Doctor, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from reminding me of my humanity." 

Edith hugged Kirk, "You've given me a second chance." 

Kirk kissed her but then his eyes grew wide. He gripped her shoulders and forced them back, "NNNnooooo!"

Stu, John Robinson, Ski, Penny, Will and Barry were cringing just like McCoy and now Jim Kirk were. Only Spock could stand without pain yet he, too, began to fight off his own illusion. It was of his Earth mother fighting with his Vulcan father. It was a verbal fight with insults slung from both sides. It seemed to him that the others didn't hear it but it cut him deeply to even suggest to his own mind that this was open to their scrutiny. This trivial scene between his parents probably wouldn't mean much to them but it hurt him deeply. Jim Kirk was yelling. He yelled, "Spock, you're a Vulcan through and through. You were raised on Vulcan, went to school there...!"

"Darth Vader wishes to see you all," a Saticon appeared from nowhere.

Pem was in a chair now, watching the proceedings, "Oh but things are so interesting here."

"We won't go," Chronos yelled.

The Saticon fired a jolt from his dark, gloved fingers and caused bursts around Chronos, who yelled, "I'm going! I'm going!" A blast hit his foot, "I'm gone!" The seven villains walked out. The Saticon watched the others fall.

Spock finally reached the controls and pulled the lever down. Everyone in the room fell. The Saticon laughed its creepy jeer, "I must tell the Emperor." He vanished, his laugh lingering. Kirk, McCoy, Spock, Will, Penny, John, Ski, Stu, and Barry were left on the floor. Maureen was still in her rube along a long row of tubes.

Outside the complex, an Alphan Moonbase Eagle transporter landed underneath the belly. A ramp came down from the Eagle spacecraft and out paced Americans Commander John Koenig and Dr. Helena Russell, the dark alien Maya, and behind them their pilot, the Australian blond Alan Carter. John turned, "Alan, you stay with the Eagle. We may need to get away from here fast."

Helena looked, "The source of the disturbances came from here, John?"

"As far as we know, Helena."

"Definite commander," Maya held a hand scanner, "This structure is a servo actuator which was built by the Draconian race eons ago. My father, Mentor, told me of such a thing."

"Thing? Maya, you talk as if it were alive."

Maya nodded, "In part it is." 

Cautiously, the trio entered one of the doorways which slid open. An elderly voice said, "John! John!" In front of them were three men in Alphan spacesuits. One took off his helmet. "Hallo John," said the nearly bald Victor Bergman, the former elderly scientist of Moonbase Alpha.

John was stunned but put down his hand laser, "Victor, you died."

"Yes, John," Victor came up and held his arm and Helena's, "That is the best part about this thing--all times are represented---including a time when we lived."

"Who are they?" John squinted to see through the helmet face plates. 

"Paul and Kano," Victor laughed, "John and Dr. Russell, Helena, it's been a long time."

John smiled, "Yes, it has."

Maya looked at the new trio, then shot all three quickly with her hand held laser. The trio fell. John quickly removed the laser from her hand, "Maya, what are you doing! They're friends!"

"No Commander, they're not. Look at them!" On the floor were three green slimy one eyed blobs.

"The Bringers of Wonder," Koenig gasped. 

"They were using the device somehow," Maya explained.

"You mean this whole structure is alive," Helena looked around, "And it needs someone for it to run--or live. A symbiote?"

"Exactly. Whether or not the someone is good or evil is irrelevant to it. It doesn't know good or evil," Maya explained.

"We do," Koenig said coldly, "So let's continue." He lead them inside.

"Okay John," Helena shrugged. The trio moved on.

In the dark room where reddish walls pulsated a nervous Dr. Smith and the Robot were being questioned by Darth Vader. Smith gulped, "He was made on Earth."

"Yes but he is not of Earth design. Or at least he was not totally of Earth design."

A door opened and the seven villains walked in. Vader opens a tentacled door, "You and you wait in there."

"Me?" Smith gulped.

The Robot said, "You heard him! Move!" The Robot began to push him.

"What?" Smith asked, "How dare you!" The two walked past tentacles into a smaller room. "What is the meaning of this? You traitor!" The tentacles closed tight, revealing just a wall again. "Look at what you have gotten me into now, you..."

"If I may get a word in edgewise, this part of the device is organic. I may be able...to cause an opening in its skin."

"Go ahead then booby and try not to make any more noise than you can help."

Robot zapped the walls and the skin moved a bit. He tried it again. The skin opened a bit and it took a few more shots to make a larger opening. The two walked out, "Not bad." 

"Bah!" Smith gulped, "Let's see if we can get out of this ...ahhhh!" The Female Robot, deadliest of the robotic species, all blue chrome, glided up to them.

"I...I cannot believe what my sensors tell me!" Robot stuttered.

The female voice was deadly and laced with evil, "Do not move." 

Smith yelled, "Fire ninny!" Smith ran but the female robot catapulted a bomb at him. It hit the wall as he ran past the area. Robot had his arms out by now and zapped her with his electric bolts. She began to spin and spark. Robot followed Smith. 

Vader stepped out into the hallway, "What is happening!"

A Saticon appeared behind him, "We are being invaded."

"By whom?"

"Everyone." 

"The force did not tell me? Why?"

"It seems, ex-x-haulted master, that your f-force fails you." 

Vader made some grunting sound.

Smith and the Robot ran outside onto a bridge between two sections of the device. Tanks were starting toward it. The tanks had swastikas on them. Nazi jeeps came rumbling toward the device. From the left part of the sky came a swarm of vulture men who began to fly down at the device. Explosions rocked the bridge. Smith yelled, "We're not safe anywhere!"

Betty and Sharkey ran to the two of them. Sharkey yelled, "Smith!"

"Dr. Smith!" Betty called.

"No! No! We're all going to die!" Smith ran to the other side. Robot slid after him. Betty and Sharkey followed. Smith ran right into a red faced monster man in a red shiny suit - Lemnoc, "No! No! Oh no!" He ran off before Lemnoc could talk to him.

Lemnoc tried nevertheless and waved a bumpy red hand, "Wait! I want to help you."

The Robot sailed by Lemnoc, "Pardon me, sir."

In the main complex, John Robinson pushed buttons, "I don't care, Captain Kirk, I have to get my wife out of here."

"Look, I'm from the United Federation of..."

"You've said that nine times already," Will frowned, not impressed with Captain James T Kirk at all.

Spock had his tricorder on, "Captain, I am picking up many odd life forms all around us. I wish to investigate."

"Very well, Spock. We'll tackle the problem from here. But don't be gone too long." Kirk looked to John who was pushing buttons.

As Spock left, the tube finally opened as the right buttons were pushed. Maureen tumbled out into Jim Kirk's arms. Kirk handed her over to John who called out, "Maureen! Maureen!"

In an adjoining room other tubes began to open. Spock roamed out into the hallway. Two plastic like Autons stepped out of tubes with bland faces. Spock used his phaser to blast them away. The Celestial Toymaker, a long robed, tall figure in Mandarin outfit, walked down the hallway with a jack in the box and a smiling Auton clown coming out of it. "Attack Autons!"

Spock raised an eyebrow. He checked his tricorder, "No life reading. Fascinating." He shot the Toymaker but this had no effect. The Auton with the clown face sprouting out of the jack in the box spit out a tongue. Spock dodged it and the tongue punched a hole in the wall. Spock ran.

Betty and Sharkey raced down a metal hallway. The box like Mechanoid chased them--flying through the air, spitting flame like a flame thrower. The two hid behind a new frame of the device. The Mechanoid approached and Sharkey pushed what looked like a gate that lead to the new area of the device. The gate hit it and the Mechanoid was severely hit. It fell heavily into one of the side walls and sparked. It fell. "We have to check the ships. Maybe they have weapons still aboard. Come on!"

Smith ran away from the Lobster Man, who slowly walked after him, snapping his claws. Smith opened a door and saw Mr. Spock behind it. Smith screamed at him. Spock winced or as near as a Vulcan could wince. He blinked and held Smith's shoulders, "I am not going to harm you. I am a friend." 

Smith turned and saw the Lobster Man, "Then do something about...about th..." Smith turned back to Spock, "Can you?" He saw the Lobster Man but Spock did not.

"About? About whom?"

"Use your eyes!" Smith screamed. The Lobster Man reached a claw at Smith but Spock pushed Smith aside and shot the Lobster Man out of existence.

"Oh, Dr. Smith, I have found you," Robot called.

"Oh no, oh dear!" Smith gasped, "My worst nightmares have been confirmed. Not just one mechanical dunderhead on my hands---but three!" The Robot was with two new allies he picked up along the way----C3-PO and R2D2.

"Oh dear R2, we were only just reanimated--do you think it safe for you to battle?"

R2 made some kind of a whistling sound which only the Robot and C3PO could understand.

"Yes, I mean just you. Surely not I. I am not a fighter. I am..."

"Please come with me, all of you, you may be of some help to the others."

Smith ignored him, looking at all the robots, "I think I am going to be sick."

A strange sound occurred and a silver metal boy came out from another room, "Beady, beady beady. Is BUCK around here?"

"Oh no, another robot," Smith moaned, "I feel faint."

The enthusiastic little metal boy sparked up, "My name is Twiki!"

"Indeed, who cares!" Smith balked, "What a thrilling bit of information. Come along armor bearing army!"

In Tic Toc, the image projector showed the satellite-servo actuator. Ann noticed, "We've got the image back again."

General Kirk puffed, "Good. For a moment, I thought all existence was gone." 

"It must mean Doug is there--as well as Tony," Ray said, "If that diamond is still with Doug, maybe he can replace it in that device."

General Kirk nodded, "Well, Ray, that's beyond our intellect. We don't know what will happen if he does."

"General, Ray, Ann, look," Jerry pointed. On the tunnel imager, they saw a Nazi army firing on the device. "Look at the armies!" Another scene showed an army of purple faced armor wearing Sobrams! Still another showed Sontarans. The screen blinked and then there were hordes of Sontaran storm troopers. Others included: Zulu warriors with spears, Mexican bandits, craggy faced Kralls, an army of ape faced gorilla-men lead by a gorilla guerilla named Urso and a blond ape man named Zaius. Spanish conquistadors lead by 1500 tyrant soldier Aquirre, whom they called the Wrath of God. Mothren, various Martian species, and more. "They're all converging on that place."

Security officer at Tic Toc, Sergeant Jiggs, nodded, "Doug, Tony, and the others --they don't stand a chance against all that." 

General Kirk squinted, "I don't think those armies are all together. Too jumbled and not in unison. I guess they'll be fighting each other soon."

Ann gasped, "Some of them are horrible."

Ray looked at her, "I agree, Ann, and as scientists we're not supposed to feel that way--different forms of life should be seen as just different, not horrid."

"I know but can you help yourself?" 

Ray laughed, "No, some of them terrify me." 

Nelson, Crane, Tony, Jai, Judy, and Valerie ran around a corner but stopped running. "You again," Crane gasped as the clown, Dr. Lovelace, was in front of them, holding a machine gun at them. With him were Professor Multiple, Piper, Kobick, the Slave, and Keel. Multiple pointed, "Don't waste time! Kill them! Kill them! Kill them for stopping my deadly dolls!" 

"Ewww," Val said, "Who's the raving maniac? Uh oh, The Piper!"

"Hello my dear," Piper moved up from behind his group, "So we meet again."

"You seemed to be more pleased by that than I," Val added, "And...Inspector Kobick? Our size?" Kobick just stared. Val looked at him and moved a bit closer, "Inspector, you all right?"

Lovelace laughed at her, "He's under my...our control, my dear." He raises the machine gun, unaware of the whizzing sound occurring. "And now it is time to say goodbye to the living!" He started to notice the groaning sound, "What the?" The TARDIS appeared between Nelson's group and Lovelace's group.

The fourth Doctor rushed out with Sarah Jane and the Third Doctor, babbling, "You see, I told you nothing to worry about at all--I told you all..."

Sarah saw the muzzle of the machine gun, "Doctor! Doctor." 

"...nothing at all...oh hello...I'm the Doctor...this is Sarah Jane...this is the Doctor, too, Three actually, not Two, Two is shorter and more smart...well, I mean, I'm the Doctor, who are you?" He smiled.

The Third Doctor frowned, "He does go on, doesn't he?"

Nelson's group retreated behind the corner. Chronos, the Space Trader, and Mr. Pem came to Lovelace. Chronos looked at the Doctors and Sarah, "Shoot them! Those two are two of my race--the Time Lords! Nothing but trouble." 

"Like you," Pem chuckled.

"So you are the one behind this, are you?" The Third Doctor smiled, "I should've realized the Master was just a pawn."

"He had the Joker and Penguin under his wing and he still failed," Chronos spat, "But now Doctors, the time is up for you! Shoot already, Dr.Lovelace."

"With pleasure but first, I want the girl." Lovelace smiled.

Sarah frowned, "I can't imagine what for."

Pem laughed, "Lovelace you old coot. You always were a sucker for the female race. So am I come to think of it. I seem to recall several times you were betrayed by..."

"Quiet, Pem, you do babble, too, don't you." Lovelace turned to Pem.

Val whispered to Nelson, "Can't we help them, whoever they are?"

"How? With no weapons?" Nelson stuttered.

Lovelace moved to grab Sarah but Doug Phillips, Don West, John Steed, and Emma Peel fell from the air out of the time tunnel vortex and landed on top of Lovelace, Piper, the Space Trader, and Mr. Pem. Keel grabbed Doug and shoved him against the wall but Mrs. Peel stood quickly and drop kicked the larger Slave. Steed turned Keel away from Doug and punched him. No effect. Mrs. Peel jumped on Keel's back and he flipped her away. Don grabbed the machine gun from the sprawled Lovelace and fired it near Keel's feet. The Slave and Keel backed off. Judy ran out from the corner cover, "Don!"

"Judy!" 

"Oh Don!" Judy ran to him and he hugged her. 

"Doug!" Tony ran out from the cover also.

"Tony!" 

As Judy kissed Don and vice versa, Doug shared notes with Tony. The Fourth Doctor said, "Sarah!"

"Doctor?" Sarah looked puzzled.

"Yes, we're the Doctors. This is Sarah. Thank you so much for just saving us. We met Will and Penny, too."

"Was Barry with them?" Val asked. 

"Yes, he was," Sarah smiled, "Nice children." 

Judy heard this, "Then the kids are all right. Did you hear that Captain Crane, Tony?" The two nodded and smiled at her.

Don frowned at them all, "You sure sound well acquainted. Did she tell you to call her Judy?"

"I didn't call him, Lee," Judy blinked, "By the way..." 

Mrs. Peel stood next to Steed but spoke to Don, "Don, you handled yourself rather well for a beginner. Are you in the spy business?"

Don blushed red, "Well thanks." 

Steed told Mrs. Peel, "Come on." He and Mrs. Peel moved to meet the Doctors.

Judy watched the two move off, "Who is she?"

"What? Huh? Who?"

"The one calling you Don? And wearing leather?"

"Oh, that one." Don shrugged, "I didn't...that's Mrs. Peel."

"Oh good. She's married."

"Yes," Don laughed, "...but not to him."

Judy opened her mouth as Don laughed, "Ohhhhh! I can't..."

Don laughed, "Are you sure you can't?"

"Don West!" Judy frowned, "Spy business---indeed." She caught herself sounding like Dr. Smith.

Nelson quieted everyone down, "Please, please listen to me, all of you. Let's...let's find the control center."

Betty and Sharkey ran to the bay. Sharkey said, "We should have done this before. The Flying Sub." The two walked to the end of it and Sharkey opened the door at the back.

Outside, in the halls, Steve, Dan, Mark, and Fitzhugh ran from Omir, Raddion, and three ghost planet robots. Omir said, "I want them alive----for now."

Steve lead the others but ran right into Darth Vader---who stepped out from a larger adjoining reactor area. Steve backed up, "Whoa." He moved backward to Dan and Mark. 

Mark shook his head, "WHAT is that?"

Fitzhugh saw Omir, Raddion, and the bubble faced robot men approaching, "Captain, we're trapped."

Darth Vader hissed, "What are you doing here! You are going to be destroyed!" Steve noticed Vader was talking past his group and at Omir.

Omir pointed a finger at Vader, "Darth Vader, you are powerless against our might," he said without emotion, without hatred or superiority. "You are not a machine---you only pretend to be one."

Steve pushed Dan, Mark, and Fitzhugh back to the wall, "Lookout! Stay back!"

Vader's light saber lit up as he drew it out and swung it, "Prepare to meet Darth Vader!"

Fitzhugh whispered to Dan, "I've never heard of him." He raised his eyebrows.

"Fitzhugh, be quiet," Dan whispered.

"Your Force fails you, Darth Vader," Omir flatly uttered.

Vader's light saber went out now. "I..I do not understand." Omir's pointed finger emitted a laser beam and destroys Vader in a puff of smoke. 

Steve yelled, "Run for it!" Raddion was already holding Fitzhugh and Mark's arms in vice like grips. Dan was punching Raddion's back. Omir walked up to Steve. Steve dropped his shoulders, "All right, alright. What do you want?"

A blast hit Raddion's chest plate and he pulled it open, releasing Mark and Fitzhugh. Raddion found his tapes messed up and he began to pull them out. Tabor Ulrich, in his glide chair, approached. Sesmar was with him, hiding behind the chair. Sesmar yelled, "Raddion!" 

Sharkey fired a laser gun at Omir's head and Omir's head blasted apart into sparks. Omir's body fell against the wall and his body blew fire out of it. Sharkey had on a back pack; Betty with him, wore a bunch of laser rifles on her shoulder and held many more under her left. She had in her right hand a laser pistol. Steve pulled Fitzhugh and they ran. The ghost droids started hurling bombs even though Ulrich and Sesmar were shouting at them not to. Steve ran to Betty, "Betty!" They duck as bombs blew up over their heads.

"Steve!" Betty handed Steve a laser pistol in a pack on her arm, "Here."

Steve shot two of the androids. A bomb blasted in front of him and Betty. Mark and Dan found bombs in Sharkey's pack and tossed them at the androids. Omir was sparking on the floor by now and Raddion was on the floor too, repeating over and over, "Master, done good, Master done good...I thank you, I thank you, I thank you."

Sesmar rose one side of his lip, "Oh shut off."

Ulrish pouted, "So another failure."

The Spindrifters and Sharkey were gone by now.

Dr. Smith lagged behind the Robinson Robot, C3-PO, R2D2, Mr. Spock, and Twiki. "Oh dear. I simply must rest. All this running around has...oh no!" From another room emerged a giant carrot named Tybo! "Nooooo!" 

Tybo laughed at him, "The jellyfish type. Do you know where I can obtain moisture in this place?"

"Leave me alone!" Smith quivered.

Tybo chuckled, "That's no way to treat me!"

"Treat indeed. Stay away from me, sir!"

"The human body is mostly made up of water, is it not? Perhaps you can supply me!" Tybo moved at Smith.

"Oh nooooo!" Smith ran. Tybo laughed loudly. 

Smith ran, barely following the good robot and Mr. Spock into the main room. John Robinson turned at them, "Smith!" 

"Professor, save me! That carrot has come back to haunt me!"

"He's come back to haunt all of us, Smith." John looked at Maureen, who was sitting against the wall, "All right now, dear?"

"Yes, I think so," she said and stood up, helped by her husband, "I feel rested." 

James Kirk frowned, "You may need it, Mrs. Robinson." 

Spock nodded, "Indeed. This place is under severe attack."

Jim turned to him, on the ball of his feet, "Do you know by who, Mr. Spock?"

"Negative Captain," Spock answered.

Smith turned to the Robot, "He sound like you, you plated powder puff." The Robot's bubble went up. Will came over to them, not hearing this.

"Under attack! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear," C3-PO said.

Will laughed, "He sounds like you, Doctor Smith."

"Indeed, William," Smith snapped. Will laughed.

Penny turned to see more tubes had started to open, "Dad! Mom! Captain Kirk! Look!"

Dr. McCoy said, "More people are awakening." 

Jim moved to him now, "From what, Bones?"

"Well, the lovely Mrs. Robinson was in a suspended state," McCoy smiled at Maureen, who returned the smile, "...but inwardly, still functioning. I'd say they were chosen by whoever to not be part of those specimen tapes we were a part of."

"...not to be chosen seems to have humbled me a bit," Kirk said as McCoy went to check on the people in the opening tubes.

Smith heard that and moved over to Spock and Kirk, "You were on those tapes? Then you owe ME your lives."

Kirk looked at John who shook his head in disapproval but acceptance that this was so like Smith. John smiled at it. "Oh, and...who are you?"

"I am..."

"Beedeebeedeebeedee." Before Smith could finish, Twiki sounded off, "Doctor Zac Smith. Zac for short."

"Will you be quiet! You gentlemen, owe me and I would like to see if in return, you can grant me a free ride back to Earth."

Penny interjects, "But Dr. Smith--it would be out of our time. The Enterprise is from our future."

Smith glanced at her, "Hush, Penny. Earth is Earth, my dear. Time doesn't matter!"

McCoy called, "All of you! Look at who is coming out of stasis." Maureen moved up to McCoy.

In the corridor, a horrible, fanged, pale skinned Morlock jumped out and grabbed the blond Helena Russell around the waist. She screamed but the fanged mutant human being, wearing only a ripped loin cloth, held her and as John Koenig turned, it waved a whip. "Helena!" John Koenig shot his laser but as it held Helena, the shot was difficult. It hit the Morlock's shoulder and moved it back against the wall. The whip was in the other hand but it managed to use it to wrap John's waist. Helena pulled free as the wounded Morlock tried to hold onto Koenig.

Maya looked and stopped. In her eye was a large alien reptilian-gorilla biped, a combination of a lizard and ape...an alien animal from one of the many planets the Moon has passed by. Maya, as this creature, grabbed the Morlock. With one arm, she pulled the whip out of the Morlock's hand and threw it against a wall. The Future Mutant Monster fell against the wall. Maya quickly became her true self, "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah," John stood up, "Thanks, Maya." He smiled at her, "Helena?" 

"Fine, John, just a matter of our daily routine." She brushed her hair back with her hand.

"Right," Koenig smiled.

Koenig's commlock came alive with the Australian sound of Alan's Carter's voice, "Commander!" 

Koenig pulled it off his belt and hit it with his thumb, "Go ahead, Alan."

Alan explained while he fired his Eagle lasers, "Commander, the whole place is alive out here! We're under attack!"

"By whom?"

"Everyone!" Alan shouted as he fired at a Nazi tank, exploding it into a million pieces of flame and metal. "I'm trying to hold them back with the Eagle but there're a lot of em. Many have gotten in, past me." Flying the Eagle, Alan destroyed jeeps and tanks. A missile carrier rolled up to the servo actuator and fired three missiles at Alan but he shot them down easily, blasting them into hundreds of sparkling stars. Jet planes came at him. He looked out the window and shot them down.

"Alan, veer off and pick us up later." 

"Commander? What about you?"

"Alan, just do as I say! We have to find out what's going on here!" 

"All right, Commander but I'll be back." Alan flew the Eagle up and away from the many war vehicles. A thick missile fired toward his Eagle but a gigantic flying razor backed shelled turtle grabbed the missile and hurled it at a Nazi tank. Alan saw the flying turtle known as Gamera. It flew past his viewpoint, roaring a screeching, sound squelching series of roars. Alan was taken back in his seat. The thing was obviously helping him. But it was very big and very close.

A long, sleek, light colored vehicle called ARK II reeled across the desert. Jonah, a twenty old bearded blond, tall man in a blue but mostly white uniform drove. 18 or 19 year old Ruth, a Chinese girl with long black hair was co piloting next to him at the elongated front console .She wore a similar outfit but it was red and white. Between their seats, stood a chimpanzee that talked. It was called Adam and it wore a similar outfit. A Russian-Mexican boy, Samuel, perhaps, of 15 or 16 years age, stood near a radar outpost in the body of the ARK. Ruth asked, "Jonah, was it wise to pick up hitchhikers?"

Jonah smiled, "They stopped our land rover on its way back. In a sense, they picked us up."

Adam translated, "He means .. we not have much of a choice."

"But with all that's happened...?" Ruth asked.

"It'll be okay," Jonah smiled at her. She looked back at their extra passengers on the ARK II.

Behind them was Captain Tucker, Quano and his father the Ruler, Etrec, Niolani, Marvello, Thor, Mr. Farnum, J-5, Sagramonte, Zarht, Mr. O-M, Gitt Proto, Athena and Urso, Finestra, Keran, Guiliano, and Qexcotl. They were crowded together and not having a fun time of it with the exception of Athena and Urso. Those two, Tucker thought, would have fun in the middle of an atomic explosion, something he was only newly aware of as he was from the 1800s. Tucker ignored all of them but looked toward Jonah, "Fine cap'n, does yer ship possess any weaponry to speak of? We is coming up to the enemy forces."

Jonah smiled back at him, "With our force shield we can ride straight past them."

"I take it that be a no then?" Tucker guessed.

The ARK'S force shield noisily materialized its yellow countenance around the ARK. This blocked blasts from Nazi tanks. In a spiked tank, Hitler was yelling, "Destroy that! Destroy it now!"

Finestra watched explosions outside, "It's working. The attacks aren't getting to us."

Next to her, Tucker laughed," A fine ship ye have here, Cap'n."

Niolani frowned, across from him , "The attacks are focused on one area and we're rapidly approaching it. That's where we want to go."

Tucker nodded, "Right ye are lovely lady--the Robinsons are in trouble and its up to us to get them out of it." The ARK began to shake a bit from the outside attacks.

"After this, I owe the Robinsons nothing," Niolani scowled.

Tucker commented, "After this, there may be nothing...ever."

The ARK II passed tanks that fired on it. Large round spaceships fired upon the ark. Inside one, a round faced Sontaran alien yelled, "We cannot get past their defense shield."

Another called from a scanner screen, "Then proceed to main target without fail!"

Flying Saucers with guns on their bottoms fired at the ARK's top. Their rays bounced off and hit them. One spun out of control to hit the Washington Monument--which was in the middle of the desert.

Steve, Betty, Sharkey, Dan, Mark, and Fitzhugh ran past two battling factions. Knight like armor wearing purple faced Sobrams were lasering a row of worm-like annelid creatures which had flat topped heads and small claw like appendages. The six humans merely ran between, ducked as missed shots flew overhead. One Sobram lifted his helmet, "Who were they?" 

"Follow and find out. Then destroy them." The lead captain told him.

Betty screamed, "Steve!" Little man shaped midgets with brainy heads and spiked fingers jumped toward the group. Steve smashed a few away from himself and Betty while Sharkey used his laser pistol to knock some more out unconscious. Betty started, "Steve, we have to..."

The sound of large, box like War Machines, drowned her out. Mark yelled, "Where is that coming from?"

Steve saw War Machines wheeling out from three corridors ahead. One came through a wall. Steve snapped, "Turn back! Turn back!"

Dan turned and saw a troop of Sobrams marching toward them, "No good. We have to get away from this madhouse!"

Fitz yelled, "But how? There's no where to go!"

The War Machines headed at them and began to spray a gas. Sharkey fired his laser at one, exploding the gun on the front. He then took one of the laser rifles off of Betty's shoulder and fired at it, blowing apart one of its plates. The War Machine that broke through the wall, was suddenly attacked by a living metallic looking tentacle. The tentacle wrapped around it and sucked it into the wall area which repaired itself. Dan asked, "Did you see that?"

The Sobrams stopped at a distance. One pointed, "First kill them. Then tear those machines apart!"

Betty saw the Sobrams, "Steve! Did you hear him?"

Steve threw a bomb, "Yes! We have to fight!"

The Sobram caught the grenade. Mark called to Steve, "I think he disarmed it."

Steve puffed, "How? I guess then we're through..."

The Sobrams lifted their laser rifles at the group. The War Machines that were left were bearing down on them. Sharkey blew another one apart but there were three more that he could tell. Behind the Sobrams, a leafy, rigid, ringed tree grabbed them. The warriors, caught by the silence of the new threat, were taken unaware. Triffid plants, living, mobile plant trees were behind the Sobrams. The plants possessed a stinger tail and used it on the Sobrams. Betty gasped, "How horrible..."

Steve didn't wait for Betty to finish. He pulled her arm and ran, "Run! Run!" Dan and Mark prompted Fitzhugh between them.

Dan yelled, "Sharkey, hurry!"

"Coming!" Sharkey shot another War Machine apart. The six ran past the Triffids. A Sobram shot a Triffid but it didn't die or fall. It caught on fire but it stung the Sobram anyway. The stingers were going right through the armor of the Sobrams. Purple blood was spewing over their metallic armor.

Mark looked as they ran, "These plant things are pretty slow." 

Betty gasped as Steve pulled her past the inferno. Fitzhugh stopped and screamed. Sharkey ploughed right into him, not knowing Fitz stopped. Triffids began to surround them. Other Triffids managed to entangle two War Machines. Mark slapped Fitzhugh, getting to his front, "Keep moving or you die!"

The six managed to get past the plants to a new corridor. Betty was huffing near a corner. A hand came around the corner and grabbed her around the mouth. Steve heard a muffled scream just as Dan and Mark arrived with Fitzhugh and Sharkey. "You!" Steve faced two old acquaintances.

"Hello captain," the girl said. 

"Thorg and Bryna."

Thorg let Betty go, "That isn't really my style.. We should have known you time meddlers caused all this." He held up his Space Time Manipulator---STM for short.

Dan looked about nervously, "Look, we don't have time to stand her and have a discussion." 

Steve snapped, "We didn't cause this but we're looking for who did. We're leaving, so if you want to destroy us go ahead...if you want to help - help." The five were urged by Steve to keep walking. He followed last.

Byrna watched but turned to Thorg, "What's our next move?"

"Come on," he started off but a Morlock ran at him. He moved his STM and the Morlock exploded. Triffids marched down the hallways. Autons were firing their hand-wrist lasers at them but this had no effect. It was just as futile for Triffids to try to keep stinging plastic beings, for that is what the Autons are: plastic.

Bug like insectiods called Ovions pursued Admiral Nelson's group. They ran into the main complex. Here dozens upon dozens of people were recovered from the tubes. They were also recovering from their suspended state, blinking to awareness. Crane closed the door on the Ovions that were approaching. Judy saw her family, "Mom! Oh mom!" She ran to Maureen and hugged her.

"Judy, we're all together again," Maureen smiled and held her daughter out from her to see her smiling face.

Don smiled, "Glad to see you, Maureen."

"Don," Maureen hugged him, too.

Nelson was bewildered, "What is, uhmmmm, what is going on here!"

Crane saw the door buckling. "Admiral, our, ahh, pursuers?"

Nelson nodded, "Yes, ahhh, do we have any weapons in here. There are some..."

An Ovion forced the door open and came in. More were behind it and followed. Captain James Kirk aimed his phasers, having pushed past the many people, "Spock! Doctor McCoy! Full phaser effect!" The trio repelled the Ovions with massive and continuous phaser fire.

Valerie spotted Barry amid the masses, "Barry, you and Chipper okay?"

Barry hugged her, "Hiya Valerie! Sure! We're fine."

Jai saw a familiar recovering figure. He ran to the tube, "Tarzan!" 

Tarzan stood out of the tube, "Jai? Is that you?" 

"Yes," Jai hugged him around the waist.

Tarzan smiled, "It is you."

The Fourth Doctor looked at varied people from many ages and many planets, "Oh I see." 

Sarah asked, "Doctor, what's going on here?" 

"Oh, I don't know."

"I hate it when he does that," Sarah told Harry Sullivan and Turlough.

A man in a black dinner jacket shook hands with James Kirk, "Thanks for the fire power. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is..." 

Mrs. Peel, at the same time, looked at them and turned to John Steed, "Steed, isn't that...?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it is," winced Steed, "The showoff." 

"Bond," the man in the dinner jacket told James Kirk, "James Bond."

Batman and Robin stood up and straightened out their costumes. Batman tasted his own tongue, "I could use Alfred to get me some straight up milk about now." 

Robin looked around, "Batman, these people are dressed really weird, not like those in Gotham City."

"Don't worry, Robin. Something tells me we'll fit right in. Just tell me if you see that chap in the red, white and blue uniform, will you? He always manages, somehow, to bother me."

James Kirk was being bothered by Harry Mudd. "Excuse me, Mr. Bond," Kirk told James Bond as Mudd kept trying to interrupt their conversation. "Harry Mudd, what do you want?"

"Jim, old boy, I..."

"Harry, old boy, wait. I want to introduce you to someone you'll like very much," Kirk smiled and said in his most convincing act-voice, "Much..."

"Oh really, Kirk old boy," Mudd smiled and trimmed his moustache with his fingers.

"Uh--Dr. Smith, this is Harry Mudd. I believe he owns a spaceship you can hire." Kirk smiled.

"How nice. I mean how nice to meet you," Smith shook his arm.

"I'll just leave you two to discuss terms," Kirk walked off, smiling, leaving Spock nearby, confused and raising an eyebrow.

Steve's group ran into the room, "Valerie! Barry!"

Barry turned, "Captain! Mr. Fitzhugh!"

Twiki ran past to greet Buck Rogers, Wilma Deering, and Dr. Huer who had Dr. Theopolus around his neck. "Glad to have you back, Buck!"

Penny looked around, "Will, isn't that...it is...Oggo! And over there...Verda and IDAK!"

Will turned to her, "Let's go say hello."

As Penny moved to Oggo and the two androids...well, Verda was partly human or at this time almost fully human...Will was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Will? Will? That is you? You are Will Robinson?" A tall, black haired lean boy squinted at him.

"Davey Sims! I remember you!" 

"It was a few years ago but I never forgot you!" Davey shook Will's arm and hugged him.

Will was engulfed by the bigger boy, "Dough!"

Davey pulled him back, "I want you to know. I'm in college now. I am going to be an astronaut."

"Davey, that's great!"

Bryna pulled Thorg over to a corner, "Thorg, I don't understand. What are they all doing?"

"Wasting time greeting one another." Thorg frowned.

Dan saw him and heard this. He moved over to Thorg, "So you decided to help after all?" 

"Help? This lot? I don't anything can help this lot." 

Dan nodded, "Hey Thorg, there is another Thorg or Throg or is it Trog? They have the same type of name as you. I think they are coming out of their suspended state right now. They are just like you. At first I thought they were of your race."

"My race? The Time...nice try."

"No really, over there..."

"Those are cave-men," Thorg said, "Thanks."

Dan smiled and walked away, "Maybe they're smarter."

Mudd and Smith were in the middle of an awful shouting session when Ceryano Jones, his jacket loaded with pink and other colored tribbles, pulled them away from each other, "Gentlemen, gentlemen, can I be of some service?"

Both Smith and Mudd shouted at him, "Nooo!" Jones covered up a tribble in his pouch on his jacket, shielding it from the shouts. 

John Koenig, Helena Russell, and Maya raced inside and had lasers drawn. They put them away. The trio met the Robinson family. Don West and John Robinson knew John Koenig already. "It is you," Koenig said, "You and your family disappeared, what, when? Uhm, 1997?"

"Yes, that's it. But who knows what year we are all in now," John said.

"What's going on out there?" Don asked.

John added, "A lot of us have had quite a time getting here."

"It's a war out there, Professor," Koenig explained.

Helena added, "And everyone is trying to get to this room." 

Mallroy was at a control panel behind them, "Not anymore!" He secretly, unaware to all of the others, slipped into the room and came to the panel. He pulled a lever on it, downward. All the walls slid away. Every room became one big area---combined. All the aliens left alive were now revealed. Mallory laughed, "And I think we should also have the valiant crew of the Seaview here...as well as the Seaview itself."

Nelson grabbed Mallory by the arm, "What have you done?" Mallory merely looked at him and smiled. "What have you done?"

In the peaceful ocean it was now in, the Seaview rested. Not anymore. Water dripped off of it as it rose out of the ocean. It hovered over the surface for a moment. In the control room, Patterson yelled, "Commander Morton! We're...we're..."

Seaview shot forward across the surface of the sea. Chip looked out the nose window and saw the calm surface of the ocean, blue and still, passing by, "...Flying!"

Doc ran into the Control Room from the back, "We're flying!"

Sparks turned from the radio shack, "And fast!"

Seaview flew over the sea, then a few mountains, past some cyclops giant monsters that were fighting each other, a few dinosaurs, spearheaded through thick and huge jungles, and finally headed over the desert. Seaview landed under the servo actuator device. Alan Carter landed his Eagle space ship. It was relatively more quiet now. The appearance of Godzilla and Gamera, who lead Mothra, Rodan, Godzilla's son Minya, Manda - a giant snake with small arms in front from a lost civilization, and some other odd shaped giant monsters made most of the other invaders and attackers leave.

Inside, Fu Manchu, an Oriental villain from the past, came forward and with a gang of Tong martial arts killers tried to take over, "Destroy anyone who even looks remotely righteous." The Tong tried to move in on the humans who were unprotected but Wonder Woman jumped in front of the innocents and lassoed many of the Tong members. Conan the Barbarian used his sword to kill many of the Tong. Fu Manchu was grabbed and held by the half robot, half animal alien Garm giant.

Someone that looked like Fu Manchu came forward, "Beings of the Universe. I, Ming the Merciless, leader of the universe tell you by what we have just witnessed that separate we will be defeated. But together..." 

This time more listened. Creech, an ape like man in a prison outfit and the silver faced Mexican like bandit Chavo, several Gorn aliens, Zygon aliens who possessed suction cups on their entire bodies, and others perked up. They were at the forefront of a crowd of aliens and monsters, evil in their intent but not in their own minds, that moved toward all the good guys! In one large mass, in one large roar, the evil creatures and masterminds of the universes charged as Ming ordered, "Kill those who will not join us as one! Killllllllll!"


	13. Chapter 13

NOTE: Okay, guys things get really out of hand here. Chapter 13 and 14 go off the deep end but if you can think of a better ending, let me know and I will write it if I really, really love it.

VOYAGE TO THE LOST IN SPACE TIME TUNNEL ON THE LAND OF THE GIANTS  
part 13-REVELATIONS AND FACE-OFFS

NARRATOR: LAST TIME AS YOU RECALL, somewhere on the only point of existence within the living machine KNOWN ONLY AS THE servo actuator the most evil beings of the universes were EVEN NOW BEARING down upon the all around good guys and gals, heroes, and morale minded in on UNBELIEVABLE mass.

INTERLUDE: As the most evil minded people and aliens of the universes converged as one, others were, toward the back of the complex tube areas, still recovering.

"Dr. Westphalean!"

"Lucas, is that you?"

"Yeah, have you seen..."

"I can't see anyone in this crowd, where are you?"

"Right here, hey watch it big guy."

"Sorry," Vincent said.

"Lucas, have you seen Captain Bridger?"

"No, I..., wait a minute, there he is!"

"Lucas! Stephanie."

The big guy called out, "Catherine!"

"Vincent!"

"Catherine!" Vincent hugged her, "Have you seen Father?"

"Uly!"

"Mom, I'm here! Over here!"

"Uly," Devon hugged her small nine year old son, "Uly, you're alright?"

"I'm okay! Alright, I'm all right."

"Julia, can you check him?"

"Already have, he's fine, " the blond woman said.

"So is she," Alonzo Solace smiled, next to her.

Another Penny Robinson, messed hair, painted fingernails,and in a dark space suit that looked like rubber, said, "This place sucks."

A large, non descript, dark robot said, "That does compute!"

"Lois," Clark said. He hugged his wife and kissed her deeply.

"Superman," Lois muffled in his ear, but loudly corrected herself, "I mean, dough! Clark!"

"Great Caesar's Ghost! I'm Perry White!"

"Shades of Elvis, I am."

"Well, if there are three Jimmy Olsen's or more, there might as well be two of us to deal with it, Great Caesar's Ghost!"

"Xena!"

"Gabrielle! I'm glad you're all right."

"Xena, I've seen..."

"I know, Gabrielle, Solan, I've seen him too, he's right behind me."

"He's alive."

"Robert McCall, you old dog, it is you."

"Harley Gage."

"Dad, he wanted to kill you."

"Quiet, Scott."

"Dyson, you're here too?"

"Yeah, so watch your step," Robert Mitchum said.

"Pop, don't tell me this doesn't faze you?"

The 1990 Kwai Chai Caine merely shrugged. "I am Caine. As are you. We can help."

"Pop, I thought I saw Captain..."

"My name isn't Captain anything, it's Control to you, kid."

"I'm not a kid. I'm a cop."

"A cop is just what you do. Not what you are. I AM control."

"Watch it or soon you'll be giving out number to people."

"I am not a number, I am a free man."

"Mulder, I know you have an idea about where we are, so tell me."

"Scully, I haven't the vaguest idea."

"Well, considering your ideas at best are always a bit vague, that says something."

"Micki!"

"Ryan!"

"Micki!"

"Ryan, you're a little boy."

"Micki," Jack said, "He is here from after he changed, you know after that business with Azeroth."

"Oh, I'm just glad to see him, Jack."

"Johnny!"

"99!"

"Max!"

"Max, that's my foot!"

"Oh, sorry about that chief!"

OKAY ENOUGH OF THIS, now back to our real story.

CHAPTER 13-REVELATIONS AND FACE-OFFS

THE BAD GUYS AND GALS: Chavo, Creech, a Gorn, Zygons, Sontarans, Skeksis bird monsters, Kulthans (who appear to be the Egyptian jackal "gods", Molemen with white faces and their slave monster mole men, ant like beings called Selenites, cat women from the Moon, goatmen with devil's rain faces, Morlocks, Ovions, Kraals, Nazi soldiers, skinheads, mutant monsters, Kraals, bloodthirsty savages barbarians and warriors, aliens from many planets including SCORPIUS, CENTAURUS, the CLOUD planet, Questi, wolf aliens with Robotoids, etc. all rushed upon the good guys.

THE GOOD GUYS AND GALS: Will and Penny Robinson, John Robinson and his wife Maureen, Judy Robinson, Dr. Zachary Smith, the Robinson Robot, Steve Burton, Dan Erickson, Mark Wilson, Betty Hamilton, Valerie Ames Scott, Alexander Fitzhugh, Barry Lockridge, Tarzan (the Ron Ely version but there were other alternate world Tarzans about), his little adopted pal Jai, Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, Conan the barbarian, James T. Kirk, Mr. Spock of Vulcan, Dr. McCoy, C3-PO, R2D2, Twiki, Buck Rogers and Wilma Deering, Doug Phillips, Tony Newman, Maya, John Koenig, Helena Russell, Admiral Harrimin Nelson, Lee Crane, CPO Sharkey, Kowalski, Stu Riley, the 4th Doctor and 3rd Doctor of Gallifrey, Sarah Jane Smith, Thorg and Byrna, Mrs. Emma Peel, John Steed, Dr. David Bruce Banner, James Bond (about four of them), Harry Mudd, Ceryano Jones and some tribbles along his personage, Verda, IDAK, Oggo, Davey Sims, the Garm (who tossed aside the evil Fu Manchu), Jamie Somers and Steve Austin (the bionic people), Inidu, the Tomorrow People from both the 1970s and 1990s, and many others.

Steven Jamieson, freed by Nelson and Valerie from the Cyberman spacerocket and Jedikiah, jaunted. He was able to find and awaken the other Tomorrow People from his time of 1975--John Fairchild, Elizabeth M'Bondo, Carol, Kenny, Mike Bell, Tyso Boswell, Tricia Conway, Hsue Tai, and Scottish Andrew Forbes.

The melee that followed was difficult to describe. As Conan began to slash and hack the warriors of other times and other planets, IDAK began to super powerfully toss Morlocks aside. Kirk, Spock, and Dr. McCoy began to phaser away some Ovions and the Gorn while John Koenig helped them with his hand laser. Don grabbed Chavo's arm and flipped him as the silver bandit tried to approach Judy. Don saw a good place to fling Chavo into: Creech. Don had no desire to tangle with that ape man again. Don was sure neither of the two aliens he fought with knew him yet, for they were from a time before they encountered Don.

A small head snuck up behind Will and Penny.

Calabros, an ancient Greek mythological demon faced monster-man lunged at Barry and Betty but Inidu pointed his wand at the pair. The girl and boy vanished to appear behind Inidu, the magician, once a giant to them but now just Earth size.

Valerie was grabbed by the arm. She turned to see the green slime dripping off a Chlorophyll Man, once a human from the Philippines. Val screamed as an eyeball seemed to lop downward. The thing had fangs which moved at her neck. Tony Newman pushed the arm off Valerie's arm, the hand slobbering away. The thing moved its other hand at Tony and threatened to scratch him. Kowalski drop kicked the man beast away from Tony. "Thanks," Tony held Val in both hands.

"No problem but let's move back," Ski said.

The tiny hand grabbed the laser pistol around in his fist. He saw the red headed boy and his taller dark haired sister. They were the ones that did this to him. He would get them. Now.

While the battle raged on, Maya faced the alien Dorzak, but he was not alien to her. He was of her own planet, Psychon. "So you escaped Sahalla and the prison ship?"

Dorzak smiled, the equivalent to a space age Dracula, "To see if the powers you gave me are dependable----"

"I didn't give them to you. You stole them, remade them for your own."

"Yes to see if they are dependable...on you...!" Dorzak became a snarling wolf and rushed Maya, flying threw the air. Maya had a quick thought: he belittled all wolves as they were not usually so evil minded, just animals. Maya was already a gorilla as the wolf met her. As the gorilla she tossed the wolf aside. The wolf became a unicorn of white splendor and it raced at the gorilla Maya. Maya was already a large white bird which flew above the unicorn which became a python. The python Dorzak reached up as far it could and wrapped the bird. Suddenly Maya became a mongoose in the grip of the python.

A Sontaran warrior was choking both Doctor Four and Doctor Three, one in each hand. Sarah directed the ape man and Tarzan drove his knife into the back of the neck of the monster being. It had a probic vent entry into its neck back. It fell, still holding both Doctors. Sarah screamed, "Doctors!"

Princess Ardala, in a long orange gown, almost see through, moved over to Ming the Merciless, "I must say, Ming, you certainly know how to throw a party."

David Banner was pushed out of the way by a Gorn creature, so hard that he fell into one of the glass tubes but the tube has been partially shut. David crashed down, face first into the glass, which shattered from the force. As the fighters ignored him, the man turned his head from the floor---eyes green! His metamorphosis into the green Hulk began to take place. His eyes glew and his body ripped out of his checkered button down shirt.

IDAK shoved the Gorn aside but the Hulk rose out of the tube, its huge body inadvertently smashing the rest of the circular tube. It roared over all the others in the room but this did little to stop the battles. The first thing the Hulk saw was a giant bear with a horn---Dorzak----and the Hulk shoved it into another tube. Maya as Maya now, shoved the tube shut and hit some buttons on the control panel, carefully eyeing the now quieter Hulk. Once the tube was secure, Maya looked the giant green man, "You...you're a metamorph." The Hulk looked at her confused but then something in its eyes made Maya realize it saw a kindred spirit in her. "I think I can solve your problem."

A laser pistol was almost on Will's back when Barry sprang from Inidu's side to it. He grabbed it out of the boy's hand, twisting it. Will turned along with Penny, "What the...? Barry?"

"This kid was going to shoot you," Barry said, holding the wrist of a nine year old boy with long brown hair, a pudgy body, and strange square shaped bifocals.

Will recognized the boy anyway, "Edgar? Edgar is that you?"

"Yea, it's me!" The nine year old said, "This is what you forced me to become. A nine year old boy."

Penny whirled around, "Edgar, you aren't alone, are you? Where's Bartholmew?"

The green faced real appearance of Bart was next to her now, having come from the crowd of combatants, "Right here!" A gun was shoved into her back. He has his long antennas out.

Barry moved to shoot Bart with the laser pistol he lifted off Edgar but a strong hand grabbed hold of the gun and crushed it, "I'll take that. On second thought, I won't. I'll just crush it." Behind Barry was the motorcycle space misfit Ilan who destroyed the planet Chroma. The two comrades of his were with him and the blond girl in the red outfit was there too. She merely laughed.

"Little masters," Ilan laughed, "Very little...but not as little as my new allies."

Penny asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Why not?" He laughed, "We like it. Besides you don't argue with our Big Master."

"Big Master?" Will asked, "What are you talking about? Get to the point."

A large muscular man with a horrid pig like face mask on and leather straps across his chest came up to them, "Good. Now we have what we want, what the Earth needs again---unsterile young ones."

Ilan smiles, "Our new leader---meet Humongous. I believe he is from your Earth in the future."

"I hope not from our Earth's dimension," Will said.

"Don't be smart kid," Humongous took out a large sword. Will's eyes widened at it and his mouth screwed up, "Or you'll be the one gettin' the point."

"Outside," Bart poked Penny with his gun.

Ilan pulled Barry's arm while the other two cyclists held Will. Chip Morton came in from the door they were trying to exit, "Hold it! Let them go!" Humongous didn't hesitate. He knocked the machine gun from Chip's hands but Patterson shot Humongous down. Barry elbowed Ilan in the stomach from the front while Bart grabbed Penny and tossed her onto Ilan's space motorcycle.

A living spinal cord and brain alien was attached around Maureen Robinson's neck. John, her husband, came up to it and grabbed it off of her. He tossed it into a wall and shot his laser pistol at it, a pistol he retrieved from Betty Hamilton. He went over to his wife and put an arm around her, "Maureen! You okay?"

"Yes, John, oh John, we have to get out of here." Maureen saw the cycle start up, "Oh JOHN! Penny!"

The cycle came at them and Bart laughed. Penny was on the back, John noticed as it sped past them. He tossed his wife to one side and threw himself to the other side as it whizzed by.

Penny hit the galaxy belt on her waist and Bart fell off the cycle which stopped after it hit a wall and blew up. Humongous, still alive, had wrestled Chip and Patterson to the floor. He had on spiked bracelets, which as he knelt, he decided to smash down onto the two men beneath him. Captain Tucker didn't allow it. He punched Humongous in the face and kicked him down with a full body kick. "Wimp," Tucker laughed.

Niolani, Thor, Marvello, and the others in his group were there, too. Soon the villains were outmatched and outnumbered. In addition to that, the Hulk was knocking villains senseless.

In the TARDIS, the Brigadier said, "I'm going out there to find out what is happening."

Benton came up to him, "Better wait, Brigadier."

"Why Sergeant?" The Brig looked a the scanner screen and saw Yeti marching about, "Oh, well, yes, I guess I'd better."

Soon most of the fighting ended and many alien robots were in pieces. The fight was taken out of most of the bad guys who were also on the floor, passive now. Steve found his Native American Indian friend Keran, "You escaped!"

"Yes, I am a survivor, Steve Burton."

"So are my people," Steve smiled and put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "You can come with us if you want. Unless all this can get straightened out somehow."

Dan pat Thorg on the back, "Thanks for your help."

"Help, them?" Doctor Four puffed, "Second class Time Lords, pooh!"

Bryna smiled, "Hello Doctor. Enjoy the floor?"

"Ahhh, well, ahhh, yes, yes I did."

Nelson helped Chip up, "Chip, the Seaview?"

"She's outside, Admiral." Chip shook his head clear, "She was flown here."

Nelson nodded as if accepting this utterly, "I see. Then we can get to it."

Valerie Scott re-met Stephen Jamieson and she was introduced to the Tomorrow People John Fairchild and Liz M'Bondo, a black African British girl.

Penny and Will, now free thanks to the galaxy gift belt, joined John, Don, Maureen, and Judy. Will asked, "Dad, how do we un-do this mess?"

John Robinson was looking at a panel on the servo actuator wall with John Koenig, "Will, we're trying to figure that out now."

"John," Helena Russell said at the same time as Maureen Robinson.

"What?" Both Robinson and Koenig answered.

They all laughed.

Mr. Spock joined the group now, too. "I see a switch which was not there before when I examined it. I would logically assume we were not meant to see it. And now we are. Either it was an unforeseen result of the battle we just experienced or..."

"Or..." Kirk said, "Someone wants us to throw it."

"Also," the Robot slides over to them, "It is organic in nature!"

Smith puffed, "The booby said it before. And I'll say it again--organic indeed!"

Don furrowed his brow, "That doesn't make any sense but neither do you, Smith."

Kirk looked at it, "Only one way to find out--throw it."

Smith gulped, "No, it might not be the right thing to do."

Don said, "Shut up, Smith."

"Good idea," Sharkey agreed.

"What? Throwing it or having Dr. Smith shut up?" Val inched in.

"Both," Sharkey smiled. 

Betty looked over Sharkey's shoulder, "Well, what're we waiting for---throw it."

Spock moved next to Smith, "I would caution against such an action."

"So would I!" Robot yelled.

"Here goes," John Robinson said and threw it. One last wall opened up and slid back. In a seat in a luxurious room was a beautiful, dark haired woman,slender bodied in an elegant gown. That shone crystal-like. On her head she wore an electrode helmet and on her body the gown turned white as she moved in the different shades of the light. She stood and moved over to a ledge. She put on a smaller hat. It was wired to the computer wall next to her, a wall made up of computer-organs, living machine like parts. Throbbing. Animated of its own. "No one move or I'll cause you to never have been born."

"Oh no, not more threats," Crane moved forward, "I've had about enough of them."

"Who are you, woman?" Tucker implored.

"My name is important," the beauty turned to them all...and spoke in a British accent.

Kirk gasped, "Why Bones, it...it's..."

"I am Alexis Carrington."

McCoy stared, "Edith Keeler."

"No, Alexis Carrington of the Carrington DYNASTY," the woman said, confident in her supreme power, "Edith was just a parallel me on another Earth. I rule that Earth now while she is still...well, seriously dead. And now I have what I have always sought after--absolute power over everything and everyone. I was rich on Earth but now I own Earth---- and everything else."

Mark Wilson looked at her, "And how does it feel---owning everything---your, your absolute power?"

"Absolutely wonderful," she stressed abs as she moved her hand over his stomach area.

Smith whispered to Don, "Now that is my kind of lady--how absolutely in control," he envied her.

Niolani grabbed Smith's arm, "Smith---you better not be fooling around with that hussy. A mere Earth woman. You know what I'll do with you!"

"Oh yes," Smith quivered, "Noble NeNiNe Niolani."

Athena floated by Smith and Niolani and Don, "Don't bother with Dac-tore Smith."

"Be gone," Smith waved her off, "Alien women!"

Alexis walked in front of the group, "I can play with all of you as pieces on a chessboard. She moved in front of Steve Burton, "As I played with Chronos and that awful Mr. Pem, the Master and the Joker and Penquin---those third rate crooks---all talk and mind but not enough malice."

Steve laughed, "And you, I suppose are evil enough to not care."

Mark murmured, "Be careful, Steve, I think she means business."

"I do," Alexis admitted, "I am a business woman. The consummate business woman."

"No. No, you're not," Steve sneered, "You're a monster. Don't you realize the bloodshed you've caused by mixing all those time zones together?"

"Bloodshed?"

"Do you have one ounce of compassion in you?"

Penny butt in, "Everybody has some. Nobody---no human anyhow---is totally evil."

"I never thought about..." Alexis reflected.

Steve pushed her, "About the people dying out there--life forms of all kinds suffering. You never thought...about ---about children..."

"I..." she looked at Steve's hands on her arm and shoulder, "Didn't think..."

Mark nodded, "You didn't think!"

"Don't egg me too far," Alexis said, pushing free of Steve.

Creech came forward, laughing, "This is what you all are afraid of ? This slinky dink of a female. I should say an almost female!" He bellowed in his laughter, making Alexis very, very angry. "I'll get her and put a stop to her." Creech moved at her fast.

Koenig tried to grab him, "No!" Creech ran at her but Alexis pointed at him with a nail polished finger of red and Creech vanished into a skeleton and then ashes.

Alexis yawned, "This is all very boring." She put a hand to her mouth to fake a stifle to a fake yawn, "You are all very boring. I think I'll cause you all to dissipate ---and then, then I shall create a whole new race of people."

Smith moved over to her, "Why not make them all like you," he waved one hand out in front of them in a great sweeping motion and took her hand with his free one, "AN entire race of Alexises..."

John moved over to Don and whispered, "What's he up to?"

Don frowned, "Our's isn't to reason why..."

Alexis smiled, "You, you flatter me, Dr. Smith, is it?"

"Yes, indeed," Smith smiled, "You and I could get along splendidly me thinks."

Alexis looked into his eyes and then away, "For awhile," she looked back at him, "...you may amuse me. Maybe a race of Smiths."

Don gasped, "If that's our future----kill me now."

Judy was close to him, too, "Don," she half smirked, wryly scolding him.

The Fourth Doctor stepped between Smith and Alexis but from behind, "Excuse me, Alexis is it?" If you're going to do something---do it soon will you? This servo actuator won't take much more."

"Who is this?"

"Yes but that's not my name," the Fourth Doctor said, "...or at least it's close but this...look, the servo actuator won't take much more. It's confused--too many chickens in the pot. I mean you, the Master, so called Master---of what I have no idea, Penquin, the Joker, Davros, the Daleks, Chronos, Alpha, that awful Mr. Pem--you've all been asking it to do too much. It isn't evil. To exist, it needs to serve..."

Alexis rolled her eyes but Smith listened.

"...but it needs to rest."

"You have too much lip," Alexis snarled.

"I agree whole heartedly," Smith said but the Doctor merely said, "Pooh," in his face.

John Robinson moved toward them, "Listen to him. What he's saying is true. You must disconnect yourself from the actuator."

"Never!" She looked at the Doctor, "How would you like to die?"

"Old age."

Smith nodded, "Me, too." Alexis shot a look at him so he added, "If I have to...gulp...die that is."

Helena Russell came forward, "To live it needs to hook up to another life form. It then does whatever that form thinks---good or bad, it has no frame of reference. It has no conception of good or evil, right or wrong."

Doug Phillips picked this up, "Confuse it and it may blow up or worse---die. If it dies now--so does everything."

Thorg nodded in agreement, "It's alien, even to me and Bryna. It is from a far, far time and place in another dimension. It stores worlds and times. It is alive ...and...yet...it's part machine."

"Who cares?"

"I do," the Doctor said, "I do." He smiled.

"You are all going to die. Who? Who is first?"

"I hope not," the Doctor put his hat over his eyes.

"Maya, Dr. Russell, Mr. Spock, Tarzan, Mr. Bond? Batman? Who will die first? Who? Admiral Nelson perhaps? Varian? Which one of you martyrs will die for all the rest? Oh, yes. Oh I know," Alexis spotted her quarry, "Valerie Scott."

Valerie almost half expected this. She puffed, "Why do they always pick on me?"

Alexis walked at her, "The perfect victim."

"Leave her alone, Alexis," Phineas Bogg, a time traveler Voyager, stepped in between Valerie and Alexis. Alexis put her arms around him and he around her.

A curly haired little boy in a short red shirt came running up to them and pulled Bogg's arm, "Bogg, no! No."

"Jeffrey, get back. I know what I'm doing."

"Bogg, she'll kill you!" Jeffrey is pushed back, a small 11 year old.

Will and Barry helped him back and held his arms. "Take it easy," Will said.

"He'll be okay," Barry whispered, not believing it.

John moved back to Don and Judy, "Don, those wires."

Don asked, "What wires?"

"The wires going to her hat," John murmured.

Alexis moved her hands onto the shoulders of the sandy haired pirate-like Bogg, "Now you are interesting, Phineas, is your name?"

Smith butt in, "What about me?"

Niolani grabbed Smith's arms from behind,"Hold still, you sluggard."

"Yes N-n-noble N-n-niolani."

Steve pulled Valerie out of the way.

Bogg smirked while John, Don, and James Kirk worked their way around Alexis. Bogg stared only into the eyes of the pretty woman, "We could just put them al back in their own zones and then it would be just you and I."

"How nice," she went for it, "You might interest me for awhile."

Bogg hugged her. At the control panel, Don, John and Kirk pulled wires. The console explodes in a shower of sparks. Alexis screamed in Bogg's arms, "No! I'll kill you!" As she turned, he went with her and grabbed the hat off her head. With a great heave, Bogg tossed it at the panels. The computer area blew up, shaking the room, causing screams from the others. Alexis vanished in a pop and a shower of flame and sparks. 

John yelled, "Everyone down!" The blast ripped a hole in the panels and on the other side of the wall, inward.

After everyone recovered, checked their families and friends, their eyes drew toward the hole it made...a hole into a new room. Two men were there, both in suits. They sat at a rounded table which had its top nearly covered with papers and wires. The two men wore helmets similar to Alexis. John Koenig joined the group staring into the hole, "Who are they?"

James Kirk waved his hands up, "Wait! Listen!"

"Why did you put Alexis into the script? Now we have to pay character rights to Aaron Spelling. Do you know how much that will cost?"

"I don't care. Her name will add to our production. Now we can have the whole planet cough up a bunch of storms to..."

"Cough? Cough up storms? Why? That has no central theme to the overall science fiction plot which so many readers...uhhh, viewers want."

"But it's exciting. It looks good and we can use loads of special effects!"

"Oh no. What're you going to do next put the Munsters and the Addams Family into the story?"

"What an idea, Gene! You can come up with some entertaining ideas. I also figure on the gang from BEWITCHED and I DREAM OF JEANNIE, too. I think we can scrap THE FLINTSTONES and the JETSONS though. What do you think?"

"You're mad," Gene Roddenburry said, "Irwin, look, now that the action is over I say we have Spock look into a TV like scanner and explain word for word what has happened, what is happening, and what possibilities they have to happen ahead. That will take up a page or two and then have Dr. McCoy throw in a cute remark."

"No, no, that's dull, just say the actuator got mad and went crazy..."

The panels sparked again even after quieting down.

"...and threw everyone back and forth..."

Everyone was thrown back and forth as the room shook.

"Spin it around..."

It did.

"...make everyone fall..."

They did.

"And make it take off into outer space!"

It did that too. The actuator spun and spun into the deep of space.

"Take off?" Gene R laughed, "We've had enough chases, explosions, fires, floods, shaking scenes, monster attacks, wars, and general mayhem that I can stand. I want it back on the ground, bring it down to earth again. "

The actuator stopped spinning and headed back to the planet and the left behind Seaview. In the room they sat in, Allen and Gene debated some more.

Stephen Jamieson, a Tomorrow Person, said, "It's all illusions." He took a phaser out of Dr. McCoy's hand and shot at the room which vanished in a puff of smoke.

McCoy took his phaser back, "You...you've killed them?"

Liz M'Bondo, a black English girl, stepped forward in her flowery dress, "No, as Tomorrow People we cannot kill. Would not kill."

"Doing that..." another British boy, younger with longer hair, Mike Bell said, "...would kill us."

James Kirk smiled, hearing that, "What a deficit. If I couldn't kill, I would be dead."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "It makes you ponder, doesn't it."

Smith says, "If he were dead, I wouldn't consider no great loss."

Maureen nodded, "John, I'm confused. Who were those two strange men and that horrible woman?"

"I wish I knew," John Robinson said.

Suddenly the lights flickered and a woman's laugh occurred. "Barnabus," Dr. Julia Hoffman, a middle aged woman came to the suave vampire, "It...it sounds like..."

"It is!" Barnabus gasped as the lights dimmed, "SO you're behind this! Show yourself---Angelique!"

A beautiful blonde woman with a long flowing gown appeared. Her eyes held guile and evil for all of them. "No one move. My master is in control here. Surround them." 

Black hooded men ran in along with the twisted faced, smile embedded Dr. Phibes, a vampire humanoid Nosferatu with ears like a pair of bat wings, the old and haggard face of white haired Dr. Turner, the white robed Spidron which had a white pointed hat on, the silver faced Adam, still wearing his sailor outfit from the 1700s yet singed from his bout with the volcano, Captain Krugar, Van Wyck, alien cloud creatures, Blackbeard, the demon faced Calabros, a Daemon, a Malus, Sutehk and his servant, the Black Guardian, Thea Ransome and the hissing Fendahl monster slugs, a Medusa with snakes in her hair, the giant Alien, flying bat like harpies, Vindrus, the Indian Diablero, Al Capone, serial killers from real life, Jim Jones--all come in and surround them, laughing.

Barnabus walked over to a new panel, "I've found it. He is behind here!"

Angelique laughed, "The servo actuator is in his hands now. He in complete control now. None of you even thought he existed. You thought he was fantasy--a child's game on Halloween."

"Who is her master?" Will asked Julia.

Julia gagged, "Oh, I...it..it's too ghastly to think about!"

"He is!" Barnabus opened the new wall panel and tore it off. Behind the panel was a red-man with claws and beady red eyes and a beard. He laughed.

"Yes, satan is my name!" The small sized devil walked out, a midget.

John Robinson moves at the creature-man but falls right through him. He gets up, helped by Will and Penny, "He...he's a spirit."

"A fallen one," Penny added.

"I come as a thought. I come disguised as your own thoughts. Like you hate your family--then you agree with me--and I win. My army now surrounds you all. In one moments time, I will command them to slaughter all of you. I am fear, I am hate, I am loneliness, I am arguments, I am false humanitarianism, I am division, I am disharmony, I am now revealed unto you--as your killer."

Helena gasped, "But...but why?"

"I hate your creator. It hurts him to see you suffer or die or be in total disbelief. I want to hurt Him. I am violence and death...I am..."

Penny finished, "A wimp. You are defeated. You were defeated by our creator, the real master of all things. When his son, himself, went to the cross, died, rose again...you were defeated...he went to the cross so you would lose your power. His power protected my mother from Chronos and Mr. Pem."

As she talked, the devil grew larger and larger and more and more distorted and haggard, even ugly. "You dare compare them with me---my magnitude of evil. I am evil! I am..."

"Defeated," Penny repeated, "We are not afraid of you. Our fear would kill us. But I know God took our place in hell and paid the price for our sins. He gave us back the deed to the planet Earth that Adam willingly gave over to you...even if he was fooled."

The devil was a large red winged demon shape now with a black chest and stomach like a swamp. He spewed smoke and fire, "You are fooled...kill them all and bring their spirits to hell! I will win!" The giant devil form towered over all of them!

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	14. Chapter 14

NOTE: Okay gang, this one is very strange and weird. I warned you. If you can think of a better way to end this, let me know!  
In the time tunnel lab, General Haywood Kirk said, "I'm sure it's the same power that's helped us all along."

Anne was unsure, "The Holy Spirit?"

"Yes," Ray agreed, "That's the only answer."

Kirk went on, "Prepare a time bridge. Maybe they can cross over it." 

"To where?" Anne asked.

Ray answered, "To us."

Calabros, the Greek myth monster-man raised a claw at Penny Robinson inside the servo actuator control room. But he couldn't strike her for some reason. "You can't hurt us. Listen to me everyone, as long as you believe - their power over us is gone."

"No!" That giant red devil shrank again and was smaller than before, "NO!"

James T. Kirk asked, "You mean religion?"

"No," Penny turned toward him, "Not religion. People have been killed by others in the name of religion and that has not brought mankind closer to the truth---the truth being the living God. This evil thing has used religion to keep people blind and stuck to traditions rather than seeing the real God."

"That's enough! Nooooo!" The devil vanished, "I can't take it! No! Not again!"

The mass of evil creatures also vanished in a flame of fire. The lights came back on.

Carl Kolchak of the 1975 INS Press in Chicago turned off a mini tape recorder he had with him, "Boy, oh boy, Vincenzo is never going to buy this one!" He scratched the back of his head just beneath his straw hat.

Smith noticed that the majority of the villains were also gone. Multiple, Mallory, Chavo, Dorzak, Ming, Ardala, Bart, Ilan, and many others were also gone. Smith frowned, "That was the thing that caused all this trouble?"

"And kept millions in the darkness for eons," Penny added, "Thousands and thousands of years."

Maureen put an arm around Penny, "He's gone now, Penny."

Will shook his head, "He was such a ... a nothing."

"The only power he had was lies, " John added.

Don turned, "You seemed more volatile than it, didn't you, Smith?"

"Indeed." 

"Where are all those people..." Sharkey was asked by Betty, "...those young people?"

"Gone, too," he shrugged, "Wherever they are, I hope they're not with him...it."

"So do I but they were so...so wrong..."

Sharkey frowned, "They couldn't help it. But they had the freedom to choose. No one forced them to be..." 

The whole actuator began to shake! Explosions came from the control panels! Judy screams, "What's it doing now?" 

Spock looked at his tricorder, "It cannot handle the confusion of evil and good. It now lacks a source to live off of." 

McCoy looked at Spock,"Can't we give it a new one?" 

More blasts rained out.

Spock nodded, "It is too late. The machine is going to destroy itself to protect itself." 

Jim Kirk was nearby, "That is illogical."

"A bit like your 20th century Earth - build weapons to deter nuclear war," Spock countered.

Nelson looked at them, "If this explodes, this whole place will explode, too. This machine-creature is all that is holding it together!"

Outside, mountains began to explode and fall apart. Boulders crashed down into a million partial cities. Skyscrapers fell. Forests blazed on fire. 

John Robinson herded his family, "Back to the Jupiter." 

Steve gathered Barry, Dan, Val, Betty, Mark and Fitzhugh together, "To the Spindrift. We'll ride this out there." 

Chip moved behind Crane and whispered, "Sparks says a tremendous wall of water is headed this way."

"Let's get to the Seaview," Crane answered.

At Tic Toc Lab, General Kirk watches as the groups fled to their spaceships. There were hundreds of people and almost as many vehicles. "You realize none of them have a chance unless we form that time bridge." 

"General, all our experiments with a time bridge failed," Ray gulped, "You know that. A miracle is the only key."

"Well then, we expect a miracle," General Kirk ordered. Anne and Ray looked at each other in doubt. Then their faces changed. The nodded at each other.

The Jupiter II took off through a series of explosions. Godzilla was battling Ghidrah nearby. Spindrift flew up also. The Eagle took off with John Koenig, Helena Russell, Maya, and David Banner on board. The tidal wave crashed into the device and sent Seaview crashing into one of the legs of the servo actuator. The men inside were flying around the sub. Sparks flew across the sub from one side to the other. The deck tilted. The servo actuator building lifted up into the air...spiraled, shooting sparks from it, sparks which sizzled around like a firework flying saucer on Fourth of July. The entire building servo actuator exploded into a flaming ball, shooting out sparks and smaller fireballs. The Jupiter II followed suit---blasting away, its roof cracking sparks coming out of it and fire and bodies. Spindrift split down the middle from nose to tail and two halves fell to either side, blasts coming from the interior, a seat with a body attached flying out. On fire. Seaview was flooded and sinking in a series of giant tidal wave bombardment. The Alphan Eagle caught on fire and cascaded down, smoke billowing from it and it hit a hill and cracked apart as a fireball---an avalanche burying it before it could blow up anymore. Rock and ash flew apart.

Orbiting the patchwork planet, the USS Enterprise was crushed by a piece of fragment that came off the planet. The two long arms of the structure dipped as the saucer was split apart and went spiraling down at the planet, hitting a part of it and blasting the parts beneath. Jim Kirk was thrown and beheaded. The Doctor's TARDIS was tossed round and round and finally it, too imploded inward - shrunk. It was blasted into the time corridor as a tiny toy shape, no bigger than an inch and finally it was nothingness. All existence seemed to vanish in one huge massive arena of noise and light!

The ground split and swallowed dinosaurs and cities. Dams opened up and spit out seas onto villages and towns. Castles fell under the rain of debris. Icebergs crashed into dockside cities as other icebergs moved across the landscape, taking with it primitive villages and cavemen. Futuristic metropolises were destroyed by raining rocks.

Evil Sheriff Lucas Buck, a demon, tried to make his protective force keep his town, Trinity, intact. His face filled the town, darkening it. A ghost named Merlyn Temple, appeared and waved her hand in the sky over his face, vanquishing it out of existence.

Explosions spread across the entire world. Black holes formed and began to suck what was left into it - and finally fizzled out themselves. The Moon blasted out of space. Nothing seemed to survive the final explosions. 

Yet through it all a strong yellowish light made a way that was safe. On it were all the people from the control area - they were there in spirit but not in body. The Robinsons, The Spindrifters, the Seaviewers, the Moonbase Alphans, the superheroes, the spies, the time travelers ... all running on this strange light bridge that began nowhere and ending ... who knew where. Around them the universes were ending and ... beginning again.

Around them were many things: planes were crashing into towers, men were killing hostages, a man is shot in front of the Washington Monument in DC, it then fell, flying saucers were crashing into it as well as other DC buildings.

Catholics were shooting Protestants and Protestants were shooting Catholics and then both were praying, a creature was coming out of Loch Ness, a man dressed as an old lady was killing a girl in the shower, a world where it always rained had many funerals, trains collided with trains --- and lost drunken children, London Towers were falling down -- Big Ben, London Bridge, Black Tower all fell, large giant monsters fell and turned to skeletons - -Gorgo, Gamera, Godzilla, King Kong, Konga, and others among them.

Jack the Ripper was unmasked and underneath was a Richard Nixon face, a bull monster was killing a matador in a Mexican arena, Mafia men were gunning down a restaurant while so called god fathers watched from limos, Moscow fired missiles at nothing and promptly blew up, Khomeni's and Arafat's and JDL members shot down each other -- as well as a married couple, one an Arab, one Jewish; Idi Amin and Khadafi and men shot guns up in the air and got shot by their own bullets, men in Medieval armor fought jousts, gladiators fought, Indians fought westerners, the Spanish Armada sun, witch doctors and cannibals raided African towns, mad elephants raced through towns, squashing; zombies walked through malls, drug addicts were thrown into prisons and killed and beaten, the Leaning Tower of Pisa fell over, the Eiffel Tower bent and fell over like plastic in a fire, kung fu experts were beaten up by a child's stare, hunters were hunted by their own prey and demons, devils and the most horrid creatures that for centuries had hidden all over Earth were now fleeing in fear--fear, something they had caused in the minds of men and women since Adam and Eve fell. Frank Black, a profiler for the FBI and sometime helper to the MILLENNIUM GROUP, wanted to explain some of this but he found he couldn't talk. No one could.

All these images were going on below, above, and around our heroes. They didn't stop to understand. Everyone on the bridge was helping someone ahead - to where they did not know. It was an option. Large mushroom clouds rose up all around the bridge.

Islands sank and seas rose. Tunnels fell in and millions vanished. Eskimos got hot and Hawaiians froze. The Rockies were flattened and people drove buses over them. Lumberjacks cut down trees and then yelled timber. Snipers shot at Popes, women, children, trains, other snipers, and cars. People cried out for rocks to fall on them. Cubans demanded access to DisneyWorld. Children were put in strait jackets. The Statue Of Liberty broke her good arm. A giant vacuum sucked up businessmen and pimps on 42nd Street while one priest held onto three young children to keep them from being drawn up.

Two planets wiped each other out of space. Rock bands shook hands with horrible, red monsters and crowds of people waved at them both, making signs with their fingers that looked like horns. Thinking it was cool to do so. They sizzled into ash and fire. A black man punched a white man. A white man punched a black man. Both punched an American Indian. An Indian hung himself. Good people are locked in one side cells---by themselves, alone. In the dark.

Tic Toc Labs saw all of this until the blue smoke of the tunnel lip faded. Then everyone ran out into the Lab. Anne greeted Doug and hugged him. Kirk and Ray grabbed Tony from either side. Everyone was amazed. Well, almost everyone. Dr. Zachary Smith groaned, "Back here again, oh no." 

Will turned to Barry and Jeffrey the Voyager's little boy pal, "Did you see that?"

Tegan Jovanka held her temples, "Doctor, that hurt my head."

"Good then, it was all worth it then," Doctor Five said.

Tegan frowned. Helena Russell asked, "Oh John, what did it all mean?" 

"Since we left Earth, what did anything we experienced mean?" Koenig answered her.

The Time Tunnel Tic Toc Lab shook a bit and then stopped. A loud but sensitive voice began to speak, "I will not permit it. It is not to be yet. The end is not to be this way. I must intervene."

Penny whispered, "Mom, it's Him ... them ..."

"Yes, Penny. I am a personal God. I have tried to tell people that but they perish from lack of knowledge. There are many voices in our worlds --- our worlds because I share my worlds with my creations and none of these voices is without some truth but if my people just listened to my voice they would know me. You are all forgiven. You, Barnabus Collins, and you, David Banner, you are cured of your curses." 

"Forgiven," Smith gapped, "I'm saved!" 

"Dr. Smith, you have much to learn but your heart is good. You have always tried and I like that. Your mind ... is sick however."

From a frown, Don smiled, "I always knew it."

"So is yours, Major West. The whole human mind is. It became that way after man started to listen to voices other than my own. I wish I could have forced you not to but I could not - I would not betray your free will. Inside your heart you all know the consequences - and the truth."

Smith gulped, "Truth or consequences, how nice."

"If I intervened with your free will, interfered, I would have made you robots. I would have violated what I am."

Maureen smiled, "Yes. Yes."

"What are you?" Koenig asked, "What is your nature?"

"You Commander John Koenig, should know. I carefully saved Moonbase Alpha a dozen times when it should have perished. You thought it was an alien. You thought God was an alien. I am not an alien to you. I want you to know me. My nature is love. I am love. I am the Father. I am the Son. I am the Spirit of Truth. I was once a man - for you, all of you. I have saved you all many times as you have done my work and I was pleased by you. 

Admiral Nelson, in your own way, you have aided me. Who was it that stopped that alien's threat of removing Lee Crane's and crewman Patterson's cure when they were infected by radiation - ready to die to save others - it was I who removed the disease from them. John Robinson, you and your family will reach Alpha Centuari and your seed shall be planted across space - as shall you and your people Commander Koenig."

"That's what Queen Arra told me."

"She knows me."

"Steve Burton, you shall have to return to the land of the giants, the giant planet for a short time. Your people and their's will come to an agreement that is important to both planets. My end is not an end at all. The end of the present world will be a joy when you see the start of the next. There is much to be done there - it is not clouds and harps - that was Hollywood lies. Heaven is the best planet there is. It is my gift to you who simply believe on my name and my shed blood. That is all that is required. That and a heart. I look into hearts. Some who do not know it, will go there. Remember what I have said. All will be as was. I am always with you even to the ends of the universes. I have created a bridge for you to cross over to the safe land. When you looked upon the enemy you saw his true self. Recall what he is and who you really are - a value to me. Know." 

The Lab spiraled slowly at first, then quickly but no one felt uncomfortable about it. Time was split again. Seaview sailed in the sea. On board, Nelson told Lee, "So you see, Lee, there is much to be learned from reading this book." He held a Bible. 

"Betty." Sharkey was looking out the nose at the water's surface bubbling up with white waves, "Betty, I wonder when and where you are now."

On the Land of the Giants, Steve Burton smiled at his group gathered around the fire at night near Spindrift, "It's good to know we're really going to make it."

Fitzhugh frowned, "But ... but how? I wanna know how!"

"Fitzhugh!" Dan laughed, "Isn't it enough to know we will, Fitz?"

Fitz made a face that showed Dan he wanted to know how. Fitzhugh dare not tempt God by saying it out loud.

" Fitz," Dan laughed, "You're unbelievable!"

Betty smiled, "It is good. Someday maybe we'll all meet again on the way, in the air, back to Him."

"What?" Val asked.

"I'll tell you when I understand it better myself," Betty smiled at her.

Tony and Doug were once again flying through time vortex along the infinite corridors of time, both past and future ages. In the Tic Toc lab, Anne looked at this via the tunnel imager, "Why are they?"

General Kirk nodded, "I don't know. All we must do is trust there is a good reason. Trust God." 

Ray nodded, "Yes, and at least they're still alive." 

The Jupiter II flew through time into its correct time period. In outer space, it continued on. John Robinson wrote in his diary, "For us a purpose to continue has been sparked - and so we do continue to press ahead, not looking behind but up and within ourselves to know, know more." The Jupiter II flew through the starry space scape ahead. Maureen came to John in the control room and hugged him as he sat in front of the star filled viewport. They smiled and looked out into the depths of space. A bright star was ahead.

God saw them. He saw them all. He saw Earth, the traveling Moon, the Jupiter II, the land of the giants on the giant planet, the Seaview under the ocean as it dove, Tony and Doug in the time particles, David Banner, the Enterprise, etc. He saw them clearly and closely - from above but more importantly He saw them from within their hearts. Even more importantly they all, in their own ways and in their own stages of growth--now could see Him more clearly.

They all liked it.

The End

TITLES FOR PARTS:

part one-TUNNEL TO THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA  
part two-VOYAGING THROUGH THE TIME TUNNEL  
part three-MISUNDERSTANDING  
part four-ESCAPE FROM GIANT LAND  
part five-FROM THE FIRE INTO THE FRYING PAN  
part six-COMBINING FORCES  
part seven-TRAPPED IN THE TARDIS  
part eight-ONE WAR, MANY BATTLES  
part nine-BAD MOVES  
part ten-OLD FRIENDS, NEW ENEMIES  
part eleven-THE PAST TO HAUNT US  
part 12-CONVERGENCE POINT  
part 13-REVELATIONS AND FACEOFFS  
part 14-RETURN TO NORMAL

THE LAND OF THE GIANTS TIME TUNNEL ON THE LOST IN SPACE SEA VOYAGE

Synopsis

The little people discover a giant time tunnel project in their fourth year on the planet.

Doug and Tony land on the land of the giants. 

The Time Tunnel Tic Toc Lab gets signs that the Giants are building a time tunnel of their own which begins to intefere with time.

From year two's start --1998-- of Lost In Space, the Jupiter 2 is taken just before it crashlands on the second year planet.

The giants' time tunnel takes them and captures them after they crash land on the giant planet.

The 1969 Earth Time Tunnel sends the Seaview to the giant planet as the Seaview has found itself on an alien planet thanks to a time shift ripple effect. Seaview encounters giant sea life.

The Giant Time Tunnel pulls in the Time Tunnel and the entire Tic Toc Project is captured.

Sharkey decides to stay with Betty.


End file.
